Shadows Surround Us
by meglee06
Summary: "What's real?" he asked, his eyes finding hers as she looked up. Even in their darkened surroundings he could see the terror that shone in those violet eyes. "What's real, Rukia?" he asked again, urging her to answer him. Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. "The nightmares," she whispered, and Renji felt his blood run cold. Renji/Rukia
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shadows Surround Us**

**Tagline: Everyone has fears. Some big, some small, and some the stuff of horror stories. So when you meet your worst nightmare, you have two options: stay frozen in fear as it comes to life or do whatever it takes to stop it from seeing the light of day.**

**Full summary: Rukia is plagued by nightmares that feature Renji's death, and when a new threat enters the Soul Society, it appears that the dreams may actually become a reality. With everyone falling victim around her, Rukia fights to save her childhood friend, much to Renji's dislike. Renji, on the other hand, stuggles to come to terms with everything going on around him and feels the every present urge to let Rukia know how he feels before she is taken from him once again, this time maybe for good. Can Renji and Rukia come together to defeat the monster that has targeted the Soul Society?  
**

**World: Bleach (mostly canon with a few personal tweaks)**

**Pairings: Mainly Renji x Rukia with some Ichigo x Orihime sprinkled in for flavor (because I am a hopeless romantic, that's why)  
**

**Genre: Action, Suspense, Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rating: T  
**

**Warnings: Descriptive use of gore and violence, slight romantic situations (Sorry guys, no straight out lemons), some language. With spoilers, I think I managed to avoid giving away too much for those of you just getting into Bleach, but just to be on the safe side, read/watch through the battle between Ichigo and Aizen at the end of the Winter War.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Bleach or its characters. That privilege goes to Tite Kubo, and God bless him for its creation. I own only the idea for this story and nothing more. (Please don't make me say this every chapter. I promise you, my lack of ownership involving Bleach will not change.) Also, if anyone tries to "borrow" this plot/story as their own, please let me know.**

**A/N: I've noticed there are not many multi-chapter fics for this pairing, but I do hope you will give this story a chance, as I have worked really hard on it. It is my first Bleach fic, but I love how it is turning out and I am very proud of it. It is my baby, so be gentle. This fic takes place sometime after the Winter War. I take creative liberty with this fan fiction to tweak the original canon of the story, particularly after the War. For the purpose of this story, Ichigo did not lose his Shinigami abilities. This won't come into play until later chapters, but just for clarification I understand that he did, if fact, lose them in the original story. However, in this he did not. Hopefully no one gets confused. I tend to be rather wordy (if you could not tell from the exceedingly long Author's Note) so if length bothers you, I apologize. I just can't help myself.**

**I plan on using Captain/Taichou interchangeably as well as Lieutenant/Fukutaichou, depending on what sounds better to my ears in that instance. I also cannot for the life of me figure out the accents over certain letters, so I will probably not use any, resorting to the elongated spelling on a lot of the names. Hope no one minds! Also, please no flames. Downing a story without a reason makes me sad. If I am wrong with something, say it nicely. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_"Never look away - Not from nightmares or the truth." Tite Kubo_

In the pitch-black darkness that surrounded her, Rukia struggled to see anything. Her body was illuminated in a pale light from somewhere above her, making her alabaster skin glow. It was cold. Freezing. The icy wind nipped at her skin as it blew around her. All she could see was the pool of red she stood in as it dyed the snow beneath her feet.

Blood…

There was so much blood.

_When did I get hit?_

Pain stung her right side. She reached down, her fingers finding jagged flesh from where a zanpakuto had ripped through the muscle and tissue. It wasn't deep, but the blood seeped out of the wound without any sign of slowing. She gritted her teeth as she pushed the skin of her side together and applied pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The pain was strong, but manageable at the moment.

The raven-haired Shinigami glanced around quickly. Her eyes scanned the area, but all she could see was her breath in the frosty air. Not another person in sight. She could sense no other reiatsu either.

_Someone has to be here,_ she thought to herself, _I certainly didn't cut myself._

At the thought of her zanpakuto, Rukia reached for the familiar hilt that seemed to always adorn her left hip. Her eyes widened when she found no sword.

_Where is Sode no Shirayuki?_

No matter. She was a kidou expert and the absence of her zanpakuto would not affect her fighting ability. But something itched at the corner of her mind, sending up red flags with the thought of using kidou. With doubt creeping into her head, she closed her eyes and reached out with her reiatsu to explore the surrounding area.

Nothing. She could not feel her spiritual pressure at all.

Rukia had to push away the panic that flooded her body. She had to steel her nerves, just like Nii-sama always did. She would not let the emotion overtake her.

As she struggled to compose herself, a chuckle floated through the air, turning her blood cold. She was not alone.

"Defenseless? How pathetic."

The voice sent a chill running down her spine. She frantically peered into the darkness surrounding her. There was no one there, but she was certain…she had _heard_ a voice…

"Show yourself," she demanded, her voice cutting through the silence. It seemed to echo off of the black surroundings.

The unseen attacker chuckled again, this time with more mirth and amusement. It sounded almost giddy at her demands.

"My, aren't we feisty?" the voice teased. Rukia didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her in the dark, but it seemed to be coming from somewhere closer than before.

She couldn't stand it. She turned, her steps being quick and jerky. Where was he? Anywhere she turned, all she saw was the darkness. It frustrated her beyond belief.

As she stepped, she realized she could hear the crunch of snow beneath her feet. A smirk pulled at her lips as she lowered her gaze.

_Ah. The snow._

She stilled her movements and focused solely on her surroundings, listening for any crunch of ice or movement of fabric. She'd always had excellent hearing. If this guy so much as made a step in her direction, she would here it now that she was focusing and not letting the fear make her careless.

As she stood, she trained her ears on any noise, no matter how small. She brought her breath to a steady rhythm and closed her eyes.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Silence.

"You can't save him," the words came in a whisper and Rukia gasped as she felt the hot breath of another against her ear. She turned, punching the air behind her only to punch at nothing. This time, the voice cackled. She clutched her side tightly as another spark of pain radiated from the cut, her fast movements reminding her that she was injured.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing in hatred and confusion.

_How did he get so close to me?_

"Rukia?"

That voice…a different one. She knew who that was. Her head snapped to the left and she was surprised to see another illuminated area in the dark. Within the light stood a very familiar face.

"Renji?"

Indeed, it was her childhood friend. The tall Shinigami stood still, shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he unsheathed Zabimaru. His eyes found Rukia's and he took a tentative step in her direction. He eyed her wound, cursing under his breath as he surveyed the damage.

The unknown voice replayed in her mind at the sight of him.

_You can't save him…_

Fear gripped her heart as she realized the danger of the situation. She was unarmed. Her enemy was not.

"Renji, run!" she cried out to him, her voice panicked and pleading as she advanced towards him.

The man did not move, confusion etched onto his features.

"Rukia, what the hell is-"

His question was interrupted by a zanpakuto being slammed through his chest, just beneath his ribs. A strangled cry reach Rukia's ears as he arched his back in pain; she watched the redhead's blood drip from the tip of the sword protruding from his body. Zabimaru fell from his hand with a thud.

"No," she exclaimed.

Rukia could only watch as the bloodied steel was yanked from his flesh roughly. Renji groaned in pain as he swayed, his legs giving out on him. He sank to the ground as Rukia finally reached him.

She glanced around, trying to find any sign of the attacker. Again she was met with nothing.

"Where are you, you coward?" she roared. No one answered.

They were alone.

Renji coughed, shaking violently as blood splattered the snow. Rukia was pulled from her rage by the sound and kneeled next to her friend. Moving quickly, she pulled Renji to sit in front of her with his back pressed to her chest. Her arms wrapped around his shuddering form as she silently rocked. Her fingers ghosted over the gash in his chest and Renji all but screamed in agony. She quickly recoiled her hand and pulled him closer.

"Shhh, I'm here. It's alright. You're going to be alright," She cooed, running her fingers over his scalp in a soothing manner. The hair tie had broken, spilling his crimson locks over the snow around them.

But he was not going to be alright. He was losing blood at an incredibly fast pace, and the placement of the wound was bound to have punctured vital organs. She didn't have to be in the 4th Division to know that the man that she was holding against her was dying.

"Ru-Rukia…" he whispered, his voice laced with pain. She turned him slightly in her arms to where he could see her face.

"I'm right here Renji. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. Her attempt at a smile failed miserably as her face contorted in anguish.

Renji's warm eyes found her violet eyes and his lips relaxed into a smile. His hand reached up slowly, cupping her cheek weakly. She placed her hand over his to assure it stayed against her skin. His smile widened at the contact, a deep sigh leaving his body.

"Rukia, I'm s-sorry. I-I…"

"Shut up, idiot," she interrupted, her eyes boring into his. "You have nothing to be sorry for." The man was dying, and he was apologizing. She would never hold something against him, so why he apologized now was beyond her. Tears burned behind her eyes as she watched him struggle to breathe.

He chuckled, though the act caused him to wince in pain.

"Just l-listen…" he instructed. Rukia nodded in understanding. She would not interrupt him again.

He took a deep breath, not being able to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He was fading fast. His thumb rubbed the soft skin of Rukia's cheek as those tears she desperately wanted to hold back began to flow.

"I-I'm s-sorry that I…I never told you…i-if only I…" Renji fought to get the words out. She waited patiently, knowing he only had a few moments left to say whatever was on his heart. She leaned closer to his face, making sure she caught every word that passed his lips.

"I-I…" he didn't finish, choking on the blood that rushed to his mouth as he coughed violently.

Her heart broke as he struggled to regain his voice. His inability to speak was tearing her apart. A sob escaped her and she clutched his kosode tightly, closing her eyes as the tears burned paths down her frozen cheeks. She pressed her forehead to his as she stared down at him through watery eyes. He only smiled.

He sighed heavily, and all the air left his lungs. With his last breath, he whispered her name, his breath caressing her cold skin.

"Rukia…"

His hand slipped from her grip, landing in the snow beneath them.

He was gone. She had failed to save him.

The raven-haired Shinigami took a sharp intake of breath before her body was racked with sobs. Everything around her was forgotten. Her injury. Her fear. Nothing else mattered but the fact that her best friend was dead and she could do nothing to bring him back. She pulled the man's head against her chest as she keened, feeling as if she would break if she ever let him go. With a heavy heart, her head fell back to where she faced the sky, a cry ripping from her throat.

X

Rukia sat straight up as she jolted awake. Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped, taking in her surroundings with urgency. She was in her room. In her bed. From where she sat she could see her wardrobe, her bookshelf, and the chair that sat in the corner of the sparsely furnished room. The door was still slid shut. Moonlight washed the room in a pale blue, but it was just as she had left it.

She ran a shaking hand through her sweat-drenched hair. She cleared her throat, wincing at the rawness of it. She must have cried out in her sleep. Luckily, it had not appeared that she had woken anyone.

It was only a dream. A nightmare. The third one this week.

Swallowing, she lowered herself back down to the mattress. Rolling to her side, she sighed heavily. It had felt so real. Everything about it had been so vivid. The scene of Renji's death replayed in her mind. The way he had yelled in pain. The way his blood stained his skin. The way his eyes had looked up at her with a sadness she had never seen, even as he smiled. She shook her head quickly to chase the image away. It wasn't real.

It was the same dream every time. She'd find herself in a snowy field, surrounded by darkness. Her right side would bleed. She touched the skin as she thought of the wound, feeling nothing of the injury in the dream. She'd hear that sickening voice, a slight echo in it as the unknown man spoke. She'd hear Renji call out to her, and then watch as he was pierced through the chest. He would die in her arms, struggling to tell her something that he never could get out in time.

How many times would she have to relive this pain? How many times would she be forced to watch her best friend die in her arms?

Quietly, she slipped out of the bed, her feet hitting the wooden floor lightly. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the door open in one swift motion. Reaching to the top shelf, which was a struggle for the petite Shinigami, she grabbed onto a furry foot. Pulling the item down, she glanced over the object in her hands. A pink stuffed Chappy.

It was a present she had received from Renji years ago. She had slept with the stuffed bunny almost every night, loving the thoughtfulness of her friend. She had only stopped when she discovered a rip in the stitching. Uryu had fixed it for her – the Quincy had always been amazing with a needle and thread - but she was so afraid of the toy ripping apart that she retired it to live in her wardrobe. For almost a year she had slept without it.

Tonight, she didn't care if she might possibly rip it. Her Quincy friend would surely fix it once more if need be.

She held it to her chest, squeezing the plush toy against her and breathing deeply as she walked back to her bed. She lay back down, pulling the covers up to her ears and cuddling the Chappy bunny. Its soft fur tickled her skin, but she relished in the feel of it against her. It comforted her.

She looked out the window of her room, her eyes falling on the small garden that grew just outside. She had planted that garden herself, smack dap in the middle of the courtyard the building of the Kuchiki mansion enclosed. Nii-sama had almost developed a hernia when he found out.

"_You are a noble now, Rukia. You do not do such work anymore_," his stoic voice had insisted. He refused to touch her until she washed the dirt from beneath her fingernails.

She didn't know what the big deal was. It was just dirt. So what if she planted a garden? The Manor was filled with gardens. This one just happened to be hers. Even if it wasn't the most spectacular of gardens, and surely couldn't hold a candle to the official Kuchiki garden her brother loved to visit, but it was hers. She may not always be welcome amongst the noble family, some members still not happy with the adoption, but they couldn't take the garden away from her. And her brother cherished all gardens, including this one. She knew her brother enjoyed the brilliant colors when the flowers bloomed in spring. She had seen him sit on the stone bench within the plants, smiling ever so slightly. Well, as much as a smile as Byakuya Kuchiki allowed. She enjoyed making him smile.

Renji had, of course, scoffed at the garden.

"_Who needs a bunch of stupid plants_?" he had asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest and sneering at the idea. Yet he also sat in that garden when he would visit her on the odd day off that Nii-sama would give him. He'd take in the beautiful mixture of aromas and sigh, his face relaxing into that ever present smirk.

She laughed slightly at the memory, her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. That's how she wanted to picture Renji. Smirking, arms crossed and his scarlet hair piled up on top of his head in a high ponytail.

She slipped back into sleep, her body giving into her fatigue as she relaxed her muscles within the warmth of her bed.

X

Renji sat with his back against her door, silently listening for any movement from within Rukia's room. He had been in the office he shared with Kuchiki-Taichou at the Kuchiki Manor. For the life of him, he did not see why his captain needed two offices, but he had to admit the office in the estate was far more comfortable, decorated with plush furniture. On this particular night, he found himself sitting at his desk stacked high with paperwork. Oh, how he _hated_ paperwork. Byakuya seemed to love giving it to him though, judging by the empty desk of his captain.

He had planned on finishing it tonight, but as the hours dragged on his ability to remain sitting upright had diminished. The words on the pages, all of them boring reports from minor missions, began to blur. His head started to feel heavy and he couldn't push away the sleepy haze that surrounded his mind. One way or the other, he had ended up with his face on the desk, sound asleep.

That is, until her heard Rukia scream.

He jerked awake, pausing briefly in his dazed condition. Once he had realized what he had heard, he searched for her with his reiatsu, finding her wintery, floral energy to be distressed. Flinging the door open, he spirited down the corridor towards her room. It lay directly across the courtyard. He had half a mind to run straight through the garden until he remembered how much Rukia loved it. She'd kill him herself if he so much as trampled one flower. Instead he stuck to the halls. As he neared, he reached out once more with his reiatsu, finding her familiar energy quickly. When he realized it had calmed down and was now at a normal rate, he slowed down to a walk. He came to a stop outside of her door, struggling with the desire to push the door open and make sure she was still alive. It would be easy enough. Just slide the door aside and stick his head in. He could do it in seconds. But he remained where he was, just listening. This was not the time or place to check up on his friend. He heard her sigh and the relief washed over him like a cool summer breeze. She had been dreaming obviously.

Still, Renji refused to budge from his spot. Instead, he eased down to the ground and waited.

_I'll just wait until she falls back to sleep_, he told himself over and over, but he knew he would not keep to that idea.

She had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, and yet here he still sat. Was he insane? If she knew he had sat outside her door at this God-forsaken hour, she would undoubtedly call him a pervert. He could hear her now, berating his integrity and questioning his character.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest at the thought. She sure was a little spitfire.

Finally convinced that she was indeed fine, the redhead stood. Pulling his lithe body this way and that, Renji stretched his sore muscles. His body protested the motion, stiff from remaining in one spot for a while. Still, it felt so much better to stretch.

He was tired. Dog tired.

_So much for catching up on paperwork._

"Good evening, Abarai-Fukutaichou." The smooth voice of Kuchiki-Taichou startled Renji, causing the taller man to flinch. The man that he called Captain was insanely gifted with the ability to mask his reiatsu. He would have admired the technique if he didn't loathe the fact that Byakuya seemed to insist on using it to sneak up on him. Nevertheless, he turned to face the dark-haired Shinigami, bowing his head slightly.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-Taichou," he replied, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"May I ask what you are doing out here so late at night?"

It wasn't like he had a choice in answering. Renji knew he would have to answer truthfully. Byakuya always had a keen eye for knowing when he lied.

"I was finishing paperwork and heard Kuchiki-san cry out. I came by to make sure she was safe," he answered as politely as possible. Byakuya was a stickler for the titles, despite knowing Rukia and Renji's long history. Even after the Winter War, the man still insisted they use the "respected ways of tradition." Rukia hated hearing her friend address her as such, but if Byakuya was there, he did. It saved a lot of trouble with the dark-haired man.

"I see," Byakuya relied softly. "Well, I thank you for your concern. It seems she is indeed safe. Goodnight."

It was not a suggestion. It was a dismissal. Renji bowed again, biting his tongue to refrain from making a smart comment of how it had been him that had responded so quickly to Rukia's cry while her precious Nii-sama leisurely walked here. He swiftly turned and marched back towards the office to gather his things. Before he could get too far, however, Byakuya changed his mind.

"Abarai-san."

"Sir?" Renji spoke, turning to glance over his shoulder. The older man stood by Rukia's door still. The moonlight illuminated his face and made the kenseikan practically glow. In the briefest of moments, Renji could see his hesitation.

Byakuya never hesitated. Ever. Around his Lieutenant he had never shown anything but the perfect image of control. Control over his reiatsu, control over every mission, and certainly control over his emotions. But tonight, he had slipped ever so slightly.

It was a rare moment that Renji just so happened to witness. It was almost as if they were equals in that span of time, though it lasted only seconds.

After his pause, in which he seemed to be internally battling something, he composed himself once more. Meeting Renji's eyes without wavering, he spoke.

"Rukia has been plagued by nightmares as of late. This is the third one in the span of a week."

The taller of the two nodded, showing that he had indeed heard the older man.

"I have tried to ask what has been disturbing her, but I'm afraid my conversation skills are lacking," Byakuya continued. Renji had to bite back a snort. His conversation skills were more than lacking. Renji wondered if he even had the ability to talk about personal feelings outside of missions. Talking to Byakuya was like talking to a brick wall. Scratch that. A brick wall was better company.

"Seeing as she is suffering, I ask that you try to gain knowledge of what it is that has had her waking in distress night after night."

The redhead blinked at the request, shocked.

_Did Kuchiki-Taichou just ask me for a favor?_

He bowed once more, lower than the others.

"I will try Taichou," he replied as he glanced upwards at the man.

The dark-haired Shinigami nodded once before turning away and walking in the opposite direction, his black shihakusho rippling from the movement. Renji had to shake himself from his stupor as he watched the white haori and wildflower light silk scarf trail in the breeze created by the captain's movements. He knew he must still be feeling the effects of his dozing from earlier, because if he didn't know any better, the corners of Byakuya's mouth had slightly lifted as he turned his back on the taller of the two.

_You've got to be kidding me…did he just SMILE?_

He straightened swiftly and walked back to the office, doing his best to hide his excitement. That was the closest he had ever come to feeling like a comrade to Byakuya and not just a lower seat. His captain was strict. He never allowed Renji to see the inner workings of the man who he wished to surpass one day. Until now.

When he finally returned to the office, he allowed himself to laugh. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have never believed it. Byakuya smiled. If he wasn't so overcome with giddiness he would have been terrified. It was just…creepy. Exciting, but freakin' creepy.

"Well I'll be damned…" he chuckled, gathering his stuff.

As he exited the room once more, he allowed his eyes to drift across the courtyard to Rukia's door. It remained shut, as it had through the entire exchange with Byakuya. His gaze traced the panels of that door before he forced himself to move. He didn't want to test his captain's patience. He could ask Rukia in the morning what had woken her with a fright, after he himself got some much needed sleep.

**Well? *goofy smile* What did you think? I'm really curious to see, since this has taken up about 3 months of my life.  
**

**Review, please and thank you?  
**

**Much love,  
**

**Meg  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the second chapter to my new story. I wanted to thank AbaraiArekushisu for the my first review! It literally made my heart swell when I read it, so thank you so, so much! Thanks for those of you who also followed or chose to favorite the story! It really means a lot to me. For those of you still feeling out this story, please stick with it and let me know what you think (shameless "review please" plug).  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Umm...nope. No, I still don't own anything in Bleach. Shocking. I do own the plot though.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"You wished to see me, Ukitake-Taichou?"

Rukia stood at the door of the Thirteenth Division office, her head bowed in respect for the superior in front of her. She had been summoned early that morning by a Hell Butterfly, and had hastily dressed in her shihakusho, pulling her newly acquired Lieutenant's arm band up to rest around her bicep as she walked towards the office. As she stood waiting for Jyuushiro Ukitake to acknowledge her, she allowed herself a small silent yawn. She felt dead on her feet.

"Kuchiki-Fukutaichou! Come in, come in. I've been expecting you." His voice was always so warm and inviting. As she moved to sit across from him, she looked up into his smiling face and felt herself relax. The man had always possessed a calming effect on her. As she smiled, she noticed his grin slip slightly, revealing a look of concern.

"Goodness, Rukia-san. Are you feeling well? You look exhausted."

She smiled weakly, lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug. "I'm alright sir. I haven't slept well, that's all."

"Should I postpone this meeting until later? I have a Captains' meeting in an hour or so, but my afternoon is free, and that would give you a chance to rest," the white-haired man suggested, reaching to grasp the tea that was cooling on his desk. He took a lingering sip as Rukia shook her head gently, her eyes downcast. She felt foolish for allowing these dreams to affect her. Even with her captain, the man who she would usually confide in for every small concern of hers, she was embarrassed.

"Thank you, but I assure you I am alright Taichou," Rukia looked back up at her captain, training her face to be the characteristic mask of the Kuchiki family, patented by her brother.

Her captain looked unconvinced, but dropped the matter. He gave her a small smile, one that told her he would be there if she wanted to voice what was bothering her, but picked up a folder off of his desk and held it up.

"I called you in this morning to discuss the new graduates that will be joining our ranks," he began, smiling at the thought of new recruits whose information resided in the folder in his hand. The Academy graduation was two days ago, and the class of new Shinigami had been divided up amongst the divisions. The Thirteenth Division would receive twenty new recruits, a slow year after the War. "I was hoping we could go over their paperwork to make sure they are placed appropriately within our Division."

"Yes sir."

The older man split the forms into two stacks, handing one half to Rukia and keeping the other for himself. Rukia retreated to her clean desk, laying the papers down with a soft plop before focusing her attention on the material. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, though the raven-haired woman could feel her Taichou's gaze from to time to time. When she paused to take a particularly large yawn, feeling her eyes slip closed for a moment, the man cleared his throat.

"Rukia-san, why don't you go rest? I can finish up this paperwork."

She looked up, guilt creeping into her mind. She felt like crud, but she would feel even worse if she knew she could not even do simple paperwork. But seeing the amused smile of her captain, she sighed. She knew that look. He wouldn't take no for an answer on this one. Still, she felt herself question his words.

"Are you sure, sir?"

His smile just widened. "Yes, Rukia-san. I would prefer my Lieutenant to be well rested than to be staring at these boring forms. I am sure I can manage to finish it up. Please go rest."

She nodded once, standing at the dismissal. She bowed briefly, feeling her sore muscles protest.

"Thank you sir."

"You are quite welcome," came the cheerful reply. "If you need anything, even just a good listener, please do not hesitate to find me. I'm always ready to help my favorite Lieutenant."

Rukia chuckled slightly at the words. "I am your only Lieutenant, Ukitake-Taichou," she reminded him, though her mind flooded with the memory of the man who had held her place previous to her, the man whom she admired greatly. Kaien Shiba. She could still clearly picture the man she had practically worshiped, could still remember the way he had laughed, the way his eye shone with his emotion, but more than anything she carried the words he had shared with her about heart. She knew she would never forget those words as long as she lived. She wondered what he would have said about her making Lieutenant, wondered if he would have been proud of her. He would have surely been a captain by now if he hadn't have met his fate at his young age. She had almost turned down the position when Ukitake offered it after the War, but the thought of disappointing Kaien made her reconsider. Her eyes became distant, a smile touching her lips.

Always perceptive, Jyuushiro's grin turned reminiscent and his eyes shone with understanding. "It does not matter. It does not change the fact that I am extremely proud of you. I'm sure Kaien-san would have been overwhelmed by his pride to see how far you've come."

She smiled widely at the words, feeling her face brighten. Like always, Ukitake knew exactly what she needed to hear.

"Now go catch up on your sleep. The next few days will no doubt be exciting with the new recruits." The older man chuckled at the thought. The Soul Society will be bubbling with the anticipation of eager new Shinigami.

"Yes sir." Rukia bowed once more and took her leave, but not before sending one last smile over the shoulder.

X

Renji was exhausted as he walked the grounds of the Kuchiki Manor, making his way to Rukia's room.

He had awoken much earlier than he had wanted to, groaning as he pulled himself from his bed at the obscene hour of five o'clock. The loud redhead had originally thought training early would allow him to focus on his paperwork later, but with the little amount of sleep the night before he immediately regretted it.

_Oh, I'll get up early and train. What was I thinking?_ he had thought as he dressed, choosing to leave the shitagi and kosode for later which rendered his chest bare, the intricate tribal tattoos that marked his skin clearly visible from his head to where they disappeared beneath his hakama. At that time in the morning, no one would care if he was shirtless or not.

Renji had pushed through a long workout and practice session with Zabimaru, loving the way his body woke up with every movement. As he prepared to leave, he was asked to participate in a sparing demonstration Shuuhei Hisagi was giving a few of the Academy students.

The dark-haired Shinigami, though no longer a teacher at the Academy, had been giving tips to the group of students as Renji walked by. Noticing the larger man, Shuuhei had called out to him, asking if he would help. Renji had readily joined in, taking pride in the way the students had whispered frantically to one another about him and his former instructor. It was well known of both men's contribution to the War, and Renji couldn't help but grin at the smaller man as he heard the collective gasp that left the younger fighters' mouths as they locked blades, muscles rippling with the effort. Shuuhei seemed to enjoy the attention as well, though he would never admit it; he had always been more reserved when it came to praise. After the demonstration, the taller of the two had bid a farewell, giving some last minute encouragement to the Academy students as he left them in the capable hands of the other inked man.

Renji remembered being in their shoes while he was in the Shino academy. He remembered feeling the sheer awe of seeing a Captain or Lieutenant, remembered watching Shinigami with wide eyes as they sparred. Hell, he still got that way with some of his comrades and superiors. They were magnificently skilled and their power was a force to be reckoned with. Renji considered himself lucky to be counted among those great men and women, was proud of his accomplishments that he had marked on his body for the rest of the Soul Society to see, though he knew he still had a way to go to be a Taichou.

He was stronger every day. In time, he hoped he would eventually be considered worthy of being a Captain. He took reassurance from Zabimaru strapped to his side, feeling the presence of the spirit settle on his mind.

Renji had changed promptly before going to talk to the raven-haired woman, less he be subjected to a Byakuya lecture on how to dress appropriately in the presence of a Noble lady…again.

_I go swimming _one time_ with Rukia, and he nearly has a heart attack…_

He pushed the thought from his mind as he came to a stop in front of his friend's door.

It was nine o'clock. She should be up by now.

"Rukia? You in there?"

The door slid easily enough, Renji's head poking through the opening to peer inside. Nothing. The room was empty.

Sighing, he figured he would just wait outside. As he began to pull back, however, something caught his eye. There, on her neatly made bed, was a pink Chappy doll. _The_ pink Chappy doll. The one he gave her when they were still in the Academy together, before she became a Kuchiki.

As if in a trance, he walked further into the room. Reaching the bed, he picked up the doll gently. It was definitely the toy he had given her. Its pink fur was slightly faded and the signs of age were evident, but it was still here. She still had it.

He grinned at the memory of giving her this toy. He had been in the human realm on a surveillance mission and had come across it in one of those building with different markets inside. A mall he would later here Ichigo call it, though at the time of its purchase he had not known the orange-haired boy. The tattooed Shinigami had donned a gigai to purchase it for her, knowing she would love it. She had practically cried tears of joy at the gesture, squeezing the bunny so tight to her chest that he thought she would pop the stitches of it on the first day. She had thanked him profusely, to which he only shrugged and smiled.

Now, as he gazed down at the stuffed toy, he couldn't stop the wide smile that crossed his face. She kept it.

He repeated the words over and over to himself, a feeling of overwhelming joy incasing his heart. To think that this woman, a noble who could have anything she desired at the drop of a hat just by asking big brother Byakuya, had kept such a simple toy that he had given her made his heart swell. It showed just how much she truly cared for him.

His smile fell slightly, saddened at that. Because he knew she cared. Just not in the way that he wished. Not in the way he cared for her. He would forever be the stray that barked at stars. No matter how much he had achieved, no matter how much he had overcome, that star that he longed for was still out of his reach.

She was the same rank as him now, having been promoted to Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division after the battle with Aizen. Ukitake had thought it time to have someone fill Kaien's spot once more after being left vacant for so long. Rukia had matured, and she was now ready for that step. Yet, even though she was now his equal, he still couldn't reach her. They were friends, yes, but not as close as they were before joining the Soul Society. He had forfeited that bond a long time ago, despite his better judgment. The boisterous redhead wondered if he would always carry that burden with him, marking him just like the tattoos that adorned his tan skin.

Sighing, he shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on mistakes and lost relationships, no matter how much his heart still called out for hers.

"Hey! Put Chappy down!"

Renji hadn't noticed her spiritual pressure as she had entered. But though he didn't feel her come in, he felt her swift kick to his vulnerable shin. Yelping, he threw the bunny back onto the bed and rubbed his leg furiously.

"What was that for?" he hollered, glaring at Rukia with a look that would have killed weaker Shinigami. The dark-haired woman didn't even blink. Rukia stooped to pick up the bunny, checking for any damage his callused hands might have caused. Finding it to be unharmed, she turned to him with her fists clenched at her side, staring daggers at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing in my room? This is an invasion of my privacy!"

"Oh, come off it! Like I've never seen your room before!" Renji retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as she fumed. She opened her mouth to protest, but the larger Shinigami wasn't finished.

"Your brother asked me to speak with you this morning. I came by and you weren't here, so I waited."

Rukia's anger faded, replaced by the furrowing of eyebrows as she thought through his words.

"Nii-sama _asked_ you? As in a _favor_?"

Renji snorted, taking a seat on her bed as he nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure it was far from a suggestion. It's still Byakuya we are talking about."

Rukia laughed at that, and Renji smirked at the way her laugh rang through the room. It had always been a welcome sound to his ears ever since they were children.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" she questioned, bringing the crimson-haired man back to the present. He cleared his throat as she took a seat next to him, turning her frame to face him.

Up close, he noticed that she paled in comparison to the Rukia he knew. She was still beautiful, no doubt, but she looked…tired. The anger had melted, leaving her face looking drained, paler than usual. Renji could see the slightly darkened skin under her eyes. She made a good effort at appearing to be as lively as ever, but the redhead knew better.

"Well…about your nightmares," he said, watching as Rukia visibly stiffened at the word, "you had one last night, right?"

"How did you know that?" she asked, her voice defensive. This wouldn't be an easy topic to discuss with her. She hated appearing weak, especially in front of Renji. After all, they had always been competitive. He sighed, knowing he would have to go about asking his questions carefully.

"I was in the office late last night and heard you scream, Rukia."

Her shoulders sagged at his confession.

"I had hoped no one had heard me," she admitted, rubbing her arm haphazardly.

"Taichou told me that last night was the third night this week," he continued, hating himself for the pain he saw flash in her eyes. "Your reiatsu was ridiculously high, as if in battle. When I felt it, I thought for sure an intruder or something was trying to kill you. But for you to react like that to a dream…what happens in these dreams?"

She looked away from him, her hair falling into her face, acting as a barrier between the two of them. He could no longer see her eyes, but he was certain that if he could he would not be able to restrain from pulling her to his chest and whispering the promise that everything will be alright. Instead of doing that, however, Renji waited, knowing that if he pushed her he would not get any answers.

"They are just dreams. They aren't real," she muttered, her voice soft and lost in thought.

"They may be just dreams, but they are hurting you," Renji replied, forcing his hands to stay relaxed in his lap instead of reaching out towards her.

A silence fell between the two of them. It stretched on for what felt like hours, neither of them moving or speaking. Finally, when the tattooed man was about to leave, convinced that Rukia would not tell him anything about what plagued her during the night, she spoke.

"It's the same dream every time. I am wounded, defenseless, and surrounded by a darkness that seems to go on for miles, standing in the middle of a snowy field. I'm taunted by someone I can't see, and then you appear. As you prepare to help me, you are killed."

The words poured out of her mouth so softly that Renji had leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of them so that he didn't miss a word. He allowed the words to click in his mind before responding.

"Rukia…I'm still alive. I'm still-"

"Don't," she spat, shaking her head. "Don't talk to me as if I am a child. I realize it is only a dream. I realize that you are not really dying. But while I am in the dream, it is real. What I feel in the dream is real."

She turned to look at him then, her eyes widening slightly at his proximity. The redhead was merely inches away now. If he was smart, he would pull back from the Kuchiki woman. Renji, however, was never the brightest student. He reacted on instinct more than anything, relying on what felt right. At the moment, this closeness felt right.

"It scares me," she whispered, violet eyes locked with brown, "I never want to lose you." Renji felt his heart ache. He had always imagined her saying those words to him. He knew she didn't mean it like he wanted, but it still stirred up the love he felt for her, whether she realized it or not.

"You won't," came his soft reply, those two words promising her he would never leave. And he wouldn't. He would make sure that he would always be there for her, in whatever way she needed.

Rukia stared at him for a second more before flinging herself into his wide chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her, surrounding her with the warmth of his body as he breathed deeply, taking in the floral scent of her shampoo. She had told him once the name of the flower it embodied. Winter Daphne. The strong floral scent suited her, especially with her zanpakuto being an Ice-Type and the flower being one that began its bloom in January and February. Both the flower and the sword were beautiful, much like the woman they represented. Renji inhaled the aroma, knowing he probably would have to wait a very long time to smell it once more, if ever.

"Promise?" she asked, her words mumbled against the exposed skin of his neck. He reveled in the feeling, pausing for far too long. Using all of his remaining willpower, he gently pulled her up, clutching her petite shoulders in his hands as he looked at her. Rukia's eyes held so much hope that he could not help but grin.

"You bet," he answered easily, watching with delight as a smile of her own stretched across her lips.

"Thank you, Renji." The words fell easily from her mouth, a phrase she seemed to always be saying to him.

"No problem." Renji took the moment to stand, straightening his uniform as he smiled. "You know I'm always here for you, Rukia."

_Always. _

Sighing, Renji headed towards the door reluctantly. "I better head out. I still have a ton of paperwork to finish before _Nii-sama_ gets back from the Captains' meeting." He said with a sneer. Damn paperwork…

Rukia laughed aloud at her friend's use of the name she used for her brother. "You better not let him hear you call him that," she warned, giggling at the very thought of seeing his reaction.

The inked man rolled his eyes. "Later," he called cheerfully, giving her a small salute. He heard her lofty goodbye as he left the room, turning down the hall towards the direction of the offices. All the way there, he could still smell Winter Daphne.

X

Isane-Fukutaichou ran as hard as she could, hearing nothing but the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She barely glanced at her surroundings, weaving in and out of the many streets in the Soul Society. She knew the way to the Fourth Division by heart, having been a part of it for ages. As she sprinted, feeling her muscles ache with the effort, she willed her feet not to fail her. She had to get to Unohana-Taichou immediately. She's the only one who could help.

_I hope I am not too late._

Reaching the doorway of the medical branch, she skidded to a halt. Panting, she looked up at the curious eyes of the medical division. For a moment, there was silence, her fellow healers waiting patiently as she glanced around the room. She couldn't see the woman she needed. She tried to catch her breath to relay the situation, but found it difficult to get the amount of oxygen her lungs required. She leaned over, coughing in her struggle as she gripped the doorway to stay upright.

"Isane-Fukutaichou, what is it? Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Are you injured?"

A chorus of concerns filled the tall woman's ears as she felt many of the Shinigami step forward to provide help. She hastily shook her head, a hand shooting out in front of her to stop them as she gasped for air.

"Not…not me. Get Unohana-Taichou now! It is urgent!" she ordered, noticing the way some of the others visibly stiffened at the volume of her voice. She was not one to yell. The silver-haired woman was known to be quiet. If she was yelling, something was horribly wrong. Her knuckles were white with the amount of pressure she put into staying on her feet, and her legs trembled beneath her weight. Stubbornly she remained where she was, refusing to let her body rest until her message was delivered.

"She's still in the Captains' meeting. I'll fetch her," one of the underlings replied quickly. Isane heard footsteps as the girl hurried off.

As she watched the place spring to life once more, Isane reluctantly allowed two Shinigami to usher her to a chair. She sank into the chair with a groan, her muscles screaming in protest but relaxing once she was settled. One of the others handed her a glass of water and instructing her to drink. She gulped the contents of the glass down greedily, only stopping to breathe when the glass was almost empty.

"Isane-san?" the tired Shinigami heard. She turned her head to find the graceful figure of Retsu Unohana striding towards her. Her ever present black braid moved ever so slightly as she practically glided towards her underling. Kneeling in front of the Lieutenant, Unohana placed a hand on Isane's knee.

"What happened?" she questioned, her voice calm and to the point. That was her Taichou. Serene even in the face of confusion and urgency. She handled everything professionally, and unless you were specifically watching her eyes, you would never see any emotion other than kindness and determination on her face. But Isane had watched her eyes, saw the concern they portrayed. She was worried, even if she wouldn't allow herself to show it.

Isane took a deep breathe, shaking her head.

"There's been an accident Captain, an attack…" she said quietly, aware of the small audience that had formed around the two. The slight furrowing of Unohana's brow showed the confusion. And for good reason. Hell, Isane was still confused herself. It was a time of peace in the Soul Society. An attack was the furthest thing from anyone's mind.

"An attack?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't see it happen, but I saw…it was unlike anything I've encountered. He was fine and then…I heard the screams from over half a mile away." Isane knew she was rambling, but she could not stop the flow of words. They fell from her lips in quick succession, blending together at points to where she could barely understand herself, let alone expect Unohana-Taichou to understand.

"Isane-san, please calm down. What happened? Who was attacked?" Unohana-Taichou asked, bringing Isane back into focus.

"He was just patrolling. Someone ambushed him."

"Who?" her Taichou questioned again, squeezing her hand to encourage an answer.

Isane grimaced slightly, remembering the sight of the man writhing on the ground, his body arching and twisting in some unseen pain with his zanpakuto lying beside him just out of his reach. He had a single cut across his cheek, but his screams promised some greater pain than what she could see in his outward appearance. If she hadn't have seen his face, seen his distinctive feather accessories she would have never believed it was him. The moment she realized what she was seeing, she had taken off, determined to bring the man help. The silver-haired woman swallowed hard, meeting Unohana's unwavering gaze with her own bewildered stare.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

**Ah, the cliffhanger. A writer's best friend. Sometimes. A reader's worst nightmare though (no pun intended).  
**

**I don't mean to beg (really, I don't), but _please_ let me know how I'm doing with this story. The reviews and alerts and follows and favorites keep me going. They also tend to make me want to update sooner... (Is that bribing? Eh, probably. Oh well).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodness, I hate school work sometimes. I love college, but this has been the first week where my teachers actually assigned substantial work, so yay for me. Cuts back on my writing/editing time. But here is the next chapter!  
**

**Again, thank you to AbaraiArekushisu for the review! I love getting emails for them, and I literally smile like a goof every time I get an alert. For the two guest reviewers who I cannot respond to, thank you so much for reviewing! I'd tell you personally, but Fanfiction won't let me. *Sigh*. Also, thank you for the people who have added this to your favorites and alerts. Seriously guys, the reviews and alerts make me feel like people actually like this story instead of me just writing it for my own entertainment. Plus, it makes me write faster (wink, wink).  
**

**And on that note, let the story continue! I apologize for any mistakes or OOCs. I tried to keep them in character, but sometimes my mind warps them. Hopefully, it is close. And I can read through this five thousand times and I will _still_ miss grammar and/or spelling. Forgive me.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I doubt I'd be writing this. You could just watch/read the story as it unfolds. As that is not the case...I own nothing, except the plot line for this.  
**

**Chapter 3**

The Fourth Division was buzzing with activity as the Fifth seated officer of the Eleventh Division, Yumichika Ayasegawa, was brought in. His eyes were screwed shut, no longer screaming as he had slipped into unconsciousness. His body remained still as the medical Shinigami carried him by on a stretcher. As he passed, multiple Shinigami gasped and whispered, wide eyes trained on the figure as he disappeared into one of the back examination rooms.

Isane groaned inwardly as she watched, shaking her head. She stood at the doorway of the room he was placed in, Unohana-Taichou giving her the responsibility of standing guard. The silver-headed Lieutenant, after having time to recuperate, had readily offered her services to her captain. Unohana, in all of her grace, had politely asked her to make sure no one disturbed the treatment of the man who had been brought it. Some would think this was a demotion, something for a less experienced Shinigami to handle.

Isane knew better.

She could already feel it. The sharp reiatsu of the fallen man's best friend was pulsating, an angry overtone to the energy. It was only a matter of time before that wrath of Ikkaku Madarame rained down upon this facility.

_Speak of the devil… _Isane thought as the spiritual energy spiked.

The door of the medical wing flew open, a blur of black storming in. Isane had only a second to step in front of the man as he made a beeline for the room that held Yumichika. The man's eyes flashed dangerously, a growl erupting from his throat as Isane risked losing her hand and placed it on his chest to stop his movements.

"Move."

"You can't go in there Madarame-san."

"Like hell I can't," the man fumed, his body shaking with rage. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists, not backing down from the tall woman in front of him. His temper was legendary, but Isane wouldn't relent to his wishes. She took her orders from Unohana-Taichou very seriously.

"Unohana-Taichou has requested that no one interfere with Ayasegawa-san's treatment. You will have to wait out here," she insisted, her voice firm. She wouldn't raise her voice to Ikkaku, knowing the fight-loving Third seat would take it as a challenge. The occupants of the area around them fell silent, waiting to see what the man's actions would be.

Ikkaku glared for a moment longer, his nostrils flaring in anger. When Isane proved true to her word and did not budge, the man let out a string of curses that could have the most seasoned of sailors blushing. He turned, stepping away from the door before he reared back and struck the wall with a massive punch, a yell erupting from his throat. The wall splintered under the pressure, but Isane knew that the bald man had held back. He could have easily torn the wall down if he wanted. Some of the younger healers jolted, never having seen this side of the man in front of them.

Ikkaku slid down the wall, sitting in the floor with his knees up, head hanging in his hands. Blood slid from a knuckle on his right hand, but he paid no attention to it. He was done. He would wait for however long it took for Unohana-Taichou to finish her treatment.

The silver-haired woman knew he would never admit it, but Ikkaku was extremely protective of his friend and fellow Eleventh Division member, and vice versa. This was hitting him hard. As the Fourth Division once again went about its business, Isane watched the intense man. His reiatsu was significantly lower, but it still held that bite to it that made the room stifling. Besides the outburst, this was the calmest she had ever seen him. He would usually be tearing down the door behind her right now. It was unsettling.

Taking a breath, Isane spoke up. "Would you like someone to heal your hand, Madarame-san?"

He lifted his head to look at the wound, laughing humorlessly at her question. "I've had worse." He proceeded to grab the hilt of his zanpakuto, flipping open the compartment he had fashioned on the end of the sword and helped himself to the clotting ointment he always carried. Spreading it across the cut, he laid Hozukimaru in his lap and allowed his head to rest against the wall behind him.

Another silence fell between the two, Isane guarding the door and Ikkaku leaning against the wall.

"It should have been me."

The man had said the words so quietly that Isane had almost missed the comment. Her eyes fell upon the man, his eyes closed to the world around him.

"Sir?"

He sighed, cracking one eye to scrutinize the tall woman. "You stupid or something? You heard me." She ignored the tone of the man, though she outranked him in office. He was under emotional stress. Still, she steeled herself and prepared an answer.

"But sir, what happened to Ayasegawa-san was-"

"Spare me that shit," the man cut in, spitting the words in anger. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about. He wasn't even supposed to be on duty." He turned his head, both eyes boring into Isane with an intensity she had never seen. With slow movements he pointed to himself, the tip of his index finger jabbing into the center of his chest. "I was."

She remained silent, not sure what to say in response to that. Her brow furrowed as his head turned back, eyes looking at the wall across from him though not really seeing anything.

"It was my turn to patrol, but I bitched and complained about it because it would cut into my training time. I've been itching for some training, you see, and I was raising hell about it. I must have pushed Yumi to the breaking point with my whining, because eventually he offered to switch patrol times." Ikkaku chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "I should have taken the patrol, not Yumi. I'll owe him a drink when he gets out."

The tone of his voice was soft and if she didn't know any better she would have sworn it cracked near the end of his words. Isane wasn't prepared to handle the emotion if he did slip, so she was grateful when the conversation stopped there. It was much easier to guard a door than to console a distraught Shinigami.

An hour passed before the door behind Isane slid open. Ikkaku was on his feet in seconds, craning his neck to see into the room that held Yumichika. Unohana-Taichou greeted the man with a peaceful smile, wiping the sweat from her brow discreetly with her sleeve.

"Thank you for waiting, Ikkaku-san."

"How is he, Cap'n?"

The woman smiled as she answered. "Ayasegawa-san is resting as we speak. He will be alright. I've healed the minor wound he sustained on his cheek which appears to be the only cut on his body. However," the captain continued, her brow coming together in contemplation, "it would appear he has been attacked with a form of kidou I have not seen before. I eventually got the spell to release him, but he was mentally and emotionally worn by the time it broke."

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku questioned sharply, his eyes narrowing at her words. "A new kidou?"

"Yes. I only got a few words out of him as the spell was broken, but beyond that my knowledge of the kidou he was attacked with is very limited." Unohana shook her head slowly, thinking back to the poor man that lay in the bed behind her. "He is very disoriented. We will have to wait until he awakens again to get to the bottom of this."

Ikkaku grunted his understanding, pacing slightly. He would glance past Unohana briefly each time he passed the door, making sure the man inside was still there. "What did he say?"

There was a pause before Retsu spoke again, her voice lowered so only they could hear. "All I could make out was 'ugly' and 'scars'. Anything else he tried to say was incoherent."

The bald man stared at the captain, unsure of how to respond. Finally, with his voice soft and pleading, he asked the question that had been plaguing him since the door opened.

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly."

Without another word Ikkaku rushed into the room, kneeling next to the sleeping form of Yumichika. Isane observed the two, noting that Yumi's chest rose and fell calmly with each breath. Madarame looked relieved to see the peaceful expression on the other man's face as he slept. He moved to sit, and she knew he would not budge until he was sure his friend made a full recovery.

"Isane-Fukutaichou?"

The silver-headed woman turned at the sound of her Taichou's voice, finding Unohana to be positioned in front of the wall that Ikkaku had damaged. She lifted an eyebrow as if to question its existence, a small smirk playing on her features.

"Uh…tensions were running high, ma'am," the Lieutenant replied, her eyes subconsciously drifting to Madarame.

Unohana-Taichou only chuckled, giving a light shrug. "These things happen."

X

Rukia glance around the deserted spot, tugging at the Lieutenant's emblem around her arm. She was uneasy, and with good reason. The raven-haired Shinigami had heard what had happened to Yumichika, as had the rest of Soul Society by now, and to know someone was attacked sent shivers up her spine. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was a time of peace, the War finally behind them. Their Divisions' forces were depleted in its wake, broken and lost amongst the emotional toil of the betrayals and deaths. They couldn't spare anyone, let alone seated officers and good men like Yumi.

Others were already taking precaution. Zaraki-Taichou was furious, combing the Soul Society with murderous intent for any trace of an attacker, questioning anyone and everyone who had the misfortune of running into him. Rukia feared those poor Third Division recruits would never truly recover from the Eleventh Division Captain threatening their lives if they did not answer his irrational accusations and questions. Kenpachi Zaraki was terrifying enough without the added rage that had appeared with this attack. The Captains had held an emergency meeting with the Lieutenants to divvy up the duties of finding the unknown threat.

Rukia had been placed in the surveillance squad of Lieutenants that was to search the area of Yumi's patrol for any sign of disturbance. She, Renji, Kira Izuru, and Shuuhei Hisagi had been looking over every nook and cranny of the area for hours and still had found nothing. There wasn't even a drop of blood left behind. The area was eerily untouched.

"Shall we call it a day?" Shuuhei questioned, voicing what everyone was thinking. Staring at the dirt beneath their feet was proving to help nothing in the situation. If there was anything left to show an attack had taken place they surely would have found it by now.

The Shinigami sheathed their weapons as they prepared to leave. Rukia hesitated a little longer, sweeping the areas with her eyes one last time before she tuned to follow the others.

"I hear Yumi has woken up. We should go visit him. I'm sure he would like a break from Ikkaku," Renji suggests, chuckling at the thought of Madarame's overprotective antics. Yumi was probably being driven insane with his worrying friend.

"Yes, I think we should," Kira spoke up, smiling softly.

"Well, let's go then," Renji said, turning down a street that would lead them to the Fourth Division.

Rukia followed silently, listening to the banter of the men with her absentmindedly. Something was bothering her about the situation. The Lieutenants were given very little information to what had happened, but rumor has it that Yumi only suffered a wound on his cheek. As obsessed as the man was with beauty, Rukia knew this would be seen as serious to the animated Fifth seat but it did not account for the reported screams that Isane had witnessed. The silver-haired woman who had found him had appeared to the group of Lieutenants a little over an hour ago had mentioned a kidou attack, though it was an unknown spell.

As much as she racked her brain, she could not come up with any kidou that would fit the situation perfectly.

"Hey Rukia. You alright?"

She looked up to see Renji watching her, his brow raised to the point of disappearing beneath his bandana. She realized the other had stopped talking as well, their eyes focused on her as they walk. Rukia nodded quickly, looking ahead once more.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure this out."

The redhead made a noise akin to agreement, but did not ask her to elaborate. Not that he needed too. He knew better than anyone that she would go to him with her thoughts. The others quickly brought up another conversation, discussing the Academy students that would soon be joining their squads as Rukia chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation.

Renji slowed as they neared the medical center, allowing Kira and Shuuhei to go on ahead. The two noticed the way the redhead hung back but said nothing, giving the friends their privacy. As they disappeared through the doors, Renji turned to her slightly. His gaze was still on the other two, giving the dark-haired Shinigami a view of his sharp profile. The sun backlit the man who stood in front of her; the light behind him took the already fiery hair of his and create the illusion of a flame. The man was, in a word, fierce. Rukia found herself admiring the brilliant color, fingers lifting unconsciously towards the strands trapped in the high ponytail. As quickly as she was captured by the moment she pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to be distracted.

"So what do you think?" he questioned as he faced her, one hand finding the hilt of Zabimaru at his side out of habit while the other hung loosely at his side. The stance exuded strength and Rukia couldn't help but be comforted by the feeling of his warm, smoky reiatsu reaching out to mingle with hers. Her shoulders relaxed, releasing some of the tension that had gathered there over the past few hours.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, shaking her head. "I have never heard of a spell that rendered a man in so much pain without the victim sustaining more cuts."

Renji nodded, scratching his chin as he looked off to his right. "Whatever it is, it's dark stuff."

"Agreed," Rukia sighed. She rubbed at the steadily growing pressure behind her temples, willing the headache brought on by the situation to go away.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder, gently squeezing. Rukia's hand dropped from her face, a smile tugging at her lips. Renji's hand lingered there, warming her skin through her uniform. He smirked, though he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," the dark-headed Shinigami assured him, her hand reaching up to grasp his wrist, rubbing her thumb along his skin as she gave him a genuine smile. He nodded, moving to sling his arm around her shoulders completely and pulling her into his chest. She willingly allowed herself to bury her face into his chest, taking in his warmth. Turning towards the medical wing, he sighed.

"Let's go check on Yumi."

X

Renji had to squash his disappointment when Rukia pulled away from him upon entering the room where their friends had gathered. To go from having her warmth pressed against his side to no contact tugged at his heart, but he sucked it up and forced a characteristic smirk onto his face as the room turned to greet them.

Yumi sat in the bed with the rest of the Shinigami surrounding him. Shuuhei and Kira smiled at them, but somehow the expression didn't reach their eyes. Bewildered, the tall redhead looked past them to where Yumi rested. The man hadn't looked up yet, focused on something in his lap. A mirror.

Renji's eyes found Ikkaku sitting in a chair next to the bed, leaning onto folded arms that served as a resting place for his chin. He didn't notice Renji or Rukia entering, focusing solely on the man who had recently woken up. Renji could feel the heaviness of the bald man's reiatsu, a sharp and primal warmth, pressing down upon the room making it slightly harder to breathe.

He could hear Rukia's heavy sigh, one of his own following closely behind.

Yumi scowled at his reflection, running a finger over the slightly raised skin of his cheek. The scar was barely visible - a faint pink line against his normally unmarred porcelain skin - but it no doubt troubled the man. His face was paler than usual, sickly looking, and dark circles had appeared underneath his eyes only to be emphasized by the feathers that still decorated his features. Renji knew with time the scar would fade to where it would no longer be noticed. But Yumi would always notice it. Ikkaku muttered something to him, breaking Yumi's concentration long enough for the bald man to take the mirror away and place it on the floor out of the injured man's reach.

"Looking good Yumi," Renji exclaimed, a wide smirk spreading across his lips. Nothing like a compliment to get the mood up.

The silence in the room was deafening.

As his gaze crossed the room, Renji noticed the reactions to his comment were not positive. Shuuhei frowned at the redhead, shaking his head as he slumped down further into the uncomfortable wooden chair he occupied, muttering about inconsiderate behavior. The blood left Kira's face and he looked down nervously. Ikkaku leveled him with a cold glare. Slowly, the smile left Renji's face. He had thought the comment would have brightened the man's spirits, but one look at the pained expression on Yumi's face told him otherwise.

_Well…shit._

Rukia punched the redhead hard in the gut, forcing all of the air in Renji's lungs to evacuate. Groaning in pain, Renji doubled over as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"Shut up, idiot," she hissed in his ear, gripping the back of his neck now that he was down closer to her height.

"I was being serious," he whispered furiously back, rubbing the sore spot just below his sternum. He would definitely have a bruise. Pushing her hand away from his neck, he forced himself to straighten back up.

"Thank you Renji."

The voice of Yumichika came out small and weak, but there was no mistaking the amusement mixed in. With a glance up, Renji could see the man's eyes dancing with laughter as he fought to keep it contained at the sight of his friends bickering. It was such a familiar activity, one that assured the animated man that everything would be alright. The tension in the room evaporated in an instant, and everyone seemed to relax at the man's newfound smile. Renji moved to sit down at the foot of his bed, grinning madly.

"Anytime," he replied, shooting Rukia a triumphant smirk that earned him another punch to the arm. Renji yelped as his muscle jumped at the impact.

"Would you stop that?" the tall Shinigami yelled, rubbing his arm in an attempt to sooth the aching limb. At this rate he would need to go ahead and request a room next to Yumi's here in the Fourth Division. Rukia only smirked as she took the chair next to the door.

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being an idiot."

"_I am not an idiot_."

"So are you feeling any better Yumi?" Kira asked, speaking over the two that were whispering behind him. He reached out to put a hand on Yumi's knee, squeezing his leg gently in a supportive way.

The slim man nodded, though the roll of his eyes showed his irritation to the situation. He didn't like being in the Fourth, especially for something like this. "As good as I can, considering this ugly scar ruins my face."

A chorus of protests filled the air of the cramped room, loudest of all being Ikkaku's, but Yumi held up his hand to hush the voices that had spoken out. "Please, I am not stupid. I know how it looks."

"What's so wrong with a little scar, Yumi?" Ikkaku piped up, running his hand over his smooth head. He looked torn, unsure of what to say to assure the man that the scar was not as horrible as he thought. Much worse things could have happened, the top of that list being death. "A lot of people have scars in the Eleventh. Look at Cap'n."

"My scars have never held me back from getting a look or two of appreciation." Shuuhei added, giving the disheartened man a wink. Truth be told, he had probably gotten more looks with the scars then without.

"Ah, but you can pull off the scars, Hisagi," Yumi said with a small, teasing smile to the Ninth Division Lieutenant. "And Zaraki-Taichou has never given a rat's ass about what he looks like. The scars fit him and his personality. They make him…dignified somehow."

Rukia snorted softly at that, receiving a pointed look from the seated officers of the Eleventh and Renji, who still defended Kenpachi even when he had been transferred to the Sixth. The man was once his captain, after all. Even if he was completely insane the members of the Eleventh, past and present, would defend him to the death. The dark-haired woman sent an apologetic look to the three of them, and the men settled back into their seats.

"It will require a whole new direction with my style to pull it off," Yumi muttered, and Renji could see the sadness in his eyes. Nevertheless, Yumi lifted his shoulder to shrug as he traced the skin again with his finger. "That will take planning. But for now, I suppose it could add a certain…ruggedness to my appearance," he mused.

"Nothing says 'badass' like a scar." Renji said with a cheeky grin, causing Yumichika to erupt in laughter. The action brought warmth back to his face, and for a moment Renji could see the old Yumi once more.

"I suppose you are right, Renji," he managed to get out amongst the giggles that emitted from him.

"Yumi?"

Renji turned with the rest of the group to eye to a suddenly solemn Rukia. Her voice held a hesitant note to it, one that promised the light-hearted banter that had preoccupied the space for a few minutes was now going to be exchanged for a more serious subject. The Kuchiki noble had kept her eyes trained on her friend, however, not allowing the nerves to overtake her. Yumi sat silently, nodding for Rukia to continue.

"Forgive me. I know this is hard for you, but now that you are awake we can get a grip on the situation. What happened during the attack?" she questioned, her eyes curious and saddened all at once. Renji had known the question would rear its ugly head eventually and found himself leaning closer to the man who had been attacked, waiting to hear exactly what had taken place.

A shaky sigh left the man's lips as he looked down, smoothing the fabric of the hospital blanket that covered him. He was stalling, and no one blamed him for that. Admitting defeat was always difficult, but especially for the Eleventh Division. The Eleventh was notorious for loving a good fight, where the more blood there was the better. In a situation like this, where Yumi had been beaten with only one scratch, his fellow squad members were bound to tease and belittle him, no matter what kind of kidou attack her withstood. Ikkaku would defend him, as well as Kenpachi, but they could not keep all of the whispers and comments away from Yumichika's ears.

Renji watched as Ikkaku shook his head, meeting Rukia's gaze with the stubbornness he had perfected over the years. He could see Yumi growing steadily uncomfortable, and he was ready to put a stop to his suffering. "Look, Rukia, I don't-"

"No," Yumi interrupted, touching the exposed skin of Ikkaku's arm and effectively stopping his protest. The shock on the bald man's face was almost comical as Yumi smirked. "I'm fine. Despite my embarrassment, I cannot withhold information." Ikkaku closed his mouth as his head swung to look at his friend, taking in the man's words for a moment to make sure he was really okay with the question. When he found nothing to suggest the feather-wearing man was lying, he silently gestured for him to continue. He wasn't happy about it, but he wouldn't interrupt. Yumi smiled his thanks before looking around at his friends. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I didn't even feel the reiatsu until it was too late. I had just finished the patrol, was about to turn to head back, when I picked up on the energy. It came out of nowhere, really." The man looked embarrassed. Renji's heart went out to the man. He knew how it felt to be a seated officer and to be disposed of so easily. After all, the redhead man was one of the many to be defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, merely a rookie at the time of their one-on-one fight.

"Before I knew it I was being forced to dodge a strike, one that I barely countered, resulting in this," he indicated his scar with the tap of a finger against his cheek. No one missed the look of disdain, but he continued on anyway. "His reiatsu was strong, but I didn't recognize it. It had a bite to it, frigid, but also something very primal."

Yumi shuddered as he described it.

"But as quickly as he charged, he retreated, landing roughly thirty feet away," Yumi continued, confusion pinching his brow together as a sneer crossed his lips. "Who attacks a man from behind and then retreats?" he asked out loud, but the distant look in his eyes told Renji the question was not directed to anyone in particular.

"A coward," Kira said within the span of a heartbeat.

Yumi nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose so. I tried to get a good look at his face, but he had an ugly grey scarf pulled up over his nose and a hood over his head." Yumi's hand flew around his face and neck, indicating where the man had been covered. He scoffed as he described his attacker, and Renji could feel the bitterness in his words. For Yumi, losing to an ugly attacker was far worse than losing to an attractive one. "He wore a Shinigami uniform but no sign of a division. I couldn't even see his eyes from where he stood. The one thing that he did carry with any appeal at all was his zanpakuto." He glanced at Rukia briefly, a hesitant moment passing before he continued. "It was white, black ribbons trailing the hilt." Rukia flinched at the comparison, but otherwise kept her composure. Renji, on the other hand, felt his jaw unhinge. A white zanpakuto? To Renji's knowledge there was only one white zanpakuto, and it was strapped to Rukia's hip. The fact that the attacker shared something in common with Rukia sent chills up his spine.

"When I challenged him to reveal himself, there was this awful, pitchy laugh…" Yumi trailed off, his eyes focusing on the wall next to him as he sneered. When he spoke again, he was whispering, though the room's silence allowed every word to be heard.

"The next think I knew, black smoke was seeping out of his sword. In seconds I was surrounded by darkness."

Renji could feel Rukia's reiatsu rocket up at that before being stifled, a sudden chill crawling down his spine. He quickly glanced over, but realized she was too focused on Yumi's account to give her attention to anything else around her. Something about that statement had deeply disturbed her though. Renji watched her a moment longer, hoping to catch her eye. Eventually, however, his curiosity became too much and he turned back to listen to Yumi.

"Somehow I lost my zanpakuto, and I couldn't feel my reiatsu. It was like there was a block or something. I tried holding my breath, thinking it was poison, but eventually I had to get some air. It wasn't poison, but I couldn't see an end to it."

Renji could vaguely hear the woman next to him fidgeting. As he turned to watch her, he wondered if that was recognition her saw in her eyes. He was starting to worry about her.

"Rukia?" he whispered, trying not to distract Yumi. It was hard enough for him to speak on the subject without having to stop and start again. The dark-headed woman jerked, snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. She glanced at the redhead, her face paler than usual. He sent her a questioning gaze, but she shakes her head sharply and focuses back on Yumi's account.

"I remember it being freezing," Yumi rubbed his arms unconsciously as if he could still feel the chill of the event, an action almost missed as Renji turned back to face him. "And then, I could see myself. Everywhere I turned I could see myself, reflected back from what looked like hundreds of mirrors. And in every single one I could see the cut on my cheek that _he _had given me, taunting me. I…I couldn't help myself. I had to wipe the blood away. But it only made it worse."

Yumi took a sharp intake a breath, his voice breaking as he closed his eyes tightly. Renji could see the start of tears in the corners of the man's eyes as he relived the attack.

"As I rubbed, I could feel…m-my skin breaking. I couldn't stop. I-I wanted to… I kept trying to rub the blood away, over and over again until my entire b-body was covered in…the scars were everywhere…I-I couldn't escape the sight of them no matter which way I turned. And then they started to burn, as if from the inside out."

The heels of his hands dug into his eyes, wiping frantically at the tears that now flowed freely down his face. Renji could feel the man's reiatsu become distressed as a soft sob escaped his lips. It broke his heart to see his friend like this. Anyone who knew Yumi knew that he hated and feared ugliness more than anything. And to be forced to see himself covered in scars, real or not, must have been horrible. Add that to the intense pain he must have felt…

Ikkaku looked ready for blood, his fists grinding down into his knees to keep from lashing out. He watched Yumi with intense eyes as if waiting for the cue to go kill whoever did this to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Yumi cried, covering his face in an attempt to muffle his sobs – and if he was honest, probably also to cover his expression which he no doubt would consider horrid – as he regained his voice. He could barely form a coherent sentence with the emotion he displayed. "I shouldn't have…if I had been…I'm a ranked officer, for God's sake." His breath came in large gasps as he tried to regulate his breathing once more. When he had control once more, he looked up through red eyes. Renji gasped softly at the transformation in front of him. The man he knew was replaced with someone broken, terrified. Yumi swallowed hard, looking in the direction of each person but not meeting anyone's eyes. "This…fear is such an ugly emotion. Forgive me."

"Yumi you have no reason to be sorry," the bald man immediately spoke up, attempting to smile at the man though it came out as more of a grimace. He rubbed his head with one hand and Renji noticed the slight tremble in those fingers. He was overwhelmed with fury, but was doing his best to remain calm for Yumi.

"I promise you, we'll get the bastard that did this." Shuuhei added with a slight growl to his words despite his calm exterior. Kira nodded his agreement eagerly.

Yumi chewed his bottom lip as he nodded, no longer having the strength to speak.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, slowly absorbing everything he had heard as he leaned back in his chair. What kind of monster could have done this? And _how_? This new kidou sounded freakin' terrifying, and if the account Yumi gave is any indication, it sounds like the attack could be personalized. Yumichika was one tough guy, had to be coming from the Eleventh Division. For him to be so shaken up…this thing had to be unspeakable.

Glancing towards the seat that Rukia had taken, the redhead straightened. The chair was empty, the door left open from her exit.

"Rukia?"

Feeling the growing panic inside of him, Renji stood up and took large strides towards the door. He heard the others calling after him but he didn't look back, already reaching out with reiatsu in an attempt to find that familiar energy in the nighttime surroundings of the Soul Society. It would be easy enough, he soon realized. She had left an unmistakable trail…one that was drenched in fear.

**Another cliffhanger? Sure.**

**I'm evil. Sorry for the abrupt ending but I write so much as it is that I have to cut it off somewhere! Don't hate me, please!**

**Reviews are always welcomed (and encouraged highly).  
**

**Much love,  
**

**Meg  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm telling y'all, school kills me. I think I get out of the work and then the professors just keep piling it on. Very frustrating with updates. I apologize for the delay on this. I won't keep you with my rantings though. Ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes, I have no beta. Enjoy!  
**

**P.S. I will try and respond to all reviews, but obviously I can't respond personally to the guest reviews, so if you take the guest route, this is my shout out to you! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo.  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Rukia!"

The name left Renji once again, the sound carrying in the open air and his throat sore from calling out constantly since he had left the Fourth Division. He couldn't help it. Though he could still feel her reiatsu, she was faster than he was and was slowly pulling away. He could barely keep up with her when they stuck together, let alone try to catch her after she had had a head start. His reiatsu grasped at the edges of hers, trying to hold onto the energy. In her haste, it seemed as if he was trying to catch the wind between his fingers.

But he could still feel her. He had spent almost all of his life in this world following that frosty energy. A little distance would not matter.

He silently kicked himself as he ran. He knew he had seen something in her expression, something that warned him of the emotions brewing beneath those violet eyes. The crimson-haired man had always prided himself on being able to see past that Kuchiki façade she had taken to using to hide her emotions. When he had seen her nerves, her recognition, he should have followed his gut. He shouldn't have let her get away so easily, slip into the shadows of night as he sat dumbfounded.

The breathless redhead cursed loudly when the path led to Soukyuko Hill. He eyed the landmark with disdain. Of all the places she could have come to, it had to be this damn hill.

_Not like she was almost executed here or anything, _Zabimaru said bitterly within his mind, and Renji couldn't help but agree with the spirit. This place did not hold any memory that he wished to revisit, and he would have thought it would be the last place she would turn to in her distress. Why she would pick this place was beyond him.

Gruffly sighing he trudged forward, hand poised on his sword and eyes alert as he climbed the winding, steep stairs, taking two at a time on his ascent. Her energy was growing steadily stronger as he climbed, and the pressing panic was suffocating in its intensity. Renji could feel the fear growing within his chest as he climbed. Rukia had never been as impulsive as he, but then again she was rarely this upset. Why had she picked this hill, surrounded by sheer cliffs? The place had always been used for death, executions of high ranked officers. His stomach twisted as he questioned her intensions. He knew Rukia was smart, but in her current emotional state, the thought of a morbid reason behind the decision to come here flitted through his mind.

He quickened his pace.

By the time he had reached the top he had broken into a sweat. He looked around frantically as he wiped his brow, eyes trained on any movement. From where he stood, he could overlook the Seireitei and even see most of the Rukongai, his childhood home. The darkened buildings stood in neat rows divided by the intricately weaved streets, random balls of light produced by lamps lighting a handful of rooms. Renji had forgotten about the view from the lofty point.

Washed in the pale moonlight, the view should have been peaceful. Instead, the air was alive with panicked energy, making Renji restless. He could feel the icy chill of her reiatsu pulsing, calling out to his own warm energy as he searched the darkness. Goose bumps rose over his skin as he spoke out once more.

"Rukia?"

There. In the moonlight he could just make out her form, sitting at the edge of one of the cliffs. Her feet hung precariously off the side, her head placed in her hands and hiding her expression from the world. He watched as she rocked slowly, back and forth, his heart tightening in her chest every time she leaned towards the drop. Even in the quiet she hadn't seem to have heard him.

Quickly crossing the distances, Renji came stopped behind her. Briefly questioning if he should disturb her – which was immediately discarded as she leaned out over the drop once more – he knelt down to gently take a hold of her shoulders. He heard her gasp as his hands rested on her petite frame, and wondered how she had not sensed him, knowing very well how his reiatsu could be overbearing on normal days, let alone when he was concerned. She tried to pull away from the sudden contact, nearly giving the redhead a heart attack as she leaned further out. Reacting on instinct, Renji wrapped a strong arm around her torso and fisted a hand in her kosode, dragging her back against his chest and moving away from the cliff-side seat he had found her in. He could feel her protests as she pushed against his arm, flailing and kicking against the larger man, but he held her tight against him.

"Rukia, it's me," he exclaimed, trapping the woman against him and refusing to slacken his grip. At the sound of his voice she stilled, relaxing against his warm chest. In the struggle, the top half of Renji's shihakusho had loosened, leaving his chest exposed. The raven-haired Shinigami's hands fisted in the material, turning to bury her face into the warm skin now open to her touch. The crimson haired man could feel her quick breaths against his skin and he suppressed the urge to shudder from the whispers of air, pushing away the thoughts that entered his mind at the feeling.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Rukia was shaking uncontrollably and Renji was doing his best to keep her calm, rocking them gently now that they were a safe distance away from the cliffs. Running his fingers through her silken hair, Renji glanced down at his friend. She looked so fragile, as if she would break into a million pieces at any moment. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he voiced his concern.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question, one that he had said in such a low voice he didn't know if she had even heard the words. They sat there on the ground for so long that Renji questioned whether or not the girl pressed against him was still awake. But the quiet answer she gave told him that she was far from sleep.

"It's real."

Renji tensed at her words, subconsciously tightening his grip on her trembling form. "What's real?" he asked, his eyes finding hers as she looked up. Even in their darkened surroundings he could see the terror that shone in those violet eyes. "What's real, Rukia?" he asked again, urging her to answer him.

Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

"The nightmares," she whispered, and Renji felt his blood run cold.

X

Rukia had always felt right at home in the Sixth Division office. It was a smaller room with little furniture and almost no decoration. Yet, it was so familiar to her that she had grown fond of it. Being a part of the Kuchiki family for years now, she had grown use to the room, having met her brother and Renji there on many occasions. The dark haired Shinigami could not recall a time where she had ever felt uncomfortable in the chairs that sat in front of Byakuya's desk.

Until now.

Rukia fidgeted in her seat, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She could feel her heart racing inside of her chest, pounding against her ribs so loudly that she was sure the two men who were also in the room could make out every beat.

She was still shaking. In truth, she hadn't stopped shaking since Yumi's account of his attack. It was all so surreal. With each word her feathered friend had said her heart had fallen even more. When he had mentioned the dark smoke and the temperature drop, she found she couldn't breathe. And who could blame her? After all, the event described was familiar. As he went through the attack, she couldn't help but make connections between Yumi's attack and her nightmares, reliving the dreams as he spoke. The darkness, the cold, unable to feel her reiatsu…even though the events that took place within the darkness were different – she had not dreamed of mirrors and corroding skin as Yumi had - she could not shake the feeling that _they were the same._ Both were certainly terrifying in their own right.

She had run, unable to stay a moment longer in that small room. She could feel the bitter chill the snow and wind had brought in the dream. She could feel the skin of her hip pulling apart at the wound with every slight movement. She could feel the attacker's breath against her ear as he taunted her in whispers.

_You can't save him._

She had run into the night without any sense of direction, ending up at the spot of her failed execution, Soukyuko Hill. It was not where she had planned on going, but as she climbed those stairs she knew it was the place she would have ended up at all along. She had often found herself returning to the spot, despite the memories it held. It was here that she had been completely satisfied with her life, moments before she was to die. She had come to terms with her mistakes and had never been more at peace then in the seconds before Ichigo saved her. The dark-haired Shinigami found the place to be rather reflective, a good place to think despite what everyone else seemed to think. As she had gazed out across the darkened Soul Society, panic had seized her heart. _He_ was here, somewhere amongst the quiet streets. No matter how her head told her that it was only a coincidence, a trick of a mind that had been subjected to fear for the past week, her very soul told her otherwise. The thought whispered into her ear, no matter how she tried to tune it out.

She hadn't realized she was rocking until Renji had grabbed her. Instinctively she had resisted him, certain that the man who plagued her nightmares had found her. She had struck out, trying to break free of the iron hold that was around her waist. That was when she had heard Renji's voice calling out to her, alerting her that it was him and not the man who haunted her.

Knowing it was her childhood friend that had found her, she relented her escape attempts, turning into him and burying her face into his chest, his tanned skin warming her cheek. Her hands had found the cloth of his uniform. She was afraid to let go, afraid that he would disappear if she did not hold him to her. If she could hear his voice and feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, she would know he was still okay. She would know he was still alive.

When he had asked her what was wrong, she had not been able to answer for a few minutes. Her voice stuck in her throat and it was all she could do to not burst into tears at the thoughts that ran through her head. How could she tell him? How was she supposed to tell him that the dream that featured her failure and his death would happen? He was her best friend…no, he was more than that. He was more than a friend, more than a brother. If she had to guess she would describe him as a soul mate. They were not romantically involved, but something about Renji told her she had always been meant to have him in her life. The redhead had always been there for her, even before she became a noble and was forced to push him away. Since the "Ichigo Incident" she had regained some of that friendship, feeling their bond grow stronger every day.

Now, as she pulled herself closer into his embrace, she didn't know if her feelings were as platonic as she had once thought. She couldn't help the terror that overwhelmed her at the thought of ever losing him, nor could she deny that being held so tightly against his battle-hardened body was infinitely better than being alone. Rukia had to remind herself that this was her childhood friend, the man who probably still saw her as that annoying kid who he had competed against.

Once she had voiced her fears, Renji had promptly swept her into his arms and carried her to her brother, assuring her that Byakuya would know what to do.

Rukia could see the redhead out of the corner of her eye, his form disappearing and reappearing in time with his pacing. His shihakusho was still loosened from the struggle of holding her down and strands of hair had fallen from the hair tie, falling around his face. It was the most undone Rukia had seen him in a long time.

Byakuya was keeping his anxiety much more controlled, though Rukia could see the signs. His fingers were white from the grip he had on his desk, the muscles in his neck slightly jumping. He had sat through the entire explanation of her dreams, things that she had not even told Renji, without so much as blinking, but she had seen the steel gaze flash with concern.

The noble finally cleared his throat, glancing down at the dark cherry wood of his desk. "Your dreams certainly do overlap with the details of Ayasegawa's ambush," he stated quietly, his voice reminding her of the calm air before a storm breaks.

She nodded once, unsure of whether or not she trusted her voice at this point.

"I am concerned," he continued, pausing to glance back up at her. "If your dreams are in fact the same, there is a need for caution."

"Do you think it is possible, Kuchiki-Taichou?" Renji spoke for the first time in an hour, not stopping his pacing. If anything, he seemed to quicken his strides, running a hand over his head in an attempt to smooth what was left of the ponytail. "Could she be experiencing some sort of…visions, or predictions?" He turned to face his Captain, his arms hanging loosely by his side.

"I believe the word you are looking for is premonition," the other man corrected, glancing up to meet the gaze of his Lieutenant. He seemed a little irked at the interruption, but brushed it aside. Both were highly stressed. "And yes, I believe it is possible. It would not be the first time something of this nature has occurred."

Renji looked away as the fear contorted his face, drawing his tattooed brow together. The guilt that swept through Rukia at that brief show of worry was overwhelming. She hadn't asked for these nightmares and yet she had them. When Renji had come to her she should have lied. She should have never told him it was his death that she had seen repeatedly because now she couldn't act like everything was alright. If these dreams were premonitions, as her brother suspected, Renji would die.

A long silence filled the room and the woman clenched her fingers together in her lap, closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"What do we do?" Her voice sounded pathetic to her ears, so she couldn't imagine how it sounded to the others.

"We wait."

The answer came as a shock to Rukia, her head snapping up to meet the noble's eyes. "Wait?" she questioned, wondering if she had heard her brother correctly.

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes to his surroundings. An act of composure he had developed.

"That is all that can be done for the moment," he continued, glancing at Renji who had resumed his nervous walking off to the side. Byakuya's fingers were pressed against the desk, his focus moving to the grains in the wood rather than his sister's torn expression. "While it appears that your nightmares do have many similarities to the attack placed upon Ayasegawa, we cannot act in haste. We must wait to be sure that these are not simply coincidences."

"But he can attack again," Rukia said in anguish, feeling the anger rush to her face. "You are suggesting that we let him strike first? You are willing to risk another Shinigami being subjected to-"

In a rare moment of outburst, Byakuya's hand slammed against the desk, abruptly cutting off the protests of the younger woman. "You know very well that I do not wish another to fall," he said in a low voice, eyes cutting through her. "However, I am not willing to cause panic when it can be avoided. The captains and lieutenants of every division will be informed of the connections to your dreams, but action will be postponed until it is verified."

"Is my account not verification enough?" she barked, her voice ringing in disbelief.

"At the moment, no." Byakuya answered, his eyes leveling her. He was frustrated, though he was doing his best to ignore the emotion he felt.

"Taichou is right, Rukia-san," Renji added, though she could hear the slight tremor in his usually confident voice. He was just as weary of the idea as she was. "We have to go about this carefully."

Rukia shook her head, her stomach clenching painfully at the idea that filled her head. She didn't understand. In her head it made perfect sense to prepare for the attacker, but no one seemed to want to take action.

"But Nii-sama," she started, "what if the next person attacked is me? If what you are saying is true, and I am having premonitions of some sort, Renji will die," she insisted, leaning towards the desk that separated the two adoptive siblings. She was looking out for Renji, one of the most important people in her life and she would be damned if she went down without a fight.

Renji stilled next to her, awaiting the other man's answer to that statement. She cut her gaze to him briefly, determination set on her face as she took in his presence. He looked nervous, uncomfortable with how the situation had escalated. In the silence that filled the span of a second, she swore she heard his breath catch.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou is an excellent Shinigami, as well as a seasoned warrior. He is my Lieutenant and it is an insult to question his ability so blatantly," came the cool reply. Byakuya stared her down, eyebrow raised, practically begging her to retort. Rukia's cheeks flushed, half from anger and half from embarrassment. She had not meant to suggest that Renji was weak, and her brother knew it. But by pointing out the possibility of it he had effectively stopped her protests.

The dark-headed woman cursed under her breath, turning her head away from the older man. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes at the situation. Why didn't he understand? If Renji dies, it is her fault. She was given these dreams for a reason, she knows that now. If he meets his death without her doing anything to stop it, she'd never be able to forgive herself, let alone anyone who dared to stand in her way.

But the finality in her brother's tone had the words dying in her mouth. She could not change his mind, no matter how unfair it may seem.

She had no choice but to wait.

Standing abruptly, she gave a quick bow to Byakuya. It was a sign of dismissal, and though it was extremely rude to not wait for a superior officer, much less a noble, to dismiss you, she had to leave. She would not stay in that room any longer, knowing she would only dig a deeper hole for herself.

Fortunately, Byakuya did not force her to stay. Her brother nodded once, approving her dismissal. She turned sharply and made for the door, pushing past the frozen form of Renji. The contact seemed to bring the redhead out of the trance he had been in, his hand outstretched towards his retreating friend. She was already gone before he could reach her.

X

The reiatsu in the Eleventh Division Captain's office was stifling. But then, any room that held three very powerful captains would be overwhelmed. Toushirou Hitsugaya was not there by choice, but by necessity. He, along with Sajin Komamura, was there strictly on business. Kenpachi Zaraki, however, didn't seem to care about their business.

"What do you mean 'compensation'?" the gruff man questioned, leaning back in his chair lazily. His scarred face was the picture of boredom.

"Your recruits attacked a group of my new recruits during a training session," Sajin answered firmly, his eyes narrowed as a snarl rested on his face. "My men were severely injured, and the damage to the training equipment was extensive."

Toushirou watched the wolf's hackles rise. He could feel the anger radiated from him as Kenpachi chuckled, propping his feet up on his desk and placing his arms behind his head. "So what's the problem?"

"Excuse me?" Sajin barked.

"Did I stutter?" the Eleventh Taichou laughed, smirking as Sajin growled low in his throat. "Relax, I'm kidding. I'm sure my men meant no harm, maybe even tried to give your guys some pointers." His amusement to the situation was clear, though Sajin looked ready to tear a hole in the other man's neck.

"I'd appreciate," Sajin began, his voice shaking with anger, "if your men refrained from giving pointers. They are rookies, Kenpachi. I cannot have your reckless newbies attacking every new addition I get to my squad."

"Point taken," Kenpachi agreed, nodding even though he did not look happy about it. "I will deal with it." His gaze flew to Toushirou, who was quietly leaning against the doorframe watching the two men in front of him. "And why are you here Toushirou?"

"Apparently Sajin's men were not enough for that group of thugs you call a squad. After destroying the new recruits of Sajin's division, they went for seconds with mine." The ice was evident under his voice, giving his fellow captains a clear view of the smaller man's anger.

"Well I'll be damned," Kenpachi laughed, his voice filling the room, "two squads of recruits in one day?"

Toushirou stiffened at the laugh, his reiatsu flaring. "May I ask what you intend to do to your hotheaded men?"

"Would a celebration be pushing it?" the joke fell easily from the scarred man's lips, a dangerous smile crossing his features. Sajin's growl was the only response.

"Down, Fido. It was only a joke. Since my recruits seem so eager to fight, I will give them what they want." Kenpachi's smile grew, a gleeful glimmer in his eyes at the idea of a fight. "Would you two care to join in on the fun?"

"That will hardly be necessary," Toushirou assured the man. He had seen the power of the large man. Without a doubt, those recruits of his would rue the day they encouraged a fight from Kenpachi. If they survived, of course.

"I must also decline," Sajin spoke, though the anger in his voice had not faded. Toushirou knew there was a respect between the two he shared company with. Kenpachi was one of the few people who had not cared what Sajin looked like. Though Kenpachi's arrogance annoyed him to no end, the Seventh Division Captain still held gratitude for the man's acceptance.

Toushirou straightened, his arms crossing over his chest in a way that he hoped made his appearance more masculine. Though his looks favored a younger age, he still demanded respect as a captain, and would not tolerate being referred to as a child.

"Well if that is all, Kenpachi, I think I will-"

The sharp knock at the door brought his words to a halt. Annoyed at the interruption, Toushirou turned sharply, his turquoise eyes frozen over in authority. The slight man who had appeared at the door startled from the gaze, a shaky hand lifting to sweep the bangs of his white hair out of his face. He looked practically terrified. Toushirou raised a single eyebrow, managing to intimidate the recruit though he was a good foot shorter.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Hitsugaya-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou, but I come baring a message from the Fourth for Zaraki-Taichou," he sputtered as he bowed so low Toushirou believed his bangs had touched the floor.

"Quit your groveling and buck up, boy," Kenpachi ordered, smirking as the messenger jumped at his words. "Deliver your message."

"Y-yes, sir," the boy yelped, stepping further into the room. Toushirou noticed the boy's shihakusho was about two sizes too big, hanging from his lanky frame. He fumbled with the paper in his hands, handing it to Kenpachi with difficulty as his hands violently shook.

Kenpachi stood, grabbing the message and all but ripping it from his hands. The messenger stood awkwardly, eyes downcast as he awaited Kenpachi's reply. Toushirou listened intently as Kenpachi unraveled the message. He was well aware of the fifth seat Ayasegawa's attack. Curious, he waited to hear the report on the man's health.

Kenpachi nodded as he read the handwritten note from Retsu Unohana.

"Says here Yumichika will be fine in a few days, just needs his rest. He's a tough one alright, even with his feathers." Leaning towards the messenger, he flashed his teeth in a smile that seemed more animalistic than friendly. The boy visibly gulped, his eyes wide as the man towered over him.

"You tell Retsu that I appreciate her expertise, but tell her she isn't going to heal the little shit that did this to Yumi. There won't be enough left of him to heal when I get my hands on him."

A shudder ran through the boy's frame, practically whimpering at the deadly gaze Kenpachi now wore. He nodded, showing he would relay the message to his captain, and turned to leave. In his haste, he stepped on Sajin's foot. The wolf growled, his fur standing on end.

"Watch it kid," he snapped, teeth glistening as he snarled.

The young recruit turned pale, though his eyes never left the larger man. "I am sorry Komamura. I did not realize…"

"What do you just say?" came the low interruption, Sajin's eyes burning with rage. Toushirou watched as the boy stepped back, tripping over the bottom of his hakama. He opened his mouth to speak but failed, unable to form words in the suddenly high reiatsu pressure that pressed down upon him. Toushirou sighed, knowing the boy had a lot to learn.

"You, boy, have made the mistake of addressing a captain informally, insinuating that Komamura-Taichou is of the same status as you. A grave mistake for a youngster." His eyes flashed, his hand gesturing to the larger captain as he spoke. "You must learn to respect your superiors."

"Y-yes s-sir." It was all the boy could do to form a sentence, his eyes darting back and forth between Toushirou and Sajin. Toushirou found it remarkable that the young man had not fainted from the pressure, as most would have at his level. The Seventh Division Captain was seething, doing his best to control the rage beneath his fur. The young recruit bowed in respect, this time sinking to his knees and pressing his forehead to the floor. "F-forgive me Komamura-Taichou."

Sajin hesitated for a moment, allowing the remaining anger he felt to be buried deep down before he spoke again. "It is alright. No harm done I suppose."

"Ha," Kenpachi barked, and the still bowing man flinched as though he had been struck, "Learn it now, boy. It makes life easier."

As the messenger stood once more, he dared to look up at the large man he had offended, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Toushirou thought the boy brave to look once more into the face of a man who could end his life in a heartbeat, and Sajin seemed to share the same thought as his brows furrowed.

"Dismissed," he barked, and the boy practically skidded in his haste to leave the room.

Shaking his head, he glanced at Toushirou in annoyance. "These recruits get more disrespectful every year."

"Indeed," came Toushirou's simple response, staring after the rapidly disappearing recruit. If the Soul Society's new recruits shared the boy's lack of respect – whether intentional or not – it would be a hard road for everyone.

**I had to throw in a little Kenpachi. His character is hilarious XD**

**So what does everyone think? Is Byakuya doing the right thing by waiting? Who do you think will be the next one attacked? (I'd love to see some predictions :) it's so much fun to see what the readers think will happen).  
**

**Much love,  
**

**Meg  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy (belated) Halloween!**

**A BIG THANK YOU to AbaraiArekushisu, Devil's-Butterfly-Maid, and IchibanIiOnna92 for their reviews on the last chapter (and to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far). Y'all and the rest of the people who have reviewed this story are the reason I keep this story going, and I am so grateful for your input. So THANK YOU! :D**

**So, this chapter will be interesting. Lots of stuff going on, plot developing and what not. It also has a fight scene – albeit small – in it, and I will go ahead and say this is basically my first attempt at writing a fight scene…like, ever. (Does the dream scene in the first chapter count? It wasn't much of a fight, really…more like an ambush) Anyway, hopefully I was able to successfully describe the action going on. I hope you all can picture it as clearly as I hope. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Bleach (this whole "Disclaimer" thing is so tedious, yeah?)**

**Chapter 5**

The Shinigami sat and watched as darkness began to creep into the Soul Society, the setting sun disappearing beneath the horizon line. Deep shadows fell across the maze of streets and buildings, creating an intricate pattern between day and night. Here was the great Seireitei, the place he had run to for comfort and some inkling of glory only to be shoved to the bottom of the food chain. Digging the point of his zanpakuto into the dirt beneath his feet, he shook his head in disgust.

_The Soul Society is full of fools who preach politics,_ the spirit of his sword whispered within his mind, _forcing the weaker men to their knees. They take warriors and teach them to have no fear. But everyone has fears._

"I hope you are right," the man said aloud, glancing at the place that had been his home for around twenty years. He had made it through the academy in the required six years without much trouble, keeping to himself through the entire experience. In truth, his zanpakuto was his only real friend, his one true mentor, which he preferred. After all, the spirit was the only one who saw his potential, was the only one who saw the corrupt ways the nobles and the seated officers controlled the people that broke their backs just to protect the superiors. They didn't care about the men and women who slaved away underneath them, hoping for a kind word or a bit of advice every now and then. It made him sick. He, unlike all of the willing sheep that he graduated with, saw the unfairness of it all.

_Look upon them, young one._

And he did. He gazed from his spot at the buildings coming alive with lamps, lit all in a few seconds of each other like clockwork. From where he sat he could hear the buzz of conversation, a handful of laughs, a few whispers of singing. So full of bliss. So blind in their ignorance. The longer he watched, the more his frustration grew.

_They are worthless. You have the power to send them crashing to their knees._

"When?" he asked in desperation, his voice impatient like a child.

_Soon. But we must first make a statement, _the voice answered calmly.

"Was Ayasegawa not statement enough?" he snapped, bitterness taking over his voice as he thought of the previous attack. "We didn't even kill him." The man knew once their prey was caught in his attack they could have taken him down permanently. When he had run across the lone officer and the spirit had chosen him to be their target, whispering _this one_, his heart had jumped with glee at the thought of destroying him. Instead the ridiculous man adorned in feathers was left to suffer the attack of his kidou with only the single scratch, allowing the mind of the victim to do the damage instead of his sword, going against the battle strategy from the very beginning. It was attack and kill, not attack and let live. He felt like a coward as he ran, the sound of the man's screams following him, mocking him. The younger man was still upset from his sword's instruction, still finding it hard to accept the idea of retreat. In a flash, the heavy weight of the spirit had settled on his mind, its frigid reiatsu pressing down upon him and chilling him to the bone.

_Patience, child. It will be soon enough._

Gripping his head at the dull ache that had developed in his temples, he shivered slightly. He hated to wait. But then again, his zanpakuto had never been wrong. So he sat quietly, rubbing the steel of his blade with his fingertips and observing the nightlife of the Soul Society's people, all the while listening to the deep voice's promise within his head.

_Soon…_

X

Rukia sat with a _humph _on the stone bench, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. Even in the early morning light that surrounded her in the garden, she could not find peace in the situation. She was still reeling from the night before, head hurting and heart aching. She inhaled deeply, allowing the aroma of the different flowers to invade her senses in hopes that it would calm her down. It did not, much to her dismay.

It was all Rukia could do not to get up and pace. The thoughts filled her mind in quick succession, playing on a loop that went through the same nagging questions over and over again. She had been up half the night with their persistent distraction, unable to settler her mind enough to sleep for very long. As much as she dwelled, she found no solutions. Sighing, she went down the line in an attempt to answer the bothersome inquisitions.

_Who was behind this?_

The most obvious question, though the answer was anything but out in the open. She knew of many of the Shinigami in the Soul Society, but not one possessed any kidou attack like this, at least not someone she knew of. No one she had ever heard of, past or present, had any specialty attack like this one, nor had the ability to render someone completely helpless with a small scratch. Was it a Shinigami, as the description by Yumi had suggested, or was it something else entirely? Swearing softly, she went onto the next question.

_What was the reason behind the attacks? _

She could not think of a solid reason a person would want to attack Yumi. Sure, he could be arrogant, and if he thought you were ugly he was sure to tell you, but such a ruthless attack against a seated officer of the most bloodthirsty division in the entire Soul Society did not make sense. Yumi was a great fighter, but he did not have a lot of pull in the powers of the Gotei 13. The only motivation she could think of was to make a statement, a warning of some sorts to the rest of the Gotei 13. She figured Yumi was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which brought her to the third pestering thought.

_Who will be next?_

The question sent shivers running down the dark-haired Shinigami's spine. She could feel the dread building in the pit of her stomach and hugged her middle to calm her insides. If she was correct, and Yumi was just a random choice, everyone was at risk.

And with little information to go on, Rukia feared the next victim would be herself.

A part of Rukia, the logical part, felt selfish at that. She had never been a coward, never been one to shy away from duty. Why should she start now? Because of a new threat? She had faced many foes, some bigger, some stronger and never once had she turned away.

But never once had an attack against her life been so tied into another's life as well.

Her heart spoke loudly in her ears, speaking that truth over and over. All Shinigami understood the risks of battle and none of them have missed out of the loss of a comrade. The life of a Shinigami was long, providing plenty of opportunities for a fellow friend to die at the hands of whatever enemy they were up against. This, however, was different. She did not fear her own death, only that her weakness would cause her friend to meet his end. If Rukia was attacked, Renji would die. If her dreams were real, then this outcome wasn't a possibility. It was a fact.

Rukia cursed silently, resting her head in her hands in defeat. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. It was driving her crazy. Ripping a hand through her hair, she sighed. After countless hours of stressing and practically no sleep, fearing she would once again witness Renji die, she had made no progress. She didn't know what to do.

"Would you like some company?"

The deep voice jolted the younger Shinigami, though she did very well to hide it. A trait learned from observing the man who had startled her, no doubt. Glancing up, violet eyes met gray. She had not heard his steps, nor felt his overpowering reiatsu, though she assumed he had taken the measures to make sure she hadn't. Scoffing, she looked away from her brother.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked quietly, doing a horrible job of masking her bitterness.

The noble did not respond. Instead, he gracefully sat next to her, tucking his robes beneath him. Now that his presence had been revealed, he allowed his reiatsu to relax. The scent of cherry blossoms coupled with the touch of rain – an energy that was distinctively Byakuya Kuchiki – filled the air around them, mingling in with the floral scents that already surrounded the siblings. Despite herself, Rukia found the scent soothing and she leaned slightly closer to the other man.

"Are you still angry with me?" the man asked, not looking down at the girl but choosing to keep his eyes forward.

"Yes," Rukia snapped, glaring up at the man. He acted as if she had no reason to be upset, which only upset her more.

"But you understand my reasoning to withhold action until we get a better grip on the situation?" he questioned further, this time glancing down to meet her gaze.

Rukia looked away at that, rubbing her temple in frustration. "Yes," she started, shaking her head, "but I am not happy with it."

The noble sighed audibly, folding his hands in his lap. She knew that sigh. It was the gesture he always used before a lecture. She groaned softly, crossing her arms over her chest once more and focusing on the dirt beneath her feet. She silently prepared herself for the tone of his voice, knowing full and well that it would be one that resembles a parent scolding a child.

"Rukia, I am sorry."

The dark-haired woman gaped at her brother, eyes wide in shock. "W-what?"

"Must I repeat myself?" he asked in annoyance, though he appeared slightly amused at her stunned expression. "I apologize for the previous evening's confrontation." He turned to look at her fully, leaning towards the younger of the two. "I realize that this situation is…difficult for you."

"But you still won't take action against this new threat," Rukia finished, eyes downcast once more. It was not a question, but a statement. She knew her brother and knew he would not agree with sounding the alarm just yet. They would wait, just as Byakuya wanted. She couldn't keep the frown from her face, a heavy sigh leaving her.

"No, I cannot. It could cause more harm than good if we react in haste," he confirmed. "It is not that I doubt you. You would not have come to me if you did not think these dreams were a threat, and I agree that the events are eerily similar. But you must understand why I cannot allow panic to overtake the Soul Society."

"I do understand, Nii-sama. It's just…" Rukia couldn't finish the thought, too frustrated or too self-conscious to voice her fears aloud to the man sitting next to her. She had always found it difficult to express her feelings, but with her brother it could be downright impossible.

"You fear Abarai-Fukutaichou will die," he offered, knowing his sister's thoughts whether she voiced them or not. She had not expected the words to ring true, but then, she guessed he knew her just as well as she knew him. They could easily finish thoughts for one another, sometimes even before the other knew what they wanted. Still, it surprised the noble woman that he had been able to pinpoint her worries. When Rukia did not deny the words, the dark-haired man continued.

"I do apologize for insinuating you doubted my Lieutenant's ability. It was underhanded of me to stoop to that level in order to win the argument. I assure you that Abarai did not take offense to your words."

"He didn't?" Rukia found the words had rushed out before she realized it. She quickly covered her hopeful expression, but knew the man had seen it. In truth, she had worried Renji would have taken her words as an insult, though he did not visibly react. He had not come to talk to her after the fight in the Sixth Division Office, which only made her worry more.

Byakuya shook his head to confirm his statement. "No. He made it known in no uncertain terms that I was at fault on that matter." Rukia cringed slightly. She could hardly imagine Renji telling Byakuya he was wrong. He did his best to show his respect for his Taichou; she knew her brother had a reputation for being hard on his officers, so Renji must have been extremely upset to point out Byakuya's error.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Rukia asked, letting Byakuya hear the joking nature in her tone.

"No," Byakuya replied with a quiver in his lips, fighting back a smile. "He was correct, after all. But I must ask…the two of you have been a part of many battles, fought for the Soul Society against many threats. Do you believe him to be afraid of death?"

"No," came the response without the slightest hesitation. Byakuya nodded, his eyes closing briefly.

"I know he is not afraid to die if that death resulted in your safety," the larger man said, his eyes sliding open to meet hers once more. "He would protect you with his life if he had to, and I believe that you would do the same for him, given the nature of your…_relationship_."

She only nodded, doing her best not to blush at the words. Byakuya's emphasis on the word showed his discomfort in the whole thing, but he was never one to sugar coat things. She had never gone into the details of her childhood with her adoptive brother, knowing he would probably destroy the entire Rukongai if he ever heard the things she had lived through. Renji had had it worse still, but it made him the man he was today: rugged, ruthless in battle, but with a good heart and fierce loyalty. And she knew she would do whatever it took to protect him from any threat. But with the nightmares…

"I couldn't protect him in the dreams," she whispered quietly, a hand wiping at her eyes at the familiar burn that appeared there. She silently cursed her emotions for betraying her at a time like this, but continued anyways. "I watched him die, Nii-sama. He died because of me, because of my own weakness and failures."

"I highly doubt anyone would place the blame on you for this matter. And further, who is to say you cannot change those dreams?" Byakuya questioned, his brow knitted together. She looked up with curiosity at the stoic man, taking in his words. Change? Would it be possible?

"You believe that I can change the outcome?" she asked, hope creeping into her heart at the very thought of it.

"Why else would you have been warned against such an attack?" he asked, shifted subtly under her gaze. "Listen to me, Rukia. At this very moment, fear is controlling your thoughts and actions, but it does not have to be so. You are much stronger than that. You have more power than you realize, little one," came the response, a small smile playing on the features of the man beside her. It was so genuine that she could do nothing but accept them as truth. She did not trust her voice, so she only nodded.

Byakuya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was a stiff gesture, unnatural for the noble, but it warmed Rukia's heart. It was his way of showing his affection for her and though it was an awkward act she cherished the touch. "Fear is only in what is unknown. We fear what we cannot know, cannot see, cannot remember…" he paused at that thought, his eyes taking on a distant gaze. Rukia knew he was trying to recall some memory, probably one involving her sister and his late wife Hisana. It broke her heart as the pain rushed into his eyes for just a moment before it was gone. When he spoke again, his voice held emotion that it had previously lacked and came in a softer tone that before. "…but you've been given the gift of knowing what is to come. Therefore, what is there to fear?"

Rukia smiled, her eyes slipping closed. When they opened once more they were shining with unshed tears of gratitude. She lunged forward, pulling the man into a fierce hug which he awkwardly returned, patting her on the back gently. Pulling back, she beamed up at the man she called her brother.

"Thank you Nii-sama."

He only nodded, though his face shone with pride and, dare she say it, love for her. It was the purest of joys Rukia had had in a long time, knowing he truly believed in her.

X

Sajin Komamura sauntered through the gates of Seventh Division, a snarl slipping from his mouth as he brushed passed the guards on his way out. He was heading to the training fields, and he would be damned if someone was going to try and stop him.

He was seething and needed a good training session to blow off some steam. Sajin had been in a bad mood all morning, angered by the situation unfolding in the Soul Society under everyone's nose. Byakuya had informed the Captains of every Division of the developments in the ambush against Yumichika Ayasegawa, the similarities in Rukia-Fukutaichou's dreams uncanny. Sajin had promptly told his Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, but told him not to worry the squad. He would not have panic in the Division. He was inclined to agree with the head of the Kuchiki clan; waiting was best.

He was always level headed, but with the War just passing, with the betrayal of Kaname Tousen and the rest of those Shinigami who had betrayed their comrades and friends still fresh in his mind, he had reached his limit. He needed to break something, and if he didn't get to the training fields and unleash on a training dummy he didn't know who would take the brunt of his built-up anger. He had never abused his power as a Captain and he wasn't about to start now, especially with his newly healed recruits being so easily influenced.

He arrived at the fields, pleased to find them deserted. It was almost lunch time. No doubt the squads were taking a break for food. Sajin's own stomach rumbled as a reminder to his lack of lunch but he ignored it, focusing instead on the task at hand.

Loosening his kosode, the wolf rolled his shoulders, feeling the pops and creaks of the joints from the tension that resided there. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, Tenken, and set his sights on a battered practice dummy in the center of the field. He did not wish to release his Shikai just yet, preferring to demolish something with his strength alone.

Pausing only briefly to set his feet, he took a deep breath, feeling the ripple of muscles beneath his fur. He pounced, weapon leading the way as he growled deep from his chest. Raising his sword to strike, he brought it down hard, anticipating the feel of steel cutting through canvas and stuffing.

Much to his surprise, that sensation never came.

Blinking in shock, Sajin glanced down the edge of his sword, finding another pressed firmly against it. A man much smaller than he stood beneath the weight of his weapon, holding off the Captain's strength. He had not felt the presence of another, but now the reiatsu was unmistakable. Icy, heavy with rage and bloodlust. The man's face was covered with a dusty gray cloth doubled around his neck, hood drawn up to cover everything but his eyes. His standard uniform was without any indication of a division, slightly tattered on the edges of his sleeves. His eyes, a pale blue, were glowing with delight, and Sajin allowed himself to snarl as he pushed off of the swords, the drag of metal against metal filling the otherwise quiet surroundings. Landing a few yards back, Sajin immediately crouched to observe the person who interrupted his training session, his eyes narrowing dangerously. If this kid wanted to spar, he would do it properly and give identification.

"Name and rank, son."

No answer was given, the smaller man standing silently with his sword on his shoulders. Sajin recognized that it was a white zanpakuto, a truly beautiful weapon. Its shape was much like a regular katana, simple in its design. The only decoration to the blade was the hilt; a black ribbon trailed at the ends, starkly contrasting with the white. He did not look overly powerful; he was of a smaller build, lithe muscles barely noticeable beneath the baggy shihakusho he wore. Sajin knew not to underestimate the newcomer, however, knowing a man's size did not indicate power. It seemed the man had not been affected by the Captain's heightened reiatsu and that alone told Sajin to be careful. Something did not feel right.

"What is your purpose here? Do you wish to spar?" Sajin barked, his voice echoing in the field around them. When no response was offered, he growled.

"Fine, boy. If it is a fight you want, then come." Sajin lunged forward, swinging out in a frenzy of slashes. The boy easily dodged them, and Sajin found himself in awe of the swift movements. A roar erupting from his throat as the Taichou drove forward. As he attacked, a sickening thought entered his mind.

"Are you the one who attacked Yumichika Ayasegawa?" he asked, pushing against the other's weapon as their swords clashed once more. As the words left his mouth, Sajin felt he knew the answer already. A chuckle left the other man, making Sajin's blood boil.

So this was the threat that terrorized the Soul Society.

_Well, his attacks stop here._

Sajin kicked out, sweeping the feet out from other the other and smirking as his back met the ground in a solid thud. The move was simple, one a seasoned warrior should have anticipated. If this man was not a recruit, he was at least new to battle. Bringing his sword above his head, Sajin brought it down with a growl, barely missing the intruder as the boy quickly rolled to his side. Quickly regaining his footing, the younger of the two swung his blade at the wolf's feet, causing Sajin to jump out of the way, flipping backwards to land safely on his feet a small distance away. As he moved, he sensed the other man shunpo to stand behind him, and he turned to block the blow.

"You are fast, but not fast enough," Sajin critiqued, a gleam of anger in his eyes as he watched the boy's movements.

The only response was more laughter. It angered Sajin to no end, knowing this boy was laughing at the seriousness of the situation. This was a joke to him. The lives of others held no importance to this arrogant young Shinigami, and the gall of this punk really made Sajin's skin crawl. Before he could control himself, he lunged forward once more, intending to plunge the sword through the boy's chest and silence the annoying laughter. Instead, the other dodged and ran the side of his blade along the wolf's arm in a downward movement, making a shallow slice in the fur with just enough pressure to draw blood. Another growl left Sajin and he swung at the boy's disappearing form, only to spot him further retreated to the left.

Sajin turned towards him, sword lifted in a battle stance. He ignored the cut on his sword arm, knowing it was not a serious injury. Still, he chided himself for his lack of awareness. He must be careful not to lose the upper hand. "Come on then!" he roared, teeth glaring in the midday sun. It was incredibly arrogant for the man to attack a Captain and then retreat. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one.

As he watched, the boy's slender flingers ran along the blade, streaking the blood that stained the metal. A whispered command filled the Seventh Division Captain's keen ears, but he could not make out any words spoken.

The next moment, he was surrounded by darkness, a black fog that seemingly went on for miles. The familiar weight of his zanpakuto was gone, leaving his hands empty. He searched and searched the ground, now covered in rolling fog, but did not see the weapon anywhere.

_Where could Tenken be?_

His reiatsu also appeared to be gone, he realized, drained by some unknown source. The drop in temperature was immediate, Sajin's heavy pants creating clouds of condensation in front of him. Looking in every direction, he searched for his attacker only to meet silence. Frustration set in, his mind trying to understand what was happening. Even in his rattled state of mind, the Captain was determined to be the victor. Even though he was defenseless, he would fight.

"Show yourself, coward."

The laughter filled the space surrounding the wolf, seeming to come from every direction. The Captain glared at the darkness, a low growl escaping his throat as he picked up some movement off to the left. _There you are._ Taking his stance, he waited as the form emerged, his eyes widening as the features of the man in front of him became clear.

"Kaname?"

His voice was a whisper of disbelief. But his eyes knew the other man's image from their years of friendship. This was indeed Kaname Tousen. Fear and confusion spiked in his heart at the very sight of the man whom he had trusted only to be betrayed along with the rest of the Soul Society. Tousen stood in the darkness, a blank expression adorning his features.

"Hello, Sajin."

Sajin started at the use of his name, backing up a few steps as if struck by some unseen force. "This is not real," he stated, shaking his head frantically. "This is nothing but a trick." He had fought Tousen, watched the man who was consumed with revenge take a zanpakuto through the neck at the hands of his former Fukutaichou, Hisagi. He had seen the man meet his death. And yet here he was. It had to be a lie. But even still, he could not keep the trembling out of his hands, the fear ringing in his voice even as he tried to keep it steady. "I watched you die."

"No thanks to you," came the sharp reply. "You said so yourself; you couldn't kill me." Sajin growled, his hackles standing on end. He watched as that man moved forward, circling him slowly. Sajin's fists clinched at his sides as he repeated the words in his head.

_This is not real._

Tousen smirked, and the wolf heard the echoing laugh of his unknown attacker. An impulsive shudder ran through him at the sound.

_This is not real._

The blind man disappeared in a blur of movement, coming to stand in front of the stunned wolf. The man who had gained his sight from Aizen's alterations looked at him now, his eyes once again unable to see, looked upon him with such disgust that the wolf could not stop the anger in him. He questioned if the man in fact could still see, but quickly pushed the idea away. Blind or not, this was only an illusion, and he would break it. Sajin raised a hand, letting the fist fly towards the smaller man, only for it to be caught easily by the other. "You were weak then, just as you are weak now." He spat, tightening his grip on Sajin's fist. "How does it feel to know others have to finish what you cannot? How does it feel to know you must always rely on the others around you?"

Sajin gasped as the sharp tip of a zanpakuto was pressed to the top of his ribs. When had he moved? He had been watching the man the entire time. How had he missed the lifting of his weapon? But even if he missed the movement, he did miss the pain of the zanpakuto slicing into him. He could feel the tip inching through the fur, piercing the skin with no resistance. He looked up into the face of his former friend. "Why?" he whispered, finding each breath grew more difficult as the sword was pressed deeper still. The question, heavy with the many questions he had but could not voice, hung in the air between them as tension filled the space.

Tousen paused, a low chuckle leaving his lips. "Because you do not deserve to be a Shinigami. Because you are worthless. Because you are what the Soul Society hates though no one admits it."

In one swift movement, the sword was buried to the hilt, a strangled cry leaving the wolf as his body struggled to escape the invading metal and the pain that now radiated from the wound. Tousen leaned against the weapon, putting all of his weight into the hold and keeping the blade inside the wolf's body.

"Do you not see the fear, the disgust that people have for the very sight of you? They _hate_ you, Sajin. They've always hated you."

The air left Sajin's lungs, the larger man shaking as he watched the steel disappear into his torso.

"You will _never _be accepted," Tousen ground out, putting emphasis on the statement with a twist of his wrist, the sword within the wound rotating brutally. Sajin yelled at the slicing of muscle and tissue, lightheaded in his pain.

Sajin's legs refused to bear his weight any longer, sending the man to collapse in a heap on the ground. He shivered in the cold air, clutching his wound as he howled in pain. He reached out, attempting to steady himself on the man who had just stabbed him. His hand searched in vain. Looking up, Sajin realized that Tousen was gone, vanished into the fog like a ghost. But though his form was gone, his words attacked the Captain relentlessly in the darkness that seemed to press upon the wolf with each shallow breath.

_You are worthless._

_They hate you._

_You will never be accepted._

Sajin could feel his body submitting to the injury, his mind growing fuzzy and darkening with each shuddering breath her drew into his lungs. Through the haze of his thoughts, he was keenly aware that the only emotion he felt, besides the agony of his wound, was the sheer terror that he would die in this spot without anything to prove those words wrong.

The attacker cackled once more as Sajin's mind faded to black.

**Intense chapter, you guys! (For me at least)**

**I totally edited this chapter about five times. I'd read through it and think "well, I can change this right here, and here, and at this part…" and it just went on and on. It's the art kid in me. I do the same with all of my art projects for my classes, every semester the same process. It's so hard for me to tell when something is done! But I am completely happy with how this has turned out and I hope this fight scene didn't disappoint.**

**Ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. No matter how many times I go through it, I will always miss something. **

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, hello again. It's been a while, ne? **

**Life sort of sucks sometimes doesn't it? On top of final exams, I had surgery yesterday. I thought I had retorn my ACL, but to my relief when they did the knee scope, it was just the meniscus. I have a 3-4 week recovery with another possible surgery to replace the large part of the meniscus in my knee that had to be removed because of the amount of damage (the tissue that cushions the knee, keeps the bones from grinding, etc.), and I'm not really walking right now (obviously), but at least I do not have to have another ACL reconstruction, which would have been a 9 months to a year recovery. Every doctor I saw told me they were almost 99% positive that I had re-torn it, but prayer works, people. I got lucky :)  
**

**But enough of my exciting life, because we have an update to get to! Especially after that cliffhanger I left you with. I took some creative license with the story in this one. Can't remember if I said it at the beginning or not, but for those who have read Bleach through the War, (and if you haven't, BLEACH ****SP****OILER ALERT****. You may skip the rest of this note) I chose to let Ichigo keep his Soul Reaper powers. This is fiction, after all, and it just fit my story better for him to have them. If that upsets you, my sincerest apologies.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

The wooden target splintered as Zabimaru struck it, sending bits and pieces of wood and debris flying in every direction. Renji paused briefly to shake the wood chips out of his hair, groaning in frustration at the task though he knew the mess of his hair was not the real reason behind his foul mood. The target was practically demolished, just like the other seven he had attacked, but he still felt like a complete idiot.

_So stupid…_

What in the _hell_ had possessed him to tell Kuchiki-Taichou he was wrong about Rukia? Sure, the noble was definitely to blame for the way the emotional woman had stormed out of the office last night, but to actually tell him that? He must have lost his mind, if he ever had one in the first place for even _thinking _of telling the noble he had been wrong.

The redhead could still picture the event perfectly. Every word of the event had been lodged in his skull ever since last night, reminding him of his rash actions.

_Renji had watched Rukia leave, wishing to go after her but knowing he could not. It wasn't his place. And Byakuya had not dismissed him. Still…at the moment, he didn't give a rat's ass about what his Captain thought._

_Turning to look at the older man, Renji could feel his scowl growing. "Excuse me, Taichou, but what was that about?"_

"_I am not sure what you mean, Abarai-Fukutaichou," came the steely reply, the noble as composed as ever. He straightened a stack of paperwork, keeping his eyes on the pages instead of meeting the Lieutenant's gaze._

"_You know damn well that Rukia did not mean what you implied." Renji began, flinching slightly when Byakuya tensed at his use of profanity. _

"_You mean her doubt in your ability to protect yourself?" questioned the dark-haired man. "You question my observation?" A slender black eyebrow rose to challenge the man in front of him, practically begging Renji to disagree. At the gesture, Renji had to remind himself that this was indeed Byakuya Kuchiki, because if any other man had said those words they would have been dead before they hit the floor. Seeing as this noble could probably kill him just as quickly, he suppressed that urge to react impulsively._

"_She doesn't doubt me and you know it. That was a cheap shot."_

"_Are you certain?" he questioned, his eyes not wavering from his Lieutenant's. Renji only glared, his jaw tensing in frustration. He had known Byakuya long enough to know his tactics in an argument. Make the other doubt their stand on the issue and provoke them into losing composure and thus, being trampled by the other as they wondered why they even argued their point in the first place. He refused to be provoked._

"_One hundred percent sure."_

"_Well, I am not convinced," came the short reply. Renji found himself approaching the desk at a rapid pace, hands resting firmly against the cool wood of the only barrier between the two men. _

"_I don't know what you are playing at, but I won't sit here and let you bad mouth Rukia. She's your sister and you should be ashamed of making her feel like she betrayed me, or anyone else for that matter. Is that how your family treats each other? With manipulation? You are right about waiting and watching for a threat before jumping into action, but you shouldn't make her feel like shit in the process." Renji swallowed hard as he finished, his arms shaking from restraining himself. Or maybe he was just shaking because of the intensity of Byakuya's spiritual pressure as it spiked and flooded the rapidly thinning air around him. What was he doing? Did he have a death wish tonight? Rukia might not have to worry about her dreams if he kept this up, because Byakuya would surely kill him before the attacker ever could._

_The Kuchiki clan leader sat silently for a moment, frozen from the force of the redhead's words, or maybe just thinking of the most creative way to kill his Lieutenant. His gray eyes iced over, revealing the wrath behind them that was just waiting to be released. With great difficulty, the noble simple nodded, a glare of his own meeting Renji's._

"_I did not realize my words offended you." It wasn't an apology, but Renji knew better than to push the subject further. The redhead gave a simple bow of his head in respect, and Byakuya seemed to relax slightly at the gesture. Maybe Renji would live after all._

"_It is exceedingly late. Go rest, Abarai." Renji took the dismissal gratefully and left immediately, not realizing he had held his breath until he got outside._

Zabimaru struck once more, shattering another unsuspecting target as steel met wood. Renji had been at it for two hours, destroying the wooden targets in the Sixth Division training area. He had decided against the public fields, knowing the Seventh division recruits had headed that way earlier. At the time, he needed to train alone. It was nearing one o'clock, the sun beating upon his skin and leaving his body slick with sweat. Long ago had the kosode and shitagi been disregarded, the hakama loosened on his hips as to not restrict his movements. Squad members passed by occasionally, some watching for a few minutes before moving on. In the span of two hours, he figured he had seen most of the Shinigami of his squad, if not all. Still, he continued his training.

With one final blow, he destroyed the final target of the field. Sighing inwardly, he surveyed the damage. He would have to get more equipment for the afternoon training session with the new recruits, otherwise they would have nothing to practice with except for their own bodies, and that in itself would be a catastrophe. Groaning, he pulled his arms up over his head, sighing with content as his muscles stretched and relaxed, letting go of the tension that rest between his shoulder blades.

With the training done, Renji walked the small distance to where the top half of his uniform laid underneath the shade of a lone tree placed in the corner of the field. Deciding against pulling the clothes back on just yet, the redhead eased down to sit with his back against the trunk of the tree, grimacing at the bite of the bark against his skin before finding a comfortable position.

Now that his mind was no longer focused on swinging his zanpakuto, his mind was flooded with last night's events. He hadn't gone after Rukia, though his gut had told him to. If he would have done what he desired, he would have gone to her door and swept her into his arms, telling her that everything would be okay and that he would protect her. But, Renji had never been good with those emotions, instead resorting to watching from afar. He did not want to upset the woman any more than she already was. Byakuya had made the smaller woman question herself and he felt his presence would only serve to remind her of her brother's words.

Still, his heart ached at the sight of her broken. She had been so consumed with protecting him last night, even standing up to Byakuya in his defense, only to have that thrown in her face by the older man. It made Renji's blood boil, but what could he have done? It had taken more effort to speak out against his Captain than he thought he possessed, so what else could he have possibly done short of getting killed by the older man?

"Maybe I should go check on her," Renji thought aloud, his eyes drifting to the open gates of the Sixth Division.

That was when he saw the distraught messenger. The girl was very young, face rounded and skin touched with the lightest of tans. A new Shinigami, by the looks of her uniform. She wore the symbol of the Seventh Division on her sleeve. Her long hair was swept out of her face into a low ponytail, bangs falling into her frantically searching eyes. She was trying to get by the front guard, talking hurriedly to the taller man.

More than anything, she looked frightened.

Renji stood, his eyes never leaving her as he started towards the gate, Zabimaru in his hand and everything else forgotten. The zanpakuto growled within his mind, urging Renji to quicken his pace. As he approached he could only just make out the girl's pleas.

"Please sir, I need to pass. I don't have a lot of time." Her voice rang in panic as she spoke, her feet dancing beneath her in an attempt to side-step the guard.

"I can't let you through without the proper papers," the guard stated in a voice that said it was not the first time he had spoken the words. His frustration was evident as he took a hold of her arm, pushing back gently but firmly enough to get his point across.

"Stand down." The words left Renji's mouth before he realized, and two sets of eyes turned towards him. The girl gasped before bowing low in her spot. The guard saluted quickly, eyes wide in shock as the Lieutenant nodded in his direction.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou?" the guard asked, his voice uncertain. He was nervous, thinking he had done something to upset the Lieutenant.

"It is alright. You were following orders. But if you don't mind, I would like to hear what she has to say." Renji crossed his arms over his chest, turning his gaze to the still bowing woman.

"Yes sir," he replied, moving to step back to give them room to talk as the relief swept across his face at the man's words.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked as he stepped forward, voice soft. He could see the girl trembling, but whether it was from fear or his spiritual pressure he was not sure. Something was obviously wrong, and Renji's gut twisted as she looked up at him, terror in her eyes. Tentatively, she shook her head.

"No, Fukutaichou. Something terrible has happened," she cried, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry to barge in, but I couldn't find Iba-Fukutaichou and I didn't know what to do." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears trailing down her cheeks as her voice became choked. "Komamura-Taichou…h-he's been hurt badly. M-me and the other recruits of the Seventh came across him. His chest…" She trailed off as her voice cracked with emotion.

Renji grasped her shoulders tightly, looking her in the eyes. She was practically hysterical at the end of her words, sobs escaping her lips. "Where?" he asked, his voice filled with the urgency he felt.

The young girl flinched at the hard grip, though the touch seemed to have grounded her for a moment. "The public training fields."

Before she had finished the answer he had released her, heading to the Captain's Office to alert Byakuya. Another attack had been committed and this time it was a Captain who had fallen.

X

The meeting house had never been this loud. Captains and Lieutenants filed in rapidly, everyone talking at once in their quest for details, but not many questions being answered. Renji was trembling from the adrenaline, leaning against the wall as he watched the room'. Everyone was in an uproar, but the Sixth Division Fukutaichou was oddly quiet.

He and Byakuya had flash-stepped to the practice fields, a messenger sent to the Fourth asking for assistance immediately as they ran. The redhead couldn't shake the feeling of dread as he recalled the scene they had come across. Komamura was lying in a pool of his own blood, unconscious and struggling to breathe as a crowd of recruits stood around him, unsure of what to do. They had fashioned a standard bandage to cover the wound, but besides that had not been able to provide much relief for their Captain. The wolf's chest rose and fell rapidly, showing the difficulty he was having in gaining enough air.

They had done their best to care for the injured man, but there was only so much these recruits could do. Renji kneeling next to his fallen superior as Byakuya surveyed the damage. He had a shallow cut on his arm that the recruits had wrapped well, but the chest wound was bleeding badly, even with the field bandage. Byakuya had cursed under his breath as he applied more pressure to the wound, his eyes trained on the Captain's face. Komamura remained unreachable, his mind shut down from the attack. Renji hadn't known what to do, heart jumping to his throat as the man coughed up blood. The two had rolled the wolf to his side, trying to aid his breathing and to make sure he did not choke. But even with the wound, the part that terrified Renji the most was the word that left the Captain's lips, even in his state of unawareness. It was so softly said that the inked man had thought he was imagining things, but as he focused on the man he distinctively made out a name. Kaname. Kaname _Tousen. _The name was enough to strike fear in his heart, and by the looks of the recruits it wasn't the first time the Captain had said that name since they found him.

Retsu Unohana had arrived shortly after the coughing spell, quickly going to work of the wounds. She had ushered them away, and the noble had given Renji the task of leading the recruits back to their division as he assembled the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants for an emergency meeting.

The man had done what his Taichou wished, knowing order was what these young ones needed right now. Herding the men and women back to the division, he quickly found Iba and informed him of what had happened. The two Lieutenants had reported to the meeting without another word, a comforting hand on the distraught Iba's shoulder as they walked. Now, leaning up against the wall, Renji couldn't remember the walk with Iba.

It was as if he was in a daze, looking around the room but not seeing anything but Sajin Komamura's bloodied form. This can't be happening. Komamura is a Captain. He's not supposed to be defeated. How had an attacker gotten so close to give such a deadly wound? Was it the same attacker? Something in Renji's heart told him it was, that this was another ambush from whoever haunted Rukia during the night. He shivered at the thought, knowing that the unknown threat was getting bolder, more deadly. Had anyone else been attacked?

At that, Renji's eyes widened, searching the room. Where was-

"What's happened Nii-sama? Are you alright?"

The voice snapped Renji's head to look in the direction it came from, his eyes searching the crowd for the familiar voice only to find her standing with her back to him. Her brother stood in front of her, recalling the recent events in a quiet voice, his eyes closed and his face turned away from her. He could feel the relief wash over him. Rukia was safe.

She spoke again and Byakuya's eyes opened, briefly scanning her face before lifting to meet Renji's gaze. She followed the gaze and gasped.

"Renji?"

Eyes wide, she quickly made her way over to where Renji stood. Her eyes traced his features, looking him over in concern. It was the first time Renji thought to take in his own appearance. Looking down, he saw that his hakama were stained with dried blood, hanging lower on his hips then he remembered with the extra weight that clotted on the dark material. The tanned skin of his arms and chest, still bare from his training session, were splattered with the dark red liquid that had been coughed up by the injured wolf. He hadn't realized he was covered in Komamura's blood until now and he could only imagine what he must look like to everyone around him. He looked like he had been through Hell and back.

His hands shook as he looked back up at her, the adrenaline still affecting him. She was terrified at the sight of his appearance, and he could see her searching for a wound that would produce that much blood. "Renji are you okay?"

"Fine," came the quick reply. He hoped it sounded confident, reassuring, but he knew it was too quiet. "It's not my blood." He shifted against the wall, running his hands along the ruined material of his pants. He tried to smile, but the action did not translate to his features and ended up looking more like a grimace.

The gruesome sight of the blood did not stop Rukia from gripping his hand in hers tightly, averting her gaze to where her skin touched his. "I'm glad you're alright. When I heard someone was attacked, and then seeing you covered in blood…" she trailed off, voice soft. He knew the act of expressing care or affection for another officer during a meeting such as this was severely frowned upon, knew that emotion at this time would be seen as a distraction when they needed to be preparing for another attack. Add that to the Kuchiki reputation of being composed in times of crisis, and Rukia was risking a lot of disapproval for taking his hand in hers. It was a simple gesture, but it held everything Rukia could not say to him in that moment. Renji looked at her downcast face, seeing the pain and fear and sheer relief that rested upon her expression and felt his pulse quicken. He paused for just a moment, taking a deep breath.

_To hell with disapproval._

With one swift tug on her hands Rukia's body was pulled flush against his, his other arm going around her shoulders in a tight embrace. She tensed for a second, uncomfortable with the blatant disregard of the others in the room, but quickly relaxed into the hold, much to Renji's relief. He didn't think he could handle her pulling away right now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he didn't know exactly what the apology was supposed to cover. For her being so upset last night. For him not going to check on her after she had fled the meeting with her brother. For worrying her because he hadn't had time to clean up after helping with Komamura. For putting her in a compromising position in front of all of the Gotei 13. For the attacks in her dreams becoming real and scaring her to death. Whatever reason it was for, it just felt like the right time to say it, much like how it felt right to hold her against him.

Rukia didn't respond, but he didn't need her to. She had heard him and that was enough. Renji gave her one more squeeze before stepping back, putting space between them once more. The dark-haired noble simply looked up at him with an unreadable emotion dancing behind her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak only for the sound of a staff against the floor to fill the space of the room.

Both turned to see the entrance of Yamamoto-Soutaichou, his shihakusho flowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the room. With one last look at Rukia, Renji pushed off the wall to make his way to his spot behind Byakuya. The noble's eyes were closed, but Renji still had the feeling of being watched by the silent captain. He quietly took his spot, his eyes drifting to Rukia as she took her place behind Jyuushiro. The clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the Captain-Commander.

"It seems," the elder began, "that we have a serious problem." His eyes fell upon the empty spot of the Seventh Division Captain, Iba positioned behind it dutifully. "For those who do not know, Komamura-Soutaichou has been ambushed and severely injured." Murmurs filled the room and the Captain of the First Division held up a hand to signal silence. "Unohana-Taichou, you have a report?"

All eyes went to the Fourth Division captain, who bowed her head slightly. "Yes sir. Komamura had two wounds, one on his right forearm and a more severe one in his torso. Both have been healed and after a few days of rest, he should be able to return to duty."

Iba's face lit up at the news, relief washing over him at the report. Renji smiled widely as others clapped him on the shoulders.

"And has he regained consciousness?" the older man asked, shushing the crowd with his words.

"Yes sir," Unohana says with a nod, "After releasing the kidou he regained awareness rather quickly. He has described the attack and the person responsible. It appears," her eyes drifted to Kenpachi across the room, "that he had been ambushed by the same person who had attacked Ayasegawa yesterday. Though there were differences in his experience, too many similarities are present to not assume it is the same attacker."

Again, the sounds of conversation took over the room. Kenpachi stood a little straighter at the new information, his fists clenching until his knuckles stood white against his skin.

"That being said," the head of the Gotei 13 spoke up, "we must take steps to overcome this threat." His gaze turned to Rukia, and the woman bowed her head in respect. "Kuchiki-Fukutaichou, your brother informed us just this morning of your unusual dreams and their connection to the attack against Yumichika Ayasegawa, and now Sajin Komamura-Taichou. Have you experienced any more nightmares or visions?"

"No sir." Renji couldn't see her eyes, but knew they would be filled with concern.

"Very well." The elder turned his gaze back to Retsu. "What are the descriptions, Captain?"

"A man, slimmer build, dressed in a standard shihakusho with no division indicated. He wears a hood and a gray scarf that covers his features. Komamura added that his eyes were a pale blue and believes him to be a younger man based on battle technique. He carries a white zanpakuto," she ignored the shock that rolled through the room, as well as the almost inaudible gasp from Rukia at the idea of the attacker carrying a weapon similar to her own, "with black ribbon trailing from the hilt.

"In both attacks, the man had excellent kidou control and after receiving a single cut the victim has been trapped in a kidou attack, presumably the release of the zanpakuto, which I myself have no knowledge of. It involves black smoke and a cold temperature surrounding the victim, as well as a lack of reiatsu and the loss of the victim's weapon, though they have been recovered after the release of the kidou. Once in the attack, the victim encounters an experience that seems to be unique to the individual but revolving around the idea of fear. That is all the information I could gather."

She finished the report, hands clasped in front of her and head bowed once more. Renji couldn't help but turn his attention back to Rukia. He didn't seem to be the only one. Jyuushiro had turned around to check on his Lieutenant, a gently hand placed on her shoulder. She smiled softly at the older man, though her eyes did not share in the gesture. The red-haired man could see the inner turmoil in her eyes from across the room.

"Thank you Unohana-Taichou," the Captain-Commander said, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes. "Given the fact that these attacks have been close together and our still low number of officers after the War, I believe it is necessary to call in reinforcements."

Kenpachi laughed loudly at that, jolting everyone in the room. "Well, I'll be damned. Do you mean who I think you mean, Cap'n?" Yamamoto grunted in annoyance, but he nodded at the Eleventh Division captain.

"If you are referring to Ichigo Kurosaki, then yes, that is exactly who I mean."

Renji smirked at the mixture of protests and approvals. Leave it to the brazen visored to cause such uproar without even being here. He laughed slightly at the painfully sharp jump in reiatsu from everyone in the room, knowing full well the controversial views of the man in question amongst the Gotei 13. Having gained a friendship over the years with the human and part-time Shinigami, he was happy to see the return of Ichigo. Others, obviously, were not as thrilled. But he supported the choice. The orange-haired man would be a huge help.

X

"Come on Ichigo!"

The orange-haired man felt the tug on his arm as he was pulled along by his bubbly companion, a groan leaving his lips. "Really, Orihime, you know I'm useless when it comes to shopping." He knew before his protest left his mouth that it had fallen on deaf ears. The girl turned to him with a pout, eyes shining with insistence.

"But Yuzu and Karin's birthday is this month! You have to get them something special." The pout only grew as Ichigo ran a hand over his face. Sighing, he shook his head, smirking despite himself.

"Alright. But we can't spend all day here. I told Dad we'd be back in time for dinner."

Orihime jumped with joy before continuing the trek towards the shopping mall, ranting about the possibilities for the gift. Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her Yuzu wouldn't care what they got her, she'd be happy with just a card. And Karin would pretty much be satisfied with a new soccer ball. Neither of the twins had ever been one to want a big fuss over their birthday. Orihime, on the other hand, was determined to give them exactly that.

Ichigo glanced down at where her hand had taken his, chuckling at the tight grip she had on him. If she would have done that about two years ago, he would have blushed like mad, uncomfortable with the display and conscious of the people watching around them. Now it was second nature. It had been almost a year after the War and the speed of which things had changed still shocked him, the biggest change being his and Orihime's relationship.

Not long after the defeat of Aizen, Orihime had admitted her feelings to the young visored. He had taken time to think after the confession, wanting to make sure of his own feelings before jumping into a relationship with the busty girl and risk hurting her as well as himself if he did not return the affection. He had gone through Hell and back to save her, but did that translate to something more than just the intense need to protect his friends and family? Within two days – and with the persistent encouragement of Yuzu – he had come to the conclusion that he did return the feelings and, never one to question "what ifs", had asked Orihime out.

Now, he couldn't imagine life without her. He was happier, and though his characteristic scowl was still his most used expression, he had traded it for a genuine smile now more than he had ever done before. The girl had a way of helping him forget the burdens he carried and remember that he had a life outside of the hardships he had experienced. She was always there for him, from the first months after the war when he was plagued with nightmares and flashbacks to the simple every day activities such as picking out a present for his kid sisters' birthday. And she had also changed for the better. She would always worry for him, but she no longer placed so much weight on her shoulders. She didn't consider herself a burden to him in battle anymore, which may have been the biggest milestone for her to overcome. After all, Orihime would give her left arm to someone if she thought it would benefit them more than herself, and she had to learn that her powers were not a hindrance, but a gift, something that didn't hold Ichigo back, but helped him tremendously. She had grown more confident, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

Quickening his pace to catch up to the girl, he slung his arm around her shoulders. Yet another thing that would have shocked the Ichigo of the past, but now came as natural as breathing to him. She instinctively leaned into his side, a position that Ichigo found incredibly comfortable.

As they neared the entrance of the shopping center, Orihime paused, her brow knitting together. Concerned, the orange-haired man gently took a hold of her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Don't you feel it?" she questioned, he voice suddenly serious as she looked past his shoulder, her eyes zeroing in on something. He didn't know what to make of the girl's words. Feel what? He didn't notice anything different. Except…

"Still horrible at sensing reiatsu, eh Ichigo?"

"Urahara," Ichigo greeting, turning towards the man whose wooden sandals clomped against the concrete sidewalk. Kisuke Urahara tilted his hat in hello, a smile on his face as he eyed the young couple. "What brings you here? I haven't detected any hollows today," Ichigo asked, his arms going up to rest behind his head. He hadn't seen much of the man in a while, and he was curious as to why he was here now. With a practiced grace, the man pulled out the fan that was always on his person, opening it to cover everything but his eyes that danced under the brim of his hat.

"Ah, it is not hollows we need to worry about right now," the former captain said cryptically. With a sweep of his hand, he gestured them to follow him. "Your presence is requested by the Gotei 13."

Ichigo tensed briefly at the words before relaxing once more. There was no sense in panicking yet. Still, he felt the urgency in the other man's statement. Something must be wrong. Otherwise, they wouldn't have called for him. Nodding, he looked down at the woman in front of him. Her eyes shone with determination, and he chuckled. "I guess I can't talk you into letting me go alone?" he mused.

"Not a chance," she agreed, a warm smile lighting her features. Grasping her hand once more, he turned his gaze back to Urahara.

"Have someone tell my dad we won't be making it to dinner tonight."

"Already did," the shopkeeper smirked, turning to walk ahead of the two humans as they followed quickly, wondering just what had happened for the Soul Society to request Ichigo's presence once more.

**Ah, things are getting interesting. I had to throw some IchiHime in there. I just love those two together.  
**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello, everyone! Long time no see, huh? Ah, life. Full of busy distractions.  
**

**As always for, thank you for the reviews! They make my heart swell. :)  
**

**I usually have a lot to say, but I find myself at a loss for words. Lucky you :P I tend to go on and on, but this time you get off without any hold-ups, so hooray for speechless authors!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. There. I admitted it.  
**

**Chapter 7**

Rukia rushed to the training field, her redheaded companion on her heels. She could already sense that familiar overflowing reiatsu though they were still a good distance away. Rukia reveled in the energy that surged through her; the feeling of a thunderstorm, wind and lightening with the rumble of thunder underneath, was the closest description the dark-haired Shinigami could give for the distinctive reiatsu.

Yep. It was definitely Ichigo.

And Inoue as well, she'd bet, sensing another calmer presence within that stormy energy. Rukia quickened her step in anticipation.

Skidding to a halt at the edge of the practice field, Rukia found her two friends quickly. How could she not? Ichigo's bright hair stood out everywhere he went. The Soul Society was no exception to that rule. Orihime stood next to him, deep in conversation with the man.

"Ichigo!" she called, watching as he turned towards the sound of his name. He raised his head in her direction, his hands finding the pockets of his jeans and a smile gracing his features. Renji chuckled behind her, coming to stop next to the shorter woman. "He certainly has grown up some since we last saw him. Orihime too," he noted, his head indicating the humans across the field as he spoke. Rukia nodded in agreement to the observation, turning to look at the taller Shinigami.

"Well let's go greet them," she said, the gleam in her eyes promising trouble. Renji opened his mouth to respond, but any words he uttered were lost as she turned and raced towards the visitors.

Ichigo watched as she ran, a genuine smile stretching across his lips as she approached. Renji was correct; he had gotten taller, his hair had grown longer and his muscles had become more defined. His older age suited him, she thought, though no doubt the muscle build had been partially due from hunting hollows and not just the passing of time. She realized just how much she had missed the younger man whom she had come to view as almost a brother. They had not spoken since the end of the War, both carrying on with their own lives. Rukia had not been assigned to the human world since and Ichigo had been busy with trying to have a normal life and serving as part time Shinigami. Rukia could feel the happiness spreading through her at the sight of her friends. She needed this reunion, now more than ever. It would be a welcome change. Planting a foot on the ground in front of her, she sprung off the ground in a leap towards the man.

And promptly kicked him in the face.

Ichigo jumped back, a yelp escaping the man at the sharp pain in his nose from the contact. Groaning and gripping his face, the younger man glowered at Rukia. "What was that for?" he bellowed, arms flailing in anger.

Rukia set her shoulders straight and rested her fists on her hips, an eyebrow raised in accusation. "A year. A whole year, and not _one _visit? You could have called or _something_." Renji stopped just behind her, stifling a laugh at the feisty noble's greeting. He knew this was going to be an interesting reunion. Orihime just smiled, allowing the old friends their time to reconnect.

"Like hell I could have. You can't just _call_ the Soul Society. It's not like a regular phone can reach the _freakin' afterlife_," he protested, a string of curses slipping from his lips as he felt his nose for permanent damage. Only after assessing the damage, satisfied that his nose was indeed still attached, did his hand leave his face. A red welt had already risen across the skin.

"Well, Urahara has access. You could have asked him, idiot."

Ichigo groaned in frustration, tired of the criticism, even if it was playful. His face suddenly twisted into a snarl. "No, I didn't know that was possible…Well how was I supposed to know that, you stupid hollow?" Ichigo continued his inner argument as Rukia laughed.

"I see Shiro is doing just fine," Renji commented, chuckling as the orange-headed man continued his ranting.

Orihime, who was silently watching, laughed as she nodded. "Yes, he's gotten much better with following Ichigo's wishes, but they bicker quite often." She didn't seem fazed by the chatter in the background, smiling knowingly at the Shinigami. They had all seen Ichigo's inner hollow, Hichigo Shirosaki, or Shiro as they had come to call him; they knew that he gave his power to the young man in times of need. After a shaky start, when control was passed back and forth between Ichigo and Shiro, they seemed to come to an understanding at last.

Rukia turned towards Orihime with a broad smile. "Hello, Orihime. It is good to see you."

"Hi Rukia," the younger woman said, returning the smile with a small wave. She stepped forward with little hesitation and engulfed the noble in a hug, her yellow dress ruffling at the swift moment. The two struck up an easy conversation quickly, ignoring the muttering of Ichigo in the background.

"How's it going Ichi?" came the easy-going greeting from Renji. Ichigo glances up at the taller Shinigami, nodding his greeting.

"Not bad, Renji. You?"

"I've been better," Renji replied, a humorless laugh accompanying the answer. Rukia could see the flash of concern in Ichigo's expression before it was taken over by a very familiar look of protection and determination. He was still the same Ichigo, despite the year that had passed. He glanced back at Rukia, examining her with a look that made her feel as if he could see every detail of her heart. After a moment of scrutinizing her appearance, he spoke up.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you? You look tired Rukia. What's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope," he answered, giving a shrug. "We got here and they sent us to the fields, telling us we'd be briefed on the situation later. Do you know what's happened?"

Rukia sighed, cursing the Gotei 13 for not informing the orange-haired man of the events. Of course they had left the man out of the loop, leaving it up to her and Renji to tell him and Orihime what had happened. She was getting sick of explaining it to everyone. Though she knew the dreams were a key part to stopping this threat against the Soul Society, they were still her dreams, her personal nightmares. The subject was extremely personal to her, and giving out that information made the dark-haired woman feel very vulnerable, very weak. Glancing away, she steadied her nerves. Ichigo needed to know the details. She had to suck it up.

Renji, seeing the hesitation in his childhood friend, cleared his throat. "She's been having some nightmares that we think could be premonitions dealing with some recent attacks. Someone's been running around causing havoc with a kidou type white zanpakuto, attacking Yumi and Komamura within the past two days. All we really know is he attacks people who are alone, disarms them somehow and then traps them in something that deals with fear. We've got a description of the guy. Lanky, regular uniform with no Division, gray scarf. It's not much to go on, but it's a start." As he finished the recount, he glanced at Rukia as if seeking approval of the answer. Grateful that he had answered for her and spared her the task of recounting her dreams, she nodded, giving him a small yet genuine smile. He flashed his own grin back before focusing once more on the visored.

Ichigo nodded, stoking his chin in though. "So why am I here?"

"Reinforcements," Renji answered with a casual shrug, before adding "We thought you would be a good asset to have, considering our depleted forces and the fact that you are damn hard to kill." The crimson-haired man laughed at his own joke, a hardy sound that rumbled from his chest. Ichigo chuckled as well, shaking his head at the comment. It was true, after all. Ichigo had an uncanny ability to survive whatever was thrown at him.

"Well, I don't plan on testing my luck if I can help it," Ichigo laughed. "Let's just make sure the bastard doesn't do any more damage." His arm went to rest around the shoulders of Orihime, pulling the girl closer with a practiced ease. Renji's eyes widened, taking in the sight with curiosity. Orihime blushed at the movement, but gave in to the touch anyways. Rukia smiled at the gesture as realization dawned on her face.

"Well, it's about time you two got together," Renji exclaimed, hands swinging out in excitement. Orihime blushed even worse, a small hand coming up to cover her eyes as Ichigo just beamed. Rukia mentally noted that the boy had gotten much more comfortable with showing his affection to the girl. It wasn't too long ago that she could remember him cringing at the very mention of love, and now hre he was, unashamed in his relationship. It was heart-warming, really, if reminding of Rukia of how much time had actually passed since seeing these two. "When did you come to your senses, Ichi?"

"A few weeks after we beat Aizen," Ichigo answered happily, giving the girl a reassuring squeeze. She laughed lightly, looking up at him.

"I had to practically spell it out for him," she teased, earning an eye roll from the man in question and a barking laugh from Renji. So Ichigo wasn't the only one who had grown more comfortable. Orihime had grown too.

"That's Kurosaki for ya," Renji snorted. The orange-haired man glared at him, nudging him in the ribs with an elbow but unable to keep the small smile off of his lips.

"We can catch you up on it later," Ichigo promised, smiling down at Orihime before releasing her from his grip and looking back to Rukia with an anticipating grin. "We came all this way here. We might as well get a training session in."

Without any further delay, the group began.

X

Byakuya watched the group from a distance, observing the fluid movements of each member of the group. He could not help but notice the synchronization of it all, like four dancers performing an intricate routine. Each of the four had a specific role in the dance, no one part more important than the other though all necessary.

The human girl, Inoue, played healer and shield. Though she did not possess the strong fighting skills of her companions, her role was crucial in any victory. She guarded the group from attacks when she could and healed them back to health when needed. She grounded the impulsive nature of the group, making them act with precision and care.

Kurosaki serves as the determination and persistence. For all of his flaws, the boy never gave up. Though he had been annoyed by his hard-headedness at first, it was something Byakuya himself admired and respected in the visored. The orange-haired boy would take everything that was thrown at him, be knocked off of his feet and half dead and he would still get back up. He did whatever it takes, much like the man he resembled, Kaien Shiba. The late Lieutenant had the same drive, the same heart as Kurosaki. It was essential in any fight.

His own Lieutenant brought the strength and technique to the mix. His power was amongst the highest of the Soul Society, only outshined by some of the Captains and Ichigo. Though where Ichigo lacked in training, Renji picked up the slack. His strategy was beyond compare; he was a natural born leader, one who could see the potential of an enemy and calculate the best way to defeat him. The years of training new recruits in the Sixth Division had left the man with superb battle skills and intelligence. He was flawless with his strikes. Mind, body and soul worked with the zanpakuto in his hands to deliver perfect and precise attacks. He had always had passion in his fighting, and though he had gained more control over the fiery spirit within him, he still used it to fuel his actions. Abarai was a force to be reckoned with.

And that brought him to Rukia.

Rukia was the control of the entire operation. She was the guide, the one who pointed their swords and centered their movements. Her direction, a lot of the times given while she herself acted in defense, was fluid and quick. She had an authority about her that made people listen, and now was no different. Given the beauty of her technique, the woman who so resembled his late wife was fascinating to watch.

They all worked together seamlessly, as if they had practiced every movement until they could do it in their sleep. And at this point, the head of the Kuchiki clan believed they could just about perform it unconsciously. Intrigued by the mock battle, he continued his observations, oblivious to the presence that had appeared to his right.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Byakuya tensed, but quickly relaxed, refusing to show any signs of being startled. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't get startled. He glanced over at Jyuushiro, slightly irritated at the interruption of his thoughts. The other captain smiled back in friendly greeting before focusing on the training session set before them. After a particularly crafty move from Rukia, dodging a heavy strike from Ichigo, he spoke again. "My, our Rukia has gotten stronger."

A scoff left Byakuya, his eyes cutting to the other man. "I do not remember Rukia taking on the Ukitake name," he said with a slight edge. Despite knowing that jealousy was a waste of time, especially for a noble, he did hate that the man knew his sister so well. Rukia had always been reserved, but there were a handful of people that she opened up to, Jyuushiro included. She and her captain had always had a unique relationship, even when she was just starting out in the Thirteenth Division. His own relationship with Rukia was strong, having grown after her almost execution, but he couldn't help but feel jealous at the connection his comrade had with her. She turned to him for advice on many things.

Jyuushiro laughed lightly, not taking any offense to the comment. If rolling with the punches was an art, Jyuushiro was a master. "You are correct, my friend. I do not mean to offend. I simply meant to point out her progression as a Shinigami." Byakuya chose not to comment. After all, the proof of Rukia's progression was in front of them. He had done his best to keep her in a lower seat, selfishly trying to keep her from meeting the same fate as so many before her. Seeing her now in action, he knew it had been the best to grant her the office of Lieutenant. She was remarkable.

"How is she taking the developments in the attacks?" Jyuushiro asked, focusing once more on the group.

"As well as anyone would I suppose," Byakuya answered after a moment. He hadn't talked to his sister about her feelings on the latest attack. No doubt she was worried, but true to the Kuchiki name, she remained composed.

"Your Lieutenant seemed to be taking it hard at the meeting…" The hesitation in Jyuushiro's tone was evident. Everyone knew of Byakuya's feelings towards the relationship between Renji and Rukia. He preferred not to know anything about it, but rather pretend it did not exist at the level it did. Yet, the very public display in the meeting had not gone unnoticed by the dark-haired noble, nor by Rukia's superior.

"Yes, his emotional standing on the matter was apparent," came the sharp reply. He had been irritated with the show of affection at the time, and the annoyance hung in his words.

The white-haired captain chuckled, earning a look of bewilderment from the other man. "Byakuya, you must learn to accept that others are just as fiercely protective of Rukia as you. Otherwise, you will drive yourself insane." He left it at that, taking one last look at the mock battle in the field before nodding to the noble in farewell. Byakuya watched him walk away, telling himself that arguing would do him no good. He knew Rukia had a long list of friends, all willing to protect her. He could say that he was the only one who could save his sister, but it would be a blatant lie.

Watching her laugh as the training session came to an end, Byakuya let out a heavy sigh. Though she had grown, he still hoped she would come to him for guidance and support, like a sister should with a brother. Blood related or not, he cherished their relationship. He liked to think she still needed him in her life.

As he still needed her.

X

"I still can't get over the fact that Ichigo and Orihime are finally together!"

Renji laughed at the exclamation from the dark-haired woman as they walked. It had been the third or fourth time she had said those words that night, whether out of actual shock or from the alcohol coursing through her veins. They had just left the local Raman joint that many of the Shinigami frequented in the evenings, having enjoyed a dinner and drinks with the couple in question. They had listened to the stories and answers given to the questions the two Lieutenants had asked and still the smaller woman was flabbergasted.

"I doubt they believe it either," he joked, hands going to rest behind his head comfortably as he reveled in the warm feeling sake gave him, "But I'm glad they finally came to their senses."

Rukia turned to look at him in that moment, the moonlight hitting her features just right to catch that gleam of a smile. Renji was once again struck by just how beautiful she was. He knew it was probably the sake in him, but he swore that with that simple smile his heart was soaring.

"Took them long enough," she giggled, the sake taking its own effect on her. She had had her share of glasses if her pink-tinged cheeks and staggered walk was evidence enough. The woman never could hold her alcohol. "You know, I always thought they were perfect for each other. It was frustrating, watching them. I mean come on! Could they really have been that blind?"

Oh, the irony. "Some people are just good at hiding their feelings, I guess." The comment came out quieter than usual, the redhead swept away in his own unspoken feelings. He looked away from the smaller woman, knowing she was staring with a questioning gaze at his words.

"Yeah," she finally said, "I guess you're right."

Renji hadn't realized where they were walking until they came across the pond. Taking in his surroundings, he laughed, though he was unsure of what was funny. "Did you know we were coming here?"

Rukia chuckled as well as she sat beside the pond that surrounded the Ugendou Quarters. "Not at first. But I sometimes come here with Jyuushiro. It's rather peaceful. Nii-sama hates it here though, considering most of these Koi fish were stolen from his pond at the Manor by Yachiru." The mention of Kenpachi's pink-haired Lieutenant made the noble burst into a fit of laughter. Renji plopped down next to her on the grass, staring out at the fish swimming beneath the water.

"I can hear ole Byakuya now," he laughed, turning towards Rukia and pulling his lips into a thin line as he spoke in the most noble-esque voice he could manage in his current state, "Those Koi are property of the Kuchiki family and I will not stand for watching them swim elsewhere."

The imitation was horrible, but Rukia bellowed her laugh anyways, holding her sides as tears sprung to her eyes. "You are terrible," she teased, pushing his shoulder gently.

"And yet you still hang out with me," the redhead pointed out.

"Of course," she said with a gesture to the surroundings. "Who else would come out here with me after drinking Kurosaki under the table?"

The thought of the condition Ichigo had left in started the laughter again. The poor boy would have a hell of a hangover, practically draped over Orihime, who had thankfully not had as much sake as the rest of them, as she half-walked half-carried him to the quarters they were provided.

"Poor Orihime had to drag his ass home."

Rukia's soft laughter was the only response as both looked out over the water, watching the moon on the clear surface of the pond. In the silence, Renji's mind went back to the couple in question. They were obviously smitten with one another, sharing loving looks and tender touches the entire evening. A part of Renji was jealous of the orange-haired man. Watching his smile grow and the easy way he showed his affection made Renji long to share in that happiness with the woman who sat next to him. Yet he couldn't enjoy that kind of connection with Rukia. She was oblivious to the effect she had on him, and he wasn't about to ruin everything he had worked so hard to gain back. Yet, he could not help but wonder what if…

"You know," he began, earning Rukia's attention once more, "a lot of people thought you and Ichigo would have gotten together." One of those people being Renji. At first, it had seemed there was something between the two, but he was pleasantly surprised when nothing came of it. He liked Ichigo, but it would have killed him if Rukia had chosen to be by his side. He would have never stood in her way if it would make her happy, but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't be hurt by the pairing.

Out of all the responses Renji had expected, he did not expect laughter. "Oh please. You're kidding right?" she asked with an incredulous tone.

"No, I'm serious," he responded, a little unsettled. He suddenly wished he would have kept silent and enjoyed the scenery.

"Well, it would have never worked, even if we had felt anything other than friendship." She shook her head, still laughing to herself. "I've never seen Ichigo as anything more than a brother. We are close, yes, but it is purely platonic."

The relief that swept through Renji was instant. He had always wondered about the relationship between the two but had never had the guts to ask, fearing he would have to hear of the love she held for him. Now that he knew the actual feelings of the dark-haired noble, he found himself at ease.

He didn't trust his voice, so he only nodded, looking back out over the water.

"What about you?" she asked, eyes peering at him through the dark. He raised an eyebrow, unsure of the girl's question.

"What about me?"

"You know? You and Momo?"

"Momo?" the man repeated, his mind slightly fuzzy. It was getting hard to focus. Never a good sign. "Don't get me wrong, the girl is a great friend. But I've never liked her in that way," he answered, a chuckle being pulled from him. He and Momo had gotten close when Rukia joined the Kuchiki family, but she had always had her eye on another, much like himself. And now that she and a certain child-prodigy Captain with an ice-type zanpakuto had caught each others' eye, he couldn't be happier for her.

"Oh," was the only answer before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Despite his diverted attention, Renji could feel Rukia scoot closer to him, coming to rest her head on his leg. Renji jumped at the contact, looking down at the woman in confusion. She ignored it, looking at the reflection of the moon on the pond instead of at him. In that moment, he had never wanted to kiss her more. To let his lips press against her, to revel in the taste of her and only her…he knew the alcohol was giving him the courage to do it, but damn if his body wouldn't listen to him. Instead, he was frozen in place, left to simply watch her.

"Remember how we use to sit like this as children?" she asked, her voice softer. She was tired, the sleep creeping into her words and mixing with her intoxicated mentality. "We'd stay in this position for hours and just talk. Talk about life, our goals, our failures…everything and anything that crossed our mind."

She took a deep breath, her raven hair falling into her eyes with the movement. Renji remained still, afraid that if he moved even the slightest bit she would leave. Instead he focused on keeping his breathing steady, listening as she continued. She was drunk, rambling about the past and things they could never alter. He doubted she even realized what she was saying, but still he found himself drawn to her words like a moth to a flame.

"I miss those days sometimes," she said with the slightest of smiles touching her lips. "Not the hardships, not the starvation or the poverty, but I miss how close we were. For years after the academy, we barely even spoke. Not since that day, when I was approached by the Kuchiki family. Not since…" her voice broke off, her eyes clouded suddenly as she was lost in thought. She blinked heavily before continuing. "And now that we are friends again, I can't help but compare it to the way we were before. Something is missing. We never did gain it all back." She turned towards Renji, her eyes shining with sadness and memories of a simpler time. In the softest of touches, she reached up and let her fingers run across the tanned skin of his cheek, causing Renji to suck in a soft breath. "What happened to us Renji? Why did everything change?"

Renji was too stunned to move. His mind screamed at him to confess everything to her, to tell her it was his fault they had lost their bond but that he was willing to breathe life into it once more, to make it stronger than they ever dreamed it could be if only she would agree to be his and his alone. He was having trouble focusing on anything but the lazy circles her delicate fingers were drawing on his skin. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt the burn of needed air in his lungs. Gasping, he took a shaky breath and tried to answer, the words a whisper.

"We grew apart, Rukia." He bit his tongue when the words _"because I let us"_ filtered through his mind.

"But why?" she insisted he answered, the alcohol and sleep deprivation taking its toll as she retracted her hand. "Why did I have to give up our friendship for a new family? I had you for my family and then it was gone. Why did I have to give up one for the other?" She was fading fast, her eyelids drooping ever so slightly to cover those brilliant violet eyes. If he didn't answer her soon, he feared he would not get another chance such as this. It was almost too good to be true. But what would she do if he confessed his love for her? She was a noble now, and he was still a stray. She could not give that up for him. She would forever be beyond his reach.

But maybe…

With a glance at the pond once more, unable to say what needed to be said while looking at her questioning gaze, he sighed.

"Because I let you go," he whispered, the words falling from his lips before he could talk himself out of it. "Because I had to let you go. I let you take on the Kuchiki name and told myself I would let you live a better life without me in it, because I was only holding you down. But…I should have never let you walk away, Rukia. I'm so sorry that I did nothing to keep you with me. But I can change that," he said with rising determination. He could do this. He could make her his. "I can-"

His words trailed off as he looked back at the dark-haired Shinigami, fast asleep in his lap. With a breaking heart he realized she hadn't heard anything he had said and if she had she probably wouldn't remember it, too submerged in the drinking of the evening. He had gotten caught in the moment, forgetting that a belly full of sake was the only reason she had spoken in the first place. He too would probably forget the event once his head hit the pillow considering the amount he had consumed, though it pained him to think it would slip from his mind. But he had no control over that at the moment. Forget it or not, he had prepared to pour out his soul to the woman he loves only for her to fall asleep before he could. The irony was stifling. Once again he was left to bark at the stars without a reply.

For a moment, he remained there, enjoying the slight weight she gave to his body. A shaky hand dragged lazily through the ebony hair, loving the silken texture against the rough skin of his fingers as he recalled the feeling of her hand on his cheek. If he hadn't still felt the tingle of that touch he would have thought he imagined it. But her touch lingered, burning underneath his skin.

Standing with a heavy sigh, he pulled the woman into his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple before tucking her head into the crook of his neck as he walked. He'd do what he had always done. He would take care of her. He would take her to her room, tuck her into the sheets that probably cost more than a year's worth of his salary, and leave like the good friend he was. Because that was the role he played. A good friend. No matter how much he wished for more, it seems fate had other plans.

_I can only hope_, he thought to himself as he carried the unconscious girl towards the Kuchiki manor, the thoughts clouded in his intoxication, _that I will have another opportunity to make her mine._

But that, Renji accepted with a heavy heart, was for another night.

**Oh Renji. I'm so mean to you.**

**But it will be worth it! I'm not completely heartless...or am I? MWAHAHAHAHA! (I bet I didn't fool anyone there :P haha)  
**

**Anywho, reviews, please and thank you!  
**

**Much love,  
**

**Meg  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see.**

**So here is the next installment of the story. Alas, dear readers, this chapter probably falls under the "filler" category, but it is necessary nonetheless! I have emotional development (that's a thing right?) so that counts for something, yeah? **

**And anyways, the next chapter will start some action. Or at least lead up to it, depending on where I cut it. Either way, you won't have to wait long. Stuff is happening, and it is happening soon.**

**And to make up for the fact that this one is indeed a filler, what would you say if I were to tell you I am updating, say, this weekend? Or within the week at the very least? Hopefully you'd be like "YES!" but who knows? But I **_**am**_** serious. The next chapter is already written out. I just need to edit. Yay for being bit by the writing bug!**

**In other news, is anyone updated on the manga? OH MY WORD.**

**Ignore any mistakes. I editted this right before a class and may have missed spelling or grammar. My apologies!  
**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction obviously doesn't think y'all know I don't own Bleach, making me write this disclaimer and all. But in case there is some very sweet (if not slightly delusional) reader out there that thinks I am the creator, I will crush that rumor now. I don't own Bleach *gasp!*. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Rukia groaned as she stirred, her hands going to cover her head. Had she been hit by a truck? She hadn't remembered going back to the human world, but being slammed by one of those vehicles was the only explanation she could think of to justify the intense throbbing in her skull. Slowly, the world came back to her, her mind flooding with memories of last night. Well, partial memories. She remembered Ichigo and Orihime, going out for food and drinks, Renji laughing hysterically at a drunken Ichigo, and something about a Koi pond…

"What the hell was in that sake?" she muttered, rubbing at her temples in a futile attempt to gain relief. The sound of her voice only made her head throb more, and she groaned.

Cracking one eye open, she glanced around the room. She had somehow made it back to her room at the manor, though the method of how evaded her.

Stretching until she felt the satisfying pop in her lower back, the dark-haired Shinigami stood and changed. She moved sluggishly, fumbling through the activity until she deemed herself suitable. She doubted her brother would see a hangover as being a legitimate excuse for looking disheveled. Nobles had to be dignified, always perfect and composed and blah, blah, blah.

As she walked towards the Thirteenth Division, she could not shake the feeling that she had forgotten something important. Did something happen last night? She couldn't focus enough to pull the remnants together. She had somehow made it to the Koi pond at the Ugendou Quarters, she knew that much. And Renji…Renji had been there with her, she was certain of that. It would not be the first time they had stumbled to some random spot in the Seireitei in a drunken stupor. Renji would usually be in charge of getting her home, as he could hold his alcohol better and was therefore more sober. But there was something else. There was a vague sadness that rested on her heart, the whispers of a feeling that she could not grab onto, that was slowly floating away from her to where she could only remember the slight ache instead of knowing exactly why it was there in the first place.

What was it? What had happened?

Shaking her head, she decided to turn left at the corner of the street, heading towards the Sixth. Jyuushiro did not require her to be there at any certain time. She would check on her friend first, make sure he got home last night and see if he remembered something she did not.

Quick steps led her to the door of the Lieutenant in question and she raised her hand to knock gently on the barrier between her and her friend.

X

_Long, nimble fingers traced patterns on petite shoulders before finding purchase in a tiny waist, coming to rest gently on the soft skin he found there, as soft as silk, yet firm with the lean muscles of a trained fighter. Beautiful, poised, conscious of how to hold herself. _

_Renji's senses were blown. He knew this. There was no way he should be able to feel her quickening heart beats as if it was his own, though he did not doubt for a second that the persistent beating in his ears were his own heart's response to her being this close. There was no way he should have been able to hear the sharp intake of breath that passed her lips as if she had whispered within his mind. And the smell…his nose was flooded with Winter Daphne as he held the girl in front of him, threatening to embed itself in his sensed and stay there so he may never smell anything else. His body was bombarded with information from his surroundings, yet he welcomed the intensified sensations. This was Rukia, after all. Overwhelming, but he craved it like a drug._

"_I've wanted to do this since the day I first laid eyes on you," he whispered under his breath, more to himself that to the woman standing in front of him now. He hissed as her hands dragged down the bare planes of his chest, delicate hands drawing patterns of their own. He clutched her form tightly, as if at any moment she would be gone, like a wisp of smoke sliding through his fingers._

_She was everywhere, and Renji thought his head would split with the intense feeling running through his body at her touch. She had touched him many times, but never like _that. _He was on fire._

_He forced his eyes open, not having remembered when they closed, and met the gaze of the noble. Violet eyes shined up at him, seemingly darker than their usual color but still just as brilliant. When she lifted a hand to run through his hair, pulling the tie out to allow the strands their freedom, he could no longer stand it._

_He closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together urgently and almost gasping at the softness that awaited him. She met him eagerly, moving to kiss him back as if he was water and she had been stranded in the desert. His hands tightened their grip, instinctively pulling Rukia closer to him as he drew her full bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a light nip. She gasped, parting her lips and allowing the kiss to deepen, Renji's tongue moving to invade the welcoming mouth. _

_When air made itself a necessity, he pulled away, trailing his lips down her neck as she dug her nails into his shoulders. He could feel her fingernails leaving little crescents in his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Let her leave a mark. It would only verify the fact that he was hers. He smirked into the pale skin of her neck when she shuddered at his actions. Sucking lightly on the skin presented to him, he released a warm breath to tease the area, feeling the courage well up inside of him and nudge him to speak what he's wanted to say for as long as he could remember._

"_I love you Rukia…"_

A sharp knock drug the redhead from his dream, the pleasure that had numbed his senses quickly being replaced with sudden pain, throbbing in his temple and pulling a groan from his throat.

"For the love of everything good and sacred, go away," he whined, burying his head further into the pillow to block out the light that managed to slip into his room from the window. That damn window. Why in the hell had he placed his bed underneath it in the first place? It was a shitty place for a bed when he had a hangover. A chuckle met his ears from the other side of the door and Renji's eyes cracked open, alarmed at the sound. Rukia?

Of all the lousy times to visit him. She just had to come wake him up after a dream like_ that_. Not that it was the first dream of its kind, but usually he had time to prepare himself before being faced with his object of desire. In relief, he realized that this time he was lucky. The pain that preoccupied his head from the hangover had thankfully distracted his body from responding to the vivid images of his fantasy. He would not have to worry about explaining that to the girl, who had figured out his door was left unlocked.

She waltzed into his room, a wicked smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

"Rise and shine!"

He cringed as he pulled the covers over his head, scooting further from the woman as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"You are so cruel," Renji moaned, pulling the covers around him further. Before he could properly retreat to sleep once more, the covers were yanked away from the man. As the air hit his naked torso he whimpered, frustrated with the loss of warmth. He propped himself up on his elbow, glaring at the woman who held his blanket.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Oh stop being a baby. If I can function with my hangover, so can you. You drank less than I did," she insisted, laughing as the redhead pouted. She had a point. Still, his head hurt like hell, and he was not going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

Stretching his muscles, he sighed at the slight burn in his body from the action and turned his attention back to the girl. What he saw made him smirk. Rukia's eyes were tracing the tattoos that marked his skin, following the ink down his abdomen. She was no stranger to the designs that lay on his body, but Rukia usually didn't get such an up-close look at the designs. A deep chuckle worked its way out of Renji's throat, and the girl's gaze snapped back up to his face.

"If you're gonna check me out, could you at least wait until I'm fully awake?" came the tease. Rukia scoffed at the words, looking away. But not before he saw the telling splash of pink that bloomed across her cheeks and nose. In all honesty, he hadn't seriously considered her to be checking him out, but now with the blush displayed clearly, he found himself hoping she had. Though, he knew she'd never admit it.

"I was _not_ checking you out."

See? Knew it.

"Keep telling yourself that," he laughed anyways, a smirk thrown in her direction making the blush grow in its intensity. A resounding smack landed on the open chest of her childhood friend, a yelp leaving the man from the sharp contact. "Hey!"

"Idiot," she muttered, sticking her tongue out at him. His mind supplied him with better things that tongue could do, but he quickly shoved that train of thought away. He did _not _need that distraction at the moment. Not when he had his urges under control. He just rolled his eyes at her antics, rubbing at the tender area of his chest that had been struck.

"Midget," he countered, earning another smack to the same place. He glared at her but let the name-calling drop. For now.

"So besides my daily abuse, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked, rolling to his side. His hair spilled over his shoulder, and he watched as Rukia reached for the crimson strands almost automatically. It had become a common thing between the two whenever his hair was left to hang freely. The redhead loved having his hair played with, though he would rather die than admit that in public. When he made no moves to stop her, the girl scooted closer to where she could play with the silken hair.

He watched as she bit her lip, seemingly running through her thoughts as she tried to decide what she was going to say. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

He closed her eyes at the gentle touches in his scalp, a sigh leaving his lips. "We went with Ichigo and Orihime to the Ramen place and got trashed." That was an easy enough answer. Why did she look so worried?

She continued ministrations, her voice breaking the silence once more. "No, I meant after that. I think we went to the Koi pond, but everything else is fuzzy."

Oh. _That_.

Renji flinched, quickly covering it by shifting his position ever so slightly, trying to make it look as if he was merely getting more comfortable. "Yeah we went there," he stated, his voice quiet. He opened his eyes, finding her looking down at the strands of hair she currently held in her hands. Her brow was furrowed, deep in thought, and for a moment Renji thought that maybe she knew the truth. Maybe she did remember the conversation they had. Was she testing him, seeing if he would be honest? Just as he opened his mouth to confess that he remembered, she looked up and caught his gaze. A small smile crossed her lips, and he could stop the grin that he returned.

"I only ask because I felt like I was forgetting something" she added, returning to playing with the hair. Relief flooded the redhead at the words, but he schooled his features as she continued. "Did we talk or something? I know we always have interesting conversations when we are drunk." She barked out a laugh, her eyes looking off to the side in thought as she not doubt started recalling the stories friends had told her of her wild conversational topics with Renji when both were intoxicated. "Like for Shuuhei's birthday. Didn't we have an hour-long conversation about Ikkaku's lucky dance?" She giggled as she thought back to that day, Renji finding the action to be utterly adorable. "I still think I was better at it than you."

"Not a chance," Renji laughed, though he knew it sounded forced. He didn't know what to do. She was dancing around the subject and a voice in his head was screaming for him to tell her what had happened, but he didn't want to scare her.

How do you tell the person you love that you had an intimate conversation where you pretty much confessed your feelings to them, only to have them pass out in your arms and not remember the next morning? _We got drunk and I almost jumped your bones. By the way, would you mind being the mother of my children? _Yeah, that would be just fan-freaking-tastic.

He coughed to clear his throat, continuing. "Yeah, we do talk about some crazy stuff. I still remember the time we tried to convince Rangiku to ask Kenpachi out."

She outright snorted at the memory, shaking her head. "Thankfully she was more sober than us that time and didn't attempt that. Could you imagine his answer? He'd probably think she wanted a fight rather than a date. Besides, the only woman that seems to have any effect on him is Unohana-taichou." Renji grunted his agreement as it once again fell silent in the small room.

He leaned his head further into her touch as she ran a hand over his scalp, a fleeting thought that this must be what a dog feels like to get his ears scratched running through his mind as her other hand gently untangled a knot in the strands of hair. The dark-haired woman grinned at his response, leaning against his shoulder as she let the hair slip from her fingers.

"So? Do you remember anything?"

He felt his smile falter for the briefest of moments before composing it once more. Opening his mouth, he paused, looking up to meet her questioning gaze. Rukia's eyes were focused so intensely on him, as if trying to determine what he would say before it left his mouth. It was eerily similar to her brother's own look when he watched for lies in people, and Renji had to stop himself from gulping. The conversation last night, as much as it meant to Renji, was probably nothing more than the sake talking for her. She had been drunk out of her mind, and if she had been aware of what she had said she would no doubt be mortified. After a moment, he cleared his throat, finally deciding on his answer. "No. I guess I had more sake than I thought. We talked about Ichigo and Orihime dating, but that's all I can remember."

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling of Renji's room. Her eyes traced the wooden beams that held the roof together as she bit her lip, and he could almost feel the disappointment settling in her heart. "I could have sworn it was important," she mumbled, missing the small glimmer of pain that flashed in Renji's face. When she looked at him once more, he did his best to smirk, though the guilt gnawed at his insides.

"Well, I'm sure it was nothing," he assured her, though even he felt the words weren't convincing enough. She hesitated, as if wishing to question him further, but her eyes caught sight of the sun through the window behind Renji and she sighed.

"You better head to work. Don't want Nii-sama to get upset over your tardiness." It was meant to be a joke, but somehow the humor was lost. Renji only nodded, tying his hair up in the familiar ponytail. In one swift movement he leaned up, reaching for a clean uniform set on a chair by the bed. As he moved, the girl swiftly stood, reaching the door in three strides. He watched her retreating form and cursed under his breath. She looked so defeated, and he knew it was because he had not given her the answer she was hoping for. She wanted him to verify that something had happened. If only she knew what that something was. Would she still feel the same then, when everything was out in the open?

Against his better judgment, he cleared his throat.

"Hey Rukia?"

She turned at the sound of her name, glancing over as Renji pushed himself to a seated position. The look she gave him was curious, and he found he needed a distraction to gather his thoughts. He was stalling, and she would see right through his attempts to delay the inevitable, but she went along with it. He grabbed the discarded bandana from the floor, pulling it around his head and tightening the knot to make sure it stayed in place before looking back up at her.

In the morning light she truly was a beautiful sight to behold, though he knew he'd never think of her as anything less than perfect. Even here in his bunk she was a vision. The Spartan design on his room, very basic and practical, screamed his simplicity, and she looked to be every bit of the nobility she was as she stood waiting in the door. Once again, he questioned if he would ever truly be worthy of someone so beautiful. Someone as beautiful and goodhearted as her deserved more, so much more than he could ever give her. But then again, she was smiling at_ him_, not someone else.

Maybe he stood a chance.

A smile tugged at his lips as he took a breath. He should give her the benefit of the doubt. She deserved to know the truth, no matter how terrified of her reaction he may be. And if he was honest with himself, today seemed about a good a time as ever to tell her.

"We should talk later, okay?"

It would give him time to think, time to figure out exactly what he would tell her and to prepare himself for the worst. His fingers found the sheets of his bed, smoothing them subconsciously in an attempt to calm his nerves as he awaited a reply.

Upon seeing her frown, he quickly corrected his choice of words. "Nothing bad. I just…have some things on my mind right now, and I want to talk to you about it later, after I get it all sorted out up here." For emphasis, he tapped his forehead.

She nodded, bewildered by the words but nonetheless smiling back at him. "You thinking? A bad combination," she teased, "But yeah, sure. We can talk after training with Ichi tonight, okay?"

He nodded once, averting his attention to the uniform in his lap. "Yeah. Great. See you at training, then."

He heard her leave, unable to bring his gaze back up to watch her go. After letting a deep breath rock his frame, he hastily began to get ready. No turning back now. If he didn't chicken out, by the end of the day Rukia would know of his feelings.

He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for it.

X

Ichigo hated kidou training. It didn't help that the kidou training took place in the early morning, when his hangover was at its worse.

He had never been any good at self-control, spiritual or emotional; of course he would despise kidou when it dealt almost completely with control. He was more of a "go in guns blazing" kind of guy. So what if he couldn't control his reiatsu? He had enough brute strength and heart to face any opponent, and enough determination to keep attacking even if he was the weaker fighter. But the old man Yamamoto had been clear on his instructions. In the Captain's words, he was to train every day in the areas of the Shinigami, taking his fair share of patrols with the rest of the divisions and presenting a model example to the younger recruits in this time of terror and confusion.

Whatever.

He didn't have time for this stupid training _and_ a hangover.

But he knew arguing was pointless. Even with his strength, this threat was a master of kidou. If he was going to help against this kidou attack, he had to learn control. Fight fire with fire.

He pressed his energy into the palm of his hands. It was a simple shakkahou, one of the first spells taught in the Academy, but he was struggling. It wasn't so much as releasing the energy but restraining it to the proper amount. The young visored had the habit of releasing all of his reiatsu at once instead of in measured amounts, resulting in rather large explosions. He had ended up with some minor burns already from failed attempts, which his girlfriend had healed with ease. Orihime sat a few feet away, watching his training with amusement. Though the pain only lasted for a minute or two, it still hurt. As he poured his spiritual energy into the spell, he struggled to keep it controlled.

"You must concentrate," Kira spoke up. The blonde had been assigned to oversee his training due his excellent kidou ability. As Ichigo focused more, Kira winced at the intense pressure emitting from him, trying not to grimace. "Ichigo…"

"I'm trying," the orange-haired teen snapped back, not mad at the man but frustrated with the whole training session.

The ill temper resulted in yet another explosion as his reiatsu pulsed with the irritation. Smoke surrounded the young man and Kira coughed as the air thinned, swatting at the area in front of him.

"Son of a _bitch_!"

Ichigo's voice echoed in the field, causing Kira to sigh. "Ichigo, your frustration will only make this process more difficult." Ichigo emerged from the smoke, flexing his hand as anther string of profanities left his lips. In a matter of moments, Orihime appeared next to him, healing the seared flesh.

"He's right," she added, smiling lovingly up at the man whose scowl seemed permanently etched into his face. "You have to remain calm for this to work."

"Listen to her Ichigo," Kira piped up his encouragement. The blonde did want to see his friend achieve control. It would help his fighting greatly, not that it lacked much as it is. Kidou would just be icing on the cake. Ichigo shot a glare at the other man, who for his part seemed indifferent to the raging temper, before returning his attention to the woman next to him. He sighed, his uninjured hand running along the back of his neck.

"I know, I know," he muttered, eyes slipping closed. "Stupid kidou," he said in an even lower voice, Orihime giggling at the words.

"Hey Kurosaki! Need a little help?"

The orange-haired boy looked up to find Ikkaku Madarame standing a few feet away, leaning casually against the tree. Ichigo's scowl lifted momentarily, happy to see the familiar face of the bald man. "Not from you, baldy."

"Who you calling baldy?" Ikkaku spat, temper spiking as he smirk grew in ferocity. Always ready for a fight.

_Can ya let me out for some fun, King?_ Shiro asked, his voice echoing inside Ichigo's head. The glee at the thought of a fight was contagious, almost to the point where Ichigo considered the hollow's suggestion, before he quickly got a hold of himself. Now was not the time for that.

Ichigo grinned at Ikkaku's reaction, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"Last time I checked, you were shit at kidou," the visored continued, unable to help the easy-going taunts.

Ikkaku's smirk grew in ferocity as he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "True. But I'm not the one helping out." He inclined his head towards the other side of the field, and the other three turned to see what he meant.

Kira chuckled at the sight of the approaching man, arms crossing over his chest casually. "Good to have you back, Yumi," he called, his voice light with his happiness. Orihime finished her healing, lightly touching Ichigo's shoulder and smiling at Yumi as she retreated back to her seat in the grass. Yumi grinned, head held high as he took his strides. Ichigo noticed the slight scar on his cheek, having been told all about the attack against Yumi, but quickly forgot it as the man fired a shakkahou in his direction. Ichigo dodged easily, eyes widened in shock.

"The hell?!" Ichigo fumed, though the adrenaline racing through his veins was a welcome feeling. "Why is everyone bent on killing me?"

Yumi only chuckled, taking a stance.

"It's an ugly habit to stare," the man said with an air of authority, eyes gleaming with energy as he focused another attack into his hands. "You always tend to learn faster when threatened. How about we begin our lesson, yes?"

X

Renji plopped down next to Ichigo, both men hidden from the sun overhead with the help of a clump of trees on the edge of the public training fields. Kira and the others were long gone, allowing the trainee to rest and eat before the session that afternoon. He handed Ichigo the lunch Orihime had made him before taking out his own, looking down at the unidentifiable dish.

"What did you say she put in this?" he asked, knowing the girl had an odd sense of taste. He had heard horror stories of the meals his visored friend had endured early on in the relationship, though her cooking had gotten progressively better now that she fed more than just herself. Less creative, if you asked her, but Renji saw it as a major improvement. Ichigo only shrugged.

"I find it easier to just eat without questioning. Sometimes knowing is not best." As if to prove his point, he popped a forkful of the mystery food into his mouth. Seeing that the younger man did not fall over choking, Renji also dug in. Though he still could not tell what the dish consisted of, it wasn't half bad and he was hungry.

"So you up for zanpakuto training later?" the redhead asked through a mouthful of food, knowing full well that whether Ichigo wanted to or not, they were going to train. Rukia had already claimed a far-laying training field out in the Rukongai, wanting to get away from the curious eyes of the younger Shinigami. Renji had not minded the change in scenery and readily agreed. The new location, further away from the Seireitei, would allow the Lieutenants and substitute Shinigami room to breathe.

"Yeah," came the lazy reply, "I am. Orihime is going to stay back though." Renji nodded to that. The redhead had seen Orihime leave for the Fourth Division earlier, following a lanky messenger as he led her in the right direction. He had come with a request from Unohana asking the girl to join her for some small healing jobs. The human girl had gone willingly, excited about the prospects of seeing the inner workings of the Fourth. Orihime was a healer after all. Sure, her powers were unlike that of a Shinigami, but both she and Unohana were fascinated with each other's technique.

And besides, Unohana was a scary woman when she wanted to be. Not many had the guts to turn down a direct request from the Captain, not that Orihime had wanted to refuse in the first place. She was more than happy to tag along.

"Rukia is coming too, right?" Ichigo questioned. Renji couldn't help the flinch from her name. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was ready to confess his love for the girl, only to come up short. And this morning when she had visited he had nearly gone into the confession again. It was getting harder and harder to not express those feelings, especially with the new threat raging through the Soul Society. Who knows what will happen?

_Tch, we ain't going down that easily, _Zabimaru piped up.

Renji found himself mentally nodding in response to the zanpakuto. But even though the redhead was determined not to die as Rukia had seen in her nightmares, the possibility was there. Renji did not want to leave this world with regrets. That drive to not have "what ifs" had his heart speaking louder than ever, afraid that if it wasn't heard now it may never get the chance to speak out again. The redhead had looked into her face, full of question, and opened his mouth to allow the words to slip out. But the hesitation put an end to that. That old nagging fear of being rejected had crept in at the last minute and he played it off, acting as if he couldn't remember anything from the night before. But the truth was he couldn't forget it. Before she had left, he had asked to talk to her, determined to give those words life at last. That time was drawing near, and Renji was preparing to suck it up and just tell her what was in his heart. He had been silent long enough.

"Yeah she will be there," he replied at last, focusing on his food. He could feel the brown eyes of his friend locked on his movements but he did not look up. Ichigo swallowed the last bit of food and set his plate aside, turning to look at the suddenly quiet redhead.

"So when do you plan on telling her?"

Renji nearly choked on his food. "Come again?" he croaked, pushing what looked like rice around in his plate. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He was nervous enough as it is.

"Don't play dumb with me," Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head at the overly naïve tone Renji had acquired. "I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm not stupid." Renji bit back the comment forming on his tongue about Ichigo, in fact, being pretty freakin' bright with that neon hair of his. Instead, he chose to be silent.

A heavy sigh left the younger man, his neck popping as he twisted it from left to right. "Look, I realize I am not the best person for advice on this," he ignored the pointed look from Renji and continued. "But you obviously care a lot for Rukia. I can see it, Orihime can see it…hell, I bet even old stick-in-the-mud Byakuya can see it. I just think it goes further than the whole brother-sister relationship you two preach." He leaned back against the tree behind him, a smug smile on his lips at his conclusion. "So my question remains. When do you plan on telling her?"

Renji chuckled despite himself as looked out over the field, part of him checking to see if anyone was around, and part of him just too uncomfortable to look at the confident visored. Sighing, he realized he would have to give an honest answer, and he wondered when he became so easily read by those around him.

"Tonight, after training. I tried to tell her last night, but obviously the alcohol did not help her memory."

Ichigo laughed, patting Renji square on the back. "But this is good, right? I mean, it will make you feel loads better if you get this off your chest."

"Not if she rejects me," Renji grimaced, his hands running over his hair in an attempt to smooth the loose strands. The thought alone unsettled him. He had loved her for so long that he feared if she did not return the affection he would become lost. He barely had time to react before a swift smack to the back of his head broke the silence. "What was that for?" Renji whined, holding the stinging area Ichigo had struck.

"For being such a girl," Ichigo countered, shaking his head. "Come on Renji. This is _Rukia_ we are talking about here. She won't reject you."

"You think so?"

"Know so," he corrected, his smirk growing. "Suck it up and tell her how you feel. You'll be glad when you get it out in the open."

Renji laughed lightly, leaning back against the tree that stood directly behind him. "When did you become so insightful? You softening up on me, Strawberry?"

The orange-haired boy snorted, rolling his eyes at the nickname that always seemed to follow him. "Please. I could kick your ass any day, Pineapple."

Well that touching moment didn't last long. Still, Renji preferred this version of Ichigo. It was more familiar to see this cocksure visored than the emotionally-sound one, and Renji couldn't help but sigh in relief at the playful threat. Even if he had matured in the last year, he was still the same Ichigo.

"Boys!"

Both Ichigo and Renji turned at the light voice of Rukia, walking across the field with her zanpakuto in hand. Her wide smile lit up her entire face, and Renji couldn't stop the flutter in his chest as she approached. He wondered if she could hear his heartbeat, which blared loudly in his ears. Ichigo nudged him discreetly in his ribs, chuckling as Renji startled.

"Quit your droolin'," he joked, before his smirk took over his face, his eyes shining with a happy glow. He didn't need to voice his well wishes for Renji to know they were implied. The redhead didn't respond, preferring to slip back into the manliness of a playful glare, but he knew his gratitude to the visored was clear.

"I know from experience that when you two are whispering it is never good," Rukia announced her arrival at the clump of trees, a curious brow raised. "Care to share?"

"Oh," Ichigo began, his hands folding behind his head comfortably, "We were just taking bets on how long you'd last in training tonight." He glanced at Renji, smirk widening ever so slightly. "What do you think, Ren? Ten…Fifteen minutes?"

Renji rubbed his chin in mock contemplation. "I'd say more like five."

Renji snickered at the look that crossed Rukia's face, one that somehow managed to say "yeah right" and "you better take that back" all in one expression. She _humphed_ her disapproval, crossing her arms.

"Well, we will see about that won't we?" She started off towards the opposite side of the field, glancing over her shoulder at the still seated boys. "Well come on then! I'll bet my next paycheck that you two lugs can't beat me there." With that she darted off, light on her feet.

Ichigo and Renji hurriedly gathered there things and chased after her, the three of them laughing all the way.

**Someone brought to my attention that my writing is…rather long. Not sure if that is a good or bad thing, so I thought I'd ask you, the readers, if you feel my writing is just way too lengthy, or if it's fine how it is.**

**Just curious.**

**Like I said, my update will be up soon! Hope you are prepared for more drama (MWAHAHAHAHA…*cough*)**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here is the latest update! So soon! XD**

**Okay, so my chapters aren't going to change lengths after some thinking and helpful feedback :) (thank you everyone for the reviews, by the way!), so just sit back and enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Okay, can I rant? For those who don't really care, you can skip on down to the chapter, but I need to vent a little, and what better place than an author's not, right?**

**Anyways, for those of you who don't know of this festival, there is an annual Rock festival in North Carolina called Carolina Rebellion. It started three years ago, and I went to the first and second year. This third year is in May, and I was so excited. And then I saw my exam schedule for this spring semester. The concerts this year are on two days, Saturday, May 4****th**** and Sunday, May 5****th****. I have two exams on the 4****th****, at 8 am and noon (on a Saturday, because UNC doesn't understand the concept of a freaking SATURDAY, as in THE WEEKEND. Stupid as hell), and them an 8 am on Monday, efficiently keeping me from going to the Sunday shows as well. And THEN they released the line-up. I nearly cried, y'all. Really. One of my favorite bands, Rise Against, is going to be one of the headliners for Sunday, and I've wanted to see them live for a long time, and OF COURSE I can't go see them when they are only two hours away. But it wasn't just them. SOOOOO many good bands are coming this year, and I get to miss them all because of school exams. :( I was so upset. My luck literally sucks.**

**Though I am getting to go see Chevelle at a club over spring break...guess there is a silver lining there.  
**

**And now that I am all vented out, I can move on with the story. Thank you for dealing with that side note lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Ikkaku sat against the wall of the Eleventh Division training grounds, drinking greedily from a canteen. The water's cool temperature was a blessing after the workout he had just endured. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sighed contently. He glanced up at his sparring partner and offered the metal container.

"Yo Yumi, you want some?"

The feathered man shook his head, seated cross-legged with his zanpakuto laid across his lap. His eyes remained closed as he focused on his energy, and Ikaku could feel it rolling off of the slender Shinigami in waves. He had pushed himself hard today. Though he would never say it, Ikkaku could see that their regular training was harder on him. The kidou that he had performed had drained his energy pretty quickly, and it would be a while until he could train as hard as he was used to. He was told to go easy on the training for the next few days to make sure his body could catch up. Of course, Yumichika would have none of that, as holding back was unbecoming. He insisted on training just as he normally would, even when his muscles ached and his breath came in short gasps. It was all that the bald man could do to stop the man and make him take a break. And considering Ikkaku himself loved a good fight, having control over the situation was easier said than done. But the bald man was really trying to restrain himself for the sake of his friend. No point of putting Yumi back in the Fourth when he just got out.

Ikkaku shook the canteen, causing the water to slosh within the container as an audible reminder that there was plenty for both men. "Come on. You need water after training for so long. You've hardly drunk any all day."

Once again, Yumi just simply shook his head. A frustrated grunt left the bald man's lips. Zaraki-Taichou had given Ikkaku the task of watching the newly recovered man in training to make sure he was following Unohana's orders. If Yumi didn't listen to him, he feared his friend would cause more harm than good. Resisting the urge to pin his friend down and force him to drink the damn water, Ikkaku tried again. "Yumi…"

"What?"

"Drink the water." It was no longer a suggestion.

An eye cracked open to glare at the man who sat across from him. "You do realize it is extremely difficult if not impossible to meditate with your insistent blabbering?" he challenged. "Really, your behavior is so ugly today."

Ikkaku just rolled his eyes, preparing for the argument he knew would come the minute Yumi stepped on the field today. Getting Yumi to do anything he did not want to do was like pulling teeth. Stubborn idiot. "Yumi, listen to me. Unohana said that you had to take it easy. I let you get out and train with Kurosaki, and God knows the boy's tough. That was pushing it, but I went along with it because I knew you could handle it. After all that, the least you can do is drink some water."

"I'm fine, despite what you think," came the prideful remark. Yumi's chin rose in the air in defiance. He would not give up easily. "I do not need to be mothered, especially by someone as bald and as ugly as you."

That was the last straw in Ikkaku's opinion. He would not let Yumi win this argument. He would drink the water, whether he wanted to or not. "Listen here you little feathered freak, I-"

He stopped his retort when Yumi's eyes shot open, glancing off to his right. Ikkaku followed the gaze, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "What? What is it?" he asked, jumping to his feet when Yumi stood and walked off in the direction of the Division entrance. Ikkaku followed quickly, practically stepping on Yumi's heels with how closely he followed. All the while he asked what was wrong, but he received no answer from the other man.

When they reached just outside of the Division, Yumi stopped, causing the bald man to narrowly avoid colliding with him. His eyes danced around his surroundings, glancing in every direction as if searching for something.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikkaku demanded, gripping his friend's shoulder. The actions of Yumi were starting to worry him. He didn't like seeing his friend so worked up.

"It's…" Yumi paused, taking a deep breath. He looked off into the distance, towards the wall that surrounded the Seireitei. Closing his eyes, he tilted his face upwards as if listening, and Ikkaku could feel the man's reiatsu exploring the air around them. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he opened his eyes to look around once more. He seemed to tense under Ikkaku's hand before shaking his head quickly. "I thought I felt…no, it's nothing." Yumi finally spoke, closing his eyes again in a last attempt at sensing something, anything out of the ordinary. Ikkaku could see his brows knitted together in concentration. "I must have been mistaken," the feathered man muttered, turning and walking back into the Division.

The bald man followed his friend once more, confused as to what had gotten under Yumi's skin.

X

The man ran his hand over his blade, drunk with the power he felt surging beneath his fingertips. His zanpakuto had always fascinated him. What is it, he thought, that makes this sword so intriguing? It was a beautiful weapon, he admitted to himself. A white zanpakuto, rare amongst the other Shinigami. Oh, how others had envied his sword, craning their necks to shamelessly gaze at it with longing looks. That was part of the reason he had taken up the habit of wrapping it with the black bandages, to conceal it from hungry eyes. The other reason for the wrapping? To keep his identity safe, of course. A rare zanpakuto was not something an anonymous attacker wanted. But even with its striking beauty, there was something more that drew him in to the steel. Was it the spirit that resided there?

The spirit was overwhelming, but he had always sought it out for comfort and guidance. He considered it almost as a teacher, it having helped him grow into the force he had become. It gave him the power to do frightening feats of strength. It allowed him to see the wickedness that was the authority of the Soul Society. It opened his eyes, and he willing followed the spirit's wishes.

He could feel the heavy weight of the spirit now, sitting in the back of his mind. The chill that ran through him was not from the light wind that found them this evening. It was the spirit's energy that brought the cold feeling, coupling with his own reiatsu perfectly. Their energy was unlike anything else he knew; the only description was ice and fear, fog and darkness. He had grown use to the burden of its weight long ago, now carrying it with ease. He had also become a master at concealing it. To have so much power would draw too much suspicion. But concealing it did not make the weight any lighter. So heavy was its power that even a Captain's strength, say Sajin Komamura, could not bring him to his knees with pressure alone.

He chuckled, drumming his fingers against the chilled metal that sat across his lap as he remembered the event of the Captain's downfall. It was a beautiful thing. It had been so easy to defeat him, mere child's play. The larger man had practically defeated himself, the younger of the two only providing the means of which to do so. The fear of betrayal and rejection ran deep within the pathetic wolf; he only had to tap into the right memory to discover what plagued the Captain's heart the most. He had left the wolf for dead, lying in a pool of blood. Later he had discovered the dog of a Captain had been saved, but he was only slightly disappointed that he had lived. It would have been nice to have killed the Captain quickly, but what fun would have been in that? No, he had made the right decision. The slow and painful slip into unconsciousness had broken the dog that paraded around the Soul Society. He had watched as the fear crept onto his face, his eyes wide in terror as he gave in to the darkness that surrounded him. Now that he lived he would be terrorized by the memories of the attack, something that brought joy to the younger man. Though death would have been nice, having Sajin live in fear for the rest of his days was truly satisfying.

It gave him chills when he recalled the expression of the wolf. The young man reveled in the feeling of power that came from watching his prey. For too long had he been labeled as a weakling. For too long had he answered to people who were not worthy of kissing his feet. The power that surged through him at the sight of fear, something so primal and untrained as it took over every nerve of his victim, that was what he lived for. That was his purpose. He was meant to be in control. His spirit had known that all along and had molded him into the weapon he was today. Without the spirit, he did not know where he would be. Probably still struggling to prove himself in the eyes of the Soul Society. Together, they would take what was rightfully theirs.

He watched the action on the field, sighing contently. "When can we begin?" he asked aloud, knowing the spirit could hear him.

_Soon_, the spirit replied, _very soon. I wish for our targets to finish their training before we strike_.

The young man looked down from the hill on which he sat, watching the group of three Shinigami train. He had been watching them for a while, leaving the walls of the Seireitei behind him. He had known they would train out here away from the safety of the main walls, having heard from some of the other recruits within his division. It had been easy enough to slip out. He had always been looked over, blending in with everyone around him. He had found them just as easily, following the ridiculous outpour of reiatsu and hiding himself away to wait for his opening.

It was getting later in the evening, the sun just starting to set. The limited amount of time before dark made the man anxious to begin. How foolish to train so far away from the others. But then again, they were all fools. Every single one of the Shinigami, save himself, was a fool. Still, he would wait for the moment he could strike.

He had come to recognize the Kuchiki girl, her black hair and violet eyes similar to that high-and-mighty adoptive brother of hers. How odd they share similar features when she was nothing but a street rat of a girl playing dress up. Still, she held herself like a noble, though she was relaxed in her current setting. And the man with red hair, Abarai, was familiar as well. The man's physical attributes were enough to identify him. Not many of the idiots in the Soul Society had that shock of red hair, or those thick dark markings. So much of a contrast to the company he kept, and also tied to the Kuchiki family. Yet another unworthy mutt. How was it that he could be at such a high rank and be of such low beginnings? Where was _his _opportunity?

No matter. They were not the ones he was interested in at the moment.

The younger one, however, was. The orange-haired boy was fierce. He had heard the other whisper about him, knew that he was one of the saviors of the Soul Society in the Winter War. He would be a challenge, but his zanpakuto had him in his sights as the next victim. After all, what better message was there to send but that he could defeat the one who defeated Aizen?

"He's not even a full Shinigami," the man spat, anger rising in his heart. "What authority does he possess that allows him to fit in so easily?" Why was the abomination, a Shinigami and a hollow in one, given the respect _he_ deserved? How was it fair that he spent years in the Academy and this orange-haired teenager could waltz right in and be _accepted_?

_He is strong. Incredibly strong_, the zanpakuto answered, _he managed to defeat many of the powerful officers without even realizing the power he possessed. If anything, this should give you more motivation_.

When the man didn't respond, confused by the spirit's assessment, the zanpakuto spoke again. _He is living proof that those with power can demand respect…and receive it without question_. The young man liked that thought very much. He had power. He could do the same. Still, the current situation made him anxious.

"We've never attacked someone with others around," the man commented, watching the group wind down. They were getting tired, he could see it from his spot.

_We will have to lure him away somehow. Given the boy's impulsive behavior and fighting style, I doubt we will face too much of an obstacle with getting him away from his friends_. The spirit chuckled darkly, wrapping around the young man's mind further.

He only grinned, watching the three finally draw their training to a close. Standing, he began his trek towards the open field, anticipating the task at hand.

X

Ichigo dodged the blur of black, barely escaping the edge of Rukia's weapon. He dove, rolling out of the way and pushing himself up to defend himself, breathing heavily. The visored could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, soaking into his shihakusho, but he refused to slow down.

If he did, he would surely be defeated.

A growl behind him jolted him from his position, dodging yet another blow from his other sparring partner. Renji grinned, teeth glistening. A roar ripped from his throat as Zabimaru extended, catching the sleeve of Ichigo's uniform. The fabric tore easily enough, barely making a sound with the sharpness of the blade.

Ichigo grunted as he moved yet again. It was impossible to get a breather with these two. If one was not attacking him, the other was. Zangetsu was helping as much as possible, but the zanpakuto was starting to feel the effects of the constant movement. His blade was getting slower, his movements delayed.

He blocked another blow from the fiery redhead, his chest heaving as he pushed the larger man away.

"Incoming!"

Ichigo did not have time to react to Rukia's warning. Instead, he felt the flat of her blade strike him on the back of his head with some force, knocking him down to one knee. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl land a few feet away. She chuckled, blade coming to rest across her small shoulders.

"Dead," she said simply as Ichigo sulked.

"Am not," the orange-haired man protested, standing up to glare at the short woman. With her height, Ichigo (and almost all of Soul Society, for that matter) towered over her, but you wouldn't know it by looking at the smug smirk that tugged at her lips.

Renji laughed, coming to stop next to the girl. "You just took a blow to the back of your head, Strawberry. That's a kill shot." He crossed his arms over his bare chest as he smirked. He looked the noble over with pride that seemed to warm the air around them.

Ichigo only groaned, trying to ignore the ache that was radiating from the tender spot. He was unwilling to admit his defeat, but he knew the shot would have been deadly in a real battle. How had she gotten so close?

"Rukia did you have to hit so freaking hard?" Ichigo whined, rubbing the growing welt forming beneath his orange hair. He pulled his hand away, relieved to see there was no sign of blood on his fingers. He snarled at the dark-haired noble who only chuckled.

"I only hit you with the flat of the blade. Stop being such a big baby," she teased, swatting at his chest. It made a satisfying thud, much to Ichigo's displeasure. He knew she was right. If she was serious about hurting him she would have turned her blade and struck with the edge. Ichigo had not doubts about that. He had sparred enough with the girl to know she could pull her strikes to avoid seriously injuring her opponent.

Still, Ichigo's exhaustion made him cranky. He muttered something about insensitive females under his breath before stifling a yawn with his hand. He'd been training since the minute he got back to the Soul Society and all he wanted to do now was sleep. If he had not already promised to meet Orihime at the Fourth Division after the latest training session with Rukia and Renji, he was certain he would have already given in to sleep and collapsed where he stood. But Ichigo was always one to keep his word, no matter what condition his mind or body was in.

"Someone tired?" Renji joked, nudging the younger man with his elbow. The smirk on his face was mocking, but Ichigo could see the effects of their session starting to take their toll on the taller man as well. He may be smiling, but the ever-darkening circles beneath his eyes screamed their need for rest.

"It is getting late," Rukia mumbled, her eyes finding the slowly sinking sun on the horizon. She seemed to slip into her own thoughts and by the looks of it they were troubling. Ichigo could see the flash of worry in her eyes, but made no comment. He'd known Rukia long enough to know she would not open up if he pushed the issue. Rukia was not one to leave her life out in the open. She had always been guarded, even after so many years. Ichigo suspected it had become a habit of hers under the Kuchiki name, seeing as her brother was the King of the cold shoulder. No matter his curiosity, he wouldn't force his friend into anything. If she wanted to talk, she knew he was here and ready to listen, along with the rest of their friends back home. That was good enough for Ichigo.

Besides, he had a hunch about the reason behind her worry. Renji had not gone into much detail about the dreams that their mutual friend was having, but he knew enough to know that Rukia was terrified of them. She was doing a hell of a job at hiding those fears for the most part, but sometimes that wall she had placed around her emotions slipped and revealed just how terrified she was. He couldn't blame her. If his nightmares suddenly became true, he would have been at wits end. The threat in the Soul Society was no laughing matter. It was enough to have everyone on their toes.

Glancing to his right, Ichigo could just make out Renji's expression in the fading light. His stance had shifted. He no longer stood with his arms crossed but instead took a more open stance, arms down to his side as he watched the noble woman. The tiredness was much more evident in his features now, his mind less focused on keeping its façade and more focused on the fear that was slowly smothering the girl's reiatsu. He had obviously seen the look on Rukia's face but he too decided against questioning the expression. His eyes had grown softer though, the protective nature in the redhead coming to the foreground. Ichigo knew that look well. It was the same look he himself had when he looked at Orihime.

The redhead cleared his throat, sheathing Zabimaru at his side and gripping the top half of his uniform in his other hand.

"Let's head on back before dark." He had spoken quietly, but his voice held the edge of authority that Ichigo had only heard from Captains. The tone spoke of a desire for order and left no room for argument, not that Ichigo was begging to stay on the field any longer. He was happy to follow the other two back to the main gates.

It was in that moment that Ichigo realized just how far Renji had come in such a short amount of time. Gone was the impulsive man he had beaten in his efforts to save Rukia and in his place stood a man that was fiercer. It was still the same old Renji, but now it would seem the impulsive nature had better control. He doubted the Shinigami would ever be completely contained, but it was enough to show the leaps and bounds he had made as a Lieutenant.

Rukia silently nodded and was already walking before the words even left Renji's lips. She was ready to go, her pace picking up speed in her hurried attempts to get back. Ichigo watched the woman's strides, the movement rippling her uniform.

Renji nodded once at Ichigo before following the girl, his steps quickened to catch up, leaving Ichigo to be the last to move from the deserted field. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He had seen the nerves on Renji's face. He was preparing to talk to Rukia in just a few minutes, and he was freaking out pretty badly, but the orange-haired man knew it would go just fine. He'd always rooted for those two. Sighing, he started to move. He wasn't about to fall behind.

Stooping to pick up Zangetsu and cringing slightly at the soreness in his muscles, he grabbed the hilt of his weapon and straightened up. He ignored the sharp pain in his lower back and skull, telling himself Orihime could patch him up later. As he turned, intent on catching up to the other two, Ichigo barely caught the slight blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his eyes just in time to catch a body emerging on the edge of the field, just pass the tree line. From his spot he could see the Shinigami uniform.

_A newcomer? But we are so far from the main gates. Who would come this late?_

_Careful, Ichigo_. Zangetsu's voice rang through his ears, his deep voice like a rumble of thunder in the distance. _Something is not right with this one._

"What do you mean, old man?" Ichigo asked aloud. How could the spirit tell from such a distance? Ichigo couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, besides the fact that he did not know who this man was or what he was doing on a field so far out of the way.

_Look closer_, the spirit replied, surging to the front of Ichigo's mind. The young man did not like his zanpakuto's tone. It was as if he knew something that he did not. Ichigo hated being out of the loop.

"It's just a stupid…" he trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the lighting and distance. His eye sight was not great at dusk, but he could just make out the gray cloth around the neck of the newcomer gently lifting with the breeze that moved through the evening air.

A scarf, ashen gray.

"No way…" Ichigo thought aloud, watching the man step further onto the field. His hand instinctively tightened around the grip of his zanpakuto, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the man in front of him. Renji had spoken of a gray scarf, one very similar to this person's own garment, when describing the unknown attacker. Ichigo quickly wracked his brain for any other description as he looked the man over for any distinguishing features. He was still too far to identify small details, but the visored could see the intruder carried a weapon. When the other revealed his sword, the black ribbons slipping down to hang off of the hilt, revealing a white zanpakuto, Ichigo growled.

So this was the attacker that had everyone freaked out. This was the one who terrorized the Soul Society. This was who Ichigo was called to defeat. In an all-consuming rage, Ichigo felt his reiatsu spark, engulfing the surrounding area in heavy pressure.

Ichigo could hear the footsteps of his friends, now only distant thuds, come to a halt as his reiatsu jumped sky high.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice filled the gap, but the visored did not turn, keeping his attention on the unknown Shinigami. As if in response to the question in her voice, the sound of a laugh left the other man. The gleeful sound made Ichigo cringe; there was something incredibly evil about the noise. It was almost childlike in its mirth. As the chiming sound reached the group of friends, Ichigo heard Rukia gasp. Renji's spiritual pressure became suddenly sharp against Ichigo's own energy in response, an animalistic growl sounding from the red-haired man. That was confirmation enough. This was indeed the bastard they were looking for.

"Got him," Ichigo snarled, rushing forward with all of his might. Where he found such energy he was unsure, but he could feel it race through his veins and light his body on fire. He must have startled the other man, for the intruder quickly backtracked, disappearing into the trees. Even with the loss of a visual, Ichigo didn't stop. His feet moved faster than he thought possible, his heart pumping wildly in his ears. Even with the fatigue from training, he would not give up the chase. He would not allow this man to continue harassing his friends and allies. Not on his watch. No, it would end. Tonight.

Vaguely, Ichigo heard the calls of his friends. Rukia was pleading with him to wait, a panicked edge added to the voice that he knew so well. Renji's calls were much more authoritative, barking out an order to slow down and wait for him to catch up.

"Damn it, Ichigo, you have to slow down! You can't take this guy on alone," his larger friend hollered, the sound of his footfalls growing faint. Ichigo knew he was pulling away from his friends, knew that with his speed he would surely lose them, but he could not halt his feet as they covered the distance. He never slowed, slipping into the trees at a high speed and keeping an eye out for that elusive bit of gray.

When he could not see him, however, he could still hear him. The man had the audacity to continue his laughter. Within the trees, dark shadows cast by the setting sun littering the ground, it became that much more sinister.

The voices of Renji and Rukia faded into the background as Ichigo burst through the trees and into another clearing, a field with knee-high grass. Glancing around, Ichigo quickly spotted the other man, standing at the ready with his weapon out in front of him, ready to attack at any moment.

Growling, Ichigo surged forward. They would settle this now, once and for all.

**Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Do you hate me? Yeah, I'd hate me too. But fear not! The next chapter, much like last time, is almost complete! Geez, the writing bug sure has a hold of me right now. If I don't slow down, y'all will think this is becoming a habit haha**

**Though, would a habit of quick updates be a **_**bad **_**thing? I don't think so. **

**Anyways, hope you liked!**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reached double digits in chapter numbers! Woohoo! **

**I really struggled with this chapter. I mean, I was really excited about it, but then I started typing it out and editing and it just…eh. Maybe it is my mood or something. Who knows? Hopefully, it still comes out well. I just really wanted to make this battle and following scene spectacular, but if it fell short, I still hope it is at least enjoyable to read. **

**Not much to say here, kind of worn out with school and life in general and I'm finding myself at a loss for words, haha. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I promise you would know.**

**Chapter 10**

The sound of steel against steel rang out across the field, the impact making a sound akin to thunder. Power hitting power, butting heads in the most primal of ways.

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu pulsing within him, driving him forward and guiding his blade. The attacker buckled under the sheer strength of the visored's sword, having underestimated the man's strength. Ichigo smirked widely, knowing his strength caught the other off guard. He pushed away, taking a stance that invited the unknown man to make his move.

The man stood, rolling his shoulders as he also took a wider stance, sizing up his eager opponent. Ichigo shifted his wait under the cold gaze. He could see the pale blue eyes of his attacker, and he could feel the ice-cold touch to his reiatsu; something in the gaze sent a shiver down his spine. The look, paired with the energy, was fierce and untamed. Something about this guy was not right, and that is after you take into consideration his attacks on unsuspecting Shinigami. No, it was something else. Something dark.

After a few more seconds, Ichigo had had enough with the staring. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight? Or do you only attack people who aren't looking for a brawl?"

The unknown man huffed defiantly at that, but still hesitated in his attack. In the distance, Ichigo could make out Renji and Rukia's frantic calls, knowing they were still minutes behind him. That was all he would need, if this guy every bucked up and fought.

"Come on," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. If this guy wanted a fight, he would get one. "Fight me!"

Finally, the man moved. His shunpo was fast, but Ichigo was faster. He lifted his zanpakuto to block the hit, pushing against the boy's weapon with enough force to knock the intruder off of his feet. He yelped at the sudden force, rolling to his stomach and dodging yet another blow from Ichigo. Zangetsu dug into the ground and Ichigo ripped the blade from the dirt, throwing bits of grass and soil up into the air to shower down over the dueling pair.

The boy scrambled to his feet, backing away from the substitute Shinigami. He moved side to side, his eyes darting in every direction as he tried to find an opening for a strike against the visored. Ichigo wasn't giving him any opportunities, however, and instead made his own advancements.

Swinging his weapon out in a wide arch, Ichigo narrowly missed hitting his mark, which had it landed would have knocked the man's head clean off of his shoulders.

The unknown man finally retaliated with his attack, practically throwing his blade at Ichigo's midsection. He missed, and Ichigo capitalized by taking his own shot. This time, his blade found purchase. The sword caught the boy's left shoulder, blood sputtering from the cut visibly as it sliced though his uniform and bit into his skin. He cried out, a sound of shock and pain that echoes in the open field.

_He has probably never been hit before_, Ichigo thought to himself as he brought his zanpakuto back up in a defensive position. The substitute Shinigami remembered his first cut, how it shocked him that someone had gotten close enough to break through his defenses and deliver a blow. He was sure the attacker was feeling something close to that at this very moment, seeing as his eyes had widened. He was not as invincible as he thought.

"First cut?" he asked, surprised when the boy glared at him. It was the first real emotion he had seen from the kid, different from the cocky attitude that had been on displace since he appeared.

"Hardly," the man spoke for the first time. His answer was confident, but he didn't sound too convincing. Ichigo knew a bluff when he saw one.

The visored struck out once more, barely catching the edge of the boy's hakama and hearing the satisfying sound of cloth ripping. He didn't hit skin that time, but the blow still affected the attacker. He jumped back, the fear of being cut again present in the pale blue eyes.

Ichigo's brow furrowed at the look. Why was he scared? Was he not the one to initiate the fight? True, Ichigo had given chase, but the unknown Shinigami would not have drawn his sword if he had not wised for a brawl. He had taunted him, baiting the human to follow. But looking at his eyes now, Ichigo began to doubt the man really knew what he was doing. He was in a panic, and though he could not see all of his face he had the feeling that the boy was suddenly just that: a boy. He was a child playing with his daddy's zanpakuto and realizing for the first time that he could get hurt. This wasn't right. It didn't _feel_ right to attack a kid that hardly knew what was going on.

_He's a baby, _Shiro commented, the inner hollow stirring with the sight of fresh blood still seeping from the boy's shoulder. _Let me finish him for ya, King. Ain't nothing I can't handle, yeah?_

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered aloud, feeling the hollow laugh within his mind.

_C'mon! You have to let me out sometime,_ the hollow complained, itching for a fight.

"I said no," Ichigo growled, shaking his head. Ichigo didn't approve of the hollow's brash actions. As much as Ichigo hated backing down, fighting such an inexperienced boy made him question his own judgment. He would not feel great about himself for defeating a kid, let alone letting his hollow out to _play_ as Shiro would say. But if he could just hold off until the other got here…

"You honestly think you can win against the entire Soul Society?" Ichigo questioned, eyes never leaving the boy's form. "Face it, you're in over your head. Turn yourself in, and maybe they will be lenient."

For a moment, the boy seemed to consider it, clutching his shoulder as he caught his breath. Ichigo allowed him to think on it, but he was not willing to wait very long. He needed to make a decision, and fast. Ichigo watched as the boy flinched, and the sudden burst of icy reiatsu was enough of an answer for the visored. As quickly as the attacker's look of contemplation appeared, it was replaced with a new found hate, eyes narrowed in anger. Ichigo sighed, knowing the hope of stopping this fight without serious injury was lost.

Lunging with awakened energy, the boy started sloppy attacks, swinging the sword widely. It was as if he only wished to get any hit, no matter if it was a serious cut or not. This was not the account Ichigo had heard when he arrived. Was the boy not supposed to be skilled? He took out Komamura, for God's sake. But here, it was as if the anger had taken over and technique was lost. Ichigo dodged easily enough, shoving the boy back with the flat of his blade.

The boy swung his sword out as he fell, nicking the skin of Ichigo's calf muscle. It was barely even a scratch, but the boy's eyes lit up with the small victory. Ichigo ignored the cut and surged forward.

It happened so fast that Ichigo hadn't been prepared for what would follow.

The boy rolled away, extending his sword in front of him and quickly sliding his hand down the blade that held traces of Ichigo's blood. As his fingers came in contact with the liquid, he began to speak. , Ichigo couldn't hear the words that left his lip, the words only whispered, but he assumed it was a release of his zanpakuto. The next moment confirmed it, as Ichigo watched a black smoke seep from the sword, surround the two men in seconds.

The sudden chill made Ichigo's skin crawl, and the laughter of the boy only added to the creepiness. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he came to realize his hands were empty, his zanpakuto. He searched the ground, frosted in the cold air, but found nothing. Nothing but an empty field.

"Shit."

He had to find his weapon and get the hell out of here.

"Zangetsu?" he called, receiving no reply.

"Old man! Where are you?" he continued his calling for the spirit. It was as if the zanpakuto had vanished into thin air. His reiatsu had disappeared as well, leaving him with none of his powers as a Shinigami. Not that he really had much control of kidou, but the feeling was eerie and he didn't like feeling so empty.

_I might need Shiro after all, _he thought to himself, reaching up to pull his hollow mask to the surface

Except he couldn't feel the hollow in his mind. For once, he was completely alone with his thoughts. Ichigo was disturbed by that thought but quickly regained his bearings. He had grown up fighting. He would be able to defeat the kid, powers or not.

"Hello King."

Ichigo jumped at the sound of Shiro's voice, for once not inside his head. Turning to his left, the man could just see the bright yellow eyes in the darkness. The hollow stepped out of the shadows, his white skin and hair bright against the black surroundings. The hollow smirked at Ichigo, chuckling. His laughter seemed to consume him, distorted and haunting in the cloud of smoke surrounding them.

"Shiro?" Ichigo could hardly believe his eyes. His hollow was outside of him. He had only been face to face with Shiro within his inner world, never outside. How was this possible?

"Yeah, it's me," he could see Shiro's version of Zangetsu strapped to his back, untouched by the boy's attack.

Ichigo didn't like the look on his face. It was an expression he had seen before, the look echoing the rebellious side of Shiro, the one that didn't want to follow Ichigo. It was a look that promised trouble.

The inverted self smiled, popping his knuckles as he stepped closer. "It's been a while, huh?" he drawled, the watery sound of his voice chilling Ichigo to the bone. "Since I've been strong enough to take you on, I mean."

"What makes you think you're strong enough?" Ichigo barked, his jaw tensing. It was a bluff. They both knew that. Ichigo didn't have his zanpakuto, and Shiro was still armed. He wondered briefly if Renji and Rukia were close, but shook away the thought. He couldn't split his concentration with Shiro, or he would pay dearly for it. "I thought we had an agreement. I am in control."

"Tch," the hollow scoffed, "not anymore. In case you didn't notice, I've got the upper hand. Let's see who the horse is now, ay King?" He lunged forward, swinging the zanpakuto by the wrappings that hung off of the hilt. Ichigo ducked, skidding off to the side to avoid the blade. The inverted self of Ichigo didn't allow him any breathing room, however, attacking relentlessly.

Pretty soon, Ichigo started to feel the cuts. First his right cheek, then his left hamstring, then his shoulder; eventually he lost count of the blows, the wounds running together as one continuous gash that zigzagged through his flesh. Blood soaked his shihakusho and stained his skin, and a cut above his eye made it difficult to see. Falling to his hands and knees after a particularly vicious blow to the back, Ichigo could only watch as Shiro closed the distance between them once more. The hollow smirked as he kneeled next to the injured man.

"Oh, how the tables have turned."

Ichigo growled in defiance as he glared at Shiro, refusing to accept his defeat. He tried to push himself up, tried to make his body fight back, but it was all that he could do to just stay up on his hands, to not give in to his pain and sink to the ground. His head was spinning, the loss of blood affecting him more than he thought as he braced himself on shaky arms. Shiro grabbed a handful of bright orange hair, yanking Ichigo's head back to meet black and gold eyes.

"I wonder what Orihime would say," he whispered, laughing maniacally when Ichigo's eyes widened. He continued with a look of faux sympathy on his ashen face, though the amusement burned brightly in his eyes. "Poor Ichi. Couldn't even save himself from little ole me." He leaned forward, practically nose to nose with Ichigo when he spoke again. "But don't worry. I will take good care of the girl for you." The hollow's words hung in the air, taunting the ginger man with its hidden meaning.

Ichigo spit in the hollow's face, fury coursing through his body and blood and saliva marred Shiro's features. "If you touch her, so help me God I will kill you," he roared, the hatred in his words almost tangible. His anger seized his mind and the only thing he could think about was the safety of the girl he loved. He would rather die than have Shiro take control. If he so much as laid a finger on her, he would have the hollow's head. But even as he threatened the hollow, his body reminded him that he was in fact losing this fight with his other half. If that happened, Shiro would have access to everything, including his girlfriend. He could only imagine Orihime's terror as she came face to face with the sinister power that was Shiro, the horror that was the monster inside of him. The fear of that possibility was overwhelming.

Shiro only laughed, wiping his face before striking Ichigo's ribs with his fist, causing an involuntary whimper of pain to leave the visored as the fist met unprotected skin and bone. Ichigo's arms gave out with the force and Shiro roughly rolled the injured man to his back as he stood to his full height. His fingers danced on the hilt of his zanpakuto as he peered down at the battered man.

"Such big promises from a worthless substitute Shinigami." He placed his foot on Ichigo's sternum, pressing his heel down hard until Ichigo was struggling to breathe. "But you can't do anything about that. I'm in control now."

"Go to Hell," Ichigo spat, feeling the panic starting to take over. He tried to push the hollow's foot off of his chest only to fail miserably. His body was just too weak, and Shiro was too strong.

Shiro raised his zanpakuto to eye level, admiring the steel of the blade. He glanced once more at the injured man before slamming it down, impaling Ichigo through the gut. Ichigo cried out harshly, his body writhing to get away from the intruding weapon. He gripped at the blade, slicing his hands as he pulled at the metal to dislodge it, gasps leaving him as he tried to force air into his lungs, but Shiro held the zanpakuto steady, leaning over the man to look him in the eyes.

"You first," he cackled, his voice sing-song and filled with glee.

X

"Where is he?"

Rukia groaned aloud, frantically searching the area surrounding them with her reiatsu. Ichigo was too fast for his own good. When they had lost sight of him, they had followed the sound of battle. The voices and clashes of metal echoed through the trees, serving as a beacon. But then that plan had backfired. A yell, distinctively Ichigo's had sounded not moments before and his spiritual pressure had disappeared, either too low to pick up or gone completely. After that, they had lost all sense of direction for the battle. But Rukia was more worried about the fact that she no longer felt his energy. If the spiritual pressure had left the boy, it would mean…

She couldn't finish the thought. She would find her friend, and when she found him she would personally throttle him within an inch of his life for going after this guy alone. And if he was injured, she would wait until he was released from the Fourth and throttle him then. The whole situation was messed up, the attacker acting differently than he had in the two previous attacks. He'd never appeared in the presence of multiple Shinigami, choosing to go after the ones that were alone. And Ichigo? He had just arrived yesterday morning. To attack him so soon without observing his power first was reckless. The pessimistic part of Rukia's brain told her it was because she had a connection with the ginger man. It was her dreams this man plagued, after all, so it would make sense to attack those closest to her. That, however, did not fit with the other attacks. She had a friendship with Yumi, but Komamura was only an acquaintance. Even if the reason was not his friendship with her, Rukia had still convinced herself that it was her fault for the attack. She was the one who scheduled the training session on the outlaying field. She was the one who suggested a later time. She was the one with the dreams that came to life. The guilt was killing her, the weight of the heavy emotion pressing on her shoulders.

Rukia shivered involuntarily at the thought of the attacker. She had barely seen him at the edge of the field, but had known him as soon as he laughed. It was the same laugh that haunted her thoughts, the same gleeful sound that held such evil intent. She had frozen, too terrified to move, and she had cost Renji and herself time in tracking the bright-haired man as he ran after the attacker.

"He came this way," Renji yelled, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, spotting what had prompted that comment. Ichigo's substitute badge lay forgotten on the ground in front of them, seeming to have fallen off of the man from his pursuit. Renji picked up the badge, inspecting it before nodding. They had to be getting close. His eyes closed in concentration, reaching out with his reiatsu once more to see if he could find any sign of their friend. Suddenly his head snapped to his right, eyes wide in recognition. "There! About a quarter of a mile away. His pressure is faint, but I'm sure of it." His voice held the hope of finding the man and he started off, not waiting for Rukia to comment. She followed the redhead without hesitation.

Renji came across the clearing first. It seemed almost out of place amongst the trees, the high grass promising the emergence of wildflowers in the spring. At first, Rukia believed Renji had been mistaken. There was no sign of the orange-haired man anywhere amongst the tall grass. But then she saw the blood.

The spot where they had entered the field was soaked in the red liquid, blood touching almost every blade of grass within ten feet of them. It was an absurd amount, giving the field the look of a warzone. The sight of it left Rukia to drown in her horror, feeling it creep into her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Surely all of this was not Ichigo's. She couldn't sense the boy or the attacker, and for a moment she thought that maybe the battle had moved to another location. But that was when she saw the puff of orange hair peeking out of the tall grass, revealing her unconscious friend. His eyes were shut, a peaceful look on his face. But his body betrayed the reality of the situation, covering in cuts and the ragged, torn gash of a blade across his midsection, seeming to have run him through.

Everything around Rukia became a blur. She remembered hearing a cry – only realizing later that it was hers – as her heart stopped. She remembered Renji reacting, pushing his way around her and reaching the boy to search for a pulse. She had watched as the hope slipped back into his eyes, and without another word, he had effortlessly picked the boy up over his shoulder.

She only came out of the haze when he barked her name, though the pain twisted his voice into something less than authoritative, and she found herself moving, following closely behind as they ran.

X

The Fourth Division had never been so quiet.

Not one person spoke as Ichigo was carried through the door, his body thrown over the broad shoulder of Renji with Rukia following closely behind. They were shocked into silence, much like the group that brought him in. Rukia could not see Renji's face, but she knew the redhead had reached his limit. She could feel it in his reiatsu, or rather, in what she could not feel of it. The warm energy, so full of life and usually embracing her, was guarded and distant. Even when she reached out with her own, it shied away as if burned. He was blocking her, refusing to let her in. In that moment Rukia believed she could not feel any more helpless then she did as she watched Renji's muscular and inked back as he carried the boy, Ichigo's bright hair matted with rapidly drying blood.

But then Orihime started to scream.

"Ichigo?" the voice of the girl filled the quiet space of the room, a shell of its usual warm tone. When Renji looked away, unable to meet the girl's eyes, she broke. She ran towards her friends, reaching out with a shaky hand to grip the fallen man's uniform, his face, anything to anchor her to reality. She pleaded with the boy, begging him to wake up, but Ichigo did not stir. She began to sob, shaking Ichigo furiously and yelling his name, repeating it over and over again until her voice began to grow hoarse. Rukia had never seen someone break completely, had never seen the world of another fall around their feet. With a heavy heart she knew that she was witnessing Orihime's soul crying out to her loved one and shattering when no response was given.

Unohana-Taichou was next to them in seconds, relieving Renji of the boy's weight and rushing Ichigo into a room. "Another attack?" she questioned. Renji only nodded, and she did not ask for more information. They could go into details later, after Ichigo had been fixed up.

Rukia could only watch as the ginger man disappeared into the room. His face was so pale, she noted as he was carried away. But he still had a pulse. He was still breathing. If they had been another minute or two later, the results of this attack could have been much worse. When Isane stopped in front of the Orihime to stop her from entering the room, Unohana spoke up.

"She is a healer, Isane. Let her through."

"But ma'am, her personal relationship with the victim…" Isane began, only to be cut off by her superior.

"Yes, I know, but right now that is irrelevant. We could use her skill." The tone held no room for argument, and Orihime was let by without another word from the silver-haired Lieutenant. The door closed behind her and Isane pointedly placed herself in front of the door, forbidding anyone else from entering until the healing was finished.

Rukia didn't know how long she stood there looking at the door, though it couldn't have been very long. Seconds, maybe a minute and a half at the most, but it felt like years, centuries. Never had she thought Ichigo Kurosaki would have been so severely injured, to the point where his life was on the line. Ichigo had been through so much, had defeated every foe. Except for this new threat. Could the attacker really be that powerful?

She swallowed hard as she turned away, her eyes moving to Renji. His emotions were unreadable as he looked down at the floor, his brown eyes focusing on something much further away than the floor boards beneath him. When he looked up, his gaze locked with hers, and the pain and rage brewing inside of him shone in his gaze. Gone was the calm Renji that had been at the fields prior to the attack. Gone was the composed Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. In his place was this fierce man, hurt and anger rolling off of him in waves though he did well to keep his reiatsu contained. It was still Renji, but she knew that look. She had seen it many times in the past, and she knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to do.

"Renji," she spoke softly, hoping to sooth the man but knowing her own pain from the situation was clearly written on her face. She looked around the room, seeing that the healer Shinigami around them were watching them with interest. She spoke again, this time quieter. "Renji, whatever you are thinking of doing…"

Before the sentence could be finished, he had turned, stalking out of the Infirmary with a low growl. She took off after him, knowing he was about to do something stupid.

"Renji, get back here!" She followed behind as he stormed through the streets of the Seireitei, watching as recruits shied away from the man as he walked, their eyes wide and their bodies paralyzed by his energy that now poured out of him. She could feel the emotion throbbing within that energy, only adding to her own erratic reiatsu. The man looked like a warrior losing his mind, though she supposed he was. He was still covered in Ichigo's blood from carrying the boy, still shirtless from their training session, and his wild, red hair flowed behind him, having been pulled out of the hair tie for a while now. His movements were driven by his anger, and she realized rather quickly where he was heading. She could already see the gates to the outer fields appearing at the end of the tiled street.

"Renji stop!" Rukia quickly caught up, gripping his wrist tightly only to have it ripped from her hold. He did not look at her, but he spoke as if they were the only ones around, his words full of promise.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You can't go out there right now. Not like this," she reasoned, reaching for him once again. "You're not thinking clearly."

"My thoughts are clear enough," he spoke again, shooting her a sharp gaze before continuing on. Before Rukia could reach out once more, a blur of black passed her, firmly placing itself in front of Renji. The redhead stopped in surprise, but the glare returned the moment he recovered.

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered, watching as her brother met Renji's eyes with a cold stare of his own.

"Taichou, no disrespect, but move."

"I cannot do that," Byakuya answered, his eyes never leaving his Lieutenant. "You are not well, Abarai-fukutaichou. I will not have you stalking the grounds in this state of mind."

"Well, I'm about to leave the grounds, so problem solved," was the sharp reply. Renji went to sidestep the older man, but Byakuya moved with him, refusing to let him pass.

Renji was growing more and more frustrated. "Look, sir, I'm not going to sit back and let this asshole almost _kill_ Ichigo when I-"

"Abarai, you will follow me to my office immediately." Mercury eyes bore into his, and Rukia cringed at the fierce look. "Do not make me repeat myself," he warned when Renji did not back down.

A growl left the redhead's lips, but it was then that Renji noticed the small audience that had gathered to watch the tense exchange. Rukia saw as his eyes widened slightly before taking in his own appearance. His hands came up to scrub his face in frustration, his stance becoming more compliant even as the anger continued to burn inside of him. Rukia watched his jaw muscles clench as he lowered himself into a bow, bending at the waist in a show of respect to the noble in front of him.

"Forgive me, Taichou, I-"

"These are tense times," the noble interrupted, "Considering the situation, I will not hold you responsible for your outburst." Byakuya straightened to his full height as he spoke, giving a withering look to the crowd around them who suddenly found the situation no longer interesting and went about their business. "Get up Abarai, there is no need for that."

Renji rose back up, but did not lift his gaze, keeping his head bowed. Rukia's heart ached for the man as she stepped forward, reaching out towards him. "Renji," she whispered, her fingers lightly stroking his skin. He flinched as if he had been burned by her soft touch, and she pulled her hand back hastily. His eyes slid to meet her questioning gaze, and she could see the pain that resided there.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," he spoke in a low voice, shaking his head. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm not mad, idiot," she cut him off, forcing a soft smile onto her features as she tried to come off as light-hearted. Though she failed miserably, she saw that Renji was grateful for the attempt. She looked to her brother, who allowed his gaze to travel over her form. The concern in his eyes lessened as he assessed her, concluding that she was not injured, and with a small nod he turned away. She thrust her chin in her brother's direction, reaching up again to squeeze Renji's arm gently. "Go. We'll talk later tonight okay?"

She saw his eyes flash with recognition, but it was gone before she could fully grasp the reason for it, and he nodded once to her before calmly walking after his Captain, heading to the Sixth and leaving the girl there to watch them leave. It was only when he was out of sight that she allowed the smile to slip from her face, her mind filling with fear and dread once more as she made her way to the manor, the sight of Ichigo's wounds burning behind her eyes the entire walk there.

**Ah, the plot thickens. **

**Hope you all liked it. Next chapter should be up sometime within the next week (hooray for updates!).**

**Much love, **

**Meg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings, readers! I've just started my SPRING BREAK, after a grueling two week session of midterms and papers, hence the slightly delayed update. Two 5-10 page papers, a 266 page book to read, preparation for an art critique (of my work in a class that is supposed to prepare me for life as a professional artist and/or grad school, so naturally, I'm scared out of my mind), an exam, and a quiz among other smaller assignments all in the span of 5 days does not a happy Megan make. **

**But, on the plus side, I now get the chance to "relax" – if there is such a thing – so I will have a well-deserved break from school and all of my teacher's work...kinda. Still have stuff to do after all, and I still have things due on the first day back because my teachers love me SO much. I'm hoping to get some much needed art work done, maybe even a comic for another presentation of work coming up the Monday after my break. Who knows? **

**But enough with my babbling. Here is the latest of Shadows Surround Us. And it ended up being, if I am not mistaken, the longest chapter to date, so yay! (Right?)**

**Word of caution for this chapter****: I ended up using **_**one **_**f-bomb. The HORROR! This story is rated T, but I'm going to go ahead and assume that, like movies that are rated PG-13, I am allowed to use one "f-word" (you all know which one I am referring to) without having to bump up the rating as long as said "f-word" does not refer to sexual activity, which in the context of the part I used it in, it does not. If this offends anyone, my sincere apologies. I really could not work around it, and it was just begging to be in the sentence it is in. No matter how I spun it, I just couldn't by-pass it like I wanted to without sacrificing some intensity. So, now that I am done making a mountain out of a mole hill (seriously, it is really just a word. You all are probably like "Megan, chill. It's no big deal. I hear it all the time", but I literally avoid saying this word on most occasions, so I want to cover my bases with a warning), venture forward.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tite Kubo (WHAT?! This whole time I've been confused! ) so I don't own Bleach. I know. Super shocking.**

**Chapter 11**

As Renji entered the office behind Byakuya, he swallowed hard. His emotions were all over the place, and his mind was having trouble sorting it all. He realized he was trembling slightly as he sat down in front of his Captain's desk, letting his head fall into his hands.

_What did I just do?_

He hated to think of the image he painted for those recruits back at the gates. He hadn't realized his appearance or behavior until the raven-haired Captain stepped in. Bloodied, disheveled, seething mad and with a severe lust for the blood of another that he hadn't felt since his early days in the Eleventh. He was thankful that he had at least not drawn Zabimaru. If he was in their shoes, and someone like Kenpachi Zaraki stalked past him like that, he was sure he would have been scarred for life. He must have looked like a monster, a vengeful monster with the urge to spill blood.

But how could he _not _go after that bastard? _He_ had practically run the visored through with a zanpakuto. How was he supposed to sit here and let him get away when Ichi was lying in the Fourth, fighting for his life? His heart screamed for vengeance, and he was just about ready to listen to those urges.

But then he had noticed Rukia. He had been so engulfed in his rage that he hadn't noticed the fear in her eyes until after Byakuya had interfered. She had been pleading with him to listen, and he had shrugged her off, literally pushing her away as he had stormed towards the gates. But when he looked at her, _really_ looked at her after snapping out of it, the pain was written all over her face. He had scared her, whether in his behavior or in his relentless pursuit of the attacker, and he would do anything to take that back. The redhead felt lower than he had in a long time at the thought of the effect his actions had on her. He deserved much worse than what he got, a simple slap on the wrist. She should have been furious with him, but she had simply smiled at him reassuringly. And then she had reminded him of what he had planned on doing tonight.

"_We'll talk later tonight, okay?"_

He still had to tell her his feelings. But was it fair to do so, given the circumstances? Ichi…their friend – one of their best friends – was in the Fourth, and he was going to dump his emotional baggage on top of all of that? It hardly seemed like the right time. But then, he may not get another opportunity before the attacker strikes again. What if the next one he attacked was Rukia? He felt his breath quicken at the thought, threatening to send him on a rampage once more. If it weren't for the fact that he was still ashamed of his first outburst he was sure he would have left the office in search of the man.

Through the haze of emotions, Renji was vaguely aware of a cup being set in front of him. Looking up, he watched as steam rose from the fresh tea set on the desk, Byakuya sitting as he sipped from his own cup.

"Drink. It will calm your nerves."

Reaching out with one hand and hoping he wasn't shaking enough for his Captain to see, Renji pulled the delicate china up to his lips and sipped at the drink, feeling the warmth of the liquid as it flowed down his throat. He set the cup back down, afraid he would drop it if he held onto it for much longer. On top of everything, he did not need to deal with the embarrassment of breaking one of the Captain's china teacups because of his emotions.

"Now," Byakuya started, satisfied with the tiny sip the redhead had managed to swallow. "Tell me what happened with Kurosaki."

Renji recounted the event, going over everything from training to Ichi running off in pursuit of the mystery Shinigami to the seemingly long trip back to the Fourth. Byakuya sat silently through the report, listening to every word as if committing it to memory. Renji wouldn't put it passed the man if he was locking it away in his mind. It sounded like a skill the noble would have. He was exhausted by the time he finished, the adrenaline slowly ebbing even as he felt the emotions churning inside of him. Though he wasn't running blind into a fight, he still felt the sting of Ichigo's defeat. He was tired, so very tired, but he felt instinctively that the night was not over. When the noble remained silent, Renji felt the need to speak once more.

"I am sorry, again, for my actions at the gate," Renji said quietly, taking another sip of the tea before continuing. "I don't know what came over me, Taichou."

"Fear, anger, and pain," Byakuya supplied, sipping from his own cup before putting it to the side and leaning forward on his elbows. "And the internal, basic desire to protect your loved ones. That is what came over you."

Renji didn't avert his eyes from his Captain's mercury ones, watching for any hint of what the man was trying to say. It was the most open his Captain had spoken with him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by how precisely the noble had defined his feelings.

"I can't say I wouldn't have reacted in the same way, if Rukia had been the one hurt," Byakuya continued, looking down as something akin to anger crossed his face, leaving a slight crease between two slick eyebrows.

Renji felt his heart drop at the very thought of Rukia being caught in such an attack. Ichigo being injured was bad enough. If it had been the noble girl instead, Renji knew he would have been unreachable, so caught up in his pain and fury that he would have cut down anyone in his way to pursue the man who had done such a horrible act. The redhead felt his jaw set as he watched his Captain, seeing Byakuya's eyes flash with something unreadable before softening. "And I know for a fact that if that would have happened, I would not have been able to stop you."

Renji sat up a little at that, forcing his breaths to come slower than his rapidly beating heart demanded. "Not that I would try," the Captain continued, a grimace ghosting over his features. "If that were to happen, I would hunt down the sorry excuse of a man right alongside you."

Renji nodded at that, in agreement with his Captain. No, if it had been Rukia, neither of the men in this office would be stopped until the attack lay at their feet.

"Which is why," the older man spoke once more, "I'm going to accept this."

The redhead didn't know how to respond to that. Accept what? The attacks? But that didn't make sense. Clearing his throat, he spoke up, watching the dark-haired man sip from his cup of tea. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't follow you."

"Such a bother, repeating myself," the noble sighed as he set his cup aside once more, though Renji knew he wasn't as annoyed as he pretended to be. When Byakuya was annoyed, the vain in his forehead would throb, which at the moment it was not. Still, Renji lowered his eyes, knowing he should wait for Byakuya to continue. He had done his fair share of disobeying today. Contrary of what some thought, the man didn't have a death wish.

After a moment, Byakuya explained his thoughts. "What I mean is that I am going to accept the relationship between you and my sister."

Brown eyes widened as they snapped up to find the Captain watching him intensely.

_I'm dead_, Renji thought to himself, _He killed me at the gate. He killed me, and now my mind is torturing me with wild fantasies to ease the pain. _

_Or this is real, _Zabimaru commented, _and this is how we die. _

That particular option only made Renji panic more.

As if able to read Renji's mind, the man seated in front of him spoke again, a small smile on his lips. Well, as much of a smile as Renji had ever seen from the man. "Relax, Abarai. I assure you that I have not intentions of harming you. Did I not just say I accepted it?" The noble's words did little to ease Renji's fears, but he gained enough awareness to detach his fingers from the arms of his chair, where his knuckles had been turning white from the strong grip.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

Byakuya closed his eyes, taking a breath before continuing calmly. "Do not question my intelligence, Abarai. I may have not verbally addressed the topic at hand, but that does not mean I do not see what is right in front of me." With that his eyes opened, pinning Renji to his spot. "I know of your feelings for Rukia, and I have known of them for a long, long time."

Renji watched the man look away as if gathering his thoughts before bringing his attention back to the redhead. "I realize my desire to be the sole protector of Rukia is far-fetched, a fantasy even, but old habits die hard. Having been an only child for much of my life, I still have not developed the skill of sharing well with others." Byakuya smiled slightly at that, and Renji had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Did Byakuya Kuchiki just _make a joke_? He dared not laugh, in fear that it would upset the man, and he was relieved when the older man continued, sparing him from having to choose an appropriate reaction.

"But for as long as I have known you, I have known you to also be fiercely protective of her. You have always looked after her, even if that meant going up against me," Byakuya commented, his voice softening slightly at the memories of Rukia's attempted execution. The pain lasted only a moment, but it was long enough for Renji to see it. Within the span of a heartbeat, his Captain had composed himself again and the conversation moved on.

"I cannot protect her alone." He leaned further onto his elbows, studying the redhead with a steady gaze. "And I couldn't pick a person more suited for that role than you. So when you finally heed the advice of those around you and confide in Rukia your feelings, know that I am, as Kurosaki would so plainly put, rooting for you."

This time, Renji was sure his jaw made an audible pop as it unhinged and fell open. He quickly pulled himself together, steeling his nerves enough to nod at his Captain. The man looked amused at his surprise, but didn't comment on it.

"You should tell her soon," he continued, watching Renji carefully.

"Is that an order, sir?" the redhead asked, though for the life of him he did not know what possessed him at the moment to join in on the joking. Perhaps he had gone insane. Byakuya was too dignified to snort, but the crinkle in the corner of his eyes gave away the laughter he held inside.

"Consider it a friendly word of advice," was all the man replied.

For the first time, sitting across from this man that had been an authority figure, that he respected highly even in times where he had challenged him, Renji felt like an equal. It was unnatural, and Renji didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He had spent his life knowing in his heart that he would never measure up, yet here he was, entertaining the idea of his Captain addressing him as if he was family, or at the very least a respected friend.

The redhead swallowed hard, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Thank you, sir."

Byakuya simply nodded once before sliding his eyes to the door and back to Renji. A dismissal. Without a word Renji stood, and with a small bow took his leave. Even before his mind had decided his next destination, his feet had turned in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. He could already feel Rukia's energy. The soothing winter floral pressure shown like a beacon in the dark, and he felt his resolve rising within him.

He would talk to Rukia. With Byakuya's words repeating in his mind, how could he not? If the Kuchiki noble thought he stood a chance, how could he not at least _try_? And try he would. If it was the last thing he did, he would make her see how much he truly cared.

Already, he could feel himself starting to shake once more. With every step, the need to be near her grew, and he knew whatever happened next was going to be driven by emotion alone. He just hoped he could control himself better this time.

X

Even when confined within her room, Rukia could always pinpoint the warm and smoky energy that was Renji. The warmth was easy enough to find, especially when he was emotionally charged. It could radiate through her body and warm every inch of her soul, something she craved when the world around her left her cold and numb. She wouldn't even have to say anything to him for it to sweep across her senses and deliver its therapeutic touch. He did it automatically, whether he realized it or not, and she would greedily soak in the feeling it provided. In return, she could feel her own reiatsu reach out for him on those occasions, the cold floral energy mixing with the warmth. It had become a pattern, something of a habit between the two friends, and she found herself longing for it now, desperate to bury herself in his arms and just be with him, to be without fear if only for a little while.

When had she become so dependent on his presence? When had she let go enough to feel another person's energy freely, to be affected so easily? She certainly could not relax so much with any other person in her life, not even Nii-sama. But as she sat in her bed, toying with the pink Chappy doll that sat in her lap, she could feel Renji's energy pulsing through the walls, growing closer, stronger with every passing minute.

She hadn't moved from this spot for an hour. She could have been at the Fourth, checking on Ichigo. But she couldn't face him, not alone anyways. She vowed she would make Renji go with her, but the idea of going by herself was not a pleasant one. He would have called her a coward, told her she was being stupid for avoiding him, but she couldn't help it. As silly as she kept telling herself that her feelings were, she felt that the visored's defeat was her fault. She had arranged the training, and even if she couldn't control them, they were here nightmares. And it was Ichigo. _Ichigo_, of all people, was not supposed to be there, injured as he was. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and if he could be taken down, what hope did the rest of them have?

What hope did she have in her dream not coming true?

She stopped herself there. She wasn't going to get herself even more worked up. Emotions were running high, and if she allowed herself to get swept up in it all, she knew she would drown, not to mention probably pull everyone around her down with her. And Renji…

Rukia could still picture the look in Renji's eyes as he had walked through the Seireitei, staring straight ahead at the gates. He had been so far in his own mind, wrapped up with every emotion he felt, that she hadn't been able to get to him. That had scared her more than she thought it would, not being able to reach him when he was so obviously hurting. She would be lying if she said it didn't sting a little that her brother had been the one to stop him instead of her. But when her brother had pulled him back and he had looked at her, she could see the pain and regret in his features, and every thought of that petty jealousy vanished. Knowing Renji, he was still kicking himself for the outburst. But he was coming here, so she would find out soon enough.

A knock at the door cued the man's arrival, and without a word she went to let him in. She had barely opened it when she found herself engulfed in two strong arms, the warm energy she craved wrapping around her snuggly like a blanket. She allowed herself to be crushed to his chest, too overwhelmed by everything to really care.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her skin, pressing his nose into her neck. She couldn't bring herself to speak, only nodding as the words fell from his mouth. When he pulled away, his eyes shone with determination. "I need to talk to you," he started, only for her to hold up her hand to stop him.

"We can talk after we go see Ichi," she started. She figured it would be best to get it over with first before they talked about anything. "Orihime is probably wondering where we've gone."

"Rukia, please, I have to get this off my chest first," Renji insisted, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he looked down at her. The urgency in his gaze made her pause. "We can go see Ichi as soon as I am done," he offered up when she looked skeptical.

"Well, at lease come sit down first," she said softly, feeling his frame quivering slightly with exhaustion. She was afraid his legs would not hold him any longer if they stood by the door. He allowed her to pull him towards her bed without much protest. The raven-haired girl watched his eyes briefly traced the Chappy doll and caught the small smile that passed his face. The plush toy was quickly forgotten, however, as he eased himself down on the bed.

"You're still a mess," she noted, crossing the room to grab a towel from her dresser, along with the wash basin that had been placed there by a servant. He mumbled an apology, moving to stand as not to ruin her blankets, but she waved it off. "We'll get you cleaned up."

Setting the items in front of him, she went about wiping away the blood. "I'm surprised my brother didn't make you bathe before entering the office," she teased lightly, trying to bring some normalcy to the situation with the bantering. He gave a half-hearted snort before falling silent once more. Rukia watched tan skin be revealed as she moved the damp towel over his well-defined chest, wringing out the pink-tinted liquid before repeating the process. Renji allowed her to go about cleaning him without protest, but she could feel him growing impatient.

When the cloth had cleaned most of the blood – Ichigo's blood, she reminded herself – away from his skin, she set it aside. She went to place the washing tools back where she found them, but his hand gently grasped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "I need to talk to you," he repeated when she looked at him with concern and question. She didn't understand why he was so anxious to speak, but she could see he was desperate to begin. Deciding not to make that man wait any longer, she nodded, moving the items to the side and coming to sit down with him on her bed. He still held her wrist, and she could feel his touch radiate with warmth.

"What is it, Renji?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't freak out," he started, and she nearly laughed. What a way to start a conversation.

"Freak out?" Rukia repeated, raising a delicate brow. She didn't like the sound of that. It made her think whatever she was about to hear was going to upset her. "Why would I do that?"

"Just promise me," he insisted, and the desperate look in his eyes stopped any further questions she had. Nodding her agreement, she watched him closely as the desperation was replaced with a nervous energy laced with a determination that she knew well. He took a breath as he looked down, one hand coming up to rub at his forehead.

"I was talking to your brother about Ichigo," he started again, "and I was going over everything that had happened, and I could feel myself losing it all over again."

Rukia remained silent as he spoke, not knowing where he was going with this. She had known her brother would inquire about Ichigo's situation, so she didn't understand why he was stalling now. He continued, eyes closing in concentration. "I still don't know how I got so close to losing control at the Fourth. If Byakuya wasn't there, I don't know if I would have snapped out of it before I had gone stomping through the outer fields in search of that bastard. I didn't even think of what I was doing, of how I was scaring you, or-"

"Renji, you already apologized for that," Rukia interrupted. She knew he would still be upset about that, and she wasn't going to let him dwell on his guilt. "I'm not mad about what happened."

"I know that," he said, shaking his head with an amused look at her impatience, "Just listen, okay?"

When she fell silent, he continued. "The only thing I could think of is how badly I wanted to end this. How badly I wanted Ichigo to be okay, and not stuck in the damn Infirmary. How badly I wanted to protect everyone. How badly I wanted to protect you." His eyes opened, sliding to the side to look at her. She nearly gasped at the emotion she found in his gaze. His heart was on display in the swirling brown irises, and she could hear the absolute feeling of dread in his voice as he spoke next. "I don't know what I would have done if it had been you in that clearing, bloodied and broken, instead of Ichi."

"I'm okay, though," Rukia spoke to reassure him, giving the redhead a small smile as she reached out to touch his forearm gently. "I'm right here."

"I know, but it still terrifies the hell out of me." He let go of her wrist, turning towards her to look at her fully. "Byakuya and I talked about you," he started, his voice growing more urgent as he spoke. "We talked about how I've always protected you, how he would allow me to protect you now." He shook his head, fighting with whatever mental or emotional block he had to overcome to speak. Rukia took advantage of his pause and found herself speaking before she could let him finish whatever thought he had. Something about his words did not sit right with her.

"Renji, you and Nii-sama know that I am fully capable of protecting myself," she said calmly, though her voice came out cooler than before.

"I'm not saying you're not, Rukia." Renji chewed his bottom lip, trying to amend whatever he had done to offend the noble. "That didn't come out right."

Rukia, on the other hand, had jumped to the worst. So this was what she was supposed to not be freaking out about? Well, she was about to break a promise. She could already feel the annoyance building inside of her as her thoughts took a turn for the worse.

"No, I heard you just fine. You're saying Nii-sama made you my babysitter." She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, anger crossing her features. It was like they had gone behind her back to arrange her protection. She didn't appreciate being left out of a conversation that dealt with her safety. She had a right to whatever they had to say. And considering that she was the person with the freaking dreams, she should have some control over any steps to keep her safe.

"I'm not your babysitter," Renji replied, his brow drawing together. "That's not what this is about. I'm trying to tell you that I-"

"Well, it certainly sounds like that's what you meant," she fired back, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. She was fuming, too emotionally driven to listen to the voice of reason within her head. "You make it sound like I'm some breakable object that needs constant attention to keep safe. I'm some possession my big brother has to have guarded at all times, is that it?"

"Rukia, you know it's not like that," he started, his shoulders setting in defiance. His voice came in exasperated breaths, his own frustration growing with every accusation passing Rukia's lips. "You are not an object. You are a Shinigami, and a pretty damn good one at that. But you're also the most important person in my life, who just so happens to be in the crosshairs of some rogue Shinigami. I'm not saying you can't protect yourself, but I'm going to apologize for how I feel. I won't apologize for wanting to protect you, to fight for you, especially after what happened to Ichi today." He pressed a hand to his chest, indicating himself to emphasize his next point. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help how I feel. You of all people should know I would give up my life for yours if that is what it takes to keep you out of harm's way."

It wasn't the first time she had heard this, and she knew he was one hundred percent serious. But she couldn't help but cringed at the idea of Renji. He heart jumped to her throat as her mind reminded her of the events of her dreams. She could feel that pain blooming in her heart, and she shook her head with defiance, willing the emotion to disappear. She already had two friends end up in the Fourth Division, first Yumi and now Ichi, plus a highly respected Captain. She wasn't about to let Renji walk into a battle with this guy too.

Rukia leveled him with a gaze that rivaled her brother's stern stare, feeling the words well up inside of her until she was unable to stop them. "Renji, you aren't listening to me. It is _you_ who needs the protection, not me. I'm not letting you fight him. I've seen it too many times, over and over again in the dream, and I'm not losing you. If you go against him, you will die."

The flash of shock in his eyes made her pause in her rant. She could see the hurt on his face, the way it had struck him as if she had sliced him with her zanpakuto. She had meant to be firm in her protests, but even she knew her words had come out wrong, too lost in frustration to really understand what she was saying until it was too late. Before she could recant her statement, he spoke.

"I don't stand a chance, huh?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing as a humorless chuckle passed his lips. He was hurting, and even if he tried to hide it she could see the emotions beneath his gaze.

"Renji-"

He looked away, a defeated huff leaving him as he cut her off. "Maybe Byakuya was right, that night in his office when you told him of your dreams. You do doubt me," he muttered quietly.

Rukia felt the air leave her lungs at his reaction. She never meant to say that, to make him think she had no faith in him. She believed in Renji with everything she had. The redhead was beyond capable, but she could not fathom watching him die. She was not willing to let him fight this one. She wouldn't allow it. But as she watched the pain contort his features, she realized just how cruel her words had been. She reached out gently, touching the skin on his shoulder. "Renji, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's exactly what you meant," he spat, flinching away from her touch as if she had slapped him. His spiritual pressure spiked with rage as he turned to glare at the girl. "You don't think I can beat him, do you?"

"I'm only trying to keep you safe," she insisted, shaking her head as she tried to fix the damage that had been done.

"Answer the question," he demanded, only growing more agitated when she remained silent. She knew silence was the wrong response, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. It was all too much for her to form an answer. Before she could think of a response, he continued.

"So you're allowed to protect me but I can't protect you," he muttered bitterly. The tension in his shoulders rose significantly, his voice practically a growl. "I'm supposed to let you just go out there and make stupid decisions and get yourself killed while I sit back and twiddle my thumbs or some other shit like that?"

"No, that's not-"

"Or maybe that title has finally gone to your head." He continued, teeth slightly bared in his rage. "_Lady_ Rukia, adopted by the Kuchiki family and now able to boss around the people who knew her before she became nobility."

That hurt.

"Renji, that's not fair. You are the one who encouraged me to take on the Kuchiki name." Rukia's voice was full of disbelief, and she could see the pain in his eyes as he realized just how his words affected her. But the emotions in the situation had escalated to the point that neither knew how to stop it. He was overwhelmed, and he couldn't keep the anger at bay.

"And look how I pay for it," he bit out. "I get to sit here and watch you treat me like an invalid while some crazy son of a bitch is raging through the Soul Society. He almost _killed_ Ichi, Rukia, and you expect me to do nothing? God forbid I try to actually protect someone. Oh no, not poor, weak Renji! Let me sit on my ass and hide like a coward!" The venom in his words caused Rukia to flinch. Feeling her body respond to her own anger, she sat up higher on her haunches and glared daggers at the man in front of her.

She knew he was upset, but they were all upset. He didn't have to insult her. "I never said you were a coward! You think you are the only one upset about all of this?" She gestured around wildly as she spoke, feeling her temper escalating. "You think you are the only one hurting over Ichigo being injured so severely? I'm dealing with the dreams on top of all of this, and-"

"The dreams," he spat. "It's always about those_fucking _dreams."

"It's not like I asked for them." She countered.

"And yet you believe them without giving me a chance to prove myself, taking them at face value without so much of a shred of confidence in my abilities to protect you. I'm never good enough for you, am I?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not asking you to save me!" She yelled, her skin burning with the anger bubbling underneath it. The room fell silent as her voice rang out, the only sound the heavy breathing of the two Shinigami. Every thought of fixing the situation left Rukia's mind as Renji rose to his feet.

"Well what makes you think I'm asking you to save me, huh?" he roared, his nostrils flaring. "What gives you the right to try and protect _me_?"

He looked away, his hands grasping at air in front of him before clenching into fists and falling back to his sides, a growl ripping through the air from the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, his tattooed brows pulling together as he snarled. "We don't know who he will attack next. But if I find myself thrown into a battle, I'm going to end this, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

With that, the redhead turned on his heel, stalking out of the room without a second glance, conversation be damned. The girl sat staring at the door, part of her infuriated by Renji's reaction and part of her scolding herself for even opening her mouth. Rukia fell back on the bed and covered her head with a pillow, letting the soft down of the headrest muffled her screams as tears of frustration streamed quietly down her cheeks.

X

Orihime sighed, stroking the unusually chilled skin of the man who slept in the bed next to her chair.

The red-haired girl stretched her stiff body, feeling the strain on her muscles from being in one position for so long. She had sat beside his bed for the past five hours, ever since he had been placed into a recovery room, and she was determined not to move until he awoke. Unohana had promised that the worst was over, that he would make a full recovery in time, but he had not woken yet. The soothing Captain had reassured her that it was only a side effect from the loss of blood.

They still were not allowing any other visitors in to see Ichigo, so for the most part she was alone with him. The occasional healer came in, bringing blankets, offering food, nothing that could really help. All wore forced smiles, their voices unnaturally happy. She hardly paid them attention. Now with the time somewhere close to two in the morning, their disturbance had become less and less.

She felt foolish for breaking so openly when he was brought in. Surely, those healers and recruits did not need the added stress of a human girl screaming and carrying on. She was just scaring them even more. And she had seen this before. She had watched Ichigo die and return from the grave to keep on fighting. She wondered if it would ever get easier. She'd never get used to seeing him die, but it should get easier to keep control.

Ichigo wouldn't want her to react like that. He'd want her to be strong. So from here on out, that's what she'd be. There were enough people giving into their emotions with this attacker roaming the Soul Society, and she would try her best not to contribute to that any longer. She would be the optimistic girl people expected, and Ichigo would wake up and everything would be alright.

"You're going to have to wake up soon, Ichigo," she spoke softly. "Everyone is so worried." It was easier to talk aloud to the man then she had thought. She felt that somehow he heard her voice, and maybe it would give him some comfort.

She ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing gentle circles in his scalp as she watched his chest rise and fall easily in his slumber. "They told me how you had run off," she continued, shaking her head, "You always were unable to turn down a challenge." She laughed lightly at that, knowing the man would have rolled his eyes at her. "I know you have good intentions, so it's hard to scold you for that. You were just protecting the people closest to you."

She paused at the sound of the door sliding open, glancing up as another tenant poked his head into the room. Upon seeing her, he froze. He seemed surprised to see her, even if she had been here since Ichigo arrived. She had not seen this recruit before, thought it didn't shock her. She had not known a lot of the recruits but as he stepped into the room her mind made a point of bringing his appearance to the forefront. Maybe it was his stark white hair. His glasses reflecting the light in the hallway, and he fidgeted under her waiting gaze. "Excuse me, Miss. I was told to check vitals." He appeared very apologetic, probably feeling as if he had offended her. Orihime just nodded, gesturing for him to enter the room further.

He bowed in respect before crossing the floor quickly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. The boy's hand trembled as he picked up the folder holding Ichi's charts. Without a word, he went about his rounds.

"Are they normal?" she asked, watching blue eyes look up in surprise. He was a jumpy fellow, if the sound of her soft voice startled him. Then again, she hadn't been the most talkative person with the other recruits. They had all looked so afraid of her that she had restrained herself from talking, knowing it would make them uncomfortable and feeling embarrassed for her actions earlier. Though this boy was also nervous around her and Ichigo, she could tell he was more confident than the others. She hoped he would talk with her, if only for her sake.

"Yes, he seems to have recovered nicely." The boy answered, giving her the smallest of smiles.

She watched him find the visored's pulse, concentrating on recording the accurate reading. When he went back to the folder, she spoke again.

"Has Rukia or Renji come by?"

"Rukia? Renji?" he repeated hesitantly.

"Oh," Orihime exclaimed softly, before correcting her statement. Of course he would not know them by their first names. "Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Oh, no Ma'am," he answered, and upon seeing her frown of confusion, he added "I've only just started my shift tonight. I would not know if they have come by to ask about Kurosaki-san." That would explain why he looked so tired. It was rather late, after all. She had heard of the grueling graveyard shifts at hospitals back home. She assumed a shift at a hospital in the Soul Society would be just as grueling.

Orihime nodded in understanding, watching the boy move around her boyfriend's bed. He was being so gentle and carful, his movements practiced and sure. "You certainly work beautifully," she commented, smiling softly when he looked up.

"Thank you," he said with a smile that spoke of the pride he took in his work. "I graduated rather highly from the academy for my kidou scores."

"It would make sense for you to be place in the Fourth," she said quietly. "Healers are always needed." He nodded to her words, looking over the folder once more.

"Has anyone…" he started, only to shake his head furiously. "I am sorry, Miss. It is not my place to ask questions."

"I do not mind. Please, ask your question." Orihime gave the boy a reassuring smile, though she knew it may not completely convince him. These recruits were all so timid.

He paused, making sure she was really certain about him asking, before continuing. "I was just wondering, has anyone mentioned who attacked Kurosaki-san?" He bit his lip as he spoke, going back to the charts as he tried to avoid her gaze. He was still nervous in asking such a question, and she didn't want to make him feel foolish for asking. She didn't know how much the recruits knew, but she didn't see the harm in telling him. After all, he was bound to hear the rumors sooner or later. And she had encouraged him to ask, after all. She'd indulge him with an answer.

"I believe the Soul Society has been the victim of some recent attacks," she began quietly, waiting until the white-haired boy nodded. "It seems that Ichigo had been attacked by the same person. He matched the description of the other victims and the conditions from Rukia's nightmares."

"Nightmares?" the boy seemed genuinely confused, and Orihime wondered if she had said too much. But as quickly as the boy's face showed bewilderment, it was gone and he nodded. "Ah, wait. I remember Unohana-Taichou mentioning the dreams in a meeting earlier. I just did not realize they were Kuchiki-Fukutaichou's." Orihime let go of her tension, relaxing once more. So they have been briefed on the situation. Good. That meant she hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

"It is lucky that Kuchiki-Fukutaichou was not injured. With her dreams, she is probably a big help with finding this guy," the boy continued. Orihime hummed her agreement. The boy went about his work silently then, lost in concentration it seemed. She didn't mind, enjoying watching him work.

"I am sure Kurosaki-san will awake soon," the boy spoke softly after placing the folder back in its original place, bowing to her once as he prepared to leave. As he made his way to the door, Orihime realized she never asked his name. She was compelled to ask, if only to tell Unohana of his skill in handling Ichigo. Crossing the floor to peek into the hallway, she could see the young recruit's lanky frame disappearing down the deserted hall.

"I didn't catch your name." she called quietly, smiling when he turned to look at her with surprise. He almost looked frightened, but quickly composed himself. Had she startled him again? She felt slightly embarrassed at that, thinking that he must think she was crazy. "I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten to know many of the new recruits, and since you were so kind to me and Ichigo, I wanted to at least introduce myself."

She stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her and watching as the young man nervously approached. Something was odd about this one, but he had treated her like a regular person when the others had been too afraid or nervous. And who was she to classify who was normal? She stuck her hand out, smiling as he shook it lightly. "I'm Orihime."

The young man watched her quietly, a smile crossing his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm Izo."

"Izo," she repeated, nodding. _Ice_. The name fit his appearance, what with his white hair and pale blue eyes. "Thank you for talking with me," she added, letting go of his hand and turning back to open the door to Ichigo's room.

"Any time," came the response, though she barely heard it as she closed the door behind her.

Orihime smiled at the sleeping man as she crossed the floor once more. As she neared, she could not stop the frown from crossing her features. Goose bumps had broken out across the bare skin of the man's chest, and he was shivering slightly. Quickly grabbing the extra blankets brought to the room earlier, she covered the recovering man, tucking him in as best as she could. Rubbing her arms subconsciously, she realized she felt the slight chill as well. When had it gotten cold? It was a warm night outside, the Soul Society in the late months of summer.

Shrugging it off as a passing draft of air, she focused once again on the man she loved. He seemed to have responded to the extra covers, no longer shivering. She smiled, touching the skin of his cheek softly. _He will get better,_ she told herself. _He's the strongest person I know. He can beat this._ And she believed it.

Leaning forward over the man, she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before settling by his side, resting her head on her arms. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. Her eyes closed as she listened to the even breathing of the ginger man. The soft sound quickly lulled her to sleep.

In her slumber, she missed the spike of icy energy as its owner quickly left the Fourth, desperately trying to keep the energy of his angry zanpakuto under control.

**Oh, man. This chapter was a jerk to edit, I'm telling y'all. I'm so tired now. But this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Not exactly sure why, but eh, I won't question it. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Would love to hear opinions! :D**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo, here we go. **

**For once, I don't have much to say. Apologies for the long delay, but y'all understand. Life gets in the way a lot. I do want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited (not a word, but eh)/followed this story, because **_**you**_** guys are the reason I keep updating. Thank you! (: **

**If I missed spelling/grammar problems, my apologies. I could stare at this and edit all day but I will always freaking miss something, so I'm just not going to stress out about it and just do my best. If I mess up, you can call me out all you want, but I'm human, so there (:**

**Anywho, y'all are waiting to read, so get to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. **

**Chapter 12**

The boy grimaced as he paced back and forth, gripping his head as the spirit raged within the confines of his mind. The pain was nauseating, and he felt as if his head would split in two, started with the bone directly between his eyes. He had not seen his zanpakuto this mad in half a century. The pressure was mounting by the second and he desperately wished for a break from it all.

"Please," he whimpered, the pain pulsating through his skull. It hurt too much for him to care if he was begging. "You must calm down."

_How can I be calm? You told her your name. _The anger in the voice rang clear, a low growl emitted within his mind. Izo winced, knowing he had caused the conflict. But he couldn't have just ignored the girl. She was close to the orange-haired fool, and she had given them valuable information. He knew telling her his name had been a mistake, the spirit yelling out his outrage as it left his lips, but he saw no other way out. It would have looked even worse if he had refused to give a name. The girl did not appear to be the brightest, but there was intelligence behind her eyes, though only in brief glimpses. The last thing he needed was for her to start raising questions about the recruit that refused to give his name, especially when she had seen his true appearance.

Izo was grasping for straws, he knew, but perhaps he could appease the zanpakuto.

"But now we have a new target," the boy offered, willing to use anything to sooth the angry spirit. He could feel its icy chill run down his spine, the energy much less welcoming when turn against him. But the boy knew he had a point. The human girl had given them a key factor that had been overlooked.

Never in all of their planning had they anticipated someone foreseeing their attacks. When the girl had said it in Kurosaki's room, he had felt his heart stop. He quickly shrugged it off, acting as if he had already known the information. Luckily, the human girl had accepted his story. She had not given up any more details, but it had been enough for them to realize Rukia Kuchiki knew more than they first thought.

She may not know enough to stop the attacks from happening, but she knew enough.

_Yes, I suppose that is true, _the spirit mused, and Izo had the mental image of the zanpakuto nodding. As the thought pleased the zanpakuto, the pain in Izo's skull began to lessen.

Izo relaxed slightly his mind filling with the events of that night. The girl, Orihime, had been kind; stupidly trusting of him, but kind. He had not been placed on the list of Shinigami to attend to Kurosaki, but she had allowed him in anyways simply at the mention of Unohana's name. It was risky, knowing his Captain could have appeared at any moment, but he had to see the boy's recovery. The wound he had delivered to his chest had been healed well, his vitals strong. He was tempted to further damage the man, having been berated already by the spirit of his zanpakuto for the recklessness he had shown in battle. This time he had won by sheer luck. No one had ever cut him before, and he had nearly lost because of it. The spirit had been angry with his hesitation and loss of technique, and upon seeing the boy so vulnerable he had almost finished the job and killed the substitute Shinigami.

But after seeing the looks of total shock and fear on the faces of the other recruits he realized he had sent his message. The boy did not have to die for the Soul Society to be flipped on its head. Abarai had made a fool of himself, storming towards the gates like a mad man and scaring all recruits in his path. And the girl, she had been a wreck, though much more composed when he faced her. He had not been there when they brought the orange-haired man in, having to heal the nasty wound on his shoulder before he could return to the barracks, but he had heard what happened amongst the other recruits. She had lost it, emotionally breaking at the sight of him. The emotions he had caused, simply from attacking a man they called a hero. It was deliciously perfect, and he could feel his courage rising with their fear.

Besides, Orihime knew his face. If he would have attacked in the Fourth, he would risk his identity being discovered. It was better to leave the boy alone and let the others dwell in their fear than expose himself.

Everyone was afraid now. Their loyalty was pathetic; it made them weak. If one of their own got hurt, they all fell to their knees. It should be relatively easy to defeat the rest of the Soul Society now, as long as he and his zanpakuto chose their targets wisely. Izo had an idea of who the next target would be.

"So what are we going to do about Rukia?" he asked, feeling the blood lust building once more. He knew if he didn't kill someone soon, he would risk being stopped. He was tired of injuring people. Injuries can be fixed. Death is permanent. Death was respected by all and escaped by no one, and if he could show that he could kill, imagine the fear then.

The spirit chuckled darkly, bringing a smirk to Izo's features_. _

_We dispose of her._

X

It was the next morning when Rukia finally emerged from her room. The streets were practically deserted, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. She could practically hear the stern voice of her brother scolding her, or the animated voice of a certain redheaded Lieutenant as he told her she was being reckless.

Well, screw him. Screw them all. At the moment, she didn't give a rat's ass what they would say.

She had thought the walk would clear her head, help her calm down and let go of the recent argument but it did nothing to end the ceaseless churning of emotion under her skin. She was still furious. Not only at Renji, but a great deal of it was aimed at herself. She felt horrible about the whole thing. She didn't understand why he couldn't see her side on this, but she also hated herself for ever forbidding him to fight. It wasn't her place, she knew that, but she could not stop herself from trying.

She did not want to lose him. Though she had expressed her wishes for him to not fight, she knew the stubborn redhead would probably run headlong into a battle now, if only to spite her. And right now, after all of the insults and curses he threw at her in his own frustration, she was just about willing to let him go off and fight until his heart was content. Hopefully he'd get a nice sized cut across his chest from it too. Then who would be right? She'd rub it in his face, repeating the words "I told you so" until she got it through his thick skull, or at least until he was fully healed.

She was being childish, but she was too frustrated and hurt to really care about that right now.

She followed her feet, not realizing where they had taken her until she stepped through the threshold to the Fourth Division Infirmary. She had yet to visit Ichigo, and her mind had subconsciously led her here to do so. Feeling quickly with her reiatsu, she sighed in relief that Renji was not here. She couldn't take another confrontation at the moment, and seeing his stupid red hair or his stupid tattoos or his stupid grin would probably end up with her punching him right in his stupid face.

So much for being calm.

She must have looked about as calm as she felt, since out of the corner of her eye she could see some healers watching her curiously. To their credit, they were _trying_ to look as if they were working and not watching her. After yesterday, she was surprised they were not openly staring. With a quick glance in their direction, she composed herself as best as she could as she stepped towards Ichi's room. Upon entering, she smiled at the buxom girl sitting by the bed. Orihime looked up, smiling at the sight of her friend. The noble gave a small wave as she spoke.

"Hi Orihime."

"Rukia," the girl smiled, nodding for her to sit. "I'm so glad to see you. I was wondering when we would get a visit." Orihime looked to be much better after her very public outburst. She was a little pale, and it looked as if she had remained by his side all night, but it would seem she was keeping up her usual optimism. It was good to see this side of her again.

"Of course I would come," Rukia said with a smile. "I couldn't let this idiot get off the hook that easily. When he wakes up, he will have to answer to me."

"He will have many people to answer to," Orihime agreed with a laugh. She looked towards the door, glancing between it and Rukia a few times. She shook her head, the confusion clear on her face. "I am surprised Renji is not here. I thought for sure he would accompany you."

"I'm sure he will come by later," Rukia muttered sharply, looking away. Orihime didn't miss the flash of anger and pain, but didn't comment much to the noble's relief.

"Yes, I'm sure you are right."

"In all seriousness, how is he doing?" Rukia asked, eager to change the subject as she glanced over to the orange-haired boy's sleeping form. He looked to be healing well, but she could never be sure.

"His wounds are healed," Orihime said with a smile, positive as ever. "Unohana-Taichou said he should wake up any time now. He just has to heal mentally before her regains consciousness. The attack took a lot out of him." Everyone attacked had dealt with a mental strain, so she expected as much.

Rukia watched the boy's chest rise and fall with every breath. Same old Ichigo. Still hard to kill, though he sure knew how to scare the hell out of everyone around him. She wondered what the boy had endured, what he had to face in his attack. Everyone was unique. Yum had the mirrors and his cuts, a deformation that terrified him. And she had heard the rumors of Komamura's attack, the words that had escaping his lips as he was surrounded by his recruits hovering above division in whispers and gossip. _Tousen was there_. _Isn't he dead?_ Such a huge piece of Aizen's war force was not easily forgotten, and the rumor had spread like wildfire through the ranks. Ichigo's experience would also begin to circulate once he awoke and the details were discovered.

She took in the sight of Ichigo's matted orange hair against the white pillow and stiffened as her mind replaced that color for bright red, long strands slung out across the bed, sharp black tattoos peeking out from under the crimson trusses. She blinked, and the image disappeared, but it had already seared into her thoughts. A groan left her lips before she could stop herself.

"Is everything alright?" the human girl asked, eyes full of concern. Rukia glanced up, watching as Orihime frowned. She was worrying her; she knew her reiatsu was probably all over the place in her current emotional state, jumping from rage to fear constantly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured the girl weakly.

"You don't look fine," Orihime said cautiously, pressing the noble to talk to her. "Is it about Renji?" Rukia must have looked surprised at Orihime's question, for the girl laughed lightly. "That answers that, then."

"I don't think right now is the best time to discuss it," Rukia mumbled, guilt swelling in her chest when she thought of her emotions. Here she was, sitting next to Ichigo who had almost lost his life, and she was worrying over her own problems with Renji. She felt selfish for even considering complaining. It could always be worse.

But Orihime, sweet girl as she is, wouldn't let it lie. "I'm sure Ichigo would not mind if you spoke of your problems. You know he would force it out of you if he was awake," she said with a light laugh. Rukia knew she was right, but still she hesitated. She didn't want to upset the girl even more, but Orihime was watching her with such an open and inviting expression. She could feel herself giving in.

"Just…" Rukia started, unsure of whether or not to confide in anyone right now. But eventually the persistence of the red-haired girl won out. "We had a fight."

The girl looked surprised at that, nodding as she smoothed the covers around Ichigo. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, sitting back and focusing her gaze on her dark-haired friend. Rukia could feel her cheeks flush, not so much out of embarrassment but out of anger over the recent altercation. She really didn't feel up to talking, but Orihime was here and she would be lying if she said venting her thoughts wouldn't help. It is not like she had many people to go to with such a problem. Rukia trusted only a few with her personal emotions, and at the moment most were indisposed, busy, or the reason for her being upset in the first place. That left only Orihime, who was waiting patiently for her to begin. Still, Rukia tried to stall.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Orihime."

"It is bothering you, though," the girl responded. "It will make you feel better to talk about it."

"But Ichi-"

"Is recovering and had made it through the worst. And you know at this point he would have probably started threatening you," she finished with a gentle smile.

Screw it.

"He's just so stupid," she began, hands flying up in the air as she felt the anger rising again. "He doesn't listen to me at all. I don't see why he thinks he has to fight, when really he doesn't have to do anything. There are plenty of other capable Shinigami in the Soul Society that can take this guy, so why does it have to be him? And who is to say this guy will even attack him anyway? All I said was that I didn't want him near the guy, and I only said that after he practically admitted to him and Nii-sama making him my bodyguard of sorts, which is messed up on an entirely different level. And then he starts going off about me and the Kuchiki name and practically insulting everything I am, which _he_ encouraged me to become. I'm just tired, you know?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth in quick succession, barely giving her time to breathe between each sentence. By the end of the outburst, her breath was coming faster, and she raked a hand through her shortly-cropped hair to calm her heart. Orihime chuckled, tilting her head to the side to scrutinize the shorter girl. "Is that really all you said to him?" she questioned, shooting a knowing look at her friend. Rukia vaguely wondered how the girl had been able to understand her ramblings when they were at such a fast pace but quickly forgot the thought to focus on the question asked.

Rukia opened her mouth to reply, only to find the words dry up in her throat. No, they were not the only words she shared with the man. "Well, that's how it started."

"Well, did you say anything that would have made him react badly?" Orihime asked.

Rukia grimace, thinking back to the argument. The whole "you will die" thing probably fit into that category. Not to mention the fact that she had pretty much started it. But she didn't need a babysitter, and he should understand where she was coming from, right? Sighing, she let her hand slide over her face. Suddenly she had wished she had kept her mouth shut. She was feeling worse and worse about all of this.

"I told him that he wouldn't win against the attacker." More like drew him a detailed diagram depicting his death, but Orihime didn't need to know that.

"That'll do it," the girl commented, nodding in thought. "Guys don't like their abilities to be challenged. When you said that, he probably felt like you didn't believe he is strong enough to take this guy on."

"He still didn't have to insult me," Rukia spat defensively, earning an understanding nod from Orihime.

"No, he shouldn't have. But he's very…passionate. And passionate people tend to have quick tempers." She glanced back at the still unconscious Ichigo, a small smile on her face. "I know Ichigo would have been furious if you had said that to him."

Rukia nodded, knowing what the girl was saying was true. Rukia had questioned his strength, and Renji had acted like any hot-tempered guy would. With anger. She was pretty hot-headed herself, and she would have reacted similarly if their roles were switched. Still, it did not make her feel any better about the idea of him fighting the attacker. What if she was the one to sit by his bedside, watching him struggle to open those warm brown, almost cinnamon colored eyes? How was she supposed to handle that if he lost? Or worse, what if she didn't get the luxury of sitting by his bedside as he healed, but by his grave? What if the fight was his last? She sighed, her head falling into her hands in dismay.

"I've just seen it so many times, you know? He always died in my dreams. I don't want that to happen in real life." Rukia's voice was soft, a worried frown etched into her features. She was tired of worrying, tired of having the fear of losing Renji burning in her mind. What was she supposed to do?

Orihime nodded, knowing what the girl was going through. "Yes, it's hard sometimes," she hummed, busying herself once again with making sure Ichigo was comfortable. Even if the boy had no idea she was there, she would continue the action. It passed the time, at the very least.

Rukia watched the girl as she reached out to stroke the skin of Ichigo's cheek. She was confused by her comment. What did she mean? The girl looked up, giggling softly once she caught sight of the expression on Rukia's face. "You don't understand?" When Rukia shook her head, her smile widened.

"It's hard not to worry when you love someone," she stated calmly, as if discussing the weather instead of the emotional complexity that is love. Rukia, on the other hand, was not as calm in her reaction, stared at the girl as if she had just sprouted a second head.

…

_What_?

"Come again?" Rukia muttered, the shock clear on her face. Love? What did that have to do with _anything_ in this situation?

Orihime only lifted a shoulder. "I was reluctant to let Ichigo fight at first too," she said softly, her lips twitching upwards when she ruffled his soft orange hair. "I'd say to myself, 'He can't fight. What if he gets hurt? I can't let that happen.' But Ichigo will be Ichigo. It didn't take me long to realize fighting is a part of him, and when I fell in love with him I fell for all of him, not just the bits and pieces that were not in constant danger."

She looked back up at Rukia, grinning with a knowing smile. "You can't just take the fight out of Renji, either. How long have you known him? Since you were kids, right?" When the noble nodded, she continued. "Well, has he ever _not_ been a fighter?"

"Well, no."

"And you still love him for him, right?" she said with a shrug, shaking her head. "There's just no way around it Rukia." Her head tilted to the side in contemplation. "Ichigo and Renji are both protectors, and fighting them on it will get us nowhere. Besides, a man who can fight and defend you, even when you are capable of defending yourself," she added upon seeing Rukia's mouth open to protest, "is kind of attractive when you think about it. Know what I mean?"

No. She did not know what she meant.

"Orihime, I don't-"

"Love Renji?" she finished for her. Rukia felt the blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. She silently cursed her body for its reaction. It wasn't helping her case. Orihime just smiled, continuing. "You don't get excited to see him?"

"Well, yeah," Rukia answered, knowing she frequently looked forward to seeing the redhead. "But he's just-"

"And you like the feeling of being in his arms?"

Renji did give spectacular hugs. Lately, his arms had been around her more often than not, consoling her. She shivered at the thought of her body being wrapped in the warm and muscular embrace. But a lot of people enjoyed hugs, especially when they were upset. "Yes, but-"

"And you never want to lose him? You want him by your side?"

A resounding _yes_ echoed in her head, courtesy of Sode no Shirayuki. The spirit seemed to concur with her thoughts. Rukia was getting lightheaded with the questions. "I don't see how any of this is relevant," she spat, crossing her arms stubbornly as she stared in exasperation at the girl seated next to the bed. Orihime had a lot of nerve. She didn't know anything about Rukia's relationship with Renji. They were just friends…weren't they?

"I'm not trying to make you upset, Rukia," the girl continued, still laughing lightly at the girl's reaction. "I only meant to provide an explanation for your wish to hold Renji out of the fighting."

Rukia eyed her warily. "But you implied that I…I can't love him, Orihime."

"Why not?" came the genuinely curious response. Orihime leaned forward in her seat, resting her head on her hand as she propped her arm up on her knee. "You don't think Renji is attractive?" she guessed.

Rukia's jaw dropped in horror. "No! I mean, yes I think he's attractive, but that's not the point. A lot of people would find him attractive, with his bright hair and his lean, muscular build and his killer smile…" Rukia trailed off, her mind floating off to Renji's appearance. She had to admit, she had always thought he was very good-looking. He exuded a rugged sexiness, something very different from anyone else she had encountered in her life. It was in his voice, the way he walked and the way he fought. When he moved, her eyes instinctively watched, like a moth to a flame. If she had been paying attention, she would have heard Orihime giggling once more.

"And the tattoos," Orihime added, grinning as the noble nodded furiously.

"And of course his tattoos! What's not to like?" she replied, her mind racing to the intricate designs that decorated the tanned skin. She sat with a satisfied expression, until she realized what she had just supported the wrong side of the argument. She was supposed to be convincing Orihime that she did not have feelings for the redheaded lieutenant, not practically gushing about his appearance. "But I can't."

"So, it's his personality then that turns you away?" Orihime guesses again. Rukia shook her head almost violently, feeling herself become flustered at the questioning.

"Of course not! He's a great person, easy to get along with and one of the most loyal people I've ever met. He's hot-headed, but so am I so that's not a problem." She paused, starting to wonder herself if the human girl was right. "But I just can't. I've known him since I was a child and he's my best friend."

"Some of the best relationships start with friendship," Orihime replied confidently, and Rukia did not miss the pointed look at Ichigo. Rukia groaned softly. This was getting harder and harder to discredit. She had known for quite some time that her connection to Renji was unique, that she felt something much stronger than a normal friendship for him, but to think that she…loved him? She could barely say it in her mind. But was it true? She had grown so close to him, maybe somewhere along the way the line had been blurred. But even if she did love him, he would never…

Could he love her back?

Sure, they were close, but _love_? This was Renji they were talking about. _Renji._ She's known him forever. Why would this just now be brought up? Surely if there were some feelings there, there would have been more indication. Or was she just missing it?

Rukia didn't know what to say, her mind throwing question after question to the forefront, showing her memories that she hadn't thought of in years as she tried to make sense of it all. Orihime, thankfully, seemed to realize the inner turmoil and voiced a suggestion.

"Why don't you go cool down? Then, when you're ready, you can go talk to Renji."

Rukia looked back up to see the girl's smile, a knowing gleam in her eyes. She didn't know if she was quite on board with what she was supposed to talk to Renji about, but it was a valid suggestion. She was seriously overwhelmed right now, and sitting here dwelling about it wasn't helping her.

She should go to her division, do some paperwork, eat a decent meal and then sleep. Sleep would do her some good, seeing as she barely slept the night before, her emotions keeping her awake. Not trusting her voice, she nodded, standing and crossing the wooden floor.

Before she reached the door, she turned to look at the girl over her shoulder. "If Ichigo wakes up, find me, okay?"

Orihime just smiled in response, and Rukia turned to leave the Infirmary, her head spinning with her thoughts.

**Oh, the revelations.**

**Y'all saw that coming though, didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised haha.**

**Forgive me if Rukia seems a little…all over the place. But I mean, I guess that was the point, right? A lot of emotions floating around, you know. If I was in her situation, I think my feelings and thoughts would be going in every direction, so I portrayed her in that light. If something seems off about it, feel free to tell me (in a kind way) so I can pay extra attention to it in future chapters.**

**And Orihime…she seems to be an enigma to me, at least in my writing. I'm trying to keep her in character, and the girl just keeps morphing into different people. Edited her part about a hundred times before I was happy with it, and I think I made a valiant attempt, but let me know if I got off somewhere so I can pull her back. **

**I am also thinking of creating a separate AU story for IchiHime, but I may need to do some one shots to get a more accurate interpretation of her. Eh, it's in the works, nonetheless.**

**Much love,**

**Meg **


	13. Chapter 13

**An update so soon?! THIS IS MADNESS! (300 is on TV right as I am writing this a/n, and I just could not resist putting this at the top haha. Such a great guilty pleasure film.) But there is a reason for the quick post, mainly the fact that I could not stop myself from writing. Oh, we are going to be getting somewhere in this chapter (if I don't have to cut it for length/anticipation reasons). I cannot wait.**

**But first let me say how absolutely ****BLOWN AWAY**** I was from the response to the last chapter. Just…wow y'all. Waking up with FanFiction emails telling me people have added my story to their favorites, follow me or my story, or reviewed really made me feel loved and that was only the first day! Than you all so much for giving my story a little love! You are the best! :D**

**I try to comment back to every review, so if I miss someone, I am sorry! Also, I will apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed in the editing process. I can look all I want, but I am sure I missed something. Hopefully it will not distract anyone. I am currently going back and fixing the mistakes I missed, but that's not going to affect y'all. Just cleaning it up a bit and watching it more carefully from here on out. Just a heads up. Anywho, I am going to let y'all get to it. About to get into some serious stuff right here. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, sadly. If I did, I would be filthy rich.**

**Chapter 13**

Rukia awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp, sweat-soaked sheets clinging to her trembling form. She clutched her head as she tried to push the images away, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes even as she tried to keep the emotion at bay. To her dismay, she was too exhausted to give much of an effort, and the tears flowed with little restraint. She had thought the nightmares were over, having disappeared for the last couple of days. She was wrong.

"Renji," the name fell from her lips as she broke down, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face into her arms. The dream was the same, from the cut to the laugh to the splash of red blood against pure white snow. But now she knew what she had previously been missing in the redhead's words. In the moments leading up to his death, the dark-haired noble never understood what Renji was desperately trying to say. The words taunted her, repeating over and over. She could hear the fear in his voice as he tried to force the message out, knowing he had a limited amount of time left to say it.

"_I-I'm s-sorry that I…I never told you…i-if only I…" _

She had been unable to guess what he was trying to tell her, but now it was as clear as crystal. He loved her. Though her brain told her she was insane, that the earlier conversation with Orihime had muddled her rationalization and she was reading too far into it, she could _feel _it in her very soul. And with his dying breath, he would try to make her see.

Well, she saw it now. She saw it in every smile he ever shared with her. Every hug he provided. Every promise he made to always be there for her and protect her. He had always loved her. And if she was honest with herself, sitting alone in her room with tears streaming down her face, she loved him back. She was _in love_ with Renji. It was as if a light had been turned on in the darkness, illuminating what was previously shrouded in shadows.

She loved him with everything she had. She didn't know when it had happened. Maybe she had loved him the moment she rescued him and his friends from that vender in the street. Maybe it had begun when they had entered the Academy to become Shinigami and escape the hardships of the 78th District of the Rukongai. Maybe it had started when she had entered the Kuchiki family and slowly learned to cope with his absence in her life, until the moment he forced himself back in to save her once again. It didn't matter. She loved Renji, her best friend. And he loved her back.

She gripped at her chest, the rapidly beating heart aching beneath her fingertips. A part of her was relieved that she had finally come to terms with her feelings, to know how she truly felt. The other part was scared to death. The attacker was getting stronger by the day. The reoccurrence of the dream only made her feel even more sure that it would happen soon. She couldn't let him die. Not when she finally figured out just how much he means to her.

She had to tell him, and soon. She could not wait another day. He deserved to know, and she would not take that away from him and watch him die believing he had missed his opportunity. He didn't have to win her heart; he already had it. She jumped from her bed, ready to storm down to the Sixth Division barracks and tell him everything, but as she neared the door, a thought struck her.

If he knew how she felt and then met his death…how could she do that to him? To herself? It would be torture, dangling their newly confessed love in their faces only to rip it away at the tip of a sword. She had already watched a man she loved die. Kaien had been married, avenging his wife's death as he met his own untimely demise, but she had loved him. And it had killed her, knowing she was the blade that had cut him down, that she was the reason he had died.

It was different from her love for Renji though. Her feelings for Kaien were that of a crush, admiration at its purest form. She knew he was married, knew he was happily in love and that she would never interfere. She had been content with admiring from afar and keeping his friendship. This…the love she had for Renji was something tangible. She could _have_ this love. It was raw and deep and touched every nerve of her being, and to top it all off it was in her reach. If she so wished, she felt as if she could clutch it to her chest with both hands. But she didn't know if she possessed the strength or courage to grab it. Not when she would once again be the reason for the death of a loved one.

And would he not see this new love as a bigger reason to protect her? He would throw himself in front of her the minute it was asked of him, and she would not be able to stop him. That thought kept her rooted to her spot.

She stared at the wooden door, its presence mocking her, blocking her from what awaited outside. She could still go find him if she wanted. She could still tell him tonight and end this torture. For a moment, she gazed at the looming door, willing herself to move forward. But uncertainty eventually won out, and she turned back.

With great effort she eased back down on her bed, rolling to her side and pulling the pink Chappy bunny to her chest. She buried her face in its soft fur, breathing deeply as the emotion continued to roll over her. It was supposed to sooth her panicked thoughts but it only made her worry more. If she did not fight, she knew Renji would track the guy down and defend her. If she did fight, and Renji decided to act, she would lose him the way she had seen in her dreams. Renji was one of the strongest people she knew, but so was Ichigo and the visored was practically destroyed by this monster. She felt so helpless. What was she going to do?

Taking a deep breath, she forced her tearful eyes closed and let the restless sleep overtake her.

X

_The dreams._

Renji knew what the spike of reiastu meant, what he would find when he arrived, and yet he had ran to the noble girl's bedroom door just the same. It is where he found himself now, standing in front of her closed door and listening intently. The light of the moon cast everything in a blue glow, similar to the first time he had become aware of the dreams. The night his Captain had told him of her dilemma had not been long ago, though it felt as if it had been centuries with all that has happened. But even though the situation was similar, it was not the same.

This time was different. This time he had heard her. "_Renji_" she had said. His name. And as he listened, he heard the soft sound of her tears.

He clenched his fists by his side, fighting the urge to tear the door down and hurry to her side. It was killing him, knowing that she was hurting and he could do nothing to help. He hadn't spoken to her since the argument, so angry at himself and her and the entire situation that he had chosen to avoid the noble, and storming into her bedroom at a time like this was at the top of the list of "bad ideas". He had blocked his reiatsu, afraid to alert her to his presence in case she still did not wish to see him. And even now, he could feel his own frustration with the situation returning. No, tonight was probably not the best night. They still needed time to cool off.

But still, she had _called_ him. How could he ignore her? With determination, he raised his hand to knock, but froze as the sound of bare feet hitting the hardwood floor reached his ears. She was heading towards the very spot he occupied. She shouldn't have felt his energy, yet it was as if she knew he was there. He held his breath, backing away from the door slightly and waiting as she neared. What would she think of him being here? Would she be angry? Should he try to leave? Renji felt his panic rising.

But instead of opening the door, she stopped. _What is she doing?_ he thought to himself, staring at the door as if it would give him the answers. As expected, it remained silent, no sign of movement from the other side. The redhead questioned whether or not he should resume the earlier action of knocking, but stopped himself as the sound of her footsteps moving in the opposite direction, back towards her bed. The rustle of covers confirmed that she had given up whatever thought had her rushing towards the door.

Renji stood still, uncertain of his next move.

_What are you waiting for?_ Zabimaru voiced inside of his mind. _Knock._

_She is tired. I should not keep her from going back to bed, _Renji answered mentally, shaking his head at the protests in his mind. He knew he should check on her, just to make sure, but the thought of rejection kept him from acting, just as it always has. She wouldn't want him here, and who was he to confront her when she was upset? He could face her another time.

With a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel, sparing one last, long glance at the door as he made his way out of the manor.

X

Jyuushiro was a man of many talents, having been around long enough to enjoy life and experience the ups and the downs. He had cherished the highs and fought through the lows, never forgetting to take a moment to appreciate the life, the afterlife, he had been given. He wanted no regrets when he left this world, something he had watched countless Shinigami struggle with, including himself. But with the added stress of an incurable disease, he had learned to live like every day was his last.

Through his many years, he had also been quite keen to the emotions and struggles of others. The white-haired Captain had developed a sixth sense for these things, in a way. He was particularly good at knowing when the ones around him were troubled, especially his Lieutenant.

That's why when Rukia came to him early that morning he was already trying to pinpoint just what was bothering the young girl. He could feel it in her reiatsu as she entered the office they shared, could hear it in her voice as she greeted him, could see it in her face as she tried and failed at wearing a convincing smile. Her expression was full of fatigue, obviously not having slept well the prior night. The churning of emotion behind her eyes was clear to him and he fought hard to bite his tongue when he wanted so desperately to help his underling. So when she finally spoke up, the relief swept over him like a tidal wave.

"Can I ask you for advice, Taichou?"

"Certainly," came the restrained reply, Jyuushiro doing his best to not seem too eager by shuffling papers around on his desk. He did not want to force information from the girl. It was not his style, and he found Rukia opened up better when allowed control of the conversation.

She hesitated, her fingers busying themselves with her own stack of paperwork. She glanced down at the papers in mock concentration, but he knew her eyes were not seeing the words. "It's about Renji."

"Ah," the captain replied, laying his work aside to watch the girl fully. "And what is troubling you about Abarai-Fukutaichou?" He had heard of the event surround Ichigo's wounds, of how the redhead had nearly gone after the attack and would have succeeded in leaving the Seireitei had Byakuya not been there. Maybe the girl's mood was dealing with that?

Rukia rubbed her temples, looking up to meet the encouraging gaze of her Captain. He could see the struggle on her face, the way she internally fought with the words she wanted to say. Finally, it appeared one side won out, and she spoke. Her voice was little above a whisper, but loud enough in the quiet office for Jyuushiro to hear it.

"I'm in love with him."

Jyuushiro smiled widely, feeling the familiar warmth of joy spread through him. He was happy for Rukia, knew that she had harbored these feelings for long enough, even if she was unaware. It was good to see she had finally admitted it to herself. He only wondered if she had bothered to share it with the man in question. Based on her physical appearance and her hesitation in breaching the subject, his guess was no.

"This should be exciting news. Why do you not look happy?"

Rukia's head drooped, coming to rest in her hands as she heaved a large sigh. "I'm worried."

Jyuushiro chuckled, nodding slowly as he assumed what she would say next. "If you worry about him returning the feelings, I can assure you he shares the adoration you feel." Rukia looked up, shaking her head as she stared at him.

"Are we that obvious?" she asked weakly, clearly embarrassed by the man's assurance. The blush only made the man chuckle once more as he nodded.

"I'm afraid so. The two of you are very stubborn, but the signs are still there. One simply had to be willing to see them."

She dropped her head onto the desk then, the loud thud causing the Captain to jolt slightly. When she groaned, he bit back a laugh. She was mortified but she continued with the conversation.

"Still, I'm worried about something else."

This made the Captain pause. Worried? Confused, he racked his brain for any other relationship worries he could recall. But just as quickly as he thought about it, the answer was right there in his mind. "Ah, the dreams." He observed her closely, taking in her tired appearance. "Have you been terrorized again by these nightmares?"

The girl nodded slowly, a difficult task when her forehead was still pressed to the dark wood of her desk. "Last night," she muttered. "The same as before. Renji dies when I fail to save him." Her voice betrayed the calmness in which she delivered that statement, showing just how emotionally scarred she was by these visions.

Jyuushiro could only imagine how much more traumatic these dreams must be with the now looming fact that she was in love with the redhead. To experience the loss of a friend was awful. To experience the loss of a lover was a completely different horror. The white-haired man did his best to keep his voice soothing as he tried to calm the distraught Lieutenant.

"Just because you have seen it does not mean it will come to life, Rukia," came the observation. At the moment, these dreams were only that: dreams. Though they were showing information that has been helpful in the mystery surrounding the recent attacks, Jyuushiro was having a difficult time believing Renji would die, simply for the fact that the Sixth's Lieutenant was one of the strongest Shinigami the Soul Society had at the moment. His will was a force to be dealt with, and if the redhead chose to finish this attacker, should he meet him in battle, the Captain had the upmost confidence Renji would be the victor.

The events of the dream could change in the blink of an eye, Jyuushiro knew, but somehow he doubted Rukia would be satisfied with this answer alone. Rukia was intelligent and he would have bet she had already come to that conclusion either on her own or with another's words. Seeing as she was still here and struggling with the situation, she must not have taken much comfort in the fact. Moving swiftly, the white-haired man moved to sit in front of the girl, taking her hands in his. Though he was sure of her answer before he asked, he allowed his curiosity to get the best of him. "Have you spoken with him on the matter?"

"No," came the whispered reply, confirming his thoughts. "I don't know what I'd even say. We just fought over the attacks, when I tried to keep him out of the action. He probably wouldn't even speak to me right now." The girl's eyes were swimming in unshed tears, a mix of frustration, fear, and exhaustion. She rarely cried, having seen it only a handful of times since she joined his squad. Jyuushiro squeezed her hands gently, trying to provide the comfort she needed.

"If he loves you as much as I believe he does, he would never turn you away at a time like this." Rukia closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her lashes and travel down the pale skin of her cheek. Her shoulders shook from holding back the emotion and Jyuushiro felt his heart break at the sight of her. He had come to consider the girl like a daughter, and to see her so overcome with fear and sadness was agonizing.

"If I tell him, and he dies…" came the broken whisper, her voice cracking as she trailed off. Ah, the final piece to the puzzle. Their time could be cut short. If she admitted to Renji her feelings, and he died, it would be like giving someone their greatest desire only to take it back before they could fully enjoy it. He wiped the tear from her cheek, smiling sadly up at her when she opened her eyes just enough to meet his gaze.

"Rukia, in my experience, it is better to have something for a day than to wonder for an eternity."

The words hit her hard, and a strangled gasp passed her lips before she contained her emotions. She dove into her Captain's arms, catching the older man off guard. Usually such an action would have been difficult for the frail man; nevertheless, Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around her securely, stroking her hair in a soothing gesture. "I know it is not my decision," he began, his voice soft like one a father would use while comforting a daughter, "but please consider telling Abarai-Fukutaichou how you feel, and soon. It is not only one heart that is involved, but two, and both of you are suffering the longer this is left hidden. You have the power to ease this burden." He felt the girl stiffen, and for a moment he worried that he had pushed her too far. But when she pulled back a few minutes, he felt his worries were for naught. To his happiness, the fire had returned to her eyes.

"Thank you, Taichou." He voice was low and thoughtful as she spoke, having control that it had previously lacked. "I think I will go find him." He could hear the edge of determination laced into the words and saw the renewed hope in her eyes as she spoke, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. She would do the right thing according to her own ideas and beliefs, he knew, but he felt sure that he had influenced her decision in a positive way. Still, he worried about her, unable to shake the sight of her shattering in front of him.

"Tell him I said hello," he said cheerfully, hoping his voice did not betray that worry. She simply nodded, turning to head out of the office with quickened feet. Smiling, he grabbed the cooling cup of tea that had been perched on his desk and sipped at the warm liquid. He had done all he could, and now it was up to Rukia.

_Good luck, little one. _

X

Rukia had long-since learned the many winding paths around the Seireitei. For some, the inner city of the Soul Society was a complex maze of tiled streets and tall walls, but thankfully the noble girl had picked up the layout quickly. She could navigate the streets with ease, and she knew the way to the Sixth Division like the back of her hand, having traveled it many times to visit her brother or Renji.

So when she turned down a street that led to the outer gates instead of the Sixth, she knew exactly what path she had taken. It was not an accident, a misjudged turn that some of the younger recruits would fall victim to in their quest to get from one place to another. This turn was deliberate.

She wasn't going to the Sixth.

Her mind reeled with the words of her Captain, one phrase in particular filling her thoughts. "_You have the power to ease this burden"._ She knew Ukitake-Taichou had meant the burden of keeping her feelings a secret from Renji. In truth, she agreed with him and knew she would have to tell the redhead soon. She couldn't keep it from him much longer, knowing the guilt of hiding something so important from him would eat at her heart. He deserved to know and she would not take that away from him. In fact, she hoped it would lead to a new step in their relationship. But the words her superior had said also sparked another idea. She had the power to end the attacks.

She hadn't technically lied to Jyuushiro. She had said she would find him; she just didn't specify which _him_ she was referring to. He had assumed it was Renji she had meant, but she had other ideas in mind. She was going to find the bastard who had attacked Yumi, who defeated Komamura-Taichou, who almost killed Ichigo.

It made perfect sense to her as she walked, nodding to the few Third Division recruits that passed her. It was _her_ dreams that this monster chose to plague. It was _her_ zanpakuto that shared similar characteristics with the attacker's blade. For some reason, this unknown threat was connected to her. Why shouldn't it be her who ended it?

She would have to face her fears and take on the attacker alone. It terrified her, and the words that Nii-sama said in the garden days ago came to the front of her mind. "_Fear is only in what is unknown". _While she knew some details of the fight, there was still a lot that would be up in the air. She knew a lot of the fear she held in her heart was from watching Renji die in her dreams, but she wasn't going to be with Renji. She would be nowhere near the man she loved, giving her plenty of room between them to make sure he didn't happen upon the fight.

She had chosen to go back to the field where Ichigo had fallen. It was secluded, away from the practice fields and buried deep within the surrounding woods. It was unlikely anyone would be around the area anyway with the ambush against her friend still being fresh in the minds of the Shinigami. No one would be there, and she could face this guy alone.

Even when the situation was analyzed she was scared out of her mind, but she kept winding through the streets, praying she did not see anyone she knew. Her friends would not understand, and she was sure she would be persuaded to give up this idea if she was intercepted. She kept her head down as she passed the familiar districts, averting her gaze politely whenever a person walked by. She schooled her features to show nothing more than a blank expression, hoping her eyes did not betray her intentions. With a final nod to the guardian at the gate, the dark-haired noble stepped out of the Seireitei and into the outer-laying Rukongai. Rukia swallowed her fear, pushing through the paralyzing effect it had on her limbs and started her trek towards her destination. She steeled her nerves, focusing on the one thought that gave her the strength to go and face this monster.

By facing the attacker alone, Renji would be safe. She would save him and protect his life.

Their life. Together.

X

Izo thanked his lucky stars as he watched the raven-haired Shinigami pass by. He clutched the message he was to deliver in his hands, the message to Iba-Fukutaichou stating Komamura-Taichou had made a full recovery and was being released from the Fourth Division. The white-haired recruit found it extremely ironic that _he_ was delivering the message, having been the one to place the Captain in such critical condition in the first place, much like he had been asked to deliver the message to Zaraki-Taichou on the subject of the feathered-man's progress. Though he had been thoroughly intimidated that day in the Eleventh's office, he was fortunate enough for his slip up to provide him with his next target, the very Captain who was now returning to duty.

Now as he passed the noble girl on his way to the Seventh, he could not help but think he had found his next target once more, and alone at that.

Her eyes were full of determination, and he found himself changing his path to fall behind her, following her silently. To anyone around them it would appear that they had merely gone the same direction, having made sure his strides had placed him a good twenty yards behind her. He was curious as to what Rukia Kuchiki looked so determined about. When she arrived at the gates of the city, he practically leapt for joy. She was going off alone, and it appeared to be in the direction of the training fields.

_What is she thinking?_ he thought to himself. _Going off to train at such a time, and alone at that! She's practically asking to face me._

The spirit of his zanpakuto chuckled darkly, stretching within his mind. _Maybe that is _exactly_ what she wants._

This made Izo pause, his pale blue eyes narrowing with the words echoing in his head. What she wants? He was having trouble picturing that. After discovering she was experiencing dreams featuring his attack, he had snooped around the divisions, casually bringing up the girl and her nightmares to find any information the Shinigami were willing to share. Though the accounts did little to provide him any information on the dreams themselves, there had been one consistent report: Rukia Kuchiki was scared. He had seen it for himself when he had tempted Ichigo to follow him. The girl had stiffened at the very sound of his laugh, the blood running out of her face and her eyes widening in horror. After such a reaction, he thought she would never leave her room again. Yet, here she was, wandering out on her own. He knew the girl had guts, but this was borderline insane.

Izo turned a corner and stopped, watching for any approaching Shinigami before conversing with his zanpakuto. "You think she's challenging me?"

_Precisely, _came the icy reply, a low rumble of laughter emitting from deep within his mind. _She's trying to draw our attack. Do you see what direction she is traveling?_

"The training fields?" Izo suggested, wincing when a sharp flare of reiatsu filled his mind and chilled him to the bone.

_You must learn to read deeper than what you see on the surface. What is beyond the training fields?_

It dawned on Izo and he felt the smirk tug at his lips. "The clearing."

_Where Ichigo Kurosaki fell to our blade._

"So she _is_ challenging us," came the giddy reply. "Do you think she had discovered something in her dreams?"

It was a valid concern. Never had Izo thought someone would have seen their attacks coming, and it puzzled the boy, not to mention annoyed him. He had asked his spirit about it, to see what the possible cause could be that this girl had been given some sort of premonition, but all the spirit said was that he shared certain aspects with the girl's blade. He would elaborate no further, and it drove his up the wall with frustration. He couldn't accept the fact that all of this planning may go to waste for something out of his control. But he was confident that whatever she did know, he could overcome.

_I doubt she has learned anymore. Her sudden challenge is probably related to the recent attack on the Kurosaki boy._

"But why? Is she not still afraid?"

_It is not that she is not afraid. You remember the stories they spoke of in the Academy? The ones painting these reckless fools as heroes of the Winter War with their hasty actions and poorly thought out strategies? _Izo did remember the stories. How could he have forgotten them? It was all anyone ever talked about. The saviors of the Soul Society, jumping at the chance to protect their friends and perform their duty. He could hear the wisdom and truth in the spirit's words. _She will do anything for those close to her. Kurosaki is one of her closest companions. She has pushed that fear aside to face us. And perhaps she is intending to end our mission._

"Let her try," Izo muttered angrily.

_Yes, let her, _the spirit agreed. _When she faces us her fear will come rushing back._

Izo nodded, stepping towards the directions of the gate only to stop in his tracks as the spirit raised his pressure once more.

_Wait. We must not rush into this. We must not be impulsive like the girl. _The spirit took a pause, and Izo felt his impatience growing. Finally, the zanpakuto spoke again. _Deliver the message first. Give her time to dwell on the coming battle._

The white-haired recruit pushed the glasses back up the ridge of his nose, looking down to the folded paper still clutched in his hand through the fringe that covered his forehead. He had forgotten his previous assignment, too caught up in the idea of facing the noble.

"Can this not wait?" he asked impatiently, staring forlornly in the direction of the outer gates. He did not want to lose any more ground between him and Rukia. This was the perfect opportunity. She was alone now. Who said she would be alone later?

Deciphering the thoughts quickly, the spirit nudged his mind. _No, you must keep up pretenses. If we fail to deliver the message it could call attention. _He knew his zanpakuto was right. He needed to go about his duties as normally as possible. He understood the thought process behind the spirit's order, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He was so close. He knew he had progressed far from the sorry excuse of a person he was in the beginning. No longer was he the weakling who winced at the jeers and insults thrown his way for being in the Fourth. No longer was he the boy who had no voice and no opinion, wandering helplessly through the Academy with little chance to prove himself. No. Now he was something. Now he had power. And he could feel it closing in. With an attack against her, he would send the final message to the Soul Society. She may not have reached the Captain level, but being of noble blood and holding a power of her own over the workings of the Soul Society, and her standing as a Soul Society Savior, _and _being the only one with any insight for attacks to come made her a perfect victim. The attack against her had progressed and grown from just cleaning up loose edges to having a much deeper meaning. Even if her visions were not informative, as he expected they were not, he could not risk her knowing anything.

He would kill her.

This time, when his blade found purchase, he would make sure there was no recovery. He had been going easy on the others, but that was about to change. With her death, he would reveal himself. The man who felled a Fifth seat, a Captain, and two Saviors of the Soul Society, one being a noble girl at the rank of Lieutenant and the other being Ichigo Kurosaki, arguably the greatest Shinigami – not even full blood, much to his annoyance – who ever lived. He would be a legend and he would finally get the credit and the authority he deserved, one way or another.

Sighing in frustration to the fact that he would have to indeed wait a little while longer, the boy turned and quickly headed towards the Seventh. He tried to keep his steps controlled, afraid to draw attention from the Shinigami he passed, but he struggled with the growing anticipation under his skin. This would be the first fight he was in that was initiated by another without any provoking on his part (if you can count attacking her companions as "not provoking"). If she thought she would be able to defeat him, he would willingly show her how very wrong she could be.

And her mistake would cost her life.

X

Every muscle in Rukia's body was pulled tight in anticipation, expecting to be ambushed at any moment. She had arrived at the clearing a few minutes ago and settled against a tree at the edge, keeping her back covered as she waited. Blood still remained in the field, clear evidence to the battle that Ichigo had fought. The dried liquid dusted the tall blades that blew with the slightest of breezes. Besides the blood and bits of earth that had been chewed up by the swing of a zanpakuto, the field remained untouched.

She hadn't expected him to be here right away but the noble was getting nervous with every passing minute. The gravity of what she was doing sunk in and she almost convinced herself to go back to the gates and pretend she had never been so impulsive. This was reckless, not to mention hypocritical. Had she not just forbid Renji to do exactly what she was planning on doing? He would not only be furious at her for coming out here alone, but for doing what she told him not to do. But the thought of protecting Renji, of saving him from the burden of facing this attacker and from the death she had seen for him, kept her glued to her spot. She couldn't fail him, because she knew life without him would destroy her.

So instead of tucking her tail and running for the gates, she stood her ground, digging the tip of her blade in the dirt beneath her feet as she waited. In truth, she was almost more nervous about finally seeing the attacker face to face. He had haunted her for so long that the idea of meeting him in battle had nervous energy bubbling up inside of her.

She waited for thirty minutes, but it felt like years.

The sudden gust of icy energy made her shiver, and she knew her waiting was over. Looking up, she could clearly make out the form of a Shinigami stepping out on the other side of the clearing. It was the attacker, alright. His white zanpakuto was drawn, black ribbons trailing from the hilt, wearing the ashen grey scarf to hide his features, and no sign of a Division marking his uniform. She stood slowly, drawing her own sword and gritting her teeth as she stepped forward.

"Took you long enough."

He only chuckled, a noise the noble knew all too well, and Rukia watched as he stepped forward as well. His next actions surprised her. As she kept her eyes trained on her, he reached up to unwrap the cloth from his face, dropping it to the side as he smiled at her, a large almost friendly grin that sent shivers running down her spine.

The gesture of uncovering his face struck Rukia, and she suppressed a shiver as the gravity of the action settled in her mind. It was not an uncommon gesture, but its meaning was clear. Identification. He wanted her to know who she was fighting. It was something he had not done for any of the other victims, and Rukia knew the intentions behind it.

He wanted her to know his face. He wanted her to learn his identity so if she failed, she would know who had defeated her. She would know who killed her.

**You **_**knew**_** I'd cut it here. I had to, though I felt horrible for leaving you hanging (okay, maybe I only felt slightly bad. Anticipation is not a bad thing, in my opinion). But it was getting rather long. **

**Izo seems to be slowly losing his mind through all of this haha. Something very scary about that, in my opinion.**

**But oh, stuff is getting good. I'm so excited for the next chapter, so hopefully the editing will go much smoother than normal and I can get it up quicker to ease the pain of waiting on updates.**

**We can hope.**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :) **

**Took a little longer to edit that I wanted, but it is here now! My apologies for making y'all wait. I had an exam this morning that took up all of my time for the last week, plus a slight panic attack (not fun, stupid stress), but I'm fine and now I have a little time to relax.**

**Honestly I have nothing to say, for once, other than thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable! Getting close to the end guys, maybe 4 more chapters after this one? Goodness, not a lot left. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot idea and OCs.**

**Chapter 14**

Renji was not in the mood.

Not in the mood for training. Not in the mood for paperwork. Not in the mood to deal with the underdeveloped recruits that had been thrown his way. He was very close to questioning the Academy's graduation requirements, because he didn't remember being nearly this difficult as a young recruit. He had done his best to drill the newcomers, trying to get it into their thick skulls that this was a serious occupation with possibly catastrophic injuries and even death. But the little shits didn't seem to get it.

Drill after drill, they seemed to get more whiny. First, it was too hot. Then, the exercises were too difficult. Now, the sparing partners Renji had assigned each person obviously didn't work, not because they weren't capable of sparing together, but because the young recruits were not paired with their friends. Renji cursed his luck for having to deal with these snot-nosed punks. No wonder Byakuya did not participate in training the new members of the Division. Another hour of this and Renji would be ready to kill them all himself and start from scratch with a new batch, hopefully one that appreciated his training sessions. This was a serious situation. They were training to protect the Soul Society, with their lives if it called for it.

But these recruits he had right now, they were not here for serious training. They were out here for shits and giggles. It frustrated the redhead to no end.

As he watched the group's movements grow sluggish and lazy, he could feel his anger rising. Finally, when he had endured all he could handle, he groaned aloud and threw his hands up. "Alright. That's enough for today."

_Enough for a lifetime_, he added mentally as he watched the recruits stop their awkward attempts of sparring. He ignored the sighs of relief and focused on walking away before he took out the nearest Shinigami with Zabimaru.

_Worthless recruits,_ the spirit muttered in a rough voice, Renji grunting his approval.

Renji stormed into the office, relieved to see his Captain was not in the room. He didn't feel like being proper right now. He slung his zanpakuto off of his back and let the weapon clatter to the floor, making a mental note to apologize to the nue later. He dropped into his chair, the weight of his bad mood weighing heavily on his shoulders as he rested his head on the desk, ignoring the stacks and stacks and _stacks_ of papers waiting for him. Damn paperwork. Damn recruits.

He knew he couldn't blame his rotten mood entirely on the recruits, though he was very tempted to do just that. Most of this negative energy was from the remaining anger he had from his fight with Rukia.

After he had rushed to her door last night, he had hardly slept. His body was exhausted, but his mind would not remain still. He just couldn't let it go. He had tried, and he thought that last night, with the knowledge that her dreams had returned, he would have been able to let go of the anger he held. Apparently, it had had the opposite effect. The dreams were mocking him, showing up to remind Rukia that he was nothing but a sitting duck for this guy in her mind, and the wrath that sparked within his mind from that thought was slowly engulfing his entire being in flames.

His eyes slid closed as he was overwhelmed with thoughts of the recent blow out. He didn't understand why she couldn't see his side. He knew she was trying to protect him, but to forbid him to fight? It made his skin crawl just thinking about it. It was not her place to sit him out of a battle, especially if the battle revolved around her. Granted, he went overboard with the insults. He still cringed at pulling the "nobility" card, but he had been mad, damn it. She just couldn't see that he wanted to save her, to make sure she has nothing to fear. He would crush her nightmares with his bare hands, if only she let him.

He wanted to fight. He wanted to prove to the world, to Rukia, that he could be the hero everyone needed, the hero she needed. He wasn't going to fail again. Not like the last time. He had not been able to stop Ichigo. He had not been able to stop Byakuya. He had not been able to stop Rukia from running right out of his life and into the Kuchiki family all those years ago. It was his fault that he was stuck here, yearning for her when she was so far out of reach. But no longer. He would prove to everyone that he was worthy. He would prove that he, a stray dog, could one day grab the star he always barked at and once he had it he would never let it go.

If he could only make her see he was strong enough. But as he sat there in the office, feeling the anger crawling up the back of his neck, he could still hear her words echoing in every corner of his mind.

_Renji, you aren't listening to me. It is _you_ who needs the protection, not me. I'm not letting you fight him. I've seen it too many times, over and over again in the dream, and I'm not losing you. If you go against him, you will die._

She had said it so calmly, letting the words flow without restraint as she had pinned him with her gaze. He was hurt by the statement, but he would have had to be blind to not see the instant regret in her eyes. She had not meant to hurt him. Well, too freaking bad. The damage had been done. She couldn't take them back now.

And he had been _so close_. He was going to tell her he loved her, could feel it on the tip of his tongue as he tried to gain control of the situation and say what he needed to say, but it had gotten out of hand so fast. She was angry, thinking he and her brother had arranged her protection. Though they had talked of her safety, they would not have put her under a house watch or anything like that. The irony on the situation was not lost on him. Both of them were mad at the other for wanting to protect them.

_That a pair we make,_ he thought to himself bitterly, a deep breath rattling the stack of paper closest to him.

Sighing he leaned up, cracking his neck to relieve the growing tension that bundled in the muscles there. He knew he was going to have to smooth things over with her. He would not back down if a fight with this guy was presented to him, but he couldn't leave things the way they were between him and Rukia. He had to make things right. It was the only way he would get out of this horrible mood.

Standing up hastily, he made his way out of the small office, grabbing Zabimaru on his way out and fastening the steel to his waist. He didn't know where the girl would be, but he would start with the Fourth. Ichigo would be waking soon, and he knew Rukia would not want to miss ripping him a new one for ever ending up in the Infirmary in the first place. Chuckling at the very thought, his feet quickened. Even with the fight still looming over the pair, he found he looked forward to seeing Rukia. This wasn't the first fight they've had, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. He wanted to get the apologizing out of the way and start to focus on how to defeat the attacker who hid in the shadows of Rukia's nightmares.

The sooner this guy was out of the picture the better.

X

"So you reveal yourself," Rukia spoke, making sure to keep her voice even. She would not show just how nervous she was.

"I see no reason to stay hidden…" he said with a sick smile, the words he left out hanging in the air between them. _…because I'm going to kill you._

Rukia took in the boy's features, looking for the slightest hint of aggression to signal an attack. He watched her, his pale blue eyes alight with mirth and his white hair bright against his black uniform. He cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing her.

"I must say, you are very different from the human girl. She welcomed me into Ichigo's room rather warmly, given the circumstances of her fallen lover. You on the other hand don't seem nearly as inviting." The words hit Rukia hard and she fought against the shock that rocked her being. He's met Orihime? The idea of this guy getting anywhere close to the girl made her shudder.

"She didn't tell you of me?" he asked, a hand pressing to his chest dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"Tell me your name," Rukia barked, fighting the waver in her voice as she attempted to bring the conversation back to the present. "I'd like to know who I am challenging."

His smirk grew, baring teeth in an almost animalistic manner. With a flourish of his hand, he mock-bowed. "As you wish. Izo Shiraga. Lowly Fourth Division recruit." Rukia felt her eyebrows rise in surprise and Izo visibly scoffed at the reaction. "Oh, you didn't expect the Fourth to have such an enigma? The poor medical squad who can't fight," she could hear the hatred laced in the words, the rage underneath, knowing he had endured the teasing from some of the other recruits. The Fourth was an important part of the Gotei 13, but they caught a lot of jeers for being healers, especially from the Eleventh. This boy had obviously not been spared those harsh words. "Well, I assure you I can fight. Ask your friend Ichigo."

Rukia's brow knitted as she growled, her stance widening. "Don't you dare talk about him like you know him," she spat, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, but I do know him," came the easy reply, his eyes flashing behind the glass. "How could I not know the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki? I had to take a class in the Academy on his efforts in the war, as well as the rest of you 'saviors of the Soul Society'. And after my encounter with him, I'd say I know him very well." Izo fidgeted in his spot, the picture of an impatient child as he continued.

"I even know about you, _Rukia Kuchiki_." She had to suppress the shiver that tried to run down her spine at the sound of her name leaving his lips. She didn't like the way her name sounded in his light voice, the way it rolled off his tongue like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But you seem to know things about me, as well. Something of a premonition, correct?"

Rukia could tell he was angered by that fact. It was as if he resented her for the dreams, for knowing anything about him. Like she had asked for the images that had her screaming in the middle of the night. Like she had wanted to see Renji die repeatedly. "Something like that," she muttered, keeping her eyes focused on every little movement.

The boy laughed humorously, shaking his head. "And here I thought I had managed to stay completely concealed," he said, a shrug following the statement. "No matter. You won't be much of a threat after I'm done with you."

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia found herself asking unconsciously. "Why attack allies?"

"I only have _one _ally," he spat, a hand tracing the steel of his blade. "My zanpakuto is the only ally I need. When I was an Academy student with no backbone, taking the torment given to me by the others simply for being placed in a division that serves to keep them alive and healthy, _he _was the only one who listen. He was the only who cared about me, who saw my potential." Izo watched her closely, shaking his head. "The low ranked Shinigami break their backs day in and day out, and for what? They never gain the power. Especially not in the Fourth. We are deemed worthless. Weak." His hand fell to tighten around his zanpakuto. "Well, not any more. I will not be weak. I will have power and I will take what is rightfully mine, what belongs to those of us who make the sacrifices. Not those who are born into it."

Rukia could hear the edge of anger in his voice, and knew he had been sitting on these thoughts for a long time. He didn't understand every position was equally important to achieving peace in the Soul Society. And who was to say he wouldn't move up the ranks? _All_ of the seated officers got to their positions by working their ass off, not from birth rights. She shook her head at his logic. "You do not understand what you are saying. No one Shinigami is more important. We are all doing our part to-"

"Save it," he interrupted, his voice harsh and rising in his anger. "I do not listen to the words of fools, especially not one who is so called 'nobility'. You are almost worse than the others, for you were not born into it, but given your noble status through a family relation. You, a girl from the Rukongai who has no business playing dress up and forgetting those you left behind in the dirt. You of all people have no right to tell me what I do or do not understand!"

He lifted the blade, eyes taking in the metallic sheen in the sunlight that slipped through the trees. The smile had vanished from his features, leaving a hardened expression in its place. Rukia didn't know which expression terrified her more, the wicked smile or the look of utter hate she was seeing now. "I will no longer cower at the feet of those around me, who tell me to know my place. Kyoufu no Kage will make sure of that."

Rukia watched as he flipped the blade in his hands, the name of his zanpakuto sinking in. Kyoufu no Kage, he had said. _Shadow of Fear_. The image of the darkness surrounding her popped into her mind. That is what the fog was, shadows produced by his weapon, surrounding the victim. Unohana had mentioned the use of fear in both Yumi and Komamura's attacks, and she was sure Ichigo had met something similar. But how? How could he know what they feared? And what about the victim's reiatsu? Shinigami were trained to deal with fear, but the attacks on the others involved a loss of their spiritual pressure and zanpakuto, just like in her dreams. How did he produce such a devastating block?

"You use fear?" she probed, stepping ever closer to the slim man. He noticed her movements but made no move to shrink back or proceed. She had hoped since he saw her as not a threat, he would be talkative. If she played her cards right, he may even explain his sword's abilities and give her a clue as to what she should be wary of.

It would seem she was in luck. He seemed almost happy to hear her interest in his weapon.

"Not just any fear," he corrected, the smirk reappearing on his face almost instantly at the thought of knowing something she did not. "Your greatest fear. He is an ice type, much like yours, but I've found he has a peculiar ability." He smiled at the blade fondly, speaking in admiration. "You see, he does not only manipulate water, but he can also manipulate _blood_."

Rukia stiffened, feeling every muscle in her body tense at the way he said the word with absolute joy. He continued, smirking at her reaction. "After all, our bodies are roughly sixty percent water. Blood hold quite a lot of water in its chemical make-up, nearly half. Kyoufu no Kage can target that water, but he doesn't like to freeze it in the most common sense. He prefers to use it for much darker purposes. One cut is all it takes." In a swift movement, he removed the glasses from his face and tucked them away, taking a battle stance. Rukia could see the sheer hatred and blood-lust in his eyes, even with the smile still in place. The explanation was over for the moment.

"Shall we see what haunts you?" Izo growled softly, a surge of freezing reiatsu filling the space as he lunged forward, her own reiatsu rising to meet the challenge.

X

Renji poked his head around the door that stood open in the Infirmary, shocked to see two alert brown eyes staring back at him. It was all he could do to contain the surprised laugh, allowing a wide grin to spread across his face as he stepped into the room.

"Ichi! Welcome back to the world of the living," he greeted, smiling at a joyful Orihime. She waved in his direction as Ichigo scowled, a hand going up to hold his head.

"The hell you being so loud for?" he whined, rubbing at the tension in his temple. Renji just chuckled as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"What? I can't be happy to see you're awake?" he teased, reaching to ruffle the orange hair. Ichigo ducked out of the reach of the redhead's hand, but his easy smile told him he did not mind the attention. "You nearly gave us all heart attacks," Renji muttered, watching as Ichigo grimaced at the words. "What happened out there Ichi?"

Before he could speak, Orihime cleared her throat. "I think we should wait for Unohana-Taichou, so Ichigo doesn't have to repeat himself." _So he doesn't have to relive it_, Renji added to the statement once Orihime looked at him. It was a valid point, and the redhead did not miss the strained look that had passed Ichigo's face. She was trying to protect him from whatever he had experienced, and with a sigh, Renji nodded. They could wait. He had just woken up, after all.

"So what did I miss?" Ichigo asked, looking up expectantly at the Lieutenant.

"Not much," Renji admitted. "No attacks since you've been out. Everyone's been on edge though." He glanced around the room, noticing no sign of Rukia. He thought for sure the raven-haired girl would be here, especially seeing that the visored is now awake. He turned towards Orihime with a questioning gaze. "Has Rukia dropped by today?"

Orihime shook her head. "Not today. She came by yesterday." Renji didn't miss the pointed look that she gave him, and he felt the guilt rise in his gut. The girl knew. Ichigo didn't miss the exchange either.

"Something happen?" he asked, though his tone left no room for avoiding the subject. Renji heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He really didn't want to get into the discussion right now, but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

That wouldn't stop him from trying though.

"Eh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"C'mon Pineapple, something's up." Ichigo's persistence was astounding for someone who just woke up from a catatonic state of mental healing. Sighing, Renji admitted his defeat, albeit bitterly, and gave in to the questioning.

"We kind of fought…" Renji started, cringing at the groan that left Ichigo. His hand found his brow as he averted his eyes, no longer wishing to look at the frustrated visored.

"Aw, hell Renji," came the exasperated sigh, Ichigo throwing his hands up in the air. "What did you do?"

"What did _I _do?" Renji repeated defensively, eyes shooting back up to the younger man. "_I _wasn't the one forbidding people to fight. That guy almost _killed_ you, and then she tried to tell me that _I _wasn't going to fight the bastard."

"And I'm sure you did absolutely nothing to make matters worse," Ichigo muttered, his gaze softening when Renji visibly stiffened under his gaze. His voice lowered in its intensity, knowing whatever Renji's answer to the next question was, was not going to be pleasant. "Damn Arbarai, what did you say?"

"I used the Kuchiki name against her," the redhead said sheepishly, watching Ichigo's eyes widen and then narrow. This was a can of worms he did not want to open up. Renji put his hand up defensively before the orange-haired man could yell at him. "I know, I know. It was low and I've been kicking myself for it ever since, but I just snapped. I know it doesn't justify it, but she…she said I didn't stand a chance if I went against this guy."

The silence that fell over the visored was painful. Renji took another breath, shaking his head. "She regretted the words right away, but at that point I had lost it. I know she's trying to save me or whatever, but she can't just tell me to stay out of it." He could see the understanding in Ichigo's eyes, but there was still frustration there in the brown orbs. Renji was pretty frustrated with it all as well, so he didn't blame the visored.

"So I guess you haven't gotten around to telling her you love her yet?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Renji's eyes nearly fell out of his head with how wide they had become. He quickly glanced at Orihime, panic rising in his gut. Why in the _hell _would Ichigo do that? That's not something you just blurt out in daily conversation! And with Orihime right there? As his eyes found the girl's face, all he saw was a smile.

She giggled, waving his reaction away with her hand as if his panic could physically be pushed away from their interaction. "I've known, Renji-kun."

Renji's eyes left hers and traveled back to the brown ones of the visored, glaring accusingly. Ichigo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't look at me. Females. They've got some kind of an instinct for this stuff." Renji forced a smile, though he felt anything but relaxed. It was never an easy thing to talk about, even if his friends knew how he felt. Taking a breath to settle his nerves, he tried to focus on his friend's question.

"Uh, no. Hadn't gotten to that part yet. I was going to, but then the fight happened, and –" He glared at Ichigo's frustrated sigh. Really, the boy was going to make himself pass out once more if he kept sighing like that, and Renji couldn't say he'd care this time, since those sighs were directed towards him. "Don't rush me. I'm working on it Kurosaki."

"For the past, what, century now?" Ichigo chided, leading Renji to scoff as he looked away.

"Oh stop, Ichi. Don't tease him," Orihime scolded lightly, shaking her head even with a smile on her face. "I think it is sweet that he's nervous. It takes a lot of courage to make yourself vulnerable like that, and Renji just wants to make sure he picks the right time. Isn't that right, Renji?"

If there was an air in the room, Renji couldn't tell. It got suddenly hot, and he pulled at his top to relieve the burn under his skin. Ichigo just laughed as the inked man continued to glare, though now a bright blush had traveled from his cheeks to his neck, making the tattoos stand out even more.

"Am I interrupting?"

Renji looked up to see the calm expression of the Fourth Division Captain, her movements fluid as she stepped into the room.

"Not at all, Unohana-Taichou," he replied, thankful for the distraction from his love life, and she nodded at Renji as she approached the bed. He thought he could see the slightest flashes of amusement from the blush currently staining Renji's skin, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to remove the unwanted flush. Nevertheless, Unohana went about her work. Her eyes traced Ichigo's lithe form, expertly searching for any sign of lingering injuries.

"You've healed well, Kurosaki-san." The small smile on her face was reassuring, and Ichigo returned it with a small nod.

"Thanks to you," he spoke softly, the sincerity clear in his voice. Ichigo knew just how close he was to death…he had died before, after all.

Unohana simply smiled, crossing the room to grab the chart off of his bed. "You gave us all quite a scare. Hopefully, we can use whatever information you give us to find a way to stop this attacker. We will have to hear your account once I finish checking your vitals." Her eyes focused on the words displayed on the sheet. As doctors tend to do, she continued to chat, explaining exactly what she was doing. "My recruits have exceptional skills with these things, but I like to check behind them for the first few months of their training to make sure their measurements are accurate."

"The two recruits you sent were very talented," Orihime spoke up, her eyes lifting to settle on the Captain before her. Retsu looked confused at the statement, checking the charts again, lifting the pages to leaf through the sheets.

"Two recruits?" she questioned, the sheets falling back down to the clipboard with a quiet plop. "I only have one recording of his vitals from yesterday. Should have been Miyu."

Orihime nodded. "Yes, I remember her. But I am sure there was another. The first time was late the first night. That time it was a boy named Izo." Renji could feel the unease in the girl, a hand reaching up to adjust a hairpin nervously. He sat up a little straighter, watching the two women closely.

"Izo?" Unohana's normally serene face showed her surprise, her eyebrows shooting up drastically. "I haven't scheduled Izo for any interaction with Kurosaki-san. He has been working on a different patient and taking his turns running messages like the rest of the recruits."

Renji felt his muscles coil unconsciously as Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Are you certain?" Retsu continued on, her voice holding a note of authority he had only ever heard her use in meetings. Something wasn't right with this.

"Yes," Orihime nodded once more.

Renji didn't know why, but dread started to build in his gut. Something wasn't adding up. He had been in the Fourth's care enough times to know Retsu Unohana ran a tight ship. Had to when their business was healing. She would know the schedule like the back of her hand, and if she was saying Izo shouldn't have been here, he shouldn't have been here.

So why was he suddenly showing up to Ichigo's room out of turn?

X

Yumi roamed the tiled roads of the Soul Society's inner city, head held high. He did his best to ignore the stares and whispers, knowing he would be dealing with this for a while.

He had known people would stare. They always stared at the Shinigami who had been injured. But with one measly cut…he was the laughing stock of the Eleventh. The brutes didn't care if he had been unable to sleep restfully, something that he was sure affected his looks in a negative way. They didn't care to know the details. All they cared about was that he had lost to nothing more than a scratch. Left and right, slurs were thrown his way and it was all he could do to ignore it. Ikkaku had been the most supportive, followed by Zaraki-Taichou. Both had threatened anyone they heard discussing the event, but they couldn't stop every snide remark.

_Well, I think I've put a stop to those comments._

He smirked at the memory of his recent activities. Those recruits had not realized who they were dealing with. He had been irritable lately as it is, having endured the verbal abuse of the others since he woke up that morning. The group of four recruits had come upon him training alone and thought they'd take advantage of the absence of Ikkaku.

He sneered at the thought of that fat-nosed punk stepping up. The young fool had to have been the leader of that particular gang, judging from the arrogant glace he gave to the others before fixing his squinty eyes on the seated officer. He was so ugly Yumi could barely stand to look at him, and the words he said were even uglier.

_Hey, freak. You can't even take a small cut to the face? Maybe you should be reassigned to something less dangerous. The Fourth might be a great place for you, with your fighting ability. Unless you think cleaning and healing would be too dangerous._

Oh, how large a mistake that speech had been.

He had barely gotten the last word out before Yumi had swung out, connecting with his jaw and hearing the satisfying crack as the jaw bone broke. He had been trying to relieve tension with his workout, but this type of interaction worked much better. He had beaten the group single handedly without receiving a single hit, defeating the inexperienced Shinigami with so much ease that he didn't even break a sweat. The recruits had run off – well, run isn't the right word, since it was more of a pained limp – with their tails between their legs, leaving Yumi laughing like mad as he yelled insults after them.

Now, the whispers sounded suspiciously like _Did you hear how he demolished those recruits? _and _He didn't even get hit!_

Yes, these whispers were better. Much less ugly. He didn't mind these as much.

He was on his way to find his bald friend now, knowing the fight-loving Shinigami would find the recount amusing. Nothing like a good fight story to get Ikkaku fired up and ready for a party. The only thing he would complain about was that he had missed the fun. He would no doubt buy the next round of sake for the achievement.

The feathered man was passing the outer gate when he felt it. A surge of reiatsu off in the distance. Having advanced kidou ability, he had great control of sensing spiritual pressure, able to feel pressure from afar with ease, unlike many of his Shinigami comrades. He could tell the young Shinigami who passed him now did not feel a thing, undisturbed by the growing tension in the air. If the pressure had been closer, they would have no doubt doubled over in pain, but at such a distance, it wouldn't even be a blip on their underdeveloped and inexperienced radars. But this energy…

There were two pressures there. One Yumi immediately recognized as Rukia. Her wintery flower reiatsu had been ingrained in his mind from the War, as well as many nights of drinking and relaxing with the gang after that. Renji had brought her to many of their outings. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the redhead. He was a puppy dog, sick with love for the noble and she for him, if his interpretation was correct. He hoped they would come to terms with it soon. Given their relationship, it was ridiculous they haven't admitted it.

Nevertheless, he focused on the energies in front of him. Yumi would never mistake her energy for someone else. But there was another energy mixed in, someone he didn't know by name.

But it wasn't the first time Yumichika had felt this pressure. No, he was sure of that. Spiritual pressure was like a signature, unique to every Shinigami. He had encountered many signatures in his years, and he always knew the ones that he had encountered before. This one…

It was the same from a few days prior, the day Ichigo was injured. He had felt it there after a training session with Ikkaku, faint but still present. He had thought he was wrong, thought he had just mistaken a reiatsu for something different. But now that he could feel it pulsing through the wall, sharp in its wrath even with the distance, he knew it was no mistake. It _was _familiar, and Yumi focused hard on the energy to determine what gave the pressure that extra bite. He reached out with his own light floral reiatsu, allowing it to mix with the traces of the other to get a better grip on the elusive pressure.

_Cold_ his zanpakuto muttered softly, shivering within his mind.

Ruri'iro Kujaku was right. It _was_ cold. Freezing, actually. He shuddered at the feeling of the energy, pulling away from the unpleasant sensation. But it was not the cold that forced him to pull away. It was the feral, savage undertones that stained the pressure that had him untangling his energy from the others as fast as he could.

Frigid. Primal. Just like…

With a gasp, Yumi understood what he had felt. Looking around, he questioned what he should do. He began to run, trying to decide what would be the best course of action. But the feeling of the horrible energy had brought back dreadful, hideous memories, memories that sent him mind reeling into confusion. He couldn't focus long enough to know what he planned to do. But he couldn't just stand there. He needed to do _something_.

_Renji_, he thought as the strong smoky energy met him as he ran past a tiled street, one that lead towards the Infirmary. The energy of his friend seemed to calm him mind somewhat, and he turned towards it like a ship to a beacon. Renji would know what to do.

X

Rukia had merely seconds to lift her blade, blocking the swing of Izo's zanpakuto in a fluid motion. She dug her heels into the dirt, refusing to be pushed back by the eager young fighter. He had combined his strike with his reiatsu, sending a wave of energy in her direction that nearly knocked her back from the force. She had not expected the amount of strength from the scrawny boy, and she quietly cursed herself for underestimating him. The blades hissed as metal was dragged across metal, both parties backing up to give themselves room for more devastating swings.

Izo struck out first again, narrowly missing Rukia's left shoulder with his weapon. Rukia kicked out, connecting with the boy's chest and pushing back. He was too close. She wouldn't be able to perform her release with him constantly crowding her. She would have to put some distance between them.

But he wasn't letting up. He kept charging, swinging wildly and making her take the defensive. She was waiting for any opening he would give her, but it never came.

"Is this pace too much for you, m'lady?" Izo teased, the term of respect for her nobility sounding more like an insult in his mouth. She clenched her jaw, pushing him off again. She had gotten enough torment when she had joined the Kuchiki clan, being of simple origins. She was not in the mood to hear it again.

With a grunt she swung out, barely missing the boy's slender neck. He laughed as he moved, dodging the blow with ease. "Someone's angry," he said in a singsong voice, the smirk on his face making it clear just how much joy the fight was bringing him.

She swung out again, this time at his legs. He jumped to avoid the edge of Sode no Shirayuki, but Rukia changed the direction of the blade at the last minute, managing to catch his upper thigh. The steel bit into his skin, leaving what Rukia considered a shallow wound though the boy yelled out as if struck a fatal blow. She pulled back, shaking her head as he struggled to put weight on the leg.

"You're a child," she said, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at her. "That wound can't be an inch deep and you can barely stand." Izo's gaze hardened even more as he took another stance, wincing at the pain that radiated from his leg.

"I am not a child," he muttered, anger flaring his reiatsu. He struck forward again, his leg almost buckling under his weight as he stepped out. Rukia caught his arm with the next blow, dragging the steel down his bicep and leaving another jagged scar from shoulder to elbow. With a swift kick, she sent the boy's zanpakuto flying, landing in the grass somewhere out of his sight.

"Look at yourself," she spoke again, her voice rivaling even Nii-sama's aloofness. "You can't even hold your sword." Her foot caught the boy's chin, flattening the boy on his back. He groaned aloud, rolling to his stomach and pulling himself away from the girl.

She couldn't understand is how this man had defeated a fifth seat, a Captain, and one of the greatest warriors known to the Soul Society. He was fast, but he should never have been able to cut any of those men, not with the way he was fairing with her attacks. Beginners luck didn't begin to cover it. So how was it now that he could be so weak?

He looked terrified, his eyes shining with fear as she stepped towards him. She found that ironic in a way, as his attacks seemed to embody that emotion. He gasped for air, drawing in ragged breaths as he gripped his leg, ignoring the arm's injury for the moment. He was trying to heal his wounds, but the reiatsu in his hands was sputtering in his panic. He couldn't focus his energy enough to heal himself, not when he was so distraught. He appeared so young at that moment that Rukia felt herself hesitate in attacking.

She followed him slowly as he continued to crawl away, pained groans leaving his lips with every inch. She wanted this to end, but she wasn't willing to kill a young man who had barely gotten his feet wet. He would be punished severely by the Gotei 13, but she did not want his blood on her hands.

As she stepped forward again, Izo suddenly regained his bearings. She hadn't realized just how close they had gotten to his blade, or how close she had allowed herself to get, just within striking distance. With a movement so fast that Rukia struggled to see it, Izo grasped his discarded zanpakuto's hilt and swung. The pain was gone in his eyes, and the smirk was back as the blade cut through the air. Rukia backed up to avoid the steel but could not move fast enough to escape the blow. The weapon caught her right side, slicing through the muscle and tissue with a practiced ease and ripping a sharp hiss of pain from between her clenched teeth.

She gasped, jumping back with a start as she looked down at her side with wide eyes. A cut to the right side. It was the same wound from the dream. Terror filled her heart as she tried to keep her breath steady, watching as the white-haired recruit stood without any trouble at all. "I learned that move from Kurosaki," he started, tilting his head to the side. "It seems you are all the same. Hesitating in attacking just because I appeared to be weak. Your compassion makes you vulnerable. Didn't big brother ever teach you not to let your guard down?" He reached down, fixing his leg wound with ease before turning his attention to his arm. "Child's play. Did you really think I would fall after two shallow cuts?"

"You tricked me," Rukia whispered, her eyes shooting back up to the boy. He knew she'd go easy on him if he couldn't fight, and he used that to his advantage, drawing her closer until she was in range. A rookie mistake on her part and she had fallen right into the trap. A curse left her lips at the situation. Izo was more cunning then she first thought.

The boy clapped sarcastically. "Well said, Kuchiki-sama! How intuitive you are!" He ignored her brief glare and continued. "Like I said, the Soul Society is full of fools. _You_ are no exception."

The boy eyed his blade, watching the blood from her side slide down the cool metal edge. The blood intensified the white of the hilt and the noble found herself thinking back to her dreams. Blood in the snow. She did her best to ignore the laugh that bubbled from within his chest, hearing his next words clearly in the silent surroundings of the clearing.

"Now the fun really begins."

**Dun, dun, DUN.**

**I'm not done explaining Izo's zanpakuto, so know throughout the remaining chapters, I will be attempting to answer all of the questions surrounding it. Can't give you everything just yet. Where's the fun in that ;) **

**I will be doing the whole anime-fighting thing where the fighters have conversations while fighting, so bear with me :D I will try to make it flow as smoothly as possible for you.**

**New update hopefully in a week. I've got more work coming up, with only three weeks left in this semester, but I will do my best to be prompt :) stay tuned.**

**Much love, **

**Meg**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the latest update! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It keeps me going.**

**Not much to say, except to prepare yourselves for this one. Slight warning should be added here, since this is the fight scene. A little bit of gore/bloody imagery, so if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 15**

"I don't understand," Orihime spoke softly, her eyes traveling to Ichigo as he squeezed her hand. Ichigo wasn't meeting her gaze, however. He was too focused on watching Retsu, his eyes occasionally sliding to watch the redheaded Lieutenant. Renji was up and pacing the floor, trying his hardest to wrap his mind around the situation at hand. Izo had been in this room without orders. The problem now was figuring out the reason behind the visit from the recruit.

"Izo was never assigned to Ichigo," Retsu said calmly, addressing the girl even as she watched Renji's pacing. "And I question the purpose for his visit."

Normally, Renji would have chalked it up to Ichigo's reputation. Many of the young Shinigami were easily start-struck by the saviors of the Soul Society, and Ichigo got the added attention of being half human and a visored. He had saved them as a teenager, after all. And without any decent kidou skills or reiatsu control. He was still shit with kidou, and his reiatsu leaked all over the place, but the younger Shinigami absolutely worshiped him for his accomplishments. Who would think twice about a young man wanting to see the hero up close and personal? To be able to say he helped with the healing process? It would be easy to say this Izo kid was just a fan, but a nagging feeling of doubt in Renji's brain told him this was not the reason for the visit.

"I am sorry, Unohana-Taichou. He had mentioned your name and I trusted him." Orihime's eyes reflected the sadness she felt inside. She was beating herself up over this. The redhead could see how she hunched her shoulders, heavy with her guilt. Retsu simply shook her head.

"You did what any of us would have done. A hospital is supposed to be a safe haven. You are not to blame." The smile she gave the girl was calming, but Renji knew the Captain was running through all the possibilities in her head. She was as stumped as he was.

Ichigo could see the girl's worry and the way her eyes would flit back to his chest, as if checking to make sure it was still healed. When she checked for the fifth time, Ichigo turned to look at her. "Orihime," he started, but the sound of his voice had her ducking her head in shame.

"I could have gotten you hurt," she whispered, eyes filled with tears. He reached out, touching her cheek gently. She met his gaze reluctantly, and he shook his head at her worries.

"I'm fine, 'Hime," he assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong." She nodded, though the guilt did not disappear from her face.

"How is Izo with kidou control?" Renji asked quietly, Retsu locking eyes with him as she placed the clipboard down. She didn't show a drastic change in emotion, but Renji had had years of reading Byakuya. He knew how to read the subtle details. The slight tension in the corners of her eyes gave away the turmoil within.

"He is one of the top in his class, though I have never experienced it firsthand. Exceptional with kidou, healing and otherwise, much like the rest of my recruits." Renji had expected as much, being in the Fourth Division. They were all masters of their spells, and recruits had to learn quickly if they wanted to keep up.

"Any friends we can talk to?"

Unohana shook her head, the braid swaying from the movement. "He is known to shy away from the others. He sticks to himself mostly." Renji nodded thoughtfully. A loner. Someone who wouldn't draw much attention, no doubt. He bit his cheek in thought before looking at Ichigo.

"Did you manage to hit the guy you fought?"

"Caught him pretty good on the shoulder. Left a nasty cut," came the immediate response. Ichigo looked to the Fourth's captain, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "No one ever came in with that injury?" The woman shook her head with certainty. She had to clear every injury. She would know if someone had needed assistant for such a wound.

"No. Which means he either has connections to the Fourth-"

"Or he's a part of it." Renji supplied, and Unohana made a sound of agreement. "Do you think it could be him?" he asked, more to himself that anyone else. The possibility of them discovering the identity of the attacker made his heart leap within his chest. They could end this now. No one else would have to suffer.

"Where is he now?" Renji questioned, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. With any luck, the boy was close by.

Retsu opened his mouth to respond, but did not get the chance to speak. The sound of pounding feet in the hallway had her pause and glance questionably at the door. Within seconds, the reason for the chaos appeared. Yumi stopped in the doorway, his chest heaving violently from running.

"Ayasegawa-san, are you alright?" Retsu asked, her question full of concern for the man. "You are supposed to be resting," she chided, moving towards him to check his health. Renji knew Yumi had been ordered to take it easy for a few days. Taking in his appearance, he couldn't find any sign of injury. But something was wrong. The fact that the feathered man looked like he ran a marathon did nothing to settle his nerves.

"I am fine," he panted, eyes locking on Renji as he moved away from Retsu's attention. "Renji, something's happened."

Those simple words pierced the redhead's heart. "What is it?" he asked, making his way closer to his friend. Had there been another attack? Why had he chosen to come to him? Why not go to Kenpachi if it was an attack? The dread crept into his gut, telling him it was something much worse.

"Rukia…" Yumi sputtered, still trying to catch his breath. "I felt her reiatsu surge. But there was another." His eyes reflected the fear that Renji felt creep into his mind. "It's the same from when I was attacked. I'm sure of it."

Somewhere behind Renji, Orihime gasped. Ichigo let out a string of cuss words and the rustling of sheets could be heard as he tried to force himself up out of bed. Unohana's firm orders to keep still told the redhead his friend was not leaving this room any time soon. But Renji barely registered any of that. His mind was too focused on the words that had come from Yumi.

_Rukia._

The redhead gritted his teeth. He should have never left her alone. He had let his pride get in the way, placing distance between them with a stupid fight. If he had only stuck by her side. But the fight wasn't over yet if Yumichika had felt her energy. He didn't have much time, but he could still protect her like he had promised. He had fought too hard to get her back into his life. He wouldn't give her up now.

"Where?" was all he asked, his eyes boring into Yumi's. Renji could feel the two of them sharing a rising panic.

"Outside of the gates," he answered quickly. "Towards the outer laying practice fields."

Immediately, Renji knew where she had gone. _The clearing_. _What in the hell was she doing out there alone?_ He shook his head, making a mental note to rip her a new one once he had brought her back in one piece.

"Unohana-Taichou," Renji started in a low voice, but she was way ahead of him.

"Go. I will have Ayasegawa-san gather a squad to follow. We do not have the luxury of waiting for higher orders." Yumi nodded in agreement with the Captain, his face setting in determination.

With a flash of red, Renji was gone.

X

Rukia could feel the ice in his gaze as she clutched her side. The wound stung fiercely, but she wasn't worried about the cut. She had had worse injuries. What she was worried about was what it would mean to this fight.

_One cut is all it takes…_

Well, he had gotten his one cut. The same exact one from the dream.

He watched her with amusement, practically feeding off of her terror. "As I've said before, Kyoufu no Kage has a special ability." He eyed the blood on the blade, smirking widely at the red against the steel. "It can take anyone's blood, even the smallest amount of it, and know exactly what your greatest fear is. In a way, I guess it makes your blood run cold." He laughed at his own joke, the noble staying silent. She didn't find the pun funny.

He moved forward, his eyes locked on Rukia as he circled slowly. "Every nightmare, every phobia, every scary thought from every bump in the night is analyzed, until it knows the one fear that can bring you to your knees."

Rukia forced herself to swallow, eyes narrowing in defiance. "And what if that person is fearless?" She knew it was nothing but empty words, but she hadn't been able to refrain from asking the question.

Izo practically snorted, shaking his head. "Everyone had fears. Some have fewer than others, but fear is one of the most primal of instincts. No one can run from it forever." He smirked, his fingers dipping into the blood on his blade. "Let's see what your fear is."

He smeared the blood along the blades edge, and Rukia was struck by the sudden burst of reiatsu exuding from him. She would have been forced backwards if she had not been rooted in her spot. She winced as the chill ran down her spine, Izo leaning his head back to revel in the feeling. His eyes held malicious intent as he released his blade.

"Embrace her, Kyoufu no Kage."

Immediately, black smoke poured from the blade, moving like water over the ground between them. Rukia was jolted from her spot, attempting to back out of the way. But the fog rolled towards her with a speed she couldn't match, quickly surrounding her. In a panic, she struck at it with her zanpakuto, horrified when it went through the substance without any affect. She couldn't help the yell as it engulfed her, filling her nose and mouth with the chilled mist.

For a moment, she couldn't breathe, the cold forcing its way through her chest and into each limb. It burned at her wound, making her grimace from the pain. She gripped her side, feeling the blood slip down from her fingers and land somewhere on the frosty ground below.

She felt for her sword, already knowing it would not be there. Confirming the fact that she was without a weapon, she peered into the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust. There was little to no light, but she could make out the swirling of the fog around her. She froze as the sound of laughter rang through the area.

"Defenseless? How pathetic."

Those words. It was straight from her dreams. They sent chills racing through her veins, and she bit back the whimper that worked its way up into her throat. "Where is Sode no Shirayuki?" she asked, forcing her voice to stay steady.

"Did you lose her?" came the teasing reply, and Rukia shivered at the feeling of cold air against her cheek. She growled at the boy's response.

"Answer me!"

The chuckling only increased, but he complied with her wishes. "She is not far. The fog has _absorbed_ your reiatsu. My zanpakuto takes your spiritual energy and infuses it into the darkness that surrounds you. It's a part of you, and you will not be able to escape it." The laughter continued, lighter than before in its glee. "I've turned your sword against you."

The whispering voice laughed once more and Rukia sneered. "Show yourself," she demanded, but Izo did not appear.

"My, aren't we feisty?"

_Please, don't let this be real_.

Rukia began to panic. It was playing out just like it had in her nightmare. He was toying with her, taunting her. She looked around frantically, trying to find any opening in the darkness that would promise an escape. She couldn't see Izo, but he could see her.

"Look around you, Rukia. There is nowhere to hide."

With disdain she realized he was right. Rukia could not see anything past the thick swirling clouds of black fog. She felt utterly exposed.

"Let's see what keeps you up at night," he whispered in the dark, and Rukia braced herself for what was to come, praying it would not be what she had seen so many times before.

X

Renji sprinted through the trees, straining his senses to pick up the familiar pressure of Rukia. He had honed in on the energy quickly the minute he had left the gates, but as he reached the woods surrounding the deserted practice fields the energy suddenly disappeared.

The redhead pushed himself to his limit, moving as fast as he could. Panic was rising in his gut, threatening to consume him at any second. Why had her reiatsu disappeared? Surely the fight was not over. There had to be another reason for her energy to not be felt. The gravity of the situation only made him run faster, his mind supplying him with his last moments with Rukia.

He never got to apologize. If she falls to this bastard's blade, the last words she would have ever heard him say were from the argument, telling her she couldn't stop him from fighting. He silently cursed himself as he ran. He never got the opportunity to tell her how he felt. Well, the opportunity had been presented, a multitude of times if he remembered correctly, but he had never taken it. He had held back, refusing to ruin the relationship they had, but what if the confession had made them stronger? What if it did not ruin them, but brought them even closer?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, a growl of frustration slipping from his lips. He couldn't think like that. If he gave up in his mind, accepted defeat, Rukia wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't let her down before he even got to her.

She was _not_ dead. She was not going to lose. He would make it in time, and after they defeated this asshole he would finally tell her the truth. That he loved her and would never leave, just like he promised her. He was not going to lose her now, after everything they've been through together to get to this point in their lives. Finding the strength to push through his fatigued muscles, he carried on, allowing his feet to pound against the dirt.

The trees were thinning as he neared his destination. Relief swept through him as he burst through the last of the trees, only to change to disbelief as he skidded to a stop. He blinked in surprise, unsure of what he was seeing. He had never seen anything like it. Smoke had enveloped the field, leaving no sign of the raven-haired girl he sought. He drew Zabimaru from his sheath, his hand grasping the familiar hilt tightly. Where were they?

"Rukia?"

No answer. He watched as the smoke - no, it was more of a fog - rolled through the field, stopping at the tree line. It hung high in the air, brushing the tops of the trees with slow lazy strands. Renji didn't know what this thing was, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him Rukia was somewhere in the middle of it.

Clenching his jaw, he walked forward. Reaching out a hand, he jolted when a shock of icy reiatsu shot through his arm. He gasped at the feeling, pulling back to stare at the swirling fog. If he hadn't known the pressure so well, he would have never believed it was Rukia's. But there was no denying the feeling. This was Rukia's signature, though it also held another's. _Izo_. The name came as a growl in his mind.

It was a barrier between them, keeping Renji, and anyone else for that matter, out of the fight. But Renji had broken through stronger things than this, and he wasn't about to be stopped while he was so close.

Eyes sharp with intensity, Renji slid his hand along his blade in a swift, practiced motion. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The blade extended instantly, and Renji took his stance, ready to strike.

_Just try and keep me out_.

X

Rukia shuddered as the icy air nipped at her skin. Izo had suddenly gone quiet, leaving the noble alone with her thoughts. Though she could never tell which direction he was coming from, she preferred that he spoke. At least then she knew what he was up to. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, hands balled into fists at her side.

_What is he waiting for?_ she wondered, her stomach flipping with anticipation. She was growing anxious as she waited for his attack. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to feel any sign of the recruit, but found nothing. She could feel his eyes on her, but she could not pinpoint his location. She stifled a cry when his voice sounded right next to her ear.

"Ah, it would appear we have a guest." The chuckle chilled her to the bone. "How convenient. It seems my job will be easier than I first thought."

_A guest? But how? All the way out here?_ And then the realization set in, gripping her heart. _Renji_.

"No," she whimpered, looking wildly around for any sign of her attacker. She had to end this now, before it got any further. But she couldn't see past the fog. She could feel herself moving, walking in circles as she looked for the white-haired boy. He was still concealed, hidden from her sight. His laugh came from every direction, echoing in her skull, and Rukia covered her ears to block the sound. She could feel him everywhere, practically feel his hands on her as she clenched her eyes shut. The fear grew steadily when she felt the whisper of a breath pass over the back of her neck.

"You can't save him."

Eyes shooting open, she swung her fist widely as a scream passed her lips. Her hands found no purchase, hitting nothing but the surrounding air and swirling the smoke in the immediate area. The laughing grew louder as a gust of reiatsu swept her from her feet, throwing her to the ground roughly. A sharp pain shot through her side from the blow, aftershocks running through her as she tumbled across the frosted ground. She dug her fingers into the ice below her to stop her momentum, pushing herself up to stand on shaky legs once she came to a stop. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and she forced herself to take deep breaths, preparing for whatever came next.

"Rukia?"

She would know that voice anywhere, no matter how faint it reached her at the moment.

"No!" she cried, taking off in the direction of his voice. Renji was here. He was supposed to be safe inside the gates of the Seireitei, far away from this damn clearing. She couldn't fathom why he was out here now. She had been so careful to come alone.

She could feel Izo on her heels, though she knew if she had looked behind her she would be met with nothing but darkness. It was as if he was pressing her forward, driving her towards the spot where Renji stood waiting. It felt like a trap, like he was luring her in to watch him die, but she couldn't stop her feet. She _had_ heard him. It was undoubtedly his voice, and though she could not see him she knew he was here. So she ran, eyes peeled as she searched the area.

He couldn't die. Not like this. Not when she had received warnings in her dreams. Not when she had been so careful to make sure he was far away when she faced Izo. Not when she loved him so much it hurt. God, she could feel it in her soul that watching him die would absolutely destroy her. After everything, he had still come to get stuck in the crossfire, and she knew it was her fault. She had tried so hard to keep him safe, and yet despite her effort he had still been caught up in the fight. Why had she suffered these nightmares if he was going to die in her arms? Why had she been subject to these horrors if she could do nothing to stop it? Was it meant to prepare her for the loss? She prayed that was not the reason behind her dreams.

The last thing she had said to him rushed her overwhelmed mind, screaming within her head as she continued to run.

_How many times do I have to say it? I'm not asking you to save me!_

The anger from those words lay heavy on her chest, making it hard to breathe. How could it end like this? With her final words spoken in anger and not affection? She should have gone to him. She should have found him before she came out here alone. She should have told him just how much he means to her, instead of letting her foolish pride stand in the way and allowing him to die thinking she doubted him, thinking she saw him as weak. Rukia could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. It wasn't fair.

"Rukia?" his voice spoke again, closer than before. With blurry eyes, she could just make out his figure in the dark, the spikes of a familiar crimson ponytail cutting through the mist, and she nearly sobbed at the sight of him. He stepped through the fog with sure steps, the smoke curling around his form as he turned one way and then the other, searching. Zabimaru was released from its sealed form, the links that she had watched extend so many times pulled together tightly in anticipation of a strike. He breathed heavily, from running no doubt. As she neared, he kept his back was to her, his keen eyes scanning the darkness in front of him as he was unaware of her approach. His name fell from her lips as she clutched her side.

"Renji!"

He turned, warm brown eyes spotting her immediately. His eyes traced her features, spotting the wound where her fingers clutched her side. His grip in Zabimaru tightened as he stepped towards her. His tattooed brow furrowed, teeth clenched in anger. Not for her, she realized, but for whoever had hurt her.

Rukia was struck by the familiarity of it all. It was going to happen right here, right now. _Behind him_. Izo would appear behind him and run him through with his zanpakuto, leaving the taller man to die in her arms. She shook uncontrollably, realizing she could no longer feel the Fourth Division recruit behind her. He had already moved ahead of her to ambush the redhead.

"Renji, run!" She knew her plea wouldn't reach him in time. She knew he would stand his ground, caught unaware and confused by her outburst. "Please!" she begged, running towards him. She had to reach him, before it was too late. She could feel the seconds ticking by painfully slow, taunting her. In her mind, she knew she wasn't going to make it, even as she pushed forward. She wouldn't have time to pull him away before the sword was buried in his back. She wouldn't be able to deflect the strike without her own zanpakuto_._

Renji shifted uneasily, watching her approach but making no move to leave his spot. "Rukia, what the hell is-"

Rukia's eyes saw the tip of the blade coming, cutting a path through the fog with Renji's exposed back an easy target. A cry of anguish ripped from her throat as she leapt the final few steps to reach her childhood friend.

"No!" Before she could think twice, she pulled the redhead aside, placing herself between Izo and Renji's vulnerable form. The tip of the steel pushed through the resistance that was her chest, crunching ribs and ripping through muscle and cartilage as it made an audible crack that rang in Rukia's ears. She could feel the blade make quick work of her body she had left open to the attack and she bowed her back in an attempt to escape the intruding metal. The blow forced the air from her lungs, leaving her to gasp in the chilly air, creating a cloud of steam from her breath. She shuddered as the hilt came to rest against her chest, cold even through her uniform.

There was so much pain. She could barely move, racked with overwhelming agony that had a yell lodge in her throat, nothing but a broken whimper escaping into the air around them as she closed her eyes tightly against the wave of nausea.

Rukia could feel blood pooling in her mouth, choking her. She coughed harshly, the red liquid flying through the air with her effort to clear her throat. She lifted a shaky hand, grasping the sleeve of Izo's arm and digging her fingers into the material to get a hold of him. She was close enough to see the pale blue eyes wide with shock, even in the darkened surroundings. The boy's face had been splattered with her blood from the cough, the red bright against his pale skin. With a grin, she took in a sharp breath and spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Gotcha."

Izo looked genuinely surprised, staring wide-eyed at the place that his sword entered the noble girl. In truth, Rukia was surprised herself. But with him in her grasp, she realized the upper hand she and Renji now had. Izo couldn't go anywhere, not with his sword caught in her. He would be completely open to an attack from Renji. But as she watched the boy in front of her, his flabbergasted expression turned to one of pure joy. He smirked widely as he laughed, this time a loud barking laughter that rocked her to the core.

"Well, I must say that was unexpected. But I guess it is only fitting that I take the victory this way," Izo crowed, his face nearly split with his grin.

Rukia's brow drew together in confusion. Victory? He had beaten _her_, maybe, but he had yet to defeat Renji. He'd never be able to defend himself against a team effort.

Izo continued his laugh, his head twisting to the side in contemplation as he watched her closely. "You don't understand, do you?" His eyes flicked over her right shoulder, and she turned her head to follow his gaze. She was shocked to see Renji had not moved. He was still standing still, watching their interaction with a distant stare. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Izo's hand wave casually through the fog. In horror, she watched as Renji dissolved into the ink black smoke that surrounded them, leaving her and Izo completely alone.

An agony-filled scream ripped through the silence, and Rukia vaguely realized it was her voice that shattered the quiet. She looked back to Izo, terror welling up inside her as her breaths came in short pants. Izo's head fell back with an overjoyed chuckle.

"I can create anything I want in here, as long as the idea has passed through your mind. For the freak with the feathers, it was thousands of scars that he could not hide from. For that dog of a Captain, it was Kaname Tousen back from the dead. For Ichigo, it was his hollow finally taking over and the threat of Orihime being caught in between. And for you…" He left it open, leaning forward to the point that his nose grazed hers, "Renji was relatively easy to recreate."

His hand reached up, grasping her shoulder and pulling her forward to where her cheek pressed against his. She hissed at the movement, the blade digging into her flesh with every shift of position.

"I hadn't thought about your relationship with him. Who would've guessed your feelings ran so deep for your childhood friend? Have you even told him?" When she didn't answer, he only laughed, the feeling shaking her body and causing a pained sound to escape her tightly closed lips. "His death would have left you vulnerable, and I would have easily killed you as you cried over his body. But you improvised, jumped in front of my blade. You gave your life for his, and I admire that, even if it was stupid. Too bad it wasn't really him."

He laughed, tickling the skin of her ear. He dropped his voice to a low, almost inaudible tone. "You didn't save him." Rukia resisted the urge to whimper at the truth he presented to her. "You will never be able to save him."

She had sacrificed herself for an illusion, too caught up in the dream replaying itself. Suddenly the blade in her chest felt heavier. The wound ached, throbbing around the metal that was lodged within her rib cage. Her head dropped, her eyes sliding shut in the realization that she had done nothing to save Renji. All this time, it was just a trick created by Izo to break her down, make her an easy target.

The noble felt the hot tears sting her cheek, freezing onto her skin in the cold air that surrounded them. Izo pulled away, leaning his head back and releasing his reiatsu and hers as a tremor shook his frame. Instantly, the shadows disappeared, leaving the air free of the smoke that had clouded it. Rukia squinted in the bright light, painfully gasping at the rush of her reiatsu returning to her senses. She could feel her energy again now that the attack had released her, but it was drained in her current state. But even in her low levels, she felt the familiar tug of a warm energy just at the edge of the clearing. The warm, smoky energy that she would always recognize, no matter her condition.

"Rukia!"

She didn't have to look to know he had arrived, but she couldn't stop herself. The raven-haired woman turned her head to her right slowly once more, a sob catching in her throat. Renji _was_ here. He stood at the edge of the trees, sweat glistening off of his skin from exerting his energy. His chest heaved, and the look of terror on his face brought another whimper to her lips.

"How ironic," the boy laughed his eyes dancing with delight. "The fog also serves as a barrier, making sure my attacks are not interrupted. Looks like he couldn't get through," came the teasing voice of Izo, the boy eyeing Zabimaru. "Though it looks it is not from lack of effort."

Rukia's violet eyes softened as they met the warm brown eyes of Renji. The tears were flowing freely now, fear and pain and sadness overwhelming her. He stood still, too stunned to move. Rukia was terrified. What could she do to save him now? She had failed him again, and now he would suffer his own attack. She silently pleaded with him to go, hoping he could feel the words in her quickly depleting reiatsu.

_Run. Please, Renji, run._

But he didn't heed her advice. Izo made a sound of amusement, tearing his gaze from Renji to smirk at the noble impaled with his sword. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't greet death alone. He will follow you shortly."

With that, Izo ripped the blade from her chest, a cry of anguish being pulled from her lips along with the extraction of the weapon. She sunk to her knees, unable to hold her weight with the surge of pain that rushed into every nerve. She clutched her chest tightly, coughing at the sudden rush of blood to her lungs. The movement seemed to have snapped Renji from his stupor and he cried out.

"No!"

X

_Rukia…_

Renji couldn't breathe. He hadn't been able to get through the fog, the barrier absorbing every single blow he threw at it. When it finally started to clear, he had thought his last strike had weakened it.

He was wrong.

As the fog disappeared, Renji saw why the barrier broke. In the middle of the clearing, he could make out Rukia and the boy that must be Izo. At first, he thought she had subdued him, but then he saw the gleam of metal soaked in blood jutting from her back, the boy's lips pulled tightly in a smirk. When she had looked at him, he could see the panic in her eyes. She was scared and in a lot of pain.

He couldn't move. He screamed and screamed at his body to go but it wasn't listening. As he watched, the white-haired boy pulled the blade violently from her smaller frame, a cry erupting from her throat as she fell to her knees, and something snapped within him. His breath caught, and he could hear Zabimaru's voice in his ear growing steadily louder and more demanding.

_Move…move…MOVE_.

His breath came back in a gasp, and he felt his body respond.

"No!"

As he ran towards her, a sudden burst of icy reiastu hit him square in the chest, knocking him back slightly. He looked up to see Izo advancing, an evil grin on his face.

"Come to play, Abarai?"

"Izo," the redhead snarled, and the boy's smile widened.

"My, everyone seems to know my name now."

Renji sneered, raising Zabimaru to extend out in front of him. _This_ was the attacker, a scrawny boy in a baggy uniform. This was who ambushed Yumi. This was who demolished a Captain. This was who almost killed Ichigo, and now, Rukia. _Rukia_. The anger that seized him at the thought of what this boy, this _child_, has done to the Soul Society, to his friends, to the woman he loved, was blinding. This was not a Shinigami. This was a monster, drunk with power. He felt the hatred roll through his blood, teeth bearing in rage. His glare focused on the bastard, his sight tinged with red as he growled low in his throat.

"You're a dead man."

Izo laughed, giddiness written on his face. "Funny, I imagine she thought the same." His pale blue eyes slid to where Rukia lay on the ground, her body shaking as she curled around herself. Rage flooded the redhead's spiritual pressure, and if he wasn't so engulfed in fury he would have felt smug satisfaction as Izo winced under the sharp energy. Still, the boy seemed undeterred, smirking through his discomfort. "She was mistaken, however, for she fell quite easily to my attack."

"Shut up," Renji exclaimed, practically snarling. "Don't you dare talk about her."

Izo looked startled at the ferocity in the redhead's words. But as Renji watched, it became clear. "Oh." The surprise crossed the boy's face and he laughed. "Oh! You love her, don't you?"

"I said shut up," Renji growled. The smug look on Izo's face was enough reason for Renji to kill him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his lips.

"You do! Oh, I couldn't have planned this better if I tried!" Izo cackled, shaking his head. "Her fear told me she cared for you, but seeing that you return it…how delicious. She died trying to save you, and you will die trying to avenge her."

The words struck Renji to the core. What had happened in that fog? What had she endured at his hands?

The boy only smiled wider at the look of horror that passed the redhead's face. "Aw, did I kill your girlfriend?" Izo continued, smirking viciously as his eyes danced with amusement. "I don't know what you see in the girl. She's as cold as her big brother, so composed and condescending. But I guess even strays need a bitch, huh?"

Even before the words were out of the recruit's mouth Renji was rushing towards the boy with a wild swing, pure hatred for the man in front of him. Izo didn't know Rukia, and he certainly wouldn't get away with insulting her. Renji would make sure of that. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The familiar sight of his zanpakuto extending, whipping through the air in its path towards the boy, sent adrenaline charging through Renji's veins. The blade missed Izo's ear by inches, crashing into the dirt behind him. Renji yanked the weapon back, hoping to catch the boy on the retraction. But Izo dodged it, rolling to the ground as the links flew over his head.

"You think you are any better than the rest of them?" the recruit teased, pushing himself up to launch his own attack. He flashed out of the way of another swing from Zabimaru, landing behind Renji in an instant. He struck out, bringing up the blade with purpose. Renji anticipated the attack, bringing up his blade to deflect the blow before lunging again. Izo jumped away, flashing again to the side as Renji's momentum kept him from changing direction. With a quick swing, Izo's zanpakuto dug into Renji's back, dragging from his left shoulder blade to his right side. Renji's body arched in its attempt to escape the biting pain, his head falling back as he choked back a yell. The laugh Izo gave was enough to make him sick.

"Let's see what _your_ greatest fear is," the boy said in a low voice full of mirth. Renji charged again, determined to not let up until this guy's throat was under his foot. Izo didn't flinch from the approaching Shinigami, his fingers trailing through the blood on his blade. "Embrace him, Kyoufu no Kage."

Smoke seeped from the metal, entering its release form, but Renji ran headlong into it, bursting through the black, rolling fog. He knew this was his attack, that this is what had been defeating everyone who had faced Izo before him, and he tensed in anticipation even as he continued to move towards Izo.

But instead of what he had expected, the fog clung to him briefly before thinning in the air around him, leaving nothing but the empty clearing as their battle field. Renji continued his rampage, wondering why the boy stopped his attack but not giving it enough thought to pause in his own charge.

Izo's eyes widened significantly as he gasped, bringing his blade up just in time to stop a vicious swing from the enraged redhead. Renji growled, knocking the boy back from their lock up and sending the boy tumbling to the grass below. Izo crawled away, trying desperately to put distance between them. He could see the boy's confusion, could feel the sheer panic growing within the freezing spiritual energy that poured from him.

"Did you forget to fight?" Renji questioned, stepping forward again.

"H-how is this possible?" Izo stammered, pushing himself back from the advancing Lieutenant. "You were cut! Why are you not consumed by your fear?" His expression showed his incredulous attitude, and Renji understood.

_That was his attack?_

His eyes fell on Rukia's form, crumpled on the ground as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He hadn't been able to check on her but he knew she was close to death, and he felt his heart cry out in protest, terror of not reaching her in time making it difficult to breathe. The thought hit him suddenly and he glanced back at the perplexed recruit as the words etched into his mind.

_Because I'm already living my greatest fear._

With a heavy swing, Renji caught the boy across the chest, Zabimaru digging into the flesh. Izo screamed in pain, the sound echoing in the tress surrounding them. With a swift kick, Renji knocked the white-haired recruit's zanpakuto away, the blade disappearing into the tall grass surrounding them. Zabimaru was discarded as well with a heavy thud as Renji pinned the boy down, pressing his knees into Izo's ribs to keep him still. Clenching his fists, Renji swung, connecting with the younger man's lip, busting it easily. "That's for Yumi."

Another hit, across the right cheek, shattering the bone there. "That's for Komamura-Taichou."

Another, the crack of a nose heard clearly as blood coated Renji's knuckles. "That's for Ichigo."

He sneered, baring his teeth in anger as the boy below him groaned in pain. "And this is for Rukia." With one final blow to the jaw Izo slipped into unconsciousness, bloodied and bruised. Renji pushed off of him, ignoring the sting in his hand from the busted knuckles he had given himself. Only when he stood did he realize what he had done.

He did it.

He beat him. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else. The anger and the hurt and the fear that he had experienced throughout the course of the attacks surged forward and he felt the roar rip from his throat, almost animalistic in its ferocity. The outburst didn't change anything, but it felt damn good.

"Renji?"

The voice brought him back to reality, and his eyes quickly found Rukia's shaking form. She had turned her head towards him, unfocused eyes cracked open as pain racked her body. She was pale from the spilling of her blood and her wheezing breath told him how severe her injuries were. Immediately, his anger faded, and fear gripped his heart.

"No." The word left his lips in a whisper, breathy and fleeting.

In the span of a heartbeat, he was by her side.

**Three more chapters.**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not out of the woods yet, folks. But we are getting closer. Like I said, I think this story will be wrapping up within two chapters after this, ending at 18 in total. Or at least, something like that. Depends on how I split it up I suppose.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Exams are literally starting this week, but I had to let you guys have an update while I am still able to find time outside of my studies. **

**Some "gruesome" descriptions of injuries in this one, so my apologies to anyone who is squeamish. They probably aren't that bad, but just in case, I will give you the general heads up.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 16**

Rukia struggled to find her bearings. Her vision was blurred, though she was not sure if it was a result of the blood loss or the tears. Her head felt as if it could float away from the rest of her body at any minute, and her hands clutched at the ground beneath her to keep her anchored to what little sanity she had left.

She could remember the metallic hiss of zanpakuto against zanpakuto, the sound of a pain-filled yell, the soft thud of fists falling on flesh. An angry roar shook her from her daze, her ragged breaths pulling in air hungrily as she forced her body to listen to her demands.

Rolling her head to the side, she could make out the blur of red and black standing a few yards off, towering over a mangled heap in the grass. Though she could not make out his form entirely, she would always recognize the reiatsu that radiated from Renji. She extended her own chilled energy towards him, shuddering when the smoky warmth that was her childhood friend embraced her.

"Renji?" she called, surprised when her voice sounded horse to her ears. The blurry figure turned, and immediately was by her side.

Large arms pulled her into a warm chest, and she cried out at the shock of pain running through her from the movement. He stilled before continuing to pull her closer, much slower and more careful this time. She looked up into the face of her friend, blinking back the tears and straining until his face came into focus. Slowly, she could make out the sharp angles of his face, the tattoos on tan skin, and the warm eyes full of life looking down at her. Relief spread over her features. "Renji…"

"I-I tried to get here sooner…there was a barrier, a-and…" he sputtered, his hand reaching to ghost over the wound in her chest. His hand was shaking badly, mimicking his voice. She could see the panic in his eyes though he was doing his best to remain calm, probably for her sake.

"It's bad," she whispered. She hadn't seen much of her wound, but she knew enough to know that her chest had been turned into a mess of bone and gore. Apart from the external signs, her labored breath spoke of significant internal damage, and the puddle of blood slowly forming underneath her was not helping the situation.

Renji shook his head, refusing to confirm what she already knew.

"You've had worse," he insisted, his voice evening out as he forced himself to regain control. "We just need to get you some help." His arms slipped under her further, inadvertently grazing the exit wound on her back. Tensing against the pain from the soft touch, Rukia let out a small yell.

They would have to move her eventually, she knew, but at the moment the pain was much worse than she had anticipated. Every slight touch and jolt was enough to send shocks of pain shooting down every nerve. She clutched to his robe tightly, thankful when he understood her need to sit still and stopped moving.

"Yumi's bringing back up. He should be here any minute." She watched as he glanced around the tree line, looking for any sign of the promised help. When a frustrated groan passed his lips, she knew they would have to wait a little longer.

"Did you beat him?" she asked softly, forcing her eyes to stay open as she looked up at him.

He smiled gently, though the gesture did not reach his eyes completely. "Yeah, I beat him."

The thought was a happy one, one full of relief and satisfaction. Rukia smiled as she hummed her approval, sighing a shaky breath. "I knew you would," she said softly, shifting slightly in his grip to try and ease the ache of her wounds.

She could feel the guilt rising in her as she watched the man above her frantically scan the trees, no doubt looking for the help that had been promised. She had been foolish, and in trying to protect Renji, she had only caused him more pain.

"I'm sorry I went alone," she said sheepishly. What she had done was impulsive. She realized now that if Renji hadn't have come, she would have died in this clearing alone. She was so far from the inner gates. It would have been too late when she was eventually found. It may be too late now.

Her fingers tightened around the material of his uniform at the thought of how close she was to being just another casualty. "It was stupid," she admitted, shaking her head.

"Yes, it was," came the lighthearted response, the characteristic grin on the redhead's face, albeit weaker than normal. "But that doesn't matter right now. I can yell at ya once you're fixed up."

She laughed lightly, glad for the normal banter between them.

As she looked up at him, watching him put on a brave face for her sake as the crimson hair fell in random places, having escaped the tight ponytail, she couldn't help but see the boy she had met in the Rukongai, who had become her family. The one who had accompanied her into the Academy to escape the death and sadness that surrounded them. The one who had encouraged her to go into the Kuchiki family when the opportunity presented itself. The one who helped save her from an unjust death sentence. The one who she had fallen in love with.

With each shallow breath, she realized just how close she was to losing this. The thought tugged at her heart, and with a deep breath she found the resolve she needed.

"Renji," she started, lifting her hand to touch the smooth skin of his cheek. He didn't shy away, instead leaning further into her touch. His tough façade melted at the caress, showing just how scared he really was. She had to tell him what she felt in her heart. She may never get another chance. "I need to tell you –"

"You can tell me whatever it is after we get you back," he interrupted, and she was vaguely aware that he had started to rock her back and forth. The movement was surprisingly not as painful as the previous movements, and vaguely she wondered if she was starting to lose sensation. "You don't need to talk," he continued, his hand reached up to keep her hand in place as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on her wrist.

"It can't wait," she tried again, only for him to shake his head fiercely. Stubborn as usual. He was trying to do what was best for her, and most days she would agree, it could wait. But this had waited long enough.

"Rukia you don't need to waste your energy on –"

"Renji, please," she cut in, pinning him with a stern gaze. She smiled with her small victory as he sighed in defeat. He stopped talking, giving her his full attention. "I should have told you sooner, instead of now." She swallowed hard, taking deep breaths to steady herself. Her mind was suddenly hazy, her injuries catching up to her, but she had to tell him. She couldn't wait any longer. With a deep sigh, she let the words slip out in one breath.

"I love you."

X

_I love you._

He had thought her heard her wrong, ears straining to pick up the whispered words that fell from those chapped lips. But looking into her eyes told him he had not been mistaken. The emotion that swelled in her spiritual pressure as it intertwined with his was evidence enough.

She loved him. Truly loved him. The way he loved her.

_Damn, she beat me to it._

"I'm so sorry, Renji," he heard her continue, the voice he loved to hear so much cracking with the effort to speak. Tears slid down her face with an increased intensity as regret overwhelmed her senses. She was upset with herself because she didn't tell him sooner, he realized as she cried.

Guilt surged through him as she watched her. He could have taken that first step. He had, had many opportunities to tell her and he had let them slip away, too afraid that he would only cause her pain with his confession. He watched as she swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure, but Renji could see right through it. "I should have –"

He didn't give her the chance to finish that statement. In one swift movement, he tilted her face up, leaning down the rest of the way to capture her lips with his. Her lips met his willingly and he felt the emotion he had bottled inside overwhelm him.

Their first kiss.

The sensation was everything he had hoped for and more, fire racing through his veins with the simple touch. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers as he struggled to contain his growing emotions. In a perfect world, he would have pressed his lips to hers and kept them there, drinking in her presence and consuming her. But the increased laboring of her breath reminded him that her body couldn't handle anything more than a short, soft kiss. It was enough for now though.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he whispered, Rukia smiling despite the pain of catching her breath. He held her tightly, burying one hand in her hair, the other arm wrapping around her waist, still careful of the fresh wound. He didn't have to say the words for her to know he returned the feelings. It was in his actions, in his touch. But Renji could not stop the words from coming if he had tried.

"I love you Rukia." _God, it feels good to say it. _"Always have." It wasn't much, and it didn't nearly cover the way he felt. Renji would never be considered poetic with his speech. But Rukia didn't expect that from him. The words had come from the heart. That was good enough for both of them.

But even in his joy of the moment, Renji was struck with the horrible truth that had surrounded them. Yumi was taking too long. He had told the man that they were going to the training fields, but they were further than that now. Would they be able to find them? He had to do something to draw attention to their location.

In a last attempt, Renji let his spiritual pressure rush the area. The intensity of the energy was enough to attract an army of Shinigami, much less someone with the sensitivity Yumi had. A sharp gasp had him glancing down at Rukia, watching as pain contorted her face into a grimace. The pressure. Of course it would hurt her when she was so weak. Quickly, he reined it in, suppressing it to the point where Rukia would not be affected. Hopefully, Yumi had felt the surge and could tell which direction they were in.

His heart ached as he felt her shudder before the coughing started again, guilt flooding his mind. He had hurt her. Again. _So stupid. _He loosened his arms enough so she could regain her breath, unwilling to break the contact between them completely. She groaned slightly, the sound soft in the surrounding quiet. "Hurts," she mumbles, wincing as she sucked in a large breath.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling worse even as she finally relaxed. "Just trying to get their attention."

"They'd have to be incompetent to not have felt that," she mumbled half-heartedly, the teasing natural on her lips.

There was still no sign of the others, but Rukia was struggling. Renji could see how each breath was harder than the last. It took every ounce of control in him not to focus on the gaping wound that tore through her chest. They needed to get here now, before…

He couldn't say it. He wasn't going to let her die. His thumb traced her cheek gently, calloused hands contrasting soft skin, and he nodded firmly, more to himself than anyone else. "Everything will be okay."

He could hear his voice start to shake once more and he swallowed hard to rid his throat of the growing lump. "The others will be here soon," he continued, looking to the trees once more. He wanted to believe it, but he still could not pick up any approaching spiritual pressure. They were taking too much time.

He was torn. He couldn't move the girl without causing her pain, and raising his reiatsu only served in hurting her, but he had to do something. He could not remain in this field much longer, not when Rukia needed medical attention. And with the closest medic unconscious – not to mention a damn psychopath – he was running out of options.

"You'll stay with me?" she wheezed, desperation and fear creeping into her voice. The tone made his stomach clench, and he had to stop himself from crushing her in another fierce hug, settling instead to press his forehead to hers.

"Always," came his simple reply, watching the relief fill her eyes before they slid closed, a trembling breath shaking her frame.

"Promise?" the whispered word filled Renji's ears, and he closed his eyes to the emotion that threatened to sweep him away. He tested the reiastu that meshed with his, disheartened when it felt so weak. She needed the medical team _now_ and they were still nowhere to be seen. He clenched his jaw until he trusted his voice again. His mind went back to the conversation a few days prior, when he had first confronted the girl about her dreams. He repeated the answer he had given then.

"You bet."

Rukia hummed her approval but said nothing else. Her breath quickened, soft gasps of air serving as the only intake of oxygen. For a long moment, they sat still, Renji listening to those shaky breaths and taking a small comfort in them, as they were a sign that she was still fighting.

He was so focused on her breathing that he didn't expect the sudden slip of her hand from his cheek.

"Rukia?"

There was no answer.

"Hey, c'mon Rukia. Don't do this." He shook her gently, hoping the movement would jolt her enough for her eyes to open once more. Pain was not something he wanted for the girl, but if she felt it, at least she was still here. But she didn't respond, and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Wake up," he demanded sharply, knowing it was useless even as he said it. "Damn it, come on!"

This couldn't happen. Not now. Not after Izo had been beaten. Not after he finally had her heart. She couldn't die. Laying her on her back gently, he quickly searched for a pulse, fumbling with her tiny wrists. His hands shook as he searched, unable to find the illusive beat. He moved up to her neck, pressing the tips of his fingers under her jaw line and trailing down the artery he found there, feeling for any sign that she was still fighting. _There._ It was faint, barely present under his touch, but he was sure. And her chest still persisted in the quest to gather oxygen, through the movements were quicker, shallower.

The soldier part of Renji told him unconsciousness was a blessing. At least now she would not feel any pain as they moved. But that was a small satisfaction, the rest of Renji's mind screaming in protest, begging him to act.

He picked her up, pulling her into his chest as the dam around his emotions broke. He couldn't wait any longer. Though he had no reason to believe it, he felt Rukia wouldn't last the time it took for the squad to find them if they remained here. A grunt worked its way out of his throat at the strain to the wound on his back as he stood; Rukia's limp body draped across his arms. He wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her firmly to his chest as he prepared to move. With all the energy he could muster, he ran, projecting his reiatsu at the highest level he could, hoping it would act as a beacon.

X.

Yumi surveyed the surroundings as the squad reached the training fields, searching for any sign of the redhead Lieutenant or the Kuchiki noble. Renji had said to follow him, but it had proven difficult to track the man's reiatsu. One minute it had been screaming in its ferocity, but now it was like it had evaporated into the air and Yumi couldn't figure out why.

The inked man was suppressing his energy, he was sure of that. Yumi had wracked his brain, knowing there were only a limited amount of reasons for suppressing reiatsu. His senses were in overdrive, straining to pick up any sign of his friends.

Ikkaku stopped next to him, glancing around the area. "Thought you said the fields," came the perplexed words.

"I did," Yumi replied, heart sinking. They weren't here, and he couldn't understand where else they would be. _Something's wrong._

"What now, Yumi-kun?" Orihime questioned, coming to stand next to the man as she spoke. The girl had practically demanded to be taken with them, much to Kurosaki's displeasure. Seeing as the boy was still being forced to remain in bed by Unohana, there was wasn't much he could do to stop her. Though she was slightly green in the face from accompanying Yumi on a shunpo, she was determined to be useful. She would be helpful as a healer, as well as with identifying the man who had caused all of this trouble.

With a sigh, more out of frustration than anything else, Yumi looked at Ikkaku. Though the man was a higher seat than him, he knew Ikkaku would appreciate someone else taking the strategizing. The bald man was much more accustomed to being the brawn, not the brains. "Check the surrounding area for any trace of them."

"You heard him. Move," Ikkaku barked when the squad took too long to move. They were wasting time. The Shinigami jumped at the rough speech from the Third Seat of the Eleventh, scattering from their formation to split up and search the tree line.

Yumi closed his eyes, pushing his reiatsu out to search for any wisp of energy he could find. Ikkaku was unusually quiet next to him, fidgeting from foot to foot. When the bald man sighed, Yumi opened his eyes to peer at his friend, knowing Ikkaku had reached his limit on patience.

"Yumi," Ikakau started, shifting side to side in his spot.

"Quiet," Yumi muttered, though there was no heat in his voice.

"Yumi, can ya feel 'em?" Ikkaku continued, ignoring the request of the feathered-man. The man shook his head, feathers quivering slightly with the movement.

"Nothing. No sign of either of them." Even as he said the words, he continued to search the air. They had to be close. If Renji said they were here, they had to be close by. They would just have to search harder.

So when he extended his reiatsu again, searching for minimal amounts of energy, he was almost floored with the surge of Renji's signature. He cried out, reaching out a hand to steady himself as Ikkaku provided his support, holding the man up. He vaguely heard Orihime's gasp of surprised from the burst of energy. He quickly recovered, pushing off of his friend and striding towards the tree line.

"It's Renji." he mumbled, eyes screw shut. "His energy is all over the place. Something's wrong," he hissed, wincing in discomfort. The energy was panicked, wildly pouring into the area surrounding them. Some of the younger recruits in the squad grimaced and paled under the intensity, struggling to remain standing with the overpowering reiastu.

Ikkaku was yelling orders, organizing the squads and preparing them for whatever was to come stumbling out of that tree line. Orihime had moved forward as well, gripping Yumi's arm as she steadied herself in the onslaught of energy.

When Yumi finally caught sight of the redhead, his heart sank. Renji was barely standing, running with every bit of energy he had. Though he seemed to stumble as he ran, his feet moving more out of necessity than precision, Yumi did not think it was from his injuries. The back of his kosode was torn and trailing behind him, much like his hair that had spilled out of the usual tie. The man's tanned skin was splattered in dark red stains. Blood. But as the bundle in his arms became clear, the feathered Third Seat strongly doubted it was his blood, at least not all of it.

Rukia was huddled in his arms, limp; she seemed to have slipped unconscious. He could not see her injuries, but her ruined shihakusho forewarned her condition. Renji's face screamed his panic as Yumi started forward, Orihime and Ikkaku close behind.

Yumi watched Renji sink to his knees as they neared, the group of three passing incapacitated Shinigami as they ran. He couldn't blame them. Renji's energy at this range was overwhelming, and the younger members of the squad were rendered frozen in their spots. The Eleventh Division seated officers grimaced but held their own, and Orihime's tolerance was surprisingly high, though she struggled to keep up.

"Renji, what happened?" Ikkaku asked, frantically peering behind the redhead and into the trees. "Where's the asshole who did this?" The gleam in his eyes showed his anticipation for a fight.

"There's a clearing, about half a mile behind us," Renji said weakly, groaning as Yumi touched the angry red skin on his back, assessing the cut that had split his uniform. He looked up at Orihime, meeting her gaze with determination. "It's Izo."

"He's alone?" Yumi asked, brow furrowed at the thought of the attacker left without supervision, though he could not blame his friend after seeing their condition.

Renji shook his head, a soft snort escaping him. He seemed to be slightly more relaxed now that the others had found him and Rukia. "He won't be a problem. I made sure of it."

Ikkaku clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Figures you'd take all the fun," he teased, before glancing around the fields. "Pull in that reiatsu of yours. Got the little ones scared to death of ya." Renji grunted his agreement as he restrained his energy, the air quickly losing some of its tension. "I'll retrieve the little shit from the woods. Eleventh, you're with me," Ikkaku ordered, and in a flash they were gone.

"Let's get you some help," Yumi muttered softly, smirking down at his friend.

Renji nodded as his face was flooded with relief. He opened his arms slightly, allowing Rukia to unfold from the tight ball she had been compressed into while in the taller man's arms. "Her first," Renji whispered, averting his eyes to her calm face.

Yumi bit back the gasp that threatened to escape at the sight of the stab wound that pierced Rukia's chest. He had seen wounds like that, but to see it on a friend was a completely different experience. Ribs and organs were not meant to be exposed. Her skin was as white as snow and speckled with deep crimson where blood had stained the area.

"Orihime, love, we could use some assistance," the feathered man said quickly and the girl jumped into action, breaking whatever spell she had been trapped in from seeing her friend in such a condition. She rushed forward, kneeling next to Rukia as Renji places her unconscious form on the ground. Automatically, the orange glow of Souten Kisshun appears around the noble.

"Her injuries are severe," the girl mumbled, eyes tracing the wound as it began to stitch itself back together. "A laceration to her side, massive internal bleeding, broken ribs, punctured lung, and a fractured sternum, amongst tissue and muscle damage. He missed her heart and her spine, thank goodness, but just barely." She closed her eyes as she focused on maintaining the healing shield around her.

Yumi watched as the crimson-haired man's face fell listening to the list of injuries that Orihime had given. He was trying to keep calm but he was failing miserably. Yumi could see the guilt in his eyes and knew he was blaming himself for whatever had happened in that clearing.

Orihime's face suddenly scrunched into a frown, her eyes looking up to meet Renji. She seemed on the verge of saying something, though she was struggling to get it out. Renji noticed the hesitation, and suddenly his panic was back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Her body is healing," the girl stated softly, "but she is not waking up."

Yumi could see that the girl was right. Rukia's muscular and skeletal structure was returning to normal, bones aligning and muscles meshing together as they should, but she remained unconscious.

Yumi could see Renji breaking apart at the seams. He could feel the Renji's reiatsu building to the point of pushing the distraught redhead over the ledge and he quickly reached out to steady the man as Renji's head dropped. It wasn't until Yumi had placed his hand on him that he realized the redhead was shaking. Orihime's healing shield stopped, having completed her treatment, and she covered her face in dismay. On the surface, Rukia looked to be undamaged now, but her body remained limp, lifeless.

"She is still breathing," Orihime said, her voice rising in hope even as she blinked tears back. "If we can get her back to the Fourth, I'm sure Unohana-Taichou will know what to do."

"Let's go," Renji stated firmly, going to stand. Yumi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you heal Renji's back before we start back?" Yumi asked, noticing the way the redhead had begun to pale. He had overexerted himself, and he was struggling to remain conscious himself now as he kneeled next to Rukia.

Renji scoffed at the request. "Yumi, I'm fine."

"Renji, you are sluggish from your wounds. I do not need you collapsing before we can get Rukia back," Yumi quipped, looking at Orihime before gesturing for her to move.

Orihime nodded as she slid behind Renji and went to work. The man didn't even flinch at the medic's actions, too wrapped up in watching the slow rise and fall of Rukia's healed chest.

"Renji," Yumi said gently, knowing the Lieutenant would not like what he was going to suggest. "Let me carry Rukia so you can –"

"No," Renji hissed between clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut as he shook his head with emphasis and pulled the girl closer. "No, I promised her. I said I'd stay with her."

"Renji, you can't –"

"Please," he insisted. The man's voice cracked as tears formed in the corners of his eyes and Yumi's stomach clenched. In all his years as a Shinigami, he had never seen Renji so upset. He was a mess, falling apart in front of Yumi's eyes as he buried his face in the girl's hair.

"Alright, alright," Yumi amended quickly, standing up as the Orihime finished. "You can carry her, but we have got to leave now."

The girl readied herself, knowing another shunpo would be in order. As Yumi prepared to carry the human girl, he noticed Renji was still not moving from his position, rocking the girl back and forth. "Renji, now," he snapped.

Renji's eyes cleared of the haze that he had been lost in, and he stood, barely waiting as he began running towards the Fourth. Once again, the energy began to pour from him unrestrained, tinged with the panic he was feeling.

X

The first thing Izo noticed upon regaining his consciousness was how quiet his mind was. He couldn't feel his zanpakuto's familiar chilled presence in his skull, and the sensation, while a relief, was also a terrifying feeling. He had rarely ever been left alone by his zanpakuto, and his hand instinctively reached towards his side, finding his weapon was not there.

The next thing he noticed was the pain that surrounded his body. His head felt as if it would spilt in two, he was having trouble breathing through his nose, which he suspected was broken, and he couldn't close his mouth properly, or even open it all the way. The pain that radiated from his jaw was an indication that the redhead had not pulled any punches.

_The redhead. _

Izo groaned as he demanded his body to move, attempting to pull himself up into a seated position. He had to get up. He needed to find his zanpakuto. The motion was stopped as a heavy foot came to rest on his throat, adding enough pressure to restrict his breathing further.

"Where do you think you are going, punk?"

Izo looked up through the eye that was not swollen shut, finding the fierce Third Seat of the Eleventh towering over him with a sadistic grin. Izo was flooded with fear, aware of just how ironic that emotion was as it coursed through his veins. The recruit gripped at the heavy foot cutting off his airway, trying and failing to push off the man. In his panic, he was able to voice a single question.

"Where…where is –?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Ikkaku said, raising his hand to reveal Kyoufu no Kage gripped in his barbaric hands. "You won't need it where you are going. I'm sure we'll take good care of it, not that I can say the same for you," the bald man said with a shrug, his head jerking to the side to gesture to the left.

Izo's eyes followed the indication, widening when he met the glares of a whole squad from the Eleventh. Each one wore a matching smirk, full of dark promises, and Izo nearly whimpered at the implication.

"Don't worry, kid," Ikkaku said, regaining his attention as he leaned down to stare fully into the recruit's face. "By the time they get a hold of you, you won't feel a thing. They have to wait until I am done with you."

Izo gulped thickly at the threat, sucking in a breath as Ikkaku released his throat only to let out that breath in a scream as the foot came crashing down on his chest.

X

Byakuya's brow furrowed as he walked towards the Thirteenth Division, his eyes set on his destination as he passed through the streets. Rukia had been scheduled to have lunch and tea with him at noon, and it was now closer to one.

He had sat in the empty office of the Sixth Division as he waited, noticing Renji had still neglected to finish his paperwork. He wasn't too annoyed at his Lieutenant, however, seeing as the recruits had been complaining rather loudly about the training session they had endured with the redhead. Something about it being intense, but Byakuya knew better that to suspect Renji had demanded anything horribly strenuous. The recruits this year were still young, with a lot to learn, and inexperience could lead to a headache if you were the one trying to teach. The noble knew Renji was probably off somewhere, giving himself enough space to breathe and calm himself back down. The recruits could make anyone feel close to insanity. But as the noble sat there, and the clock kept ticking, Byakuya had had enough waiting and had gone looking for her.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. She never missed their lunches, and with the recent attacks, he worried. He knew he was probably being paranoid, stressed as they all were with Shinigami dropping left and right, but something in the corner of his mind told him to check.

So he had. He had started with her room. It was the closest, and when he found it empty, he had headed towards her division.

But even as he neared the offices of the Thirteenth, he could feel that she was not there. He had long been attuned to her presence, and he felt no trace of her here. But he felt another, the energy of Jyuushiro sitting calmly in the room in front of him. No doubt the older Captain had felt him long before now.

Byakuya entered the office quietly, nodding to the white-haired man sitting at his desk, who was pouring himself a cup of green tea.

"Byakuya! What brings you here?" the man asked, a gentle smile gracing his features as he looked up at the noble. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"I thank you for the invitation, but I cannot stay long. I came to see if Rukia was here, but I see that she is not," Byakuya answered, closing the door behind him. He didn't need anyone listening to this conversation. It wouldn't do if rumors went around of Byakuya being worried. "She neglected to show for our lunch plans."

"Did she?" Jyuushiro asked, his brow pulling together in thought. "Well, I haven't seen her since this morning when she came in." The older man paused, his hands coming to rest in front of him as he continued, his eyes raising the meet Byakuya's gaze. "She hadn't looked to have slept very well, and she confirmed that her nightmares had returned last night."

Byakuya stiffened at that. "Did she say where she was going? I have checked the Manor, and she was not there."

"I assumed she was heading towards the Sixth," Jyuushiro said, nervously toying with his tea cup. "Though I thought it was to see your Lieutenant, and not necessarily lunch plans." The words held something within them that hadn't been voiced, and Byakuya knew Jyuushiro had talked to Rukia about Renji.

"So she confessed it?" Byakuya asked, allowing a ghost of a smile to pass his lips. So he had not been mistaken in suggesting the red head to reveal his feelings.

"Yes, she did," Jyuushiro smiled. "About time for those two."

"Yes, I recently had a conversation with Renji about discussing it with her. Perhaps they have taken our advice?" Byakuya asked, moving further into the room to settle in front of the desk.

"Perhaps," Jyuushiro responded cheerfully. "Though I am surprised you have not seen her. It was still early when she left, maybe a quarter 'til ten?"

The uneasy feeling returned, and Byakuya shook his head. "I have not seen Renji either. He had given a training session to the recruits around that time, but he has not been in the office since I arrived around eleven."

Jyuushiro remained quiet for a moment, sipping his tea as he lost himself in his own thoughts. "She had said she would go find him," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Perhaps they have gone off to discuss it privately, and have lost track of time."

Byakuya opened his mouth to respond, but stopped upon the obscene amount of spiritual pressure the suddenly hit him. It was angry, violently churning within itself, writhing within the air and making it crack with the amount of energy. But there was also the undeniable aspect of grief and anguish underneath.

"Oh, my…" Jyuushiro whispered, shuddering at the feeling as he set his cup down, spilling some of the liquid on the desk beneath the cup. He took a sharp intake of breath, nearly sending himself into a coughing fit, but managed to speak none the less. "Is…is that…?"

"Yes," Byakuya said softly. He could feel his skin crawling with the amount of energy in the air, and he stood slowly. "That is Renji's reiatsu."

"Ukitake-Taichou!"

A young recruit burst into the room, her eyes finding Byakuya's form briefly before going back towards her Captain. She bowed lowly, but Byakuya could tell the gesture was also allowing her some relief from the pressure surrounding them. Jyuushiro stood, concern marking his features as he watched her struggling to catch her breath. "Kuchiki-Fukutaichou had been taken to the Fourth. Abarai-Fukutaicho had brought her in, along with Ayasegawa-san and Inoue-san. There has been another attack."

Neither man waited for the recruit to catch her breath as they raced towards the Infirmary.

**Not much left y'all.**

**Much love, **

**Meg**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally home for summer (FREE AT LAST), having survived another panic attack (obviously, this year has been more stressful than I thought) and all of my exams to come out with As and Bs, and now I am officially a senior in college! Time flies, my friends.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and for the people who added this story to alerts and favorites! They mean so much more than I can express. I will keep this short and sweet so you can continue with the story.**

**Though for once, I have an announcement! I will be starting two new stories as "Shadows Surround Us" comes to a close, one Renji/Rukia, and the other Ichigo/Orihime. Be on the lookout for those if you are interested, and be sure to let me know what you think. **

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 17**

The minute Renji set foot in the Fourth, Rukia was taken from his arms by the healers on duty. Well, the ones who were able to stand his pressure, which were surprisingly a good number of Unohana's staff. It happened so fast that he almost didn't register the weight that was lifted from his chest, but upon seeing her ushered into a room further down the hall, he found his need to be by her side intensified.

"Wait," he started to protest, his voice full of emotion even in the soft tone. "Wait, I can't leave her."

"Renji, you have to let them help," Yumichika insisted gently, touching the redhead's shoulder lightly as Orihime chimed in with her agreement. But Renji wasn't hearing any of it. They weren't just going to take her away from him. He started forward, pushing through anyone who didn't get out of his way in time.

Retsu proved to be the last obstacle, her eyes set on the redhead as he approached. She didn't have to speak for him to know he wasn't going to like what she had to say. It was clear in the way her shoulders squared towards him that she intended to keep him out of the room. "Abarai-Fukutaichou, I must ask you to remain outside."

"I'm not leaving her," Renji found himself answering, his voice low and gruff in his exhaustion even as he tried to sidestep the woman. He had come too far to let her out of his sight now.

Quick on her feet, she moved with him, remaining between him and the room behind her. "Abarai-san, I am not asking. You must leave her to my care. Your reiatsu is too unstable for me to allow you entrance. It could interfere with our readings."

"I can control myself just fine, thank you," came the clipped reply, his agitation growing tenfold. He could feel the stares of those around him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he knew Rukia was just beyond the threshold of the room behind Retsu.

"You cannot enter this room. Feel free to stay out in the hall." Unohana's own clipped response displayed the Captain's own determination.

"I promised her Captain. I told her I wouldn't leave her side." He was pleading. Renji could hear the edge of emotion in his words, though he refused to let his façade break. He was not going to go down without a fight on this. Unohana sighed, and he could feel her authority as she spoke next. She understood, but she wasn't going to consent.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait outside."

Renji's upper lip lifted slightly in a sneer of frustration, bearing teeth as he gave the Captain a hard stare as he continued to struggle to remain as calm as possible. It wasn't until he felt a familiar presence behind him – cherry blossoms and rain – that he forced the expression to leave his features.

"Abarai, stop this."

The words were an order, and Renji could feel his body responding to his Captain's words even as his mind screamed in protest. Though he relaxed his muscles, he did not move from his spot.

"Sir, you can't possibly expect me to leave her," the redhead muttered lowly, knowing Byakuya had heard him.

"You have done all you can," the noble spoke in a firm tone.

"It's not enough," Renji spat, his eyes shut tight in frustration as he tried to control his breathing.

"That does not matter," Byakuya insisted, and Renji could hear the way his voice rose with authority. "You will let the Fourth do their job." There was a pause, Renji still refusing to move, and Byakuya tired once more to reason with him. "You are upset, Abarai. I understand that."

He intended to continue, but Renji cut him off. "Do you? Because you seem pretty calm to me." The redhead shot a seething look over his shoulder at the other man, his frustration getting the best of him. "Have you forgotten that it is your sister in there? Or have you already written her off as dead?"

It was a low blow, and the way Byakuya's eyes narrowed told him that the noble had been affected by the words. But Renji couldn't stop himself. Too many frustrations had built up to this point, and Renji felt his control slip away as he continued to glare at his Captain. "I'm not going to just sit out here and do nothing while she is –"

"And I'm not going to allow you to distract Unohana-Taichou from her work when she is the only one who can help Rukia. Your actions are only serving to prolong her suffering," Byakuya interrupted. His face had paled at the redhead's words, not from shock but from anger. The air around them nearly crackled at the rising energy. "Do not question me or my intentions when you were the one who was supposedly going to protect her."

"I…" It was Renji's turn to pale, and he faltered at the accusation. He could feel his guilt rising, and he was struggling to keep his voice steady. "I didn't know she –"

"No, you didn't know that she had gone off, and look what has happened. You've done quite enough as it is, and now you will allow others to provide the care you could not." Byakuya continued, his nostrils flaring as he stared at his Lieutenant.

Renji knew there was some truth to the noble's words, and if he was honest, he deserved that comment after what he had accused his Captain of. It was obvious to everyone that Byakuya had given more of an effort to knowing Rukia, and he cared greatly for his sister. But even if he deserved it, he still stiffened as the words sunk in. He had failed her. Again.

Renji stared hard at the man in front of him and Byakuya didn't back down. The tension between them was almost tangible as they stood in the hall, neither willing to give up their stance. The crimson-haired man knew he wasn't helping anyone by getting emotional and showing his ass to all of these people, but damn it, this was _Rukia_.

It was another tense moment before Jyuushiro spoke. Renji had somehow missed the white-haired Captain's arrival, only aware of him once he stepped forward. The man raised a hand, as if the action would calm the tension swirling between the two men. "Friends, let's not fight. This will solve nothing, and Rukia would scold you both for causing such a fuss at a time like this."

His eyes flickered past Renji to Retsu. "Unohana-Taichou, please go about your work." As if challenging Renji to protest, Jyuushiro's eyes fell on him. He was a gentle man, but the redhead knew better than to test his kindness. Renji didn't miss the relief that passed over the older man's face when he did nothing to stop the Fourth's Captain from shutting the door. As the door slid closed, Renji couldn't help but feel it was a much louder sound than it should have been.

Yumi came closer, giving a slight bow to both Captains before turning towards the redhead once more. "Renji, you've done all you can for the moment." There was a pause as Yumi hesitated, before quietly adding, "And your uniform is shredded. You should be presentable for when she wakes up."

Renji nearly snorted at the words, but forced himself to remain composed. It was an attempt to defuse the situation, and reason for him to leave to get some air. But Renji didn't want to leave. Then again, he knew it would be better for all of them if he could get away and compose himself. And though he hated to admit it, the thought of a clean uniform was a tempting one. The sooner he could get out of these clothes, covered in blood from all three of the Shinigami who had fought in the clearing, the better.

He passed the others, keeping his eyes on the exit and avoiding the gaze of his Captain, and headed to the Sixth. He wouldn't take long. He needed to make sure he was here when Rukia woke up.

X

"I swear, if I wasn't confined to this damn bed…" Ichigo muttered under his breath, swearing again as he glared at the blanket settled over his lap. Stupid bed. Stupid blanket. This was beyond frustrating. He was missing all of the action, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it without feeling Unohana's wrath.

Orihime stood against the door frame, watching the door at the end of the hall. She had done all she could at the fields, and had given control over to the Retsu's skilled hands. Through the small space left unblocked Ichigo had seen the badly beaten white-haired boy carried in, though not with the greatest of care. Not with any care at all, really. Ikkaku had practically slung him down the hall, laughing manically as Isane tried to regain order.

"I kind of wish Ikkaku would have been gentler with Izo," Orihime thought aloud, her brow pulled together in a moment of contemplation. "He's just a boy. He doesn't even have any friends. That must be hard." She was already forgiving Izo in her mind, which Ichigo admired.

_I thought baldy was doing just fine _Shiro chimed in within his mind, Ichigo grunting his approval. He had said he admired Orihime's thoughts, not agreed with them. He never claimed to be a noble person, and right now he was more pissed off at the recruit than worried about his health.

If not for the Lieutenant's threats, he was sure Ikkaku would have injured Izo worse. The recruit had caused enough trouble and a little payback wouldn't hurt. And at least Ikkaku had brought him in for treatment, and in mostly one piece.

But that's not why Ichigo wanted out of the bed. What had him fidgeting was the sight of a bloody Renji, following the medics as they carried an unconscious Rukia. Renji's face had been a mask, expressionless and empty, but Ichigo had seen his eyes. The usually warm brown orbs had glazed over, red and swollen from tears already shed. His own back bore a scar as he passed, a long slash that had been healed in the field by Orihime. He had been nearly begging Unohana to let him into the room, even as his reiatsu reached an unbearable level and further ruined his chances of gaining entrance. Ichigo could still hear Retsu's voice reasoning with the redhead, along with two other Captains, Byakuya and Jyuushiro. Renji had refused – loudly and defensively – and it had ended with the redhead leaving, though the tension remained.

Renji had returned shortly after that, planting himself in front of the door that blocked him from Rukia and refusing to budge. Ichigo was aware that Byakuya and Jyuushiro were still around the door as well, though they had gotten chairs. Renji had just sat in the floor, not really bothering to make himself more comfortable. Orihime had tried to coax him into Ichigo's room to try and take his mind off of things but the redhead had refused.

"Is he still outside?" Ichigo asked, already knowing the answer even as he voiced it.

Orihime simply nodded, stepping away from the door. "Yes. He will not move until someone lets us know what's going on." The words brought a sad smile to her lips as she positioned herself on the edge of his bed. Reaching out to touch the bare skin of his shoulder, her concern turned towards him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly, giving the best smile he could muster, "Unohana fixed me up pretty great. I'm not even that sore. Just a little tired."

"I'm not talking about your physical health," she commented, her voice gentle as she continued to watch him. Ichigo's smile fell and he shook his head, averting his gaze to the window that overlooked the Seireitei. He tried to shrug, knowing it was a weak attempt of pushing off the anxiety.

"I don't know," he admitted. Orihime's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly before finding his hand. Instinctively he squeezed back, but he didn't turn to look at the girl. She understood his worry. Rukia was practically a sister to him and for her to be so injured took a lot out of him, more than he would willingly admit. The only thing keeping him in this bed – besides the fatigue – was the fact that he knew Rukia was…_is_ a fighter. She had beaten every obstacle in her life as a Shinigami so far and she can beat this. But he had more than Rukia to worry about. If she took a turn for the worst, if for any reason Rukia did not make it, Renji would be lost.

His eyes fell on the open door, knowing the brooding redhead sat just down the hall. The man was putting on a brave face but the emotion was just beneath the surface. He was on the verge of breaking and if Rukia died Ichigo didn't know what would happen to his inked friend. Orihime followed the gaze, knowing his thoughts before he voiced them.

"He's taking it hard," she commented softly, eyes downcast. Ichigo felt his guilt rise a little at that. Of course she would understand Renji's emotions. She had just gone through the same experience when they had dragged him into the Fourth, half-dead and fading fast. The wounds he shared with the girl were similar, and he knew the odds of him making it had been slim by the time they brought him in, though Orihime had been there to heal the majority of Rukia's wounds this time.

Ichigo reached for the redheaded girl, pulling her to his chest. She leaned into him willingly. He ran his fingers through her hair, lifting it and allowing the burnt orange strands to slip from his fingers.

"How are you doing, Orihime?" he asked, knowing she was probably feeling just as bad about all of this, though she'd never show it. It was just like her to push away her feelings to worry about the ones around her, and he had to remind himself sometimes that she wouldn't face her own feelings unless asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "You're okay, and Rukia will be okay too."

The confidence in that small statement brought a smile to Ichigo's lips. If anything, Orihime was an optimist. Lucky for him, it was exactly what he needed right now.

Gently tilting her face up to look at him, he leaned forward, catching her lips with his as his hand went to grasp the back of her neck. It was meant to be a sweet, simple kiss, one that served as comfort, but the minute his lips touched hers he found himself drawn in. He felt her melt against him and he reacted, nibbling gently at her bottom lip. He'd never get tired of this connection with her. She was like water to his dying thirst. Her hands threaded into his short cropped hair, the man groaning softly at the feel of her nails softly scratching his scalp.

A wolf whistle from the door had the two breaking apart, twin blushes staining their cheeks at being caught.

"Get a room!"

Ichigo leaned back into the pillows behind him with a groan, glaring at Ikkaku that stood in the doorway. "This _is_ my room, you ass." Orihime stared wide-eyed at the man, a blush spreading across her face as the bald man merely shrugged, a wicked smirk on his face as he strolled further into the room. Yumi entered right behind him, rolling his eyes at his fight-loving friend.

"Ikkaku, please, you ruined a beautiful moment." His eyes fell on Orihime, whose blush had grown to the point of rivaling a tomato. "Orihime, there is no reason to be embarrassed. It is a natural thing to show affection." He winked at her, the action causing the girl to bury her face in Ichigo's neck. Ichigo chuckled, trying his best to reassure the girl that it was alright even as his ears burned a bright red. As he tried to force his embarrassment away, the room suddenly filled with their friends. Asides from the Eleventh Division officers, Kira and Shuuhei also entered, offering their greetings and expressing their happiness that Ichigo had finally woken up. No doubt Yumi had gone to get them upon returning to the Seireitei, both for Ichigo's return to consciousness and Rukia's injury.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked, plopping down in one of the empty chairs spread out around the room. The others found their own seats as well, and Orihime pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged next to the visored on the bed.

"Loads better," he answered honestly, smiling at the Shinigami that filled his room.

"Your wounds have healed magnificently," Kira commented, a slight light in his eyes as he spoke. Ichigo had rarely seen the Lieutenant smile, knowing the betrayal of his captain Gin Ichimaru had left the man questioning everything and in the midst of depression, like a lot of them have faced in the time of betrayal. He had come a long way from the melancholy man Ichigo had first met, though, even joining the group for drinking more frequently. The orang-haired man nodded his thanks.

"So," Yumi started, lowering his voice to where anyone not in the room would have trouble hearing the conversation. "How is he doing?"

The feathered man did not have to elaborate for the rest of his friends to know who was being referred to. Renji was out of earshot, but even if he had been in the room he would not have heard them as lost in his thoughts as he was. With a sigh, Ichigo shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess. He's been outside her door since he changed uniforms."

"I noticed Kuchiki-Taichou is out there with him," Shuuhei muttered. "Though I heard they had quite the blow up."

"Ukitake-Taichou is doing his best to keep them behaving," Kira commented. "Knowing him, he has his hands full. With Rukia being so injured, Byakuya is struggling to hold onto his composure. And Renji's energy is so…negative right now."

"He nearly killed the prick that's been attacking everyone," Ikkaku added, shaking his head though his eyes shone with slight admiration. "After all of that, I'm surprised he restrained himself and just left him out cold."

"Thank goodness you were there to lend your services, Ikkaku," Yumi muttered sarcastically, his voice light in his teasing.

Ikkaku only grinned, shrugging. "Can't let Red have all the fun. And after what that little shit did to Rukia, it serves him right."

The mention of the noble girl had the room falling silent, the group of Shinigami not really knowing what to say. They all knew how close Renji was to Rukia and how he would give his life for hers in an instant. Through the years the group had become a tight-knit family of sorts, supporting each other when life as a Shinigami got rough, especially after the War. With Rukia teetering on the fence, everyone was shaken up. But Renji has known her the longest, had done everything he could to protect her and give her the best opportunities life had to offer, even if that meant her entering a noble family and leaving him behind. They had all watched as he struggled to get her back and now with her so close to being taken away from him once more it went unspoken that Renji had be struck hard by the events.

"Has there been any news?" Kira asked, breaking the quiet that had captured the room.

"None," Orihime answered, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. "No one had left the room or entered the room in over an hour."

"It's taking a long time. Hopefully it is not an indicator of Rukia's health declining," Shuuhei said quietly, shaking his head. The tattooed man leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared in the direction of the door. "I can't imagine what's going through his head right now."

Ichigo could. He could imagine the kind of thoughts that filled Renji's mind at the moment, and all of them were dark.

X

Renji stared at the door, hoping beyond hope that he would somehow gain the ability to stare right through it and see what was going on inside. He couldn't hear anything from where he sat and the quiet was disturbing. He had thought they would be done by now. So why was he still stuck in the damn hall?

Without looking he could feel the eyes of the other healers on him. They had been keeping a close eye on him ever since he returned from the suggested wardrobe change. He could hear the whispered words of gossip, only intensifying when he sat next to Byakuya upon returning. The noble hadn't looked at him since he arrived, but Renji could practically feel the anger radiating from the man at the redhead's proximity. Jyuushiro, ever the keeper of the peace, kept a wary eye on both of them, ready to step in at the slightest indication of a confrontation.

Renji closed his eyes, doing his very best to ignore everyone around him.

They didn't understand. Not one of them did. They hadn't been there in the field to watch the blade being _ripped_ from Rukia's chest. They had not watched her struggle to stay awake as they waited for help, her lips nearly blue with the little oxygen she was able to pull into her lungs slowly filling with blood. They hadn't seen the mess of blood and bone where her chest was supposed to be. They hadn't been there when she didn't wake up like she was supposed to, even after everything was healed. But Renji had. And at the moment the entire experience plagued his thoughts. He went through the event over and over, unable to stop himself from walking through the memory of it all.

They had offered him a chair when he had arrived back at the Infirmary, but he refused. How was he supposed to make himself comfortable? Rukia sure as hell wasn't comfortable, fighting for her life under the careful treatment of the Fourth's Captain. No, he was not going to lounge around and act like this was some small physical exam. He would not leave this spot until those doors opened. To leave her now was to break his promise. He was not going to leave her, no matter what anyone else said. Not after their last conversation.

A pain shot through Renji's chest at the thought of those last words shared between the two of them. She loved him, and _now_ of all times he had to worry about losing her. Had he not already suffered enough? It was bad enough that he fought tooth and nail to climb the ranks of Shinigami just to be able to speak to her. But after everything, after becoming a Lieutenant and finally, _finally _getting back the friendship he had lost, after hearing the words he had dreamt of coming from her lips, he could lose it all.

He closed his eyes, willing the thoughts to go away. He couldn't give up on her. If he gave up now, it would have all been for nothing. Rukia was worth everything he went through and more, and he wasn't going to let her slip away from him this time. He would square his shoulders and set his jaw and wait it out until this was all over and Rukia was wrapped securely in his arms.

"Are you sure you do not want a chair, Abarai-san?"

Renji cringed inwardly as Jyuushiro spoke. He was really getting sick of that question, though he knew the white-haired Captain meant well.

"I'm fine here, Ukitake-Taichou. Thank you."

Jyuushiro leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "If you are sure."

"If he wishes to sit in the floor like a child, then so be it," Byakuya commented, and Renji knew it was a cheap shot. As if he couldn't get any lower in his self-confidence at the moment. But he couldn't bring himself to respond to it.

"Byakuya, I hardly think this is the appropriate time," Jyuushiro scolded, but Renji waved him off.

"No, I deserve that Ukitake-Taichou." Renji was too tired to get angry. It was the only reason he appreciated being so exhausted. At least now he was thinking more clearly. With everything else that was going on, he couldn't handle another fight with his Captain. He needed to do some serious apologizing to the man. Otherwise, Rukia would probably kill him for upsetting her brother at a time like this.

"Taichou," he started, turning his attention to Byakuya, who sat as stoically as ever. "I'm sorry. For how I acted, I mean. You were only trying to keep the situation under control, and I was being an ass. I shouldn't have said what I did."

It was a long moment before the noble spoke, and when he did his voice was significantly calmer. "No, you shouldn't have. But it is forgiven." It wasn't exactly a happy acceptance, as the noble was still obviously disgruntled, but it was enough that he could hear the sincerity in Byakuya's voice. He wasn't going to apologize in return, but Renji found he could live with that.

Jyuushiro smiled softly at the apology and seemed to want to say something, but he never got the chance.

The movement of the door sliding open brought Renji to his feet in an instant, moving towards the entrance in a single step and practically colliding with Unohana-Taichou. Renji had the mind to apologize quickly before allowing the woman to step out into the hall. The two Captains behind him also stood, but neither spoke.

"Well?" came the rushed question, Renji feeling his nerves bubbling to the surface as the Retsu closed the door behind her.

"Would you like to go to a separate location?" she asked Byakuya, her eyes looking past Renji's shoulder to find the noble who stood there. He was the most immediate family. She couldn't very well bypass his wishes if he would prefer to talk in private. Renji knew this, but it did not make him any more willing to wait.

"I think we've waited long enough. You may speak with us here," Byakuya answered, and Renji nearly cheered. "Please proceed."

Unohana gave a small nod as she looked at the three men before her. The strain in her eyes gave away her exhaustion and Renji felt the fear creep in once more. "Though Inoue-san did well in the field with her physical wounds, with the trauma she had suffered and the type of attack Izo's zanpakuto has produced, she's been though a lot of emotional and mental stress that goes beyond cuts and punctures."

Renji forced himself to stay composed, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat at the words. He could feel the tension rising once more, hanging over the four Shinigami in the hall, but Retsu's next words seemed to calm some of their emotions.

"She had not woken up, but I believe she will. She had come out of the worst and now it is just a matter of time."

"So her condition is similar to Kurosaki-san?" Jyuushiro questioned.

"More severe, but yes, similar," Retsu confirmed with a nod.

"So when will she wake up?" Renji asked, the words coming out fast and exposing his nerves. He nearly groaned at the hesitation in Unohana's eyes.

"I do not know," she admitted, shaking her head. "Her mind has, in a way, gone to sleep in an attempt to give her the proper rest to recover from the recent events."

"But she will?" the redhead asked quietly, worried that her answer would not be good news.

Unohana's comforting smile was back in place. "She has no medical reason as to why she would not regain consciousness. It could be weeks, months," she hastily brought up a hand to silence the horrified Shinigami in front of her, "or hours, maybe even minutes. It is all up to her."

Renji sighed heavily, his hand going up to fiddle with the knot on his bandana. He hated this. He hated having to wait longer. But what else could he do?

Jyuushiro's gentle hand on his shoulder had him snap out of his trance, and he turned to look at the older man. Ukitake leaned closer, making sure his words were only between them. "Do not worry, Abarai-san. Kuchiki-san is strong. She will beat this, I am sure. Her body and mind just need rest." He smiled gently at the redhead, though his eyes showed his own worry.

With the braid swishing gently, Unohana nodded towards the open door as she stepped aside. "You may see her now."

Renji looked up at the open door, suddenly finding he could not move. He looked over his shoulder to find mercury eyes watching him closely. "Sir?" Renji asked, unsure of his place in the pecking order. Usually, he would say to Hell with it and go in without so much as a glance behind him, but these were Captains, and he had already stepped on too many toes today. Any more instances of outburst and he may very well need to reserve a bed next to Rukia in the Fourth.

To his relief, Byakuya only inclined his head. "Go. I will see her once you have confirmed for yourself that Unohana-Taichou has been truthful. Maybe then you will stop with this insistent surge of emotional reiastu."

Renji grimaced, sheepishly looking towards Jyuushiro. "Am I that bad?"

Jyuushiro nodded, but laughed lightly at the redhead's embarrassment. "You are a passionate person, Abarai-san. We can hardly hold you accountable at a time like this. Go on. I will see her when the two of you have made your visits."

X

Renji sat silently next to the unconscious girl, watching her breathe deeply in her slumber. Looking over her now, he could see the effect's Izo's attack had caused. She was still unconscious. She was still too pale. She was still drained of almost all of her reiatsu. But she was alive. The relief in that fact was enough to have Renji's body slump in the nearest chair. He had been unaware of how tense he had become while waiting but his muscles screamed at him now as he finally allowed himself to relax.

He had sat in the same chair for nearly three hours without moving. He had stepped out when Byakuya had asked to see her, and when Jyuushiro paid his own visit, but now he had positioned himself next to her and refused to move. Their friends came to check on the noble – as well as to check on Renji, though they hid their concern from him knowing he would only ignore them – and had left about an hour ago. It was quiet now, the gentle beep of a heart rate machine the only noise.

He ran his fingers through his hair, only vaguely recognizing that he was shaking. The words said from their friends bounced around inside his skull though he tried to organize him in his mind. A coma, Ichigo had called it. The orange-haired man had practically been carried to see the girl, leaning heavily on Orihime though he did his best to walk on his own. Everyone who came had worn sympathetic smiles and had babbled on about keeping hope and good faith in the noble's recovery. More than once the words "everything will be alright" were said. Renji was having a hard time believing those words at the moment.

Renji had practically sprinted to her bed, placing himself firmly in the chair closest to it and gripping her hand tightly. The look that crossed Unohana's face, who had remained a moment in the doorway, showed her sadness for the situation, her pity for Renji. That pity was echoed in every smile he had received in the last few hours. He didn't want pity. He only wanted Rukia to wake up.

Sighing, he leaned forward once again, taking her still limp hand and interlacing their fingers as if they had been doing it for years. He looked her over, wishing she would just open her eyes but knowing it would probably be some time before she could.

"Unohana-Taichou said it was good to talk to you right now," he said softly, his voice gravelly from the strain he had placed on it today. He cleared his throat before continuing, this time in a much clearer tone. "She said it could stimulate brain functions or something like that. Ichigo tried to explain some of it to me, but you know how I am. I don't really understand how this medical shit works." He chuckled lightly to himself, knowing the confession would have coaxed a laugh out of the girl if she had been awake to hear it.

"Izo was brought in," he continued, forcing himself to stay calm as the image of Izo popped up in his mind. "I kicked his ass for ya, and then some. Busted lip and nose, broken jaw, nice gash across his chest, course he got me pretty good in the back. Ikkaku brought him in with a few more injuries than I remember giving, so I'm sure that idiot took it upon himself to make sure he wouldn't get away." The memory brought a smug smile to his lips, satisfied that his bald friend had gotten some revenge on Izo, even if it was only a little. It wasn't a habit of his to take satisfaction in another's pain, at least not since leaving the Eleventh, but he figured as long as he didn't make a habit of it he didn't need to feel bad about it this time. "They've transported him to a holding cell to await trial now that he's all fixed up."

He paused briefly, unsure of what to say. He had never been one for a lot of talking in situations like this, but if it would help Rukia, he was determined to keep the words coming. "Ichigo came to visit. He's awake now, though he's still having trouble getting around. Orihime practically dragged him down the hall but it was good to see him up and moving. Everyone else came by too. Yumi, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Kira, Ukitake-Taichou, and your _Nii-sama._"

Renji laughed a little at his use of the term. "We kind of butted heads waiting to see you, but hopefully I have convinced him to keep me alive for the time being. Right now, he is just waiting for you to wake up, so maybe he will spare me a few more days."

He squeezed her hand lightly, shaking his head as he hesitated in what all he wanted to say. "I'm waiting for you to wake up too," he whispered softly, cursing himself for his hesitation. Even with her unconscious he was having trouble voicing his true feelings. He had spent so long hiding the truth that when it was finally okay to say what he felt, the words got stuck in his throat.

_Suck it up and tell the girl, _Zabimaru teased, coaxing a growl from the redhead.

"You stay out of this."

_Just trying to help. It's not like she hasn't already told ya she loves you or anything, _the zanpakuto commented sarcastically. Renji rolled his eyes but could not help but agree. He was being pretty stupid. She had confessed to him in her most vulnerable moment and here he was afraid to tell the girl his own feelings when she couldn't even respond. _And _she already knew, so really, he was wasting his worry. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, willing the words to leave his mouth before he changed his mind.

"I'm sorry this happened," he began, licking his lips which had suddenly gone dry. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I wanted, but I'm going to fix that. I promised you that I wouldn't leave and I meant it." Opening his eyes, he let his gaze rest on her face. She looked so peaceful, the frown that seemed to have become a part of her features recently gone without a trace. She was getting to be as bad as Kurosaki with that scowl, but now that it had disappeared she looked more like herself. She looked more like the girl he had fallen in love with.

Another sigh passed his lips as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. Her skin was warm through the gown she wore and the feeling made Renji relax. "I'm kind of scared," he admitted, swallowing his pride and just allowing the words to flow from him. "I'm afraid of losing you, Rukia. I can't…" he trailed off, swallowing hard.

"I'm trying to be strong, knowing you would call me an idiot for being so upset, but it's hard. I can't help it. It hurts too much." Squeezing his eyes shut to the tears he could feel starting to swell behind his eyes, Renji took a deep breath to compose himself. _I sound like such a chick, _he thought with a snort, sitting up to look at the girl again. Still, it was words that needed to be said, if only so he could hear them out loud, as if by doing so he was assuring himself that they could be said now. With a heavy exhale, the last words he needed to voice fell from his lips in a whisper.

"I love you. And I'll be right here when you wake up."

He left it at that, not knowing what else he could say. Right now, he was content with the relative silence that had fallen around them in the empty room, his head falling to rest on her small shoulder once more and her hand securely placed in his.

**I'm drained from this update, editing it and all. My mind is still recovering from exams, so if I missed any mistake, please forgive me. **

**One chapter left.**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well y'all, this is it! The final chapter. I really can't believe it, and I only have a few things to say before I let you get to it. **

**First, I am posting two new stories as this one comes to a close, one that is IchiHime and the other is RenRuki. They will go up tomorrow. If you enjoyed this story, I would greatly appreciate you checking out the other ones. End of shameless plug :)**

**And then I wanted to thank EVERYONE who added me and my story to their favorites, to their alerts, and to those awesome people who took time out of their days to review. You'll never know how much those reviews meant to me, and I am so very thankful for every single one of them. And for those silent readers who read this story, I also thank you, whoever you are :) **

**As always, forgive me for my errors. No beta to speak of, and all of my edits will miss something. Hopefully it is not a distraction.**

**So without further ado, I present the last chapter of Shadows Surround Us.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 18**

Byakuya stood at the door leading into his sister's room, gray eyes fixed on the scene laid out before him. It had been nearly two weeks since Rukia had been brought into the Fourth and she had yet to wake. Since she had been there, Renji had left a total of three times: once to change clothes, once to allow Byakuya and Jyuushiro time alone with the injured girl and once to grab the stacks of paperwork that had been left waiting for him on his desk. He had not been willing to leave Rukia's side, but the Captain would not stand for him disregarding his duty as a Lieutenant and he had begrudgingly gone to retrieve his work, returning promptly to his seat – the one he had claimed for himself and only himself – next to her bed.

Now as he watched, the crimson-haired man dutifully filled out the different forms at her bedside, a frown set on his face that Byakuya took as a sign of the growing headache the man no doubt had developed. Rukia's chest rose and fell gently, the blanket tucked securely around her as she slept.

As unattached as the noble's mannerisms were, he was very concerned for his adopted sister. It was the way of nobility that had made him the composed and cold man he was today, coupled with the grief of losing a spouse; but deep down he was still a person, feelings and all, though many had seemed to assume otherwise. And right now his heart was crying out for the situation his sister had been placed in.

He had visited twice every day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. He had the mind to have her transferred from the ridiculously small infirmary room and into something much more spacious, but Unohana had been very adamant about keeping the girl under close observation. He couldn't help but worry, his visits growing longer by the day.

He cleared his throat softly as he stepped into the room, suppressing the smile as Renji jumped slightly at the unexpected entrance. He shouldn't take joy out of scaring his Lieutenant, but he couldn't help the amusement he gained from startling the man. It was just too easy.

Renji quickly relaxed, giving a slight bow of his head. "Taichou."

"Abarai-Fukutaichou," he greeted back, taking a seat on the other side of Rukia's bed. "I hope I am not disturbing your work."

"Nah," Renji commented, placing the half-done forms on the bedside table as he rubbed his temple. "I need a break anyway."

Byakuya's eyes shifted to Rukia's face, his hand reaching out to brush the dark hair away from her features. "Any new developments?"

"No," came the same reply he had heard many times. "Unohana-Taichou just left a half hour ago. Her vitals are normal, but that is all."

Byakuya nodded quietly. In the time she has spent here, nothing had changed. That was to be expected though. Rukia would have to come out of this on her own time.

"I still don't understand why this happened to her," Renji said in a low voice.

"The Twelfth Division had presented a theory," Byakuya mentioned, noticing Renji's eyebrows rise in surprise, nearly disappearing beneath the bandana. "Though it is far from proven. The zanpakuto Izo carries is an ice type as well, a white one at that. It has been suggested that the similarities go further than appearances and type."

Renji remained silent, and Byakuya took it as a sign to continue. Renji would no doubt interrupt if he had any questions. "I've heard of a phenomenon in which a zanpakuto in the Asauchi state can be accidentally split into two separate swords. It is undoubtedly rare, and I cannot recall a time in my existence as a Shinigami where I have ever seen it presented, but there are instances in the Seireitei's history where similar dreams and visions have occurred, and where the zanpakuto were alike in type. The idea has never been proven, but if it were true, the splitting an Asauchi could leave some sort of connection between the wielders."

"But I thought the zanpakuto went deeper than that, connecting to our souls," Renji voiced, shaking his head at the thought of Rukia sharing anything similar with Izo.

"They do, which is why Rukia and Izo have two completely different powers and spirits." The mere thought of Rukia's soul being as dark as that zanpakuto Izo carried caused a shudder to run through the noble. "But if they were a single Asauchi at one point, it would seem likely that they would hold onto some sort of bond. As it is, zanpakuto are vastly complex. I doubt we will ever know for sure."

"Probably not," Renji agreed, nodding. "Either way, it is over now."

"Yes," Byakuya commented. "Hopefully with Izo's zanpakuto sealed the nightmares will cease and things will return to normal." His eyes fell to paperwork next to Renji. "Have you finished your report?"

"Yeah, just finished it today," Renji responded, gesturing to the pile of papers next to him.

Byakuya simply held out his hand and Renji quickly dug through the stack of papers, pulling out the report and handing it quickly to the older man. Byakuya skimmed over the report, trying to gain as much information on the event that revolved around his sister and her injuries. He had not heard much from the only eye witness to the event, mostly because Byakuya didn't really know how to breach the subject in an informal setting. What do you say to a man who had carried in your sister, both of their uniforms covered in blood?

Usually the noble would have no problem getting information but he instinctively knew this was a special case where he would have to tread with caution. Renji was still Renji, after all. After his rather loud entrance, it was no surprise the looks he was given by the Fourth's younger members. Byakuya had heard the whispers of the others, the looks that lingered on the Lieutenant longer than necessary. Nevertheless, Renji had done well to hold his thoughts and opinions to a mere sneer since Rukia's room had become open to visitors, trying to keep the attention off of himself.

But now Byakuya found the information in his hands. He could see Renji had done well with the details, but he still found he had questions for his Lieutenant.

"I thought Ayasegawa accompanied you to the field?" the man questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead who sat silently as his report was looked over.

"I went ahead," was the simple reply. "Yumi grouped together a backup squad and follow behind."

Byakuya processed his Lieutenant's words quietly, eyes narrowing in thought rather than annoyance. "You engaged the boy alone?"

"Yes," Renji answered, nodding to further confirm the response.

Byakuya glanced back down at the paper once before handing the form back. Renji took it without hesitation, making a mental note to turn the form in with the others when he had completed the stack.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the noble was thoroughly impressed with his Lieutenant. He had effectively acted under pressure, defeated an opponent that was an enigma to the Soul Society and brought the injured Shinigami back, who happened to be of nobility. He had taken on the recruit that had single-handedly defeated Ichigo Kurosaki and one of the strongest Captain the Gotei 13 had and he had managed to withstand the attack that had felled those before him. He had always known the redhead was stubbornly determined, but this topped anything he had previously done; Byakuya realized he was somewhat biased considering this particular achievement had resulted in Rukia being saved but nevertheless he was extremely pleased with his officer's actions.

"And you defeated the boy's attack?" Byakuya questioned, watching Renji's reaction. The redhead scratched the back of his head, showing his nerves.

"I wouldn't say I defeated it. It just…didn't work," Renji said in a quiet voice, looking up to meet his Captain's gaze. "I walked right through it."

As he watched, Renji lowered his gaze back to Rukia's still form. He could see the way Renji's eyes softened upon finding Rukia's peaceful expression, the gentle touch to her small hand. Byakuya had seen this affection countless times, always in small gestures, things the redhead thought he could hide.

"Tell me, Abarai," Byakuya started, watching as the redhead's gaze found him once more. "Do you know how to beat fear?"

"You overcome it," Renji said automatically, an answer he had no doubt been taught in the Academy.

"Yes, but how do you overcome fear?" Byakuya asked, watching as Renji's inked brow furrowed. "It is not a trick question," he continued, the smallest of smiles crossing his face. "I had a conversation with Rukia about it soon after these attacks started, and I had wondered if she had confided in you what I had told her. I can see she has not, so I will tell you what I told her."

He leaned forward, reaching out to smooth the blanket that covered his sister, breaking eye contact for a moment to watch Rukia sleep. When he brought his eyes back up, Renji was watching him closely. "Knowledge. You overcome it with knowledge. Fear is in the unknown." He sat up once more. "I have no doubt Rukia believed her dreams gave her knowledge about the attacker, to the point that she believed she was the only one who could end this. But I suspect that upon seeing her hurt, aware that she had a limited amount of time, you came to know your fear very well."

He saw the way Renji's eyes glowed with recognition, and he spoke with a nod. "I had come to the same conclusion on the field. He couldn't attack me because I…"

"Because it would have been the same as your reality," Byakuya finished for him, and Renji nodded once more.

"It was a fluke," Renji spoke softly, looking down and away.

"It most certainly was not," Byakuya said firmly, the redhead's attention snapping back to him. "It may not have been planned, but that does not make it a mistake. I prefer the term fate."

"Fate," Renji said with a tone of agreement, smiling lightly at his Captain. "I prefer that over fluke."

A moment passed, and Byakuya felt the familiar tug of duty pulling him up out of his seat. A Captain's meeting had been scheduled, and he would need to be there, whether he wanted to be or not. He gave a slight nod of his head towards Renji, who returned it, before moving to leave.

However, as he neared the door he stopped, resting his hand on the smooth wood of the door frame. Turning his head to the side, he glanced over his shoulder too look at Renji once more. The redhead had kept his eyes on him, anticipating whatever he had left to say. "Before I leave, I thought you might be interested to know about the developments with Izo Shiraga." When the crimson-haired man did not interrupt the noble continued. "He is being held in a personal cell within the Second Division as he awaits his sentencing. I hear he is under strict watch, his zanpakuto seized, his reiatsu sealed and his body restrained, but I am sure a Captain or Lieutenant would be given permission to question the boy if they saw reason to do so."

He saw the flash of realization cross Renji's eyes, but left without another word, knowing exactly what that information would do for the redhead.

X

Renji nodded once to the guard as he slipped into the cell, ignoring the slight stiffening of the man as he allowed the Lieutenant to disappear into the small room. The redhead could tell the guard was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? Renji had every reason to look suspicious going in to see Izo. The guard was undoubtedly afraid that he would lose his composure and kill the boy that awaited trial.

_Tch, trial. _Zabimaru's deep chuckle echoed inside Renji's skull. _He's going to be locked up for a long time. _

Though he was thrilled that the boy was going to be sentenced, Renji kept the scowl on his face as he listened to the sharp, metallic click of the cell door sliding back into place. Silence was all that met Renji as he moved further into the cell. The room was small and empty, save the chair placed in the middle that held the boy Renji had come to see. The walls were plain, the floor cold and bare. Renji had been in one of these cells before and the memories of that time rushed back. It was ironic, he thought, that every time he had visited a cell or had been imprisoned himself, the reason had revolved around a certain dark-haired woman.

Renji could see the boy was aware of him, though Izo kept his eyes down. He was bound, a reiatsu binding choker in place as well as multiple restraints that assured the redhead that Izo would not be able to move.

"Don't see why they felt tying me up was necessary. Already took my spiritual pressure away from me," Izo muttered with a sneer, finally looking up at his visitor. "Then again I guess the best get special treatment," he added.

The redhead barely suppressed a snort. He had gone in not knowing what to expect, but he should have known the kid would be arrogant. He didn't rise to the bait, instead crossing his arms over his chest and glaring hard at the younger man.

"You come for a specific reason or just to look at me?" the boy snapped, head cocking to the side as he glared up at him. "Your Captain already got his licks in. You here to finish the job?" By the looks of it, Izo was telling the truth. He was battered, fresh injuries covering the ones Unohana had healed. A nice bruise had formed on the boy's neck, looking suspiciously like a hand print. Byakuya must have been pushed over the ledge if he gripped the boy's throat, though it seemed Izo didn't learn to hold his tongue.

Renji shook his head, doing his best to remain calm. "I just wanna know why you did it."

"Why?" Izo parroted, eyes narrowed in thought. "Why what?" The look infuriated Renji but he held his anger in.

_He's messing with ya, _Zabimaru rumbled. _Don't give him a reaction._

"Why carry out attacks against the Soul Society?" came the calm question, surprising Renji with the composure he had possessed in asking Izo.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend _Rukia_?" The name rolled off his tongue with disgust, making Renji's skin crawl with the way it sounded in the boy's mouth. "I told her all about it. Right before I cut her down."

When Renji stiffened at the harsh words, Izo's eyes lit up. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I want to hear it from you," Renji fired back, ignoring the insults as best he could. He hadn't meant to react, but it was growing increasingly more difficult to hold back when Rukia was involved.

"Tch," Izo huffed, shaking his head as he leaned his head back to stare at the light that hung above him. "You are all fools. Every single one of you. Puppets, sheep, following the authority set in place by people who didn't earn it, but were born into it." He sneered at his own words, looking down at his lap. "Well, I wasn't going to be a puppet."

He looked back up, a fire in his eyes. "Kyoufu no Kage knew it. He knew the ways the Soul Society was run, how corrupt it had become. He tried to tell me. Now I can't even _feel_ him. Do you know what it's like to lose your spiritual pressure?"

"What gives you the right?" Renji continued without answering the boy's question, his eyes glaring. "What makes you think you are so much better? That you can just attack people at random?"

"A mind of my own," he answers immediately. "I saw through the smoke and mirrors and saw the truth."

Renji sighed, rubbing his temples. "You're bat shit crazy, you know that, right?"

Izo laughed humorlessly at that, the sound echoing off the bare white walls and disappearing in the shadows of the cell. "Oh, I am perfectly sane, I assure you."

"You realize what you've done? What they'll do to you in court?" Renji asked, his anger rising. The boy acted as if this was the only logical course of action, like he had done these attacks for the greater good. It made him sick.

"I realize what my sentence will be," he admitted, the slight fear and hesitation in those steel blue eyes quickly being replaced with determination. "But I would have done it again if I had the chance."

"You gave it all up because your zanpakuto told you to. You can talk all you want about not being a puppet, but that is exactly what you are," Renji said quietly, seeing the boy shake his head even as he spoke.

"Better to be a follower of my own zanpakuto who believes in me than of a system that doesn't give a second glance to my abilities or my rank," he muttered, meeting Renji's gaze without hesitation.

Renji sighed heavily, turning to leave the cell. He didn't want to stay any longer, already fed up with the boy. It was like talking to a wall. He couldn't reason with the younger man, and he knew Izo would not change his mind. Let the court have him. He was done trying to make sense of him.

"Wait," Izo started, the sound stopping Renji in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the boy peering up at him with curiosity.

"You are the only person to ever break my attack," he began, shaking his head as his tongue shot out to wet his chapped lips. "Fear affects us all. It is something no one can escape and yet you brushed it aside like some annoying insect."

Izo leaned forward as best as he could, his muscles straining against the bonds from the action. "How did you do it? How did you find a way around my attack?" he asked, the urgency in his voice showing his still brooding anger and confusion. When Renji didn't speak, Izo growled, growing impatient. "Tell me, damn it!"

When the redhead again refused to speak Izo lunged forward against his restraints once more. The bonds creaked in protest to the movements but Renji didn't move. He knew Izo wouldn't be able to break the holds. Not without his spiritual pressure. "I deserve to know," the boy spat. "It was _my _zanpakuto that you defeated. It was _my_ attack that had no effect. I deserve to know why I was defeated, what I went up against!"

Renji paused for a moment before lifted a shoulder, smirking at the boy's barely controlled rage. "Tell that to the people you ambushed. See if they will sympathize with you or if they will be like me and just not give a shit about what you thing you _deserve_."

It was killing Izo to not understand the reason behind his defeat and without his spiritual pressure he could do nothing to communicate with his zanpakuto. Renji could tell he had been dwelling on this thought for a while and he smirked at having a way to get under the boy's skin. Izo had terrorized the Soul Society. It was only fair that he was tormented now.

Without another word, the Lieutenant turned to exit the cell, his shihakusho swishing quietly with the hurried steps. Izo sputtered as the cell door opened, the recruit roaring in protest as the redhead stepped through the opening provided by the guard. The guard flinched at the outburst, but made no other sign of discomfort as Renji nodded his head to him and the door was slid closed.

"Tell me!" Izo screeched, not willing to let Renji leave without the information he craved.

Renji looked over his shoulder with a final smirk. "Enjoy prison," was all he said as he gave a slight bow of his head to the guard in farewell. The look on Izo's face was priceless, a mix of shock and anger that gave him the appearance of a toddler with a temper tantrum. Renji couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, heading towards the exit without another word.

As he walked back down the hall, a smile planted on his face and a spring in his step, he could hear Izo's protests and threats echoing behind him.

X

Rukia didn't know where she was. She just knew everything hurt.

Her entire being felt like it had been bruised, her body sore and stiff. There was a slight ringing in her ears and her eyes were too heavy to open despite her desire to do so. Everything felt weighed down, heavy with an unseen force that kept her from moving. The dark-haired girl was on the verge of panic when the ringing started to fade, revealing the soft hum of someone speaking close by. It was muffled, as if she was underwater, but she could make out the words.

"…So then, Shuuhei overheard some of the recruits in his division talking about tattoos. Of course he was interested in what they had to say, so he stayed to hear the conversation. But then, and I have no idea how they didn't see him standing right there, one of them said 'I wonder where Hisagi-Fukutaichou got his inspiration for that 69 on his face.' You know he gets a lot of crap about it, seeing as the human world has a rather hilarious meaning tagged to that number, and one of them suggested that maybe he had skill in the bedroom." The voice laughed, a deep and rumbling laugh that warmed Rukia's heart. "You should have seen his face. I'm surprised those kids got off with just a warning."

The voice was becoming louder and clearer, sounding closer than before as it switched between different topics. It was familiar, but she couldn't think through the haze that had settled on her brain. She struggled to brush the fog away, focusing on the words and willing the recognition to click within her clouded mind.

"Yumi stopped by again. He keeps trying to convince me to wear my hair differently." The voice rose in pitch in a mock impersonation. "'What about a pretty bun? Or you could do a cute fishtail braid!' Tch, I don't know where he gets off telling me something like that. I don't need a new style. The way I have it works just fine. Don't need any more attention when it's already getting enough looks for its color. Could you imagine me wearing it any other way? Too much hassle if you ask me."

With the sound steadily growing in strength she realized who the voice belonged to. She had heard it so many times before. It sent comfort through her mind, calming the panic that had been threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted to reach out to it, but couldn't lift her hand. She wanted to call out to it, but couldn't speak.

"Ichigo's about to go stir crazy. Unohana-Taichou is supposed to finally release him tomorrow, but you'd think he has to wait another year by how he acts. Orihime had been trying to keep him distracted and brought a bunch of games from the human world. Some of them I've never heard of before. They played one last night, something called Monopoly? They even roped me into playing, bringing it in here and spreading it out on the floor. Longest. Game. Ever."

His name was on the tip of her tongue, if only her voice would work for her. Her mouth was so dry and cracked. How long has it been since she drank water? Gathering all of her strength, she focused on the name, feeling the pressure building and building until she felt it would burst forth from her chest if she didn't speak out soon. She felt her chapped lips part and with a sigh the name escaped in a cracked whisper.

"Renji."

The deep voice, having started another tangent about a different board game, stopped abruptly. In her daze she feared that maybe she had actually made up the voice in her mind until it spoke again, so softly her ears almost missed it.

"Rukia?"

With a soft groan she forced her eyes open, ignoring the surge of pain through her skull and wincing at the bright light above her. Her eyesight couldn't focus, blurring the ceiling above her. She didn't have to deal with the light for long, however, as something came to hover above her. Silken hair tickled her face and she unconsciously shuddered at the sensation. As her eyes cleared and her vision sharpened, she smiled, recognizing the tanned skin and deep black lines etched underneath it. "Hey Renji."

She was engulfed in a warm embrace as soon as his name fell from her lips again and she couldn't help but laugh lightly at the man holding her close. "Get…off," she coughed, straining to get the words out with her scratchy throat.

He let go of her quickly, pulling back sheepishly to look her over. With quick movements that Rukia struggled to keep up with in her state a glass of water was brought to her lips, a steady hand placed at the base of her neck to aid her in drinking the cool liquid. Rukia was sure she would have drained the cup if Renji would have allowed it but it was pulled away gently once she had gotten a few good sips in. The liquid soothed her aching throat and she watched as the redhead put the cup out of the way, his eyes never leaving her. She could practically feel the weight of his intense gaze drinking in her appearance and she blushed. He smiled widely at the crimson dusting her cheeks, chuckling as he stared down at the girl.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently as he ran a hand over his neck.

"Like I just go hit by…" Rukia paused, struggling to recall exactly what word she was looking for. "What is that vehicle called that Ichigo suggested we ride that one time in the human world?"

"A bus?" Renji supplied.

"Yes, that. It feels like I got hit by that," she groaned, leaning her head back into the pillow behind her. He laughed at the answer as he rolled his eyes but never lost the smirk stretched across his lips. "How long have I been out?" she questioned quietly, eyeing the redhead.

He looked…tired. As if he hadn't slept well in days, which, given the circumstances, he probably hadn't. And something else…had he lost weight? He looked slightly thinner, mostly in his face, which could probably be gained back rather quickly. It told her that he had been skipping meals, and she mentally chided the man for not taking proper care of himself. _Still incredibly handsome though,_ she found herself thinking, resulting in yet another flush of red in her cheeks.

"About Three weeks," he replied. She felt her eyes widen to an impossible size.

"What?" she gasped, trying to sit up and only succeeding in making herself dizzy. A steady hand flattened on her stomach and kept her in place as Renji rushed to calm her down, his fingers moving in soothing circles against the robe that covered her skin.

"Woah, slow down. Are you trying to make yourself throw up? Everything's fine." His eyes softened slightly as he took in her panicked expression.

Rukia unconsciously reached up to touch her chest, relief flooding her heart as her fingers felt nothing but the smooth texture of the cotton robe given to all patients of the Fourth. The skin beneath was smooth, nothing like the feel of jagged skin that she remembered from the clearing.

Thoughts of Izo's attack had her shooting up once more, this time her head nearly succeeding in floating away from her. Renji's eyes narrowed once more as pressed against her torso gently but firmly, irritated that she wasn't taking it easy as she was supposed to. "Rukia, if you don't stop doing that, I –"

"What happened to Izo?" she barked, unable to keep the fear from her voice. She was shaking slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Renji.

"Nest of Maggots," came the quick response. "He was sentenced last week." The mention of the prison calmed Rukia somewhat and she nodded as she tried to regain control of her breathing. His hand moved to her wrist, squeezing gently. "It's alright. Just relax." The soothing words reached into her heart and seemed to squash the worry and fear. Without the adrenaline to mask the pain she realized just what the quick movement had done to her already sore body. With a groan she fell back down to the bed.

"Holy shit, you're awake."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. With the way he stood propped against the door, Rukia could see that he was slightly underweight, probably from his recovery. She knew she probably had lost some as well. It seemed to be a trend amongst the three of them. Ichigo seemed to have regained his strength, however, as he moved easily enough on his own.

"I could say the same to you," she said with a laugh, half out of surprise and half out of delight as the boy walked up to the bed, giving her a quick hug. "When did you wake up?"

"The morning you ran off to face Izo by yourself," he said with a pointed look, and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I will be scolded properly by everyone I know before I leave the Infirmary, but can we skip the lecture for now?" Rukia requested, smiling when Ichigo gave a dramatic sigh before nodding.

"Whatever. Just know that you got it coming once you're cleared," Ichigo said, pointing his finger her direction. He glanced at Renji, his head titling back towards the door. "Do you want me to get Unohana?"

"They should be in a Captain's meeting," Renji started, glancing at the clock on the nearby wall. "But we should send a message for when they get out."

"Got it. I'll go do that. I'll come back with Orihime. She'll be happy to see you're awake." With that, Ichigo disappeared through the doorway, on a mission.

Rukia watched him leave as she heaved a sigh. "My head is killing me," she muttered, watching as Renji fought back a smile.

"Probably because you have been avoiding your job as a Lieutenant and sleeping all the time," he mused, unable to move out of the way as Rukia reached out to swat his chest. The action earned a chuckle out of him, a wide grin spreading across his face.

God, she had missed that smile. How long has it been since she'd seen a true, genuine smile out of him? Before Izo was even a blimp on the radar, that's for sure. But the way he looked at her now, his face so carefree and happy, she nearly swooned. He looked like the old Renji. The one before she entered the Kuchiki family.

She realized then that what had been missing from their newly regained relationship was _this_. The two of them just being them, without any worries or cares. With only love.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," she commented softly, watching as his eyes rolled light-heartedly.

"I'm fine," he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. She simply shook her head, reaching up to touch his face where it had become thinner. He immediately covered her hand with his, leaning into her touch.

"You've lost some weight," she insisted.

"Well since I lost it waiting for your lazy ass to wake up you won't mind treating me to dinner when you get out of here," he teased, the mischievous glint in his eyes telling her he was only kidding. It was her turn to roll her eyes. But even in their light-hearted mood, she had a question burning at the front of her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, her eyes tracing Renji's face as she spoke. When he nodded silently, she mulled over the words, trying to figure out the best way to start. She let her hand drop from his face, noticing Renji seemed to miss the lack of contact before grabbing her hand gently. When she couldn't think of any better way to bring up the subject, she just came out and asked. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" he questioned, not following her thoughts. He was watching her closely, his eyes practically peering into her soul.

"Break the attack," she stated, averting her gaze to where his hand held hers. "I knew exactly what was going to happen in my attack from the moment I got cut. It was the same as the dream, except this time I put myself in front of his blade."

She shook her head as she shuddered at the memory of that zanpakuto piercing her skin. Even with the wound healed, she could still feel the blade slipping through her chest, still feel the cold metal pressing against her organs as her body tried to get away from the intrusion. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside, trying to focus on her original question. "I couldn't get out of it until he released the attack. That's when I saw that I hadn't protected _you_, but a fake version of you he had created. A clone." She looked back up at the redhead to find his eyes closed, his jaw tightened as he concentrated on what she had to say. He was angry, probably just now figuring out what she had gone through in the fog. With a confused expression, she voiced her question in a hushed tone. "How did you not get trapped?"

For a moment, Renji was quiet, his eyes remaining closed. She was beginning to think she had offended him once more by asking, as if by asking she had once again made it sound like she didn't believe in him, and she opened her mouth to try and mend the situation. "If you don't want to –"

"No," he said firmly, cutting her off. "I just needed a second." He quickly got a hold of himself once more and forced himself to relax.

With a shaky breath he opened his eyes, keeping them on the blanket that covered the bed instead of looking up to meet Rukia's curious gaze. "We knew Izo's attack dealt with fear. When I saw you…you were hurt so bad and I knew if I didn't hurry you were going to die and there was nothing I could do about it, nothing I could do to fix it." He took a breath, struggling with his words and unable to look up. This was hard for him, and she felt the guilt swell in her gut. She had put him through this. She knew he would never blame her, but she couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I was scared," he continued, shaking his head. "Scared that I lost you again. But when he attacked me, it didn't do anything."

He smirked a little, the expression not of humor but of irony. "Your brother said I overcame the fear, but I feel more like I had given into it, let it consume me. I think a part of me had already prepared for the worse when Izo attacked. I just knew I was too late to save you from all of that pain, that I had failed you once again. When I walked right through the smoke without any change, the only thing I could think of was that I was already in my own personal Hell if you died."

He finally looked up at her and Rukia fought the gasp that tried to escape her at the sight of the emotion in his eyes. They shimmered with the feelings he held and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze. She couldn't have looked away if she had tried, not that she really wanted to. After a moment, he continued in a softer voice. "Losing you was my greatest fear. When he attacked me, I was already living it."

Rukia was momentarily stunned by those words and the meaning they held. Both his and her greatest fear was to lose one another. She tightened her hold on his hand, her body trying to show her support as she attempted to regain the ability to speak. She smiled softly when he squeezed back.

"Has he told her?" She heard the whisper from the hallway. She jolted slightly, startled by the voice and glanced up to see a flash of orange hair ducking behind the door. She couldn't help but laugh as Renji groaned. Ichigo had been quick with that messenger.

"So help me God, I will murder him," Renji muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at the open doorway.

"Ichi, leave them alone. They need privacy," came the whispered words of Orihime. Rukia had to bite her lip from laughing aloud. Why their friends were like this, she had no idea. But even with the embarrassment creeping in to color her cheeks a soft pink, she was happy to hear their voices.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ichigo protested in a hiss. He was about as subtle as freight train with the way he whispered. No matter how great of a fighter the visored was, his stealth sucked.

Rukia could see Renji was getting frustrated, and she couldn't help but think he was adorable when he was flustered.

"Kurosaki, if you do not shut up I will come out there and show you what it means to have your ass kicked!" Renji growled. Placing his hands on Rukia's bed, he locked his arms to brace his body and let his head drop. Rukia could tell her reiatsu was still weak, but she reached out with it anyways to tug gently at Renji's in what she hoped would be comforting.

"What I do?" Ichigo asked, poking his head into the room. Though he wore a scowl, his eyes shined with mischief.

"You're annoying."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't screw up telling her this time," Ichigo shot back, and this time Rukia's face was the one to flush. So that is what this was about.

"I've already told her!" Renji barked, and Rukia watched as Ichigo's eyes flew to her. She nodded to confirm the statement, reaching out to cover Renji's hand with hers, and Ichigo's scowl gave way to a smile.

"About time."

Orihime came to stand just behind him, her head peaking over his broad shoulder. Renji rolled his eyes as the blush worked across his face and down his neck.

"Shut up Strawberry."

"Congrats you two," Orihime chimed in, smiling at the two embarrassed Shinigami.

"It only took you a half a century," Ichigo said sarcastically, though his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Come on Ichigo," Orihime cut in, giving Rukia and Renji an apologetic smile as she pushed Ichigo away from the door. "You've had your fun. Now back to your room. Rukia needs to rest."

She turned to smile at Rukia. "I'm glad you are okay, Rukia. We'll come by later to see you again once you've rested."

"Thanks Orihime," Rukia replied softly, returning the smile.

The two Shinigami could hear Ichigo complaining, wanting to stay, but Orihime wouldn't take no for an answer and ushered him down the hall.

Renji groaned as his head fell to the bed, his head facing Rukia as she laughed. "What did we do to deserve that?" he asked half-heartedly. He was thoroughly embarrassed, the flush of his skin surprisingly close to the color of his hair.

"I don't know," Rukia laughed before tugging at his hand, causing him to look up. "But I do know that I love you," she said softly, watching as Renji's eyes widened before a smile engulfed his face. He chuckled, the last of his embarrassment fading.

"I love you too," he said with a grin before gently cupping her face in his hands, closing the distance between them. This kiss was certainly different from the one in the clearing. While that had been more restrained, given Rukia's condition, this one showed no hesitation. Renji's lips moved against hers expertly, as if this wasn't their second kiss but their hundredth, and Rukia gasped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Rukia smiled against his lips before letting him deepened the kiss, quickly forgetting that they were in plain view of anyone passing the doorway. At the moment, she didn't care. Rukia was overwhelmed by his presence, loving the taste that was distinctively him and the slight smell of cinnamon that clung to his hair. Her arms ran up to snake around his neck, pulling him closer. In turn he set a hand behind her and his other fell on her small waist, holding her close as he titled his head to kiss her fully. She nearly shuddered as their reiatsu tangled together, intensifying the sensation of his already heated touch as she fisted a hand in the red strands of his ponytail.

"I doubt this qualifies as rest."

Renji tore away from Rukia with a growl as Ichigo beamed from the door, Orihime wide-eyed as she tried in vain to pull him away. The visored was barely containing his laughter at the faces of his friends, flushed and heated from the kiss they were just sharing.

"You're dead Kurosaki!" Renji roared, taking off towards the boy as the visored skidded away from the room and ran off down the hall, laughing loudly over the shouts of Isane. Rukia shook her head, glad that it was the Fourth's Lieutenant and not the Captain that found Renji chasing Ichigo. Retsu would have had their hides.

Orihime let out a small sigh before ducking out of the room to try and save her boyfriend from the rampaging redhead. Rukia just sat back, reflecting the recent events. From watching people around her fall to almost dying to admitting her love for a childhood friend, she was surprised she wasn't overwhelmed. But as she watched an annoyed Renji walk back into her room – this time the door was pulled closed to only leave a sliver of space open to the hallway – and immediate take her hand, she knew that even with all that they've gone through she wouldn't trade it for the world. It would take a lot more to come between them.

"Did you get him?" she asked with a smirk. The redhead shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"No, but he's got it coming," he said lightly, joining in with Rukia's laughter as it filled the room.

"You've lost your mind," she said through her laugh.

"But you still love me," he joked back, a cheesy grin on his face.

"That I do," Rukia said with a dramatic sigh, shaking her head at his expression even as her own smile took over her face.

Renji leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. "Say it again," he whispered as he pulled back, eyes dancing as they watched her. She smirked at him with a brow raised but complied anyways. She enjoyed saying it.

"I love you."

Another kiss, this one slightly more lingering. Rukia could feel her head start to spin at the touch and nearly groaned when he pulled away. "Again," he insisted.

She laughed, reaching up to touch his face. "I love you," she said again, smiling up at him. "Now stop teasing me and come here." He chuckled at her demand but didn't pull away from the hand on his cheek. He shook his head softly as he closed the gap once more, stopping mere inches away from her.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that," he admitted, hooking a hand gently behind her neck as he smiled. "I love you too."

With that, he pulled her close once more, silencing any other words that could have been said. Anything she was thinking of voicing could wait. Right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy a nice and slow kiss from the man she loves and pray that this time they would not be interrupted.

**And that is it folks! Shadows Surround Us comes to a close!**

**I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I've thrown so many cliffhangers and moments of suspense and drama into this that I felt the need to lighten it up a little bit with the right amount of emotional confessions and fluff. I like this ending a lot (I think it suits the story), so I hope you do to :) **

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who took an interest in this story! It meant the world to me.**

**Until next time.**

**Much love,**

**Meg**


End file.
